Love Unexpected
by Splendors Of A Landslide
Summary: Nicolette Brown was the daughter of a blacksmith in Port Royal who long admired William Turner. Coming to terms that Will is in love with Miss Swann, she meets an infamous Captain who turns her life around. Follows events of the movies. Jack/OC
1. Meeting the Infamous Sparrow

_**Hey, this is my first fanfiction on her so let me know how it is! This story follows the events of all the movies. So here's the summary:**_

_**Young Nicolette Brown, a blacksmith's daughter in Port Royal admired William Turner since she first laid eyes on him, but seeming that they will never be together, she doesn't seem to know what to do. He's in love with Elizabeth Swann the Governor's daughter and all Nicolette now can hope for is that he is happy with her. One day, the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow came her way and then her life was turned upside down while her and Will embark on a journey to save Elizabeth, and she falls in love with the dear Captain along the way.**_

_**I don't think a lot of people used this idea before... with Mr. Brown's daughter and all. So it should be different. Hopefully.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the ideas of the Pirates of the Caribbean series, but however I do own Nicolette Brown as my own character.**_

* * *

_Chapter One: Meeting the Infamous Sparrow_

Nicolette Brown walked into her father's blacksmith shop; tired of course, she had to take care of the house since her father was always at the tavern. She rolled her eyes, finding her father passed out… as usual. The place reeked of the vile drink and she crinkled her nose, she hated that smell. Today was the day of Captain… oh correction, _Commodore_ Norrington's promotional ceremony. She wanted to make sure that everything goes accordingly, William Turner made the most excellent sword for him, well in her opinion it was perfect, actually in her opinion _everything_ was perfect about him, including his craftsmanship. She had hazel eyes that changed often in the light, her eyes complimented every bit of her features, her long wavy brown hair was wrapped up in a tight bun, and she didn't often leave it down. She was beautiful without a doubt, but she wouldn't admit that to herself.

"Ah, you're here rather early." Nicolette twirled around to see Will walking in. She smiled, he looked handsome… for some reason he looked more handsome than ever on this particular day.

She shrugged, "You know, someone has to keep this shop running while a certain someone is currently…" Nicolette indicated towards her father, but didn't bother finishing knowing that Will knew what she meant immediately. "You're here early as well. I was about to drop off this sword for the promotional ceremony at the Governor's-."

"I'll do it!" He said far too excitedly even though she wasn't going to offer the job to him, Nicolette tried to not let her smile turn into a frown. "I-I-I mean, you certainly have better things to be doing. You shouldn't be bothered with dropping off an order… that's why I'm here, right?" He said nervously and she pretended to giggle walking over to a box that was set down on the table.

With her back turned toward him, she let her smile drop for a short period of time as her hands felt the box. He always did accept every chance to go see the Governor, but it was mainly to see the Governor's _daughter, _Elizabeth Swann. He made it quite obvious, too. She couldn't blame him though, Elizabeth Swann was without a doubt, the most beautiful woman in Port Royal, Nicolette was just a mere blacksmith's daughter, no one really took an interest in her.

She picked it up hesitantly and brought back her fake smile to turn to him, "Here you go, Will, it looks beautiful, I took a peek after you put it in the box last night and left." He smiled and nodded thanks to her taking the box carefully out of her hands.

"Thank you Nic, stay here, I shall be back soon." She nodded as she saw a smile flutter onto his lips, he was excited, she could tell, but she wasn't at all, she knew that Will was practically in _love _with Elizabeth, but she never came to terms to accept it. Will quickly walked out of the shop taking the box under his arm. Nicolette sighed; she now had no hope with Will falling in love with her. Upset and confused, she walked out of her father's shop and made her way to the docks. That was usually where her thoughts could be settled.

She went to the nearest one, which of course, was the one that the Navy guarded. She was at a halt by the two _newest _military recruits, Murtogg and Mullroy. "Sorry, miss, but this dock is off limits to civilians." Murtogg informed her, she rolled her eyes annoyed. She knew him since she was a child, now he had to act like a tough Navy man, she wasn't afraid of either of the men, both of them weren't intimidating like they thought they were.

She persuaded, "Murtogg, you know that I won't be stealing any of these ships. I've known you since I was a child, so your new found military persona does not scare me like you think it would."

Nicolette pushed them both aside and walked forward, Mullroy was about to protest her actions, but she caught him to it without even looking back, "Same goes for you, Mullroy." He was confused about how she would know that he was going to speak to her. But he shut his mouth as she took a seat on the end of the dock, letting her feet sway beneath her. They knew that she didn't want to cause harm to them nor to anyone else, she wasn't a threat. They both decided to let this one slide for now, and not let their mouths go off to the Commodore about this… they could lose their jobs… for the most part anyway.

She looked at the water, watching it ripple before her. It always helped her go through her darkest times of confusion and especially it calmed her down. She sighed at the beauty and leaned back with her hands as she felt the sunbeams hit her. It was a clear sky, not a cloud in sight. That was the best thing about the Caribbean. She closed her eyes, feeling the nice, warm breeze, _why do you keep chasing him if you know you'll never be? _She asked herself, she wasn't really a _friend _of Elizabeth's. They never really talked to each other because of their status, so she didn't know her well enough to judge her. _She's probably a good match though… better with her than with me._

Voices were heard in the background and it was now not only Murtogg and Mullroy, there was a third one as well that she never heard before… strange she thought she knew everyone in Port Royal. The voices pulled her out of her thoughts, the new one was more suave, but it was also raspy and slurred at the same time. She opened her eyes and turned her head around curious as the scene unfolded before her.

"This dock is off limits to civilians." Murtogg said to the strange man more serious than he had with Nicolette. She observed him, he had very dark hair that was set in dreadlocks, some had beads attached to it. Also he had a small beard that was braided into two, beads dangling as well. He was wearing a red bandanna that was hiding under his tricorne hat, he had deep brown eyes, they were the key to his charm, she assumed, if he had any, she didn't know.

The man spoke, "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately." He tried to walk past them, but the men blocked him yet again, _time to turn the Sparrow charm on, eh? _He thought. "Apparently there's some high toned and fancy to do up in the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off to civilians."

The man's eyes darted to Nicolette who was still watching the scene and he smirked, "What about that woman there? She's a civilian, why is she here then?" Her eyes became wide and a blush flushed onto her cheeks, embarrassed that she was just caught eavesdropping by the strange man.

Mullroy explained for her, "Miss. Brown is a different case unlike you. Her intentions aren't clearly suspicious like yours." _Oh God, Mullroy, poor excuse, very poor. _She thought and tried not to comment on it, even though she would've. She bit her tongue to stop her.

The man nodded, "Well other than her, guess you mates have yourselves a fine goal." She tried to not keep her mind wandering to their conversation, but they weren't exactly speaking in hush tones. "But it seems to me that a ship like that," he moved over and pointed out to the _Dauntless, _only to be blocked again,"makes this one here far superfluous, really."

"Oh, the _Dauntless_ is the powers in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the _Interceptor_ for speed." _They are so… idiotic, why give a man that you don't know information he can use to his advantage if his intentions are suspicious? _Nicolette thought to herself.She looked at the three annoyed and had the sudden urge to scream out 'idiots!' to them at the top of her lungs, but decided against it.

"I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast, nigh uncatchable, the _Black Pearl._" The man challenged them and his eyes seemed to light up at the sound of his voice saying the ship's name to them. Mullroy stifled a laugh. Nicolette stood up, the name of the ship intrigued her for some reason, she heard of it, too, and she thought she had saw it once when her and her father moved to Port Royal from London, back when her mother was alive.

Mullroy chirped in, "Well, there isn't a real ship that can match the _Interceptor._"

Breaking eye contact with the man who stood in front of them, Murtogg turned to him and argued, "The _Black Pearl _is a real ship."

"No, no it isn't"

"Yes, it is, I've seen it."

"You've seen it?"

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes I have." Nicolette now rolled her eyes standing next to the two who were now arguing. This was absolutely ridiculous, no; this was pointless that was the right word to describe it to her.

Jack looked at the woman, she had dark brown hair with hazel eyes, they changed color in the light, it was the first thing he actually noticed about her, now they were brown, before he swore that they were green. Her facial features were beautiful, he never gazed upon another like he had with her, she captivated him for some reason, he had no idea why. Her body… ah yes, her body to him was flattered by the dress she was wearing, it accented her curves, not too large, but not too small, just right.

Love at first sight for him? Of course not! He's Captain Jack Sparrow! He couldn't love! It was against his nature, his virtue! He had a reputation to uphold! He couldn't have a _woman _ruin it, what will people think of him? He would probably be the laughing stock in Tortuga. The men arguing pulled Jack away from his thoughts about the woman. It was like they were brothers except one of them was rather large and had a double chin and the other was awfully skinny.

"Don't worry," the woman muttered to him under her breath and Jack brought his attention back at her, "they always argue like this all the time. I swear, sometimes it's like they are long lost brothers, it's quite strange, I tell you."

Jack smirked, "I can imagine that, love." He looked her up and down and his eyes glimmered with satisfaction. She smiled lightly and for some reason, his satisfaction of her grew even more. "Have any idea on how this could usually last?"

Nicolette shrugged at the man, "Depends on the subject. Sometimes it could go 'til midnight if people let it." She looked past him and had a feeling that if she doesn't go on her way now, she might miss Will's return to the shop. "If you excuse me, I have to be on my way." She said and then she looked over at Mullroy and Murtogg to say goodbye, but they weren't exactly turning their attention to her departure. She rolled her eyes yet again, "Do you mind telling them I said goodbye?"

"Not at all." He said keeping his smirk and the glimmer that was in his eye for her. She nodded gratefully and stalked off to go back to her father's. Jack quickly turned around while the two were still ranting, he needed to know the enchantress' name (she must be one to captivate him before saying a single word). "Miss!" Nicolette turned around to face him. "I believe I have missed your name when you said it!"

She arched an eyebrow and shouted back to him, "I believe I never revealed it to you!" She retorted. "I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours."

"Jack… S-Smith." He said the last name Smith hesitantly, he rather had used Sparrow, but he didn't want anyone hearing his name and panic while two guards were around him. She smiled once again. He loved that smile already. "And yours Miss-."

"Nicolette, it's a pleasure." She bowed her head and then walked back to the blacksmith's shop. Jack watched her as she walked away from him, he was definitely set into a spell now, he wanted her, but he knew that he had to do what he had to do before he can somehow maneuver his way into her life. He was brought back to reality hearing the pointless argument still going on between the two men. He subtly stepped away from their view and sauntered over to the _Interceptor. _He walked over onto the helm, grazing his hand on the wheel on it.

Jack missed being at the helm of the _Black Pearl, _he missed the wind in his hair, his compass pointing to a new adventure… he missed everything about being a Captain, well he still had the title, he just missed actually doing the duties of _Captain._ "Hey! You! Get away from there!" Bugger. The skinnier one shouted at him finally noticing that Jack left the two.

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate." The fat one added, both of them raised their bayonets to scare Jack, but he only stood there calm.

"I'm sorry, it's just… it's just a pretty boat... er, ship." He said as an excuse and he knew that it was a poor one, too. He didn't care, he had a feeling that the idiots wouldn't find the that it was.

"What's your name?" Inquired the skinny Navy man.

Jack said quickly, so he didn't seem like he was lying, "Smith, or Smithy if you like."

"What's your purpose here Mr. Smith?" Scowled the larger one.

"Yeah. And no lies!" The skinny one added, following his lead. Jack moved away from the helm and held one of the ropes swaying back and forth; he knew that they wouldn't believe the truth, so he told it gladly and smugly to the two soldiers.

"Well, then, I confess," he started stating like it wasn't a crime to do any of the following actions at all, "it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!"

The skinnier one looked at him confused, _that couldn't possibly be the truth! _His mind screamed and he shouted a little unsure, "I said no lies!"

The fatter one muttered to him, "I think he's telling the truth."

"If he were telling the truth, then he wouldn't of told us." He retorted, _these men must disagree on every little thing, _thought Jack, _interesting…_

"Unless, of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth, even if he told it to you." Jack admitted smugly, swaying back and forth on the rope he was holding onto. _This is going to be fun, _he thought to himself, getting ready to pry these men away from their duties.

* * *

On top of Fort Charles, the sounds of violins were surrounding the people in the fort, conversing about the recent ceremony that had taken place for Commodore Norrington. He had achieved so much! He was a Lieutenant, then a Captain, and now a _Commodore, _such an awesome honor to uphold for one's self. Now he had to achieve something else and it really could be a dream come true. He walked over to Miss. Elizabeth Swann who seemed to be having trouble breathing. The maids tightened her corset more than ever this morning. She kept fanning herself while holding onto her diaphragm for support.

"May I have a moment?" James Norrington asked Elizabeth and she nodded, trying to keep her breathing steady. He led her to the platform that was on top of the cliff overlooking the Caribbean. She was still fanning herself desperately and clutching her diaphragm as he took the time to talk, "Uh, you look lovely, Elizabeth." She chuckled to herself halfheartedly… she didn't care! Here she was, on the verge of fainting, and he didn't seem to notice.

"I, uh, I apologize if I seem forward, but I, must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that of which I have not yet achieved." He looked back at Elizabeth and she tried to look at him as well through her breathing, "A marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Elizabeth."

Her eyes widened realizing what he was doing and when he turned around she mustered, "I can't breathe."

He chuckled nervously and admitted himself. "Yes, I am a bit nervous myself," she fainted over the platform and fell into the water which was many feet below, she just missed the rocks luckily, but since she was still passed out she might not survive the fall. It took Norrington at least a minute, maybe two, to realize that she wasn't there.

"Elizabeth?" He turned back around and saw that she was gone. He looked over the cliff and saw the waves that resulted from her fall. "Elizabeth!" He shouted while he quickly took off his coat ready to dive, but his Lieutenant, Gillette, stopped him immediately.

"The rocks! Sir, it's a miracle she's missed them!" Norrington looked over at Gillette and nodded putting back his coat while running out of Fort Charles to retrieve his future fiancé.

* * *

"And then they made me their chief." Jack just concluded his story he was telling the guards, _this is going to be easier than I thought_, he thought, but then he had heard a sudden slap in the water. Startled, the three of them looked at what had just taken place, seeing it was a woman who had dropped. Sparrow, not really wanting to save her nor in the mood, asked the Navy guards, "Will you be saving her then?"

Mullroy piped up, panicked, "I can't swim!" Jack rolled his eyes and looked over to Murtogg who also shook his head no. Jack let out a moan. He should be sailing away on this ship by now. This was just another one of his inconveniences.

Jack threw his effects at each man while getting ready to dive in for her, "Pride of the Kings' Navy you are." He muttered sarcastically and added, "Do not lose these." The two men looked at him confused as Jack went on top of the railing and dove after the woman who had just fallen off the fort.

They looked down from where he dove and then they felt a slight tremor coming from the water! They looked at each other even more confused and Murtogg muttered nervously, "What was that?" As he said that, a strong breeze suddenly rolled in and clouds rushed in over them. The two held onto their hats as they looked up to see the Navy colors flapping in the wind. A cold, deathly chill came over them and everyone else who had inhabited Port Royal. A fog was just starting to creep on what everyone had thought to be a nice, calm day.

Below in the water, Jack swam down to retrieve the woman who fell off the fort. She fell awfully deep, so deep, that Jack's ears had started to pop from the pressure. She was hopelessly floating her way down, she was still passed out, and when Jack gotten to her, he found that the dress she was wearing was far too heavy than he'd would've liked. He somehow managed bringing her back to the surface of the water, but soon he quickly dropped, taking in another short breath.

Under the water again, he tore off her dress from the middle to make her lighter than before and he brought her back to surface, letting the elegant dress drift to the bottom of the sea.

Murtogg was the first to react when they came up and then Mullroy soon followed by helping Jack bring her back on the ship. "She's not breathing!" Murtogg declared as they laid her down on the dock. Jack pushed them to the side.

"Move!" He took out a knife and he cut the ties on the corset ripping it off, he handed it off to Murtogg as Elizabeth squirmed like a fish out of water. She spat out water and gasped for air.

Mullroy muttered, "Wouldn't have thought of that." Jack rolled his eyes and looked over at the fatter man of the two.

"Clearly," he started in between breaths, "you haven't been to Singapore." He looked back at Elizabeth and his eyes widened when he saw a familiar medallion around her neck… not a medallion an aristocrat like her should have around her neck. He held it gently in his hand and his finger grazed the top of it. "Where did you get that?" He asked her.

Elizabeth just looked at him, unsure of the man who saved her life, and then she heard Norrington's voice ring out, demanding, as usual, "On your feet." He ordered while he pointed his sword at Jack's throat. Jack looked at it pointedly and hesitantly gotten up as Elizabeth was dragged to her feet as well. She was currently being wrapped by her father's coat. The Navy guard was surrounding them with their bayonets and muskets ready to shoot him.

"Elizabeth, Are you alright?" Her father asked with his face indicating all signs of worry, he just thought he had lost her daughter… for good.

Elizabeth noticed and she was suddenly reminded that the medallion she had on was out, she hid it quickly in the bodice of her now wet clothing. She answered while her father wrapped his arms around her protectively to warm her up, "Yes, yes, I'm fine."

The Governor stopped worrying for a while and nodded. Then he noticed that she was no longer wearing her corset anymore, nor the dress that he just bought her. He looked over to see Murtogg still holding it up. His eyes flared with anger when Murtogg panicked and pointed his finger toward the man who saved her life. "Shoot him!" He ordered the guards.

Elizabeth stopped him, "Father!" Then she looked over to the Norrington, "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

Norrington hesitated for a moment and offered his hand for the man to shake while nodding to his officers to lower their weapons. "I believe a thanks is in order." Jack looked at his hand for a moment and then he reluctantly took it, James shook it for only a second, but he had to prove his suspicions of the man, he looked like a pirate, smelled like a pirate, but was he a pirate? James pulled up his sleeve before anyone could blink, he proved his suspicions right. A 'P' brand for pirate was there on his wrist. "Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?"

"Hang him." Said Governor Swann who didn't seem to mind to intrude once again.

"Keep your guns on him men! Gillette, fetch some irons." He ordered and he moved the sleeve even higher, seeing the man's tattoo. It was a sparrow flying over the horizon. _Jack Sparrow, _he heard of this man and he was a notorious one. If he hung this man the world would be a better place to be rid of him, what a great honor to uphold to go along with his promotion. James dropped his arm roughly, "Well, well, Jack Sparrow, isn't it?"

Jack just had to correct him, he may have had lost his ship, but he still had a dignity to uphold of being _Captain_. "_Captain _Jack Sparrow, if you please."

* * *

Nicolette walked into the blacksmith's shop and looked around to see her father still passed out in the same chair, she couldn't control her eyes rolling yet again and moved away seeing the donkey tied up to the machinery used to make the cutlasses. She sat on the crate across from it and petted its head softly, it squealed loudly in response.

"Shh, don't wake up father. You know how much he enjoys his sleep." She calmed it down and soothed the donkey by rubbing its ear. She smiled, she always liked this one, and the other donkeys her father had used were more stubborn. She had named it Esmeralda... why? She had no idea, but it fit the donkey's personality somehow. She only gave names to the less stubborn jackasses her father used. "What do you think about Will? Do you think I have a shot with him?" The donkey stared at her like she was crazy, but she didn't blame it. She was now confiding with a donkey? What was next? A pirate?

Even to herself she seemed quite desperate. She asked her with some hope hinted in her eyes, "Blink once for yes and twice for no."

To her expectations, the donkey blinked twice quickly. "Great." She muttered under her breath and slouched on the crate next to Esmeralda, looking straight ahead. "I'd figured." She looked down at the cold ground. "I can't believe I just asked a donkey about my future… I must be becoming mad." She told herself.

She heard the door in the front open and startled, she turned around, hoping whoever it was didn't hear her. It would be so embarrassing if someone had heard her. Surprisingly, the person was a man, Nicolette wasn't sure if it was Jack… it looked like him through the dim lighting of her father's shop.

"Mr. Smith? Is that you?" She said recognizing him from the docks almost immediately. "What are you doing here?" She inquired standing up.

He looked at her strangely and answered, "Well, I can ask you the same question."

She raised an eyebrow and replied, "This is my father's shop. I have a right to be in here."

She looked down at his hands seeing that they were shackled in front of him. He saw her eyes widened and assured her, "Oh no, don't worry, love, I'm just here to get these off and then I'll be on my way."

She opened her mouth ready to protest, but he walked away from the door to her father, Mr. Jeremiah Brown, and started poking him to see if he'll wake up. "He's passed out." She said annoyed, as he was about to yell in his face. He mouthed 'thanks' and walked over to an anvil with a hammer by it. Jack without hesitation started using the hammer to break the link of the shackles, but yet, after several hits at it… he was still linked.

Amused by this poor man's attempts, Nicolette sat down on the crate she was on earlier and watched this unfold, trying not to laugh at the man's actions, he was annoyed she could see. Still trying to not laugh, she informed him, "You know, using a hammer does not help at all with breaking shackles, Mr. Smith."

"Yeah? And how would you know that?" He asked loudly to her in between hammering the links to break them. Nicolette smirked to him.

She started, "I don't." He raised an eyebrow, but didn't pick up his head. Jack wanted to get this off of him, even if he had to die doing it. He needed these shackles off. Nicolette continued, "I like to think of it as common sense. And since, you seem like a man who gets in trouble a lot, I thought you would know that already anyway."

Jack had quit trying and set the hammer down, "Shut it." He muttered. He tried to shake his hands to see if he at least made the link of it weaker. But to his dismay, it only stayed like that. Nicolette chuckled while crossing her arms, shaking her head knowingly. Jack looked around the forge cautiously and noticed the jackass by the woman he met earlier. His eyes seemed to brighten up when they furrowed toward the fire pit with the poker sticking out.

He thought to himself, _well, that would be helpful_. He walked over casually to it while Nicolette arched her eyebrow with her chuckling coming to a stop and her smirk already falling. Jack took the poker out, seeing the red, hot tip steaming before his eyes. _Now, this would be really helpful,_ he thought again. He looked over at the jackass and then back at the poker's tip, contemplating the idea still.

Nicolette was not amused anymore, her eyes widened and she shouted, "No!" before Jack went to poke Esmeralda the donkey. Jack looked at her questionably. "If you need the donkey, then don't use that, I hate it when father or his apprentice use that thing. No reason for it." She stated simply and Jack backed away putting it back reluctantly.

He put his dirty hands together with a slight head bow to her, "My apologies, dearie. But," he picked up his head and pointed his finger up in the air as she looked at him with her eyebrow arched once again. He continued to her, "if you have any better ideas on how to get these off, then please, share." Nicolette glared at him and then turned to Esmeralda.

"If she likes you, then she'll do what you want her to." Nicolette told him while gently petting the donkey. "Not all of them are stubborn, you know?" She then pulled on its ear before pushing it to start moving and it did.

Jack looked up at the moving machinery above his head and then nodded to her, with his eyes locked on it, "Never would've thought of that. Love, do you always help fugitives in need? You talk almost from experience."

She laughed to him and stated to him sarcastically, "Oh, yes, not only is this a forge, but I can tell you right now there's at least ten others hiding in here behind barrels."

Jack smirked, not buying that at all. "I'm flattered that I'm the first then." He grabbed her hand gently with both of his and brought it to his lips. Before kissing it, he stated to her, "Very generous of you, darling." She cocked her eyebrow as she felt his chapped lips skim her hand. He breathed in quickly as he picked up his head to look at her with his eyes narrowed at her while his lips formed an innocent smirk and tint in his deep brown eyes, "What's your name again, love?"

She stated to him shortly, "Nicolette Brown."

"Ah, that's right, Nicolette." He went to kiss her hand again, but she slipped it out quickly and crossed her arms over her chest. Jack looked up at her curiously.

Nicolette smiled to him gently and uninterested, "I suggest that you get out of those before my father's apprentice comes back from his delivery. Don't you agree?"

He straightened up and flashed her a crooked smile, flashing his gold capped teeth before nodding. "Very much so." Jack bowed his head in thanks again and then Jack put his shackles in between the two wheels and after several seconds of them grinding together they suddenly broke! Jack smirked, his plan once again worked! But all his plans somehow worked in the end. To his dismay, however, as he moved his hands away he heard the door starting to open. His smirk quickly fell.

Nicolette's eyes once again widened and she muttered turning to look at him, "Hide." But he was already gone.

It was Will who walked in; he smiled seeing everything in place, even his old friend Nicolette or Nic, as he called her. He looked at her then he looked at Mr. Brown who was still asleep. "Right where I left you two." Nic turned back around to see Will smiling at her, it made her heart flutter and she smiled back innocently. He looked around the room and his smile dropped, confused. "Not where I left you." Nicolette looked to where he was looking at and her eyes widened seeing the hammer and Jack's hat.

Will walked toward it and asked her keeping his eyes locked on the hammer and the tricorne hat, "Nic, was there anyone here while I was gone?" He looked back at her and not trusting herself to speak he saw her just shake her head no. _Strange, _he had thought and he moved his hand towards it.

Nicolette's eyes widened when she saw Jack unsheathe his sword and lightly tapped Will's hand as a warning. She gasped as she saw Jack point his sword at Will. "You're the one they're hunting. The pirate."

"Pirate?" Nicolette muttered under her breath and she growled, "Well, he failed to mention that to me." Why didn't he mention it to her? She would've understood, actually, unlike most people in Port Royal she actually was quite fond of pirates. And was more intrigued by them than them, as in some pirates themselves, as well, she had the books to prove it.

He admitted, "Haven't mentioned a lot of things to you, love." She narrowed her eyes at him, not sure whether to be taken back because she seemed untrustworthy… or angry with him because he didn't have the slightest nerve to even tell her. He turned his attention back to the man with the long hair that was pulled into a ponytail. He looked familiar to Jack... very familiar. "You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?" He asked.

Will's eyes became inflamed with fury and said through his teeth "I make a point to avoid familiarity with pirates."

"Ah, well, it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you excuse me?" Jack turned around and was about to stalk towards the door when he had heard the boy get a sword of his own.

Nicolette gasped and scowled at him, "Will, he's a pirate!" Jack turned around to see a sword being pointed at him.

"Listen to the lass, boy, it's not wise to cross blades with a pirate."

Will said defiantly, "You threatened Miss. Swann and I'm assuming you have threatened Miss. Brown." He was surely going to pay for risking their lives. The pirate didn't know what he was going to be in for, Will practiced three hours a day, sometimes with Nicolette, too. This was the moment that he was waiting for, to kill a pirate if he ever encountered one.

Nicolette gawked at the scene being taken place, _he threatened a life… he threatened the Governor's daughter?_ "You threatened Miss. Swann?" She asked him. But when he answered it, he wasn't focused on her; he was focused on the sword fight that was about to begin between him and Will.

He admitted to the both of them, "Only a little." With that Will lunged towards him and kept attacking while Jack just kept blocking them. He took turn of attacking, but he just ended up getting blocked with each blow. He was annoyed, but nevertheless impressed by this, intrigued would be the better word, he wanted to see the skills go on more.

After the parry, Jack stated, "You know what you're doing. I'll give you that. Excellent form." He now challenged further going into his stance, "But how's your footwork? If I step here."

He stepped to the left and Will stepped the opposite way and attacked, he blocked. "Very good. Now I step again." Jack stepped to the right and Will did too, but to the left, he attacked now and Jack blocked. Jack smiled amused, but sheathes his sword before it could go any further. "Ta." With that he walked towards the door and he shouted to Nicolette, "Thank you for helping me, Miss. Brown!"

Will shot Nic a glare that could kill and she sat back down in shame, she didn't feel the need to defend herself for helping the pirate. She tried chuckling and joked to ease his glare, but it didn't settle at all and she felt defeated. She looked down at the floor ashamed and then her head snapped up when she heard something locking the door shut. Nicolette looked to see that it was a sword.

Jack tried to pull it out with all his might. Shaking, pulling, maybe even a slight push to penetrate deeper and to take it out in a quick second. None of it worked to his benefit. "Good aim." Nicolette muttered looking over to Will; he didn't even bother to look back. _He's angry…_ at that thought she looked back down.

"Well, that is a wonderful trick," He said, seemingly being very annoyed right now. _This is such a waste of time, _he thought, his eyes went back to the woman who was sitting back on the crate, _well maybe I should __impress while I beat the stupid, insignificant whelp. _Jack mustered a smile, "except, once again you are between me and my way out." He unsheathed his sword and walked toward him. "And now you have no weapon."

Will let out a small smirk and quickly took out a sword with a heated tip from the fire pit, it was red, so when he stabs the damn pirate it'd hurt him even more… he deserved it for threatening two lives in one day… two lives that he cared about. Jack looked nervously down at it and gulped before he blocked each attack Will challenged him with. He hid behind the machinery and still blocked each attack Will gave him while looking amazed at all the swords. "Who makes all these?"

"Miss. Brown and I do!" At the mention of her name her head shot up. Will lunged toward the pirate as he threw several swords at him, "And I practice with her." How in the bloody hell did she get involved into this? She wasn't paying attention. He dodged another sword and out of breath he added, "Three hours a day."

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate." Jack let out running away as Will chased after him. _He has… but he needs to look harder… maybe behind him, _Nic had thought and watched the two clash swords. She heard Jack again, "Or perhaps the reason you practice with them three hours a day is because you already found one and are incapable of _wooing _said strumpet." _Strumpet? Even if she and I were considered one, he's trying to woo the wrong strumpet__. _She thought again, keeping her eyes on the two, she felt the tension in the room suddenly rise up. Jack looked Will up and down and asked him quickly, "You're not a eunuch, are you?"

Nicolette couldn't help, but softly giggle at the statement, she was twenty and yet words like that actually sent her into a laughing uproar. Will sent her a glare, suddenly embarrassed with his cheeks flushed now that she was laughing at him. He looked back at Jack and spat at him in anger, "I practice three hours a day so when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" Now the giggling stopped and her eyes widened as she saw Will go into a rage toward the pirate, but only this time he kept striking him without any sort of mercy. When they reached the cart, Will used a knife to hook one of the links to send one of his hands to a wooden rafter.

Jack struggled trying to hit him when he was not balanced on the ground. He groaned as he tried to get the knife out by using all of his body weight. When he finally got it out, he flipped back onto the cart and Will was nowhere to be seen. When he looked up he saw Will on top of the rafters, smiling and he smiled back showing off his gold teeth, but it dropped when Will brought down a weight to send him flying up as well. They jumped back and forth between rafters, watching each others move.

Astonished, Nic hurried over to watch, she was very intrigued by this. Jack wasn't careful; he jumped onto a rafter and saw Will was on the same one. Will smirked as he lunged forward and found he was receiving more of the attacks than he was giving since he was running out of wood, but he had found an opportunity for Jack to lose his weapon. He clashed his sword hard with Jack's and it went flying out of his hands. Nicolette saw it and followed it; she caught it easily, clutching it in her hand by the handle. She wanted to use it, only if she needed to of course. She wasn't one who would make the first move of attack.

She watched the two as they jumped down; Jack threw a bag of sand on Will to blind him for a moment and threw it toward Nicolette, who had caught that, too. He quickly took out his flintlock pistol while Will tried shielding his eyes. Will's eyes widened in shock as the pirate held a pistol pointed at him. "You cheated." Will muttered in shock.

"He's a pirate, Will! Use that head of yours." Nicolette shouted annoyed without even realizing it. Will once again sent a glare at her. She knew that he was mad at her, very mad. She figured that she really needed to stop talking for now or she might get herself in more trouble with him. Now he was probably even more frustrated with her. Both her and Jack's head looked at the door abruptly, hearing the Navy trying to break it down.

"She's right." He agreed before turning back to Will. "Move away!" He ordered and Will shook his head no, Jack tried to move past him anyway, but Will still stood in front of him.

Nicolette ran over to her father, dropping Jack's things on the ground, she kept on poking him to get him to wake up, "Father, wake up, you hopeless drunk, wake up!" She said in hushed tone, when she didn't succeed she rolled her eyes and saw the empty glass bottle of rum rolling onto the ground. She sighed as she took it and slowly raised it up as Jack cocked his gun, ready to shoot.

He groaned, "This shot is not meant for you." Will furrowed his eyebrows confused at what he meant and Nic suddenly broke the glass over the man's head sending him to the floor, knocked out cold.

"I wanted the pleasure in doing that." She said seeing his shocked expression as he stared down at Jack. Mr. Jeremiah Brown was walking up behind her and then they both turned around to see the Navy bursting in through the doors with their bayonets raised ready to fight the threat. Commodore Norrington led the pack and he smiled successfully when he saw Jack lying face down on the ground. The broken glass bottle fell out of Nicolette's hand and James Norrington looked over to Mr. Brown, assuming that he had assisted in the capture, not the other two in his presence.

Norrington congratulated Mr. Brown, who didn't do anything at all, "Excellent work, Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive."

Mr. Brown gladly took the praise that was bestowed on him, but he knew that it didn't belong to him at all, "Just doing my civic duty, sir." He slurred, Nic scrunched her nose smelling the foul breath coming from him, she was now utterly repulsed that this man was her father… what in the bloody hell did her mother see in this drunk? She was embarrassed to be his daughter and would always wonder why she had come to be _his_ daughter of all people.

"Well," Norrington started breaking Miss. Brown's thoughts about the situation, her father strangely had good luck, he was praised with a lot of things he didn't do. Norrington looked down at Jack, "I trust that you will always remember that today was the day when Jack Sparrow _almost _escaped." He gestured towards his men and ordered, "Take him away."

"The ratter broke my bottle." Brown muttered as the three watched the Navy take him away and Mr. Brown said to his daughter before he left, "Watch the shop while I'm gone." He had to celebrate of course at the tavern! He needed rum to think of a well thought out story to tell to other people, people are bound to hear about his seemingly heroic activities. He left his shop, leaving the two alone to contemplate their thoughts about what just happened. The tension suddenly jolted up when Will looked at her, his eyes filled with hate.

* * *

_**So this was the first chapter, what do you guys think? Let me know and I'll continue it. (I wasn't going to add when Elizabeth fainted off the cliff, but then I thought the story wouldn't be the same.) Hope you enjoyed! Reviews?**_

*Revised*


	2. The Guilty Runaway

_**Hey everyone! I decided to finish Chapter two earlier than expected, lol, it's a lot shorter than the first though, I tried to add more, but whenever I did, it ended up not making any sense at all. So here it is! Thank you to the reviewers, alerters, and the people who favorited the story, it all made my day :) Okay happy reading! (Oh if I'm missing any 'g's in this chapter, my 'g' key like broke... why I have no idea.) Oh and for those who celebrate any holidays, Chanukah recently started, am I correct? So for those who celebrate Chanukah, then Happy Chanukah (or Hanukah, depends on how you spell it)**_

_**Replies to the following:**_

_**SleepyHeather: Thank you so much! And don't worry, there's going to be a lot more Jack in this.**_

_**Belekina: I took all you said into consideration, thanks! Sorry about the wait, weight issue, sometimes I type too fast and reread it fast that I miss a lot. Hope I keep your interest!**_

_**DeathsDaughterDanielle: Well I don't think she's going to be in too much trouble, and haha yes, the correct word to describe Will is definitely eunuch. Thanks for reading!**_

_**88dragon06: Thank you! Let's hope not, I don't think it would turn out good for her. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**_

_**bekkarific: First off, I like your penname for some strange, odd reason. Lol second off, thank you! I hope I integrate her well though, hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy Reading!**_

Okay now let the chapter... begin!

* * *

_Chapter Two: The Guilty Runaway_

"Will," she started looking at his taken back expression, she deserved the cold glare he was giving her. She knew that he hated pirates with a passion, plus the pirate did in fact threaten Elizabeth, the person he loved. It was acceptable for him to glare at her. She would've given herself the same glare. She stammered to him, "Will, I-I didn't know, if I had... then I wouldn't have—."

"Wouldn't have what? You wouldn't have helped that pirate?" She blinked, she didn't know that he was that either. "This is probably one of the most stupid things you've done!" He stated harshly. She gawked her at him, one of the most stupid? Unlike him, she had no clue that he was a _pirate_, and she wouldn't have been so stupid enough to cross blades with him. He had more experience than both of them combined! Even though his heroic abilities had her question that Will was actually better than _her_, she wasn't as impressed as he would've liked her to be.

Nicolette defended to him weakly, "You're calling what _I_ did stupid? I didn't even know that he was a pirate or the fact that he had threatened Miss. Swann!"

Will sighed annoyed, throwing his arms upward frustrated, "Yes, I'm calling what you did stupid. Even if you didn't know, obviously you knew that something was strange when he walked in here with his wrists manacled together!"

Nicolette rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, looking away, not having a rebuttal for that point. But if that was Will who came in the forge with his wrists manacled she would've helped him in a heartbeat. Will continued to her, "Nic, where has your head been lately?" Nicolette raised her eyebrow and looked back at him, daring him to continue to her. "You seem to lack that brain of yours to do what you have done today! He could've hurt you! Maybe even more than hurt you."

Nicolette breathed in sharply and pointed to herself in disbelief, "Hurt me?" She added to him, taking the slight tremble out of her voice, "He could've hurt me? Will, what I did and what you did were two different things. I hadn't put myself in a bloody position where I could've gotten hurt! You, in fact, did. Fighting with him? Clashing blades with a pirate? I may not be smart or I suddenly 'lack a brain' as you say it, but I know very well that that was the most stupid thing that a person could do! You nearly put me to death! And what did it get you? You've only gotten yourself beat and threatened, and thank God, you were _only_ almost killed!" Nicolette turned on her heel and shook her head worriedly.

Will looked at her back for a second, she was right, and he hadn't realized what she might have felt for a moment. He was going to say something, but she raised her hand stopping him and turned to face him. "Will, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I didn't know that he was a pirate nor that he threatened Miss. Swann. You're right, I shouldn't have helped him when I saw that he was shackled. My mistake. I'm willing to do anything to make it up to you."

Will started to say with understanding, "No, Nic, I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't realize what I was doing or how you would have felt about it. You shouldn't have to apologize or do something for—."

"Will, I'm going to whether you want me to or not." She stated interrupting him. He sighed feeling defeated, once Nicolette figured she was going to do something, there really was no stopping her until she did. "Will, what can I do to make it up for you?" She was willing to do _anything._

He sighed once again giving up, the only thing he really wanted was to make sure that Elizabeth was okay. He was very worried about her... ever since he had heard what had happened. But he didn't think that they would actually allow her into the mansion… well it was worth the try. "All I really want is to make sure if Elizabeth is okay." He stated forcing Nicolette to let out a heavy sigh. She looked down, it was implied that she had to visit her, _ugh, why God? I don't want to go there! _

However, Nicolette nodded, what else was she supposed to do? She shouldn't have said 'anything', if she didn't, she wouldn't have been dragged into this.

"That's all?" She asked acting like it wasn't a big deal to her even though it was. She tried not to make her voice crack into a high-pitched tone, "I'll go there for you right now, surely they'll let me in since you are good friends with her, right?"

Will smiled and so did she, she was happy that he was, but she couldn't believe what she had to do for his happiness. "Alright then! Thank you."

She swallowed her pride and nodded, "You're welcome." What had she just agreed to?

* * *

Elizabeth's maid, Estrella, took the bed warmer out of the fire pit and slid it in between Elizabeth's sheets to help warm her up. "Here you go, miss." Elizabeth looked up from her book that she was reading and smiled thankfully, "It was a difficult day for you, I'm sure."

Elizabeth nodded, but when she answered it, it wasn't what Estrella had meant, "I suspected the Commodore was going to propose but I must admit, I wasn't entirely prepared for it." She wasn't, she didn't _want _to marry him, she wasn't in love with him, not even close, but it seemed logical for them to be together. Pure logic, but she wasn't the type to really be logical.

"Well, I meant you getting kidnapped by that pirate. Sounds terrifying." Estrella stated tucking her sheets in and going over to fluff Elizabeth's pillow.

It wasn't really all _that _terrifying. It happened too fast for her to even translate what it felt to her. Elizabeth always fantasized meeting a pirate, even when she was younger! And, now, for her to finally live her fantasy, it wasn't in the circumstance that she would've liked it to be, but, nevertheless she found it exciting beyond words. She folded her hands on her lap and she said without meaning and with a meaningless smile, "Oh, yes, it was terrifying."

The maid's voice pepped up, "But the Commodore proposed! Fancy that. Now that's a smart match, miss, if it's not too bold to say."

"It is a smart match, he's a fine man," she stated to her, "what a woman should dream about getting married to." She added, going back to her reading. But to her and the maid it was more to convince herself that he was the smart choice for her. Elizabeth didn't want to marry the Commodore, although he was a smart match, she didn't love him the slightest bit.

Estrella saw her smile drop and she asked having a feeling that someone already took that heart of hers away, "But what about Will Turner? He's a smart match, too."

_I know, _thought Elizabeth, she liked him very much; maybe even love him like how she should love the Commodore. "That _is _too bold." She gritted through her teeth in order to hide her infatuation for Will. It was _improper_ for a woman of her position to be in love with a blacksmith... imagine what people in Port Royal would say to that!

"I beg your pardon, Miss, it's not my place." Estrella apologized and with that she walked out of Elizabeth's room, shutting the door behind her. Elizabeth fiddled with her medallion that was still around her neck nervously and a strange feeling came over her, she had a feeling that something dark and eerie was about to hit Port Royal, and she was afraid that she was going to be right. She tried shaking off that feeling and looked back into her book, trying to read the pointless sentences when she had greater things in her head.

But she heard a rough knock on her door. Elizabeth was dismayed by this, but was slightly thankful that she got out of reading. However, she arched a brow and muttered to herself, "Who could that be?" She basically ordered that she wasn't able to see anyone and her father was with the Commodore at the moment. "Yes?" She said waiting to see whom it was. Their butler opened the door revealing a woman behind him who was gritting her teeth irritated.

"Miss. Swann, there is a Miss. Brown is here to see you." He said and with that he turned around on his heel then walked away. Nicolette glared at him hatefully as he walked past her, she couldn't believe that a man was ignorant enough to not even calm her friend's nerve about this woman. She got him to let her in, but it was tough. If she had a pistol or a sword on her, she would stab him or shoot him in a minute… maybe two… she would probably only threaten him with them instead before anything that drastic.

The woman was unfamiliar to Elizabeth. _Brown? Jeremiah Brown? The blacksmith? _"Hello Miss. Swann, I'm here for William Turner." Nicolette said in the most delicately fake, innocent voice she could muster up, it didn't seem obvious to Elizabeth since she gestured for her to come in right away. Nic nodded and shut the door behind her quietly and took a step forward to stand over Elizabeth's bed. "He wanted me to make sure that you were all right, he's quite worried about you."

"He is?" Elizabeth asked trying her best to not be excited to hear that Will actually was worried about her, but she wished that he had come himself, that would make her mood even better. Nicolette nodded to her. "You can call me, Elizabeth if you like. I'm not a fan of formalities."

"Okay then, you can call me Nicolette or Nic, I'm not a fan of formalities either." She stated and with that she looked at the book Elizabeth was reading, _The Adventures of Captain Jack Sparrow, _she smiled amused, that was the pirate that was threatening her, wasn't it? And that was the pirate, even she, had the pleasure (if she could even call it that) at the docks and at the smithy.

"What was it like meeting him?" She asked suddenly, gesturing toward the book. "Jack Sparrow, I mean." Elizabeth opened her mouth, but nothing came out, she didn't know how to answer that question, it was exciting, terrifying, and even not what she had expected. Thinking of what to say, resulted in a silent, awkward pause between them. Nic thought the question offended her, so she stated, "It's okay, you don't have to answer that. I was just-."

"It was not what I hoped it would be." Elizabeth said quickly, "But I must add, it was rather exciting and terrifying at the same time. I've always fascinated meeting a pirate." She smiled and she looked down seeing the medallion was once again out, she didn't feel the need to hide it though, she didn't feel that Nicolette was going to tell on her if she saw it.

Nicolette sat down on the chair and smiled as well, "I'm afraid that I've met him, too. Him and Will fought at the shop after he saved you or threatened you… whatever you want to look at it as. It was terrifying, but exciting also. He's such a strange man. Told me his name was Smith and I actually believed him." She chuckled, while Elizabeth's jaw was hanging when she heard the word 'fought.'

Elizabeth sat up worried and asked her in panic, "Did Will beat him? Is he okay?" Nicolette was surprised, she didn't know that Elizabeth cared for Will this much, she was also relieved though to find out that she cared for him.

Nicolette's smile faded as she started to her, "He would've won, if," Elizabeth's eyes widened, she had thought the worse and held her breath, "if Jack didn't cheat and take out his pistol to threaten him, but when he was about to pull the trigger I smashed a rum bottle over his head, then Commodore Norrington came in and captured him."

She let out a breath relieved, "That's good then, at least he's okay." Nicolette nodded in agreement and it was all of a sudden quiet. An awkward chill settled in the room, Elizabeth broke it, "So that's why you're here? To tell me Will is all right?"

Nicolette shook her head no, she thought she said it already… didn't she? "I said before, Will wanted to know if you were okay. He was worried about you. _Very _worried about you. He was practically pacing back and forth before I left. He'll be happy to know that you're safe." She got up and added to Elizabeth heading toward the door, "I think I should be-."

She stopped seeing that the candlelight was flickering and then she heard cannons outside with people's screams of horror following it. "What's going on?" She asked Elizabeth curiously. Elizabeth looked at her questionably and wondered the same. Then the light flickered off, leaving them in complete darkness with a ray of moonlight shining in.

Suspiciously, she walked over to Elizabeth's window and roughly opened it, seeing a ship with black sails in the bay. "Oh my Lord."

"What is it?" Asked Elizabeth, scurrying over next to her. "I-I saw that ship before… during the crossing from England." She admitted, seeing the blackened hulk harbored in the bay with her cannons blasting at the poor, defenseless town of Port Royal.

Nicolette nodded and looked over at her, "You know, I saw it, too. When me and my father were sailing over here back when my mother was alive." She looked back at the ghostly ship that was anchored away from shore in the bay. She stated, remembering what the pirate had said earlier this morning, "It's the _Black Pearl."_

Elizabeth looked at her in disbelief, that couldn't be the _Black Pearl..._ could it? "The _Black Pearl?"_ She found that ridiculous to hear. But when Nicolette turned her head to match her gaze she nodded. Elizabeth started with, "That…" she trailed off, unsure how to take it in. Then inquired quickly, "Why would they come here? What would they want?"

Nicolette gulped and shrugged, "I wish I knew." She looked down the ledge of Elizabeth's window and gulped once more seeing the crew of the pirates rushing to get into the mansion. She never took her eyes off them as she informed Elizabeth, "But as unfortunate as it may sound, we have to prepare, not just stand here and wonder." She gestured for Elizabeth to look down and her eyes widened as Nicolette ran to the railing in the main lobby, seeing their ignorant butler heading for the door.

Elizabeth rushed to Nicolette after seeing the filthy men and she gasped hearing the knock on the door. "No!" They shouted in unison and the ignorant butler ignored them. He opened the door and the crowds of pirates that they saw earlier were there.

"Hello chum." The one who seemed to be balding said, and he cocked his pistol then shot the butler in the middle of his forehead. Nicolette tried not to scream unlike Elizabeth who was screaming bloody murder when the butler fallen lifeless on the ground. "Up there!" The balding man said pointing to them, Nicolette took Elizabeth's hand and dragged her along to her room.

Estrella was already in there and she dragged her and Elizabeth aside. "Miss. Swann, they've come to kidnap you!" She explained while Elizabeth looked at her questionably, "You're the Governor's daughter."

Both their eyes widened and Nicolette forgotten the reason why she came here, but she regretted it no matter what it was. Elizabeth let go of Nicolette's hand and she pulled her in front of her next to Estrella. "They haven't seen you. Hide and the first chance you get, go to the fort." She turned back to Nicolette, "Nic, I won't forgive myself if something happened to you if they are looking for me. Guide Es—."

Nicolette held up her hand and stopped her from continuing, "Are you insane? I'm not leaving you alone to fend for yourself! They saw me already! And to be quite honest, I don't think that Will would be too fond that I had left you anyway." Not only was Will the reason, it was also that she would've felt bad that she left her to fend for herself against those pirates. Before Elizabeth could object she heard banging on the door and her and Nicolette's head went up almost immediately.

Elizabeth pushed Estrella into a corner behind her wardrobe that would hide her from the door and she took Nicolette's hand dragging her with her as she took her bedpan out from under her bed. The two ran into a side room and then the door burst through revealing two pirates. Both looked around the bedroom, they could've sworn that they saw the two girls.

The one with the wooden eye, Ragetti, pointed towards the door leading to the side room and the one who was balding, Pintel, smiled deviously and walked over with his gun cocked ready to blow the brains out of the two.

But as he walked over to the door, _WHAM! _Elizabeth smashed the warm bedpan onto the balding pirate who staggered back holding his nose. The wooden eyed pirate looked at the other confused and went to investigate. Elizabeth was about to give another blow to the other pirate, but before she could Ragetti held it back with all his might. Nicolette ran past the two and towards Estrella who was struggling to get out from behind the wardrobe. She helped her gather herself and ran out the door, but Nic came to a sudden stop when she heard a pirate yelp from Elizabeth's bedroom and soon after she saw Elizabeth running towards her.

"Come on we got to keep moving!" Said Elizabeth who, as she was running, took Nicolette's hand and dragged her down the long staircase while Ragetti and Pintel were trailing behind them. Around the mansion, havoc was at large, pirates were roaming throughout taking whatever they would like of Elizabeth's and her father's things. Elizabeth looked around in horror at what she was seeing, but she didn't let it stop her. Her and Nicolette ran across the main floor and then they heard something smash behind them. Both didn't bother to look, they just kept going.

The two young ladies ran into the dining room, Elizabeth took a candelabra from the table and she locked out the two pirates from the inside. The lock was only temporary, no doubt that the pirates looking for her would get in. "You got to get out of here." She stated simply dragging Nicolette to the opened window, she didn't need to jump; it was only a foot, not even, above the solid ground. "They're after me, not you."

Nicolette stood her ground and thrashed her arm out of Elizabeth's hold, "No! I'm not leaving you with them!"

"Yes you—." Hearing the sudden banging on the door interrupted Elizabeth, she tried to grab Nicolette's arm, but she pulled away, "Nic, this is no time for fun and games, they're after me. Not you. I'm not letting you get injured because of me, so go!"

Her voice was forceful now, and this left Nicolette no choice, so she only nodded. Elizabeth sighed a relief and she stated, "Be safe, okay? Please, tell Will for me?"

She put her leg over the window, and it wasn't far off the ground, she was barely touching it. "I-I'll make sure of it."

And with that she left Elizabeth in the mansion and made a run for it. It was quite naïve of her though, she didn't have a weapon, she couldn't fight without one, for a second there she wanted to go back to the mansion and stay with Elizabeth, but she couldn't do that… those two pirates might find it suspicious that she magically reappeared in their view. She kept running. In the background she heard screams of terror coming from the town, she heard the cry of panic of when people got stabbed, and she even heard the shrill of a baby screaming in the hollow wind. On each branch she stepped on it left her startled, she was worried for her life and was also almost worried that she would encounter a pirate in this part of wood. She didn't have a weapon and not the best luck, so she would surely die if she encountered one now.

Nicolette ran into the town of Port Royal, fires were lit at random places, grenades were igniting, she even saw Will… Will? What was he doing? A man had him hooked and there was an ax inches away from his face. Nicolette's breathing almost stopped, her eyes widened, "No." She muttered under her breath and then she regained her pulse, feeling almost dead for a minute. Will ducked out from under the man's ax as the man went through the window from a sign falling. Nicolette smiled relieved and yelled out his name, "Will!"

He turned around hesitantly and he smiled seeing Nicolette running over to him, she gripped his shoulders tightly and he said relieved, "Nicolette, you're safe!"

She nodded, relieved herself, she was just chased around a mansion, ran through the woods, and just survived watching the man she loved almost die yet again in front of her. She had a lot to be relieved about, but then the trying reminder of Elizabeth came to mind, she wanted to know what had become of her. Was she dead? Did she escape herself? Did the pirates take her to their ship? She wanted to know and she believed that Will had a right to know himself.

Nicolette slowly let go of his shoulders and started nervously to him, "Will, we got to talk, it's a-about-."

"Elizabeth." Will muttered his gaze went away from Nicolette's and he saw Elizabeth being taken by two pirates. He took several steps away from her to try and retrieve her. At first, Nic didn't seem to notice him at all.

"Y-Yes, it's about her." She continued and then she noticed that Will moved away from her and was running to catch Elizabeth who was being taken by the two pirates she had seen earlier, the two pirates that were also chasing her. "Oh God…" She mumbled and the two pirates were rushing Elizabeth towards their ship. Her gaze was transfixed on them, but then Will caught the corner of her eye, he was standing yet again inches away from another pirate. Will was smirking about something and the pirate's face dropped.

Will took a step forward and then he heard a "Watch out!" from behind him. Before he could turn, he felt something collide to the back of his head and he was now knocked unconscious. Nicolette's eyes now truly widened and she screamed, "Will!" She ran over to him and put her ear to his mouth, feeling his breath against her ear, he was still alive! Next to him laid a sword, she looked upon it and she figured that she might as well fight for her life tonight. She grasped his sword into her hands and ran to see a pirate who was fighting a military man, she knew him, and she felt that he needed some help, being that he had lost his weapon.

She ran over prepared for a fight. Above the town, the fog thickened and cannon fire was heard throughout, never had Port Royal suffered through a pirate raid that they didn't prepare for, but there was no time to prepare for _any_ type of pirate raid. The moon made its steady way out of the fog night, and it shone over Port Royal. Nicolette was finding herself struggling to block the man's attacks, the pitiful Navy man ran away... you would think that he would've like to stay around to help a woman fight… what a coward he was now to her. They were no longer in the town, their sword fight somehow led to the outskirts of it. So it was basically just the two of them, no one else was around them.

If they were, Nicolette was sure that they would've helped. She parried the man and then found herself staggering back, trying to regain her balance. She found an opening that the pirate seemed to miss blocking and Nicolette let her poker face drop to a smug smirk.

In a flash, she stabbed the man in the abdomen, hoping he was dead, but he wasn't, he was _far_ from it. He was staring back at her, laughing menacingly. "You're supposed to be dead!" She squealed panicked watching the man with a long beard chuckle, then he stepped into the moonlight and his flesh was suddenly disintegrated into nothing but his bones with his clothes hanging on him barely. Her eyes widened with horror and her smug smirk was soon wiped away, she was walking slowly back terrified.

She muttered in disbelief, "Impossible." The man suddenly looked down at himself, seeing that he was in his true form.

Their Captain warned them that the curse mustn't be revealed to anyone, so he took out the sword from his abdomen, and instead of stabbing the girl like she had done with him, he dropped it to the ground, running away to the ship, hopefully they got what they were looking for. He had heard the call to get back; he didn't want to be left behind in this infernal place.

Nicolette stood there horrified and she didn't want to move, actually she couldn't! She was too stunned to move, but she tried making her way back to town. It seemed to calm down a little, fires were still aglow, people were still cowering in corners, the only thing missing were the pirates. Or _were _they pirates? She was now unsure that they were, the man she was fighting was a skeleton? Undead? It seemed impossible to her, but she was sure that it was what she saw. She took another look around the town, there were precious valuables scattered about the ground, the buildings of small shops were almost completely destroyed, but what still lied in the middle of the street was Will in an unconscious slumber. She felt the sun coming up from the horizon; either that or it was the light that the flames around her were radiating. She had almost forgotten what a sunrise looked like for a second. Mostly because she mistaken the sun rays for fire.

She walked to see her father's blacksmith's shop. There wasn't much to it anymore, the inside was tattered and ruined and the windows were all broken into. "Oh Lord…" She muttered and then she felt someone grasp her shoulder, it was a heavy hand, and she swiftly turned around gasping, not sure whether or not if it was another one of those… pirates? She still wasn't quite sure of what they were. But her breath came back to her seeing that it was only Commodore Norrington.

"Miss. Brown, are you alright?" He asked her nervously and she nodded slowly. He looked her up and down, she barely seemed wounded or hurt like the others who were the victims of the raid. He sighed and then he said to her, "You have to come to the fort for protection, I believe your father is there looking for you. He seemed quite worried."

"Of course he did." She stated halfheartedly, she didn't really care for her father at the moment, but she looked down at the cold, hard ground, closing her eyes, seeing everything, the skeletal man, Will being hit by something glimmering a golden color, running through the woods, being chased throughout the Governor's mansion, but then the image of Elizabeth being carried out by the pirates came into view and a pang of guilt suddenly hit her. She shouldn't have left her, she shouldn't have listened to her.

"Commodore," she started opening her eyes and looking back up, she thought it would be right if she told him what she saw, she thought that for him it would be nice to know that the Governor's daughter had been taken, but before she could even get another word out of her mouth, he was gone. She sighed, she was sure that he would find out anyway, but she turned to wander around the town some more. She wasn't in the mood to see her father at the moment, even if he was worried about her.

* * *

_**That's the chapter, yeah, I know, it's short. But hopefully it was as good as the first right? Let me know if you all enjoyed it! I love the reviews and they excite me easily. Once again, Sorry if the 'g' in some words are missing I really don't know what happened to that key, but I have to now push it hard to get it out.**_

*Revised*


	3. Rash Decisions

_**Hey everyone! I decided to update the story a little bit quicker since I got such a good turn out with the last two chapters :). Thank you to all who favorited and alerted the story, made my day, and the reviews too, I'm glad that people are interested in it, hopefully I keep it, lol! So this chapter is one of the two favorite scenes of mine, Jack's escape, hope you all enjoy!**_

_**Review replies:**_

_**bekkarific: Thanks! Yeah, I felt that I had to center the story more around her, it is about her anyway, lol. And I couldn't wait to do this chapter! I hope you enjoy it... happy reading :) I like that saying lol**_

_**12DEHD: Don't fret! The romance should start soon, these last couple of chapters are basically them realizing their attraction. And thank you! I'm not use to writing in 3rd person, when I wrote other stories on different sites, I always used 1st, but I thought that now was the time for like change, you know? I like writing it a lot better in 3rd than 1st, hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**88dragon06: Thanks! Hope you find this chapter good like the other two lol.**_

_**Alice Althea: Thank you :) I hope you enjoy this chapter ;)**_

_**xBelekinax: Thanks! And I'm glad that I am! :) Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_Chapter Three: Rash Decisions_

Will woke up to someone standing over him, his eyes scanned the person, and he smiled seeing that it was only Nicolette, but she didn't look too happy like he seemed. She actually looked worried, he wanted to know why she was like that. Then he suddenly remembered the events of last night, he remembered the raid, and then the flash of Elizabeth's face came into his view, her beautiful brown eyes wide in fright, the way she had said his name in shock. It all came to him and he jolted up from the ground. "They've taken Elizabeth!"

Nicolette nodded and she looked at him with concern, she didn't know what he was going to do. She stood up along with him and tried to explain, "Yes, yes they did, I'm so sorry, Will, I tried…" She trailed off and he arched an eyebrow, she gulped, "I tried to help her at the mansion, b-but she wanted me to tell you, and I ran over here last night, I didn't think that they will actually take her and…"

"Nic," Will stopped her before she could continue, "it's not your fault, don't bear this burden. We're going to get her back. We must save her!" He said with his hands balled up into fists and his anger almost got the best of him, he _had_ to save her. Nicolette looked at him questionably; by 'we' did he mean him and her? What made him think that she would like to help? She would, but still, why would he think that? Also how would they save Elizabeth? This was insane for her to even fathom it!

"That's a good plan, but how are we going to?" She asked him putting her hands on her hips, "We don't have the power to help her and we certainly cannot sail out of here on our lonesome since both of us are clueless on how."

Will glared, but she was right, how were they going to save her? They were only blacksmiths (with the exception of being a blacksmith's daughter), they had no power, neither of them knew how to sail, and they had no luck with saving her. But maybe they could acquire at least _some _outside help from the Commodore. He was bound to help save her being good friends with both the Governor and Elizabeth, so maybe they could use _his _help. Will grabbed Nicolette's arm and dragged her to the Fort hoping the Commodore would be at least there already thinking up a plan.

"Will, what are you doing?" She cried out, but he ignored her, unfortunately she didn't need an answer from him seeing that they had entered the large Fort Charles. Will continued on dragging her then spotted the Commodore looking at charts while the Governor paced worriedly about his daughter. Will stopped and turned to Nicolette, giving her a look to just stay there and let him do the talking. She only nodded to his request.

She leaned forward as Will moved away from her, she could hear every word they were saying clearly. Will stormed in on the Navy men, "They've taken her! They've taken Elizabeth!" He exclaimed, holding the ax tightly in his hand. As he said those words, he was ready to kill every man that had taken her, never had he felt so angry.

Norrington just kept his eyes on the charts, he knew the situation already, and he didn't have time to deal with this foolish man at the moment. His almost fiancé had been taken, he hadn't slept for hours, so he didn't want an overgrown headache from the aching thoughts of Elizabeth's kidnap no longer. "Mr. Murtogg," Murtogg picked up his head and Norrington ordered, "remove this man."

Murtogg walked over and tried to grab Will's arm, but almost immediately Will pulled his arm away from Murtogg's reach. "We have to hunt them down! We must save her!" He continued ranting; he wasn't going to rest until he got what he wanted.

Governor Swann stopped pacing and turned around, he was short-tempered at the moment from all the worrying he had gone through the past few hours. He snapped, "And where do you suppose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, then please share it!" Will looked down at a lost, he didn't know what to do now. Governor Swann now had enough, he wanted his daughter back he looked around at the others and now he sounded desperate, "If anyone does, tell me!"

Murtogg gulped, he remembered what Jack had said about the Black Pearl, which was the ship that attacked last night. He piped up, "That Jack Sparrow…" He started, all eyes were on him making him more nervous than he was when he spoke up, "he talked about the _Black Pearl."_ Nicolette's eyes perked up. She knew what exactly Will was thinking right at the moment, it wasn't hard, she was thinking it, too.

Mullroy rolled his eyes and corrected, "Mentioned it, is more what he did."

"But still-."

Will intruded in and tried to make his voice convincing, "We can ask him where it is, make a deal with him, maybe he can lead us to it!" Norrington still didn't keep eye contact with him.

"No." Norrington stated and continued, "The pirates who invaded this fort left Sparrow locked in his cell. Ergo, they are not his ally, and therefore of no value." He finally broke contact with the charts leaving Will just standing there in his thoughts. James turned towards the Governor and tried reassuring his nerves, "We will determine their most likely course and launch a search mission that sails with the tide."

Will let his anger catch up with him and he threw the ax into the middle of the charts James had been staring at. The sound of it made almost everyone jump, even Nicolette who wasn't watching what was going on jumped at the sound, she knew Will's anger… but not at that level. He shouted, "That's not good enough!" Norrington looked the man up and down and took the ax out of his charts then took Will's arm, dragging him away from his office and the other people.

He turned him around roughly and Will just glared at him in anger as James spoke to him coldly, "Mr. Turner, you're not a military man, you are not a sailor, you're a blacksmith. This is not the time for rash actions." His tone lowered for others not to hear, he added, "Do not make the mistake of thinking that you are the only man who cares for Elizabeth." He let go of his arm roughly and saw Nicolette cowering against the fort's wall. "Miss. Brown," She looked up at him startled to hear his demanding voice, "make sure that this man doesn't do something that he would soon regret and that he gets home." Norrington couldn't help but glare at Will again before putting the ax within his grasp. Will never took his eyes off of him, he was angry that this man wasn't going to do _anything_ to save Elizabeth.

Nicolette slowly nodded and walked over to Will as Norrington stormed off. "I can't believe the nerve of that man. Ignorant, that's what he is. Just like every Navy bloke that resides here." She stated trying to take Will's arm to drag him away from the fort, but Will moved it away walking away from her, "Will!" She shouted, she knew he was angry, but she didn't like how he was acting, sure, he did _love_ the girl, but he was being too rash, he was acting like a child, and she was worried that he would do something that he _would_ regret later on. "Will!" She shouted again, running after him, he suddenly stopped and turned around annoyed letting the anger flow through him.

He was going to snap at her, but he didn't feel like it, it'd only end up in another argument like they had yesterday, and she was the only person that could actually help him at the moment. "Come. They're not going to do anything. We cannot rely upon them." He stated flatly and took her hand roughly dragging her to an unguarded jail, he wasn't doing what she thought he was going to do, was he?

"Will, what are you doing?" She asked and he ignored her still dragging her to the prison. He opened the door heatedly and rushed in letting go of her hand. He looked for Sparrow's cell and he tried not to smile seeing that it was right in front of the exit. Nicolette slowly crept behind him and she saw a bone sticking out of the lock he was trying to pick. She rolled her eyes. _That's so pathetic_, she thought. He was lying down on the ground innocently like he wasn't doing anything of some sort.

"You, Sparrow!" Will shouted, Jack picked up his head in response, his eyes caught a glimpse of the beautiful Miss. Brown and he hid his wanting smile for her. He laid his head back down on the scarcely hay covered ground.

"Aye?"

"You are familiar with that ship? The _Black Pearl?"_ Will questioned and Jack casually checked his nails, he wasn't just _familiar_ with that ship. He knew every single part of it, every single piece of wood that built it, every thing from the helm to the ship's brig. Nicolette moved next to Will glaring at Jack. Will was about to do something that Norrington referred to it as 'something that he would soon regret' but she wasn't going to protest knowing how Will would react toward her.

Jack lied, "I've heard of it." He made his tone believable, but Nicolette saw past it, he did more than hear of it. She got the vibe that he had known more.

"Where does it make berth?" Will pressed on feeling that he was getting somewhere with the pirate. Nicolette actually knew this answer, but she didn't feel like intruding, she didn't want to even comprehend Will's thoughts at the moment.

Jack lifted his head and looked at the two of them. Jack snorted and repeated the man's question, "'Where does it make berth?' Have you not heard the stories?" Will looked at him questionably and he laid his head back down. He used his hand to help explain, "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants," Nicolette sensed the hate in his voice and arched a brow, he definitely not only heard of the ship, "sail from the dreaded-."

Nicolette couldn't help but intrude, "Isla de Muerta." Jack picked up his head and smirked at the girl, impressed that she only knew. She looked different than she did yesterday, her hair was released from the tight bun and it waved down to her shoulders, her eyes were a different color… they were now an auburn, and what lied under her eye was a small open wound, she must had been fighting last night. For some reason he must had grown more in fondness towards her. Will looked over at her and was shocked that she already knew, he as well noticed the open wound under her eye, he didn't remember seeing it before, but it must had been blinded by his anger towards the Royal Navy. But she didn't know about it as well, she hardly looked in the mirror in the past hours.

Jack examined Will before turning back to her and noticed him scraped up and dirtied... he figured from the events of last night as well.

"Ah, so you know them then?" Jack inquired, turning back to Nicolette.

"Not as well as you do it seems. Sorry for intruding, please," she gestured for him to continue, "do continue."

Jack only smiled and said, "No need for apologies, love, that actually impressed me." Nicolette couldn't help, but blush at that… wait, why was she blushing? She didn't feel for this man, did she? She looked down trying to hide it, but Jack noticed it anyway, oh how he enjoyed making women blush in his presence, it was also an easy task to get her to. He looked back at Will, the foolish whelp, and carried on, "Yes, Isla de Muerta, it's an island that cannot be found." Will looked down disappointed, "Except," Will's attention was caught again, "by those who already know where it is."

Will looked back down, he didn't know where it was and surely Nicolette didn't either, she never took a step out of Port Royal. But she did know of the island and that shocked him, she didn't seem to be the type to pay attention to those types of tales. Will turned toward her and reasoned, "The ship is real enough. Therefore-."

Nicolette finished his sentence for him and reasoned with him, "Therefore the anchorage must be real as well."

Will nodded and looked back at Jack who was now laying back down, studying his nails again, "So where is it?"

Jack inquired casually, "Why ask me?" Nicolette rolled her eyes, he very well knew the reason why he was being questioned.

She muttered under her breath, "Idiot." Both men didn't notice her comment.

Will sneered through the cold, metal bars, "Because you're a pirate." That wasn't Nicolette's reason, but she knew Will's distaste of pirates so it was a good enough reason for him. Jack looked back up.

"And you two want to turn pirates yourselves, is that it?"

Will angrily clutched the prison bars in his hands and moved his head close enough for Jack to feel the coldness and harshness of his words, "Never." Jack looked at him questionably, then what else was the reason? He seemed to be a eunuch, he had a tough exterior, but there was something… awfully familiar about his face. It looked like it belonged to someone else… someone else that he knew. Nicolette looked at Jack studying Will… It seemed odd, did they know each other… not including yesterday? By the way Jack was looking at him they seemed like they did.

Feeling suddenly defeated, Will backed away from the bars and collected the beads of angry sweat from his brow. He revealed the truth, "They took Miss. Swann."

Jack flashed a triumphant smile, so he was _right_ at the blacksmith's shop, he did have a girl. "Oh, so it is that you have found a girl. I see." He sat up and added, "Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and so win fair lady's heart then you two have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." Nicolette smiled mischievously and studied the bars, half pin-barrel hinges… those could be useful… they could offer him an escape.

Will thought of a sort of a negotiation for the pirate, but Nicolette nudged his arm before she started to strike a deal with the pirate herself. "We could get you out of here. Help you escape this prison in return." Will's eyes lit up at the idea, why hadn't he thought about this before?

Jack raised his eyebrow at Nicolette and asked her, "What are you going on about? The key's had run off." Nicolette pursed her lips into a small smile, this man was… so naïve, and she enjoyed that. Being superior over a man such as him, what an honor.

Will looked back at Jack and smirked, "She's right, we _can_ get you out of here." He gripped the prison bars to make sure that they were half pin-barrel hinges, and they were. Perfect. "I helped build these cells, these are half pin-barrel hinges." He looked around and had found a bench. He lifted that up and put it between the cell bars at the bottom. "With the proper amount application of strength, the door will lift free."

Jack contemplated this boy and girl's idea, an escape would surely be enough to convince him to help, and in return he actually might gain his beloved ship back to him from Barbossa. But a nagging thought of his familiarity was bugging Jack, he had the same face as someone, but he just couldn't name who. "What's your name?" He asked, but then he suddenly realized who face the boy had. Now he just had to confirm it.

Will hesitated, but soon gave it to him. "Will Turner."

Jack's eyes lit up, his point was now proven and he was the son of Bootstrap Bill, his only son. _Perfect._ Nicolette noticed the way Jack was looking at Will yet again, and suddenly suspicious thoughts flowed through her mind. Jack pursed his lips and had to prove his thought even more. "That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?"

Both Will and Nicolette looked at him confused, her suspicions heightened. Will tried to shake off his confusion, "Yes…"

"Uh-huh," Jack had rethought his decision and thought of the benefits for him, he could get his ship back by using the boy, impress the girl who caught his attention, save the bonny lass yet again, kill his mutinous first mate, and oh, let us not forget, he could get out of this jail cell. "Well, Mr. Turner, I changed me mind. If you two spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you and that lass next to you to the _Black Pearl _and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

Will smiled seeing that he was going to get the help he needed, he extended his hand towards the Jack letting him shake it, "Agreed."

"Agreed, now get me out!" Jack exclaimed and got up while Will used the bench to lift the cell. It made a loud noise as the door to it was lifted it. Nicolette jumped, and suddenly felt worried that someone would hear that.

She hurried the two, "Let's get out of here, someone might've heard." They both nodded, but Jack sauntered over to a corner where his effects laid.

"Not without my effects." He said, and took them in his hands. Will went ahead of them and Nicolette felt that now was the time to settle all her unsettling thoughts or at least one of them about this journey. She stayed back and as he went to leave her, she tugged on his arm for him to stay for a moment. Jack turned around and saw her worried expression, he studied her for a moment. What could she want to say to him?

He inquired, "What's the matter with you, Miss. Brown?"

"First off, it's Nicolette or Nic, I hate formalities," her tone was serious and she studied his expression to see if he wasn't going to lie about this. They were awfully close, his chest was partly bare and it was touching hers lightly, their faces were inches apart, she could feel his breathing on her face. She continued, "Second off, I am not a fool, so I know that you've done _more_ than just hear about the _Black Pearl_."

"You catch on fast." He stated, a smirk played on his lips and she pursed hers into a small smile, she tried making it unnoticeable, but Jack saw it and his smirk only grew wider.

"Very." She stated and Jack tried to release him from her, but she wasn't finished. "I'm not done yet." Jack forced himself to look into her deep hazel eyes, he was transfixed in them and Nicolette continued trying not to make eye contact with his eyes, knowing that they'd just put her in a spell that she didn't want to be in, by proof from yesterday, his eyes tended to do that. "Jack, please be honest, we're not facing ordinary, everyday pirates, are we?"

His eyes grew wide and he inquired, "How do you-?"

She interrupted, "That doesn't matter." She thought back to last night, seeing the pirate's flesh disintegrate before her, Will's blade was in his abdomen, he wasn't staggering back, no blood was blooming in his shirt, and he wasn't falling down… dead, he was alive and it had no effect on him. And his laugh… his laugh was of a menace… a monster… it was terrifying. "Just answer the damn question to calm some of my nerves for this voyage."

Jack happened to enjoy how close she was to him, he could've had her like that forever. He said ignoring her question, "I'm worried that my answer will just increase your nerves for our little voyage." It was basically implied for her and he shrugged off her arm from him. "We mustn't keep dear William waiting, now shan't we?" Nicolette slowly nodded, she hoped for a split second that she was wrong… that she was just imagining it. He moved away from her, almost regretting moving away from her warmth, he bowed down his head and gestured for her to go first, "Milady?"

She slowly went in front of him and he followed, they tried to keep a steady pace to catch up to Will, who didn't seem to notice that they weren't right behind him. Nic especially tried to keep up with him and even Jack who was only a few inches away from her. She just couldn't believe that she was right… She saw the two men trail further and she soon found herself jogging under a nearby bridge. She moved next to Will who was looking confused about which ship they were going to steal for their voyage.

"We're going to steal that ship." He stated pointing to the elegant _Dauntless_ who was floating by the cliff. Jack shook his head. There was only one other ship that was docked and they were lots of Navy men getting ready for their search mission. Will pointed to the _Interceptor,_"That ship?"

Jack nodded and corrected, "Commandeer." He just hated that word _steal,_ made them sound more criminal, even though piracy is the worst crime itself in the Caribbean. "We are going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term." Jack turned around to Nicolette and Will and asked Will, "One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"

Without hesitation, Will stated, "I'd die for her." Nicolette tried not to let that shock her and Jack nodded to her. He just felt like asking the same question, she didn't need to be asked though, it was basically Will who had the possibility of dying… not her.

"Oh, same question for me?" He nodded and she gulped, "Unlike Will, I can say that I won't die saving her." Okay, that sounded better in her head, she didn't mean to put it like that, but before she could fix her answer, Jack turned back around and looked back at the men loading the ship.

He smiled, "Oh, good. No worries then." He looked around some more and noticed an upturned boat laying on the beach, "Ah," his eyes lit up and he turned to the two who was staring at him confused. Jack huffed and explained the plan to them… slowly so they could understand and not mess up like he thought they were going to.

Nicolette smiled, thinking the plan was actually brilliant while Will thought that as well, he couldn't help but think how mad this man must had been.

* * *

The three were walking along the bottom of the water, carrying the boat over their shoulders; it was heavy for Nicolette so she found herself doing almost none of the work. It kept their weight down so that they wouldn't float up, if they had, the plan would most likely be ruined. In a little air bubble, Will was making some sort of face, he couldn't believe he was doing this, but he had to admit that this plan was brilliant, but surely there was another way to get to the _Dauntless._

"This is either madness or… brilliance." Will stated carrying the weight of the boat from the back end.

Jack answered implying to himself, "It's remarkable how those two traits coincide."

Nicolette scoffed and rolled her eyes at this man's ego. "Of course, it's remarkable to _you_." She muttered under her breath sarcastically, not for the two other people to hear. Jack did hear though and shot her a warning glare. Nic rolled her eyes once again, but she heard something crash beneath their feet. Both her and Will looked down and saw that Will had stepped into a worn crate. Nicolette tried not to laugh at the sight; she didn't think she could afford another glare from either Will or Jack.

* * *

They climbed the railings of the _Dauntless_ trying their best to keep their stealth. Nicolette was ahead of both of them since they made her follow with the _ladies first rule,_no matter her protests. When she reached the top, she managed to sneak into a corner so the few Navy men already aboard wouldn't spot her. Jack quietly piled onto the helm along with Will and he gestured for them to follow him down with their swords raised.

But Will had found that he couldn't find his own and his eye caught Nicolette unsheathe it for him, she still had it from last night, she chuckled tryingly, "I believe this is yours?" He glanced at it confused, but carefully took it out of her hand. He was going to ask her something, but Jack glared at the two of them to hurry on.

Nicolette rushed Will next to Jack and calmly Jack tried to get the attention of the crew, "Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship!"

Will came up next to Jack and shouted in agreement, "Aye! Avast!" Jack stared into space annoyed while the few men on the ship laughed at Will's pathetic attempt. Both Nicolette and Jack rolled they eyes, even she knew that was not what he was supposed to say… at all!

The man in the navy blue uniform, Nicolette recognized him as Gillette, a Lieutenant, came forward and snickered, "This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a woman. You'll never make it out of the bay." A smile crept its way and he thought that these people were stupid to even try and take over, it was five against three, not even, since a woman cannot fight! _What a sexist man…_ Nicolette thought looking the man up and down, she knew him, and just by that comment that she couldn't help them get out of the bay her opinion of him changed quickly, not a good change either.

Jack smirked smugly and took out his pistol that was hidden behind his sash. He pointed it in between Gillette's eyes and cocked it threateningly, trying to convince that he meant business. "Son," he started, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" Nicolette rolled her eyes, this man's ego was bigger than any other man she had ever met, but she couldn't help but be impressed with his confidence. Gillette stared at the gun's point intently, he was a coward deep in his heart… he practically would run away right then…

* * *

"Commodore!" Norrington turned around to see Groves looking through a spyglass. He walked over to him and snatched it out of his hands putting it to his eye. He saw Gillette waving his hands in the air, Norrington faintly heard the words, 'Sir, they've taken the _Dauntless_! They've taken the ship! Sparrow, Turner, and the girl—They've taken the _Dauntless!' _come out of the man's mouth in a panic. Calmly Norrington pointed the spyglass towards the ship harbored by the cliff.

He noticed Jack trying to teach Will how to make the ship ready to sail while Miss. Brown was calmly watching them, but she still had the look of annoyance and impatience to get out of the harbor. James lowered the spyglass and muttered, "Rash, Turner, too rash. And I see poor Miss. Brown is being dragged into this…" He looked over at Groves and added, "That is without a doubt the worse pirate I have ever seen."

Will was looking over the railing and he saw the _Interceptor _making its way towards them, he smiled, Jack's plan is actually _working_, what a complete and utter shock to him. He ran over to see Jack finish disabling the rudder chain and Nicolette watching over him intently, this for some reason fascinated her and she bombarded Jack with a question about sailing whenever one popped into her head. Jack wasn't annoyed by it though; he actually found her interest quite amusing.

"Here they come!" Will exclaimed, Jack had gotten up and saw the _Interceptor _starting to come toward them. Jack smiled and put his pistol successfully over his shoulder, his plan was going accordingly, which was in fact an amazing achievement for him. He took Nicolette's hand and dragged her to the other side of the ship. Will followed them. Jack took a rope for him and Nicolette and gave another to Will who held it hesitantly. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

Jack rolled his eyes, thinking it was obvious of what he was supposed to do with it, "Swing to the other boat." This boy was so naïve didn't he explain it to him already? Will hesitantly nodded, still confused, but then he saw the _Interceptor, _get closer and closer, he knew that he had to stop his confusion at once. Nicolette looked at Jack warily and tried to shake her hand out of his grip, but he wouldn't let go. The _Interceptor_ came up a few feet and suddenly she felt Jack's arm wrap around her waist tightly.

She seemed startled and Jack muttered, "Hold on tight." With that, Nicolette without hesitation wrapped her arms around Jack's neck, when her skin touched his; she felt intensity, why did she feel that? She didn't know, but before she could actually get her thoughts settled she felt herself being launched and swinging over the placid, blue sea.

Will followed them doing the same and he saw Nicolette look over at him as her and Jack dropped down onto the deck. When his feet landed he faintly heard the demands of the Commodore, "Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges!" He didn't seem to notice and Will took his ax and found another lying on the deck, he threw it towards Nicolette who caught it easily in her hands. The two of them walked over to where the lines were cast and hit each of them roughly, cutting the _Interceptor_ from the _Dauntless._

Jack smiled and started sailing off, removing the gangplank in the process. Norrington turned around and noticed the _Interceptor _slowly making it's way away from the _Dauntless._"Sailors back to the _Interceptor!_ Now!"

"Quickly men!" A sailor urged and one brave heart tried swinging his way over, but fell down inches away from the ship roughly. Nicolette winced hearing the slap he made against the water and she couldn't help, but look over the railing to see if he was okay.

She chuckled, rushing to the railing and waving her hand excitedly at the retreating ship. "That bloody plan worked!" She stated in disbelief. Nicolette looked over at Jack who was at the helm, sailing the ship away from the _Dauntless._

Jack looked over smugly at the Commodore and smirked, "Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way! We'd have had a hard time doing it on our own!" He shouted and Norrington just stared at the three hatefully, especially Nicolette and Will who seemed to be unlikely to do this sort of thing… obviously he underestimated the two. Norrington ordered the crew to fire on the ship and get into range… but the rudder chain was disabled, not letting them move an inch, and quickly the _Interceptor_ faded in their sights. Some tried to shoot the three, but they ducked from each bullet shot toward them.

"That's got to be the best pirate I've ever seen." Groves stated smiling amazed next to the Commodore.

James heaved a sigh to get his anger partly out and admitted, "So it may seem." He had underestimated Captain Jack Sparrow as well.

* * *

**_Yay! Jack escaped! Like I said before, this is one of the two favorite parts of mine in the movie, this and the island, I don't think any other part could really beat Rumrunner's Isle though. I hope you all enjoyed this! Let me know with reviews, they all really do make my day :)_**

*Revised*


	4. Attraction

_**Hey! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I was going to post it yesterday, but I was out all day. Thank you for all who favorited and alerted this! I think it's awesome that you all like it!**_

_**Replies to reviews:**_

_**88dragon06: Thanks again! :) But I didn't do the Tortuga scene yet, I'm doing that next :)**_

_**bekkarific: Thank you! I'm so happy that you're loving it :) Haha and I love the flirting between Jack and Nic, I love writing it. And I gave her a lot more lines in this chapter, hopefully you'll enjoy it.**_

_**klutzygal: I'm glad that you like it :) Hope you enjoy the chapter**_

_**SleepyHeather: Who doesn't like the scene when Jack breaks free? lol I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**_

* * *

_Chapter Four: Attraction_

Nicolette stood at the _Interceptor's _railing, watching the waves of the Caribbean overlap one another, it was a beautiful sight to her, the tops of the waves had a small white spot while seagulls called each other above. It calmed her down entirely, with her worries almost completely out the door. Jack looked at her from behind; he felt the need to leave the wheel for a moment so he took a rope tying it to the wheel to keep his course toward Tortuga and then stood behind her. He had heard her heave a sigh and he arched a brow, "You know," his voice startled her and she turned around, ignoring that he had scared her, he continued, "For someone who willingly came onto this voyage you seem awfully quiet ever since we boarded."

She rolled her eyes and turned back around. "Well," she started looking back into the sea, "I'm sorry if I bore you Captain Sparrow, I just haven't had a reason to talk yet."

Jack stood next to her and leaned over the railing. "Love, you don't have to be so proper, call me Jack," he noticed that she nodded slowly, but her eyes were glazing on the sea while she did, Jack couldn't help but smile at this. He looked to see where she was gazing, he couldn't help but feel the same beauty that she did, he loved the sea, well actually he _was _in fact a pirate so it was practically his life… his _devotion_. "Ah, beautiful, ain't it?"

Nicolette couldn't help but agree, "Very, the sea would always be a wonder of beauty." She stated biting her lip, the sea always caught her fascination; it seemed to calm everything that was working up inside of her. "I love it, it must be amazing living out here." Jack nodded.

"I lived out here a long time, and yet… this site still amazes me like it did for the first time I stepped off land and got my sea legs." Jack stated and Nicolette smiled sweetly, smelling the sea salt air, feeling the wind in her hair, it wasn't like sitting on the dock for her, it was something greater. The effect it had on her had a bigger effect than it did in Port Royal.

"Aren't all pirates like that though?" She asked mindlessly smiling still; she enjoyed watching the waves. "Aren't they all in love with the sea? Like it's their one and only?"

Jack shrugged, he wasn't sure how to answer that, but he tried to otherwise, "Not technically, no, with me, for example, I love the sea, I love my…" He stopped himself when he was about to say _Pearl_, he didn't want her knowing that he was the Captain of that ship before Barbossa and was mutinied upon _because _of Barbossa. She would probably think of him as pathetic, she eyed him suspiciously, and he tried to regain composure, "You know what, I'm a bad example. But I know some men who happen to commit piracy with a lass at home, love."

"Interesting and I'm assuming that you don't have any lass at home waiting for you at a port, eh? Is the great _Captain _Jack Sparrow lonely now?" Jack couldn't help but laugh at that statement. Him, _lonely, _that was the funniest thing that he had ever heard in his lifetime. At almost every port there was a bountiful amount of women who would by far wait for him, he had a reputation with women. But his hopes to prove her wrong were crashed when she added, "And wenches you can get at a brothel do not count, Jack. Those women would even let a castrated male bed them if they could earn a bit of shillings. Even if it wouldn't do much to satisfy them at all."

What was that implying? That prostitutes in ports weren't waiting for him, his one-night stands, the women that always wanted to slap him, only did it for money? That they didn't gain pleasure from their night like they didn't when some eunuch bedded them (which wouldn't be possible since they lacked… the necessary parts)? That couldn't possibly be, his charms always had women _swooning _all over him, he was known around in Tortuga by all of them and all of them clearly adored him, but why did that comment go straight to his head? He had absolutely no idea.

He laughed sarcastically, "Nicolette, you are such a laugh, you know. I happen to have plenty of lasses waiting for me. I don't think that any woman so far in me lifetime has ever not fallen for the Sparrow charm and believe-."

Nicolette tsked at the man, interrupting him and with a smirk developing she stated, "Jack, I don't think you realize that I am talking of a _bonny _lass, one you are committed to, not some obsessed prostitute or one-night stand that you happen to be thinking of."

"Well, if you put it that way…" He started, but for once he seemed to be at a loss of words… that never usually happened to him before. For some reason he had suddenly admired that of her, but he was rather annoyed by it. He then snorted, "And why would you care?"

Nicolette only shrugged and looked back at the water, she asked not preparing for an answer, "Can't a woman ask of something from a man she had just met yesterday to at least quench her curiosity of said man?"

Jack had actually nodded at the good point she had made, and didn't question it any further. But she was curious about him? Curiosity led to attraction and attraction led to intimacy. Jack couldn't help but smirk at that, Nicolette didn't notice. He looked over at her and noticed the open wound under her eye, for some reason it made her seem even more attractive… if that were possible, "Nicolette," she turned her attention toward his deep chocolate eyes. He now sensed that it was time to shy away from the other subject, "where did you get that mark under your eye?"

She arched an eyebrow and he indicated where it was with the touch of his finger. Nic winced from his touch, it burned slightly, she didn't even know until now that she had gotten it, "Probably from last night." She stated simply. "Why are you asking?" Jack's finger still lied on the mark, it was most likely going to be infected if he didn't notice sooner, there was already redness growing around it, he made a face. Nicolette just stood there for a moment, for some reason, when he took his finger away from her cheek, she suddenly longed for him to touch her again… she had no idea why. The way he looked at her, his dark eyes, his rogue style, it all resulted in a bigger attraction than she had before. She didn't even realize that she had attraction for this man; she didn't think she liked him like that at all.

"You may need to get that cleaned, love, or it may get infected. Come." He backed away reaching out his hand for her to take. Nic just looked at it hesitantly and Jack rolled his eyes at her, "Don't worry, I won't bite just take it." Nicolette looked at it again and then she took it letting Jack drag her off the helm. He took her to a crate across from Will who was sharpening his sword. Jack looked around ignoring the sound Will was making and thought, _if I was a Navy man where would I put my rum?_

His eyes brightened, _the cargo hold_, he left Nicolette and Will alone and opened the latch to get down to the cargo hold, rum was bound to be down there, the Royal Navy may seem proper… but some might have taken a liking to it. Will looked over at Nic and asked, "Any idea on what-?"

She cut him off, looking behind her shoulder, "Will, I can honestly say that I do not have the slightest idea."

Below deck, Jack was looking around and there it was, deep in a corner though, strange, obviously someone was trying to keep a stash for no one else to see. He sauntered over to it and whisked it into his hand, holding it by the cork. He went back above deck satisfied and swaggered over to Nicolette who was still where Jack had left her. "This should help." He stated handing the bottle over to her.

Nicolette just looked at it with a look of distaste developing, she didn't enjoy the drink, and she hated the smell, so why would she even bother doing what he wanted her to do with it? How would this help her sod out the pain? Drinking it? That wasn't going to be the case. "And how is this supposed to help? Will drinking it ease my pain?"

Jack arched a brow, "No, no, no, don't be ridiculous, darling. Rum contains alcohol and alcohol helps clean wounds like you have there," he pointed at her cheek, "didn't you know that?" He asked and he found a rag that was on the crate where Will was sharpening his sword. Nicolette shook her head. Jack sighed and stated, "Oh, I thought you did, that's okay then. I'll do it for ya."

Nicolette cocked her eyebrow and said to him kindly rejecting the offer, "That's very generous of you, Jack. But really, I can do it myself."

He waved his hand and hushed that thought immediately. "Love, don't be ridiculous. I insist on doing this."

Nicolette sighed defeated, "Fine. Thank you, Captain."

Jack smirked at her and corrected with his eyes brightening, "_Jack_, if you please." Nicolette chuckled lightly and nodded to him. Will looked at him questionably as he dabbed the rum onto the rag, "Now, this may sting a little or... you know what you'll find out." He stated and with that he bent over inspecting her wound before he placed the rum doused rag under her eye. At first she winced, he was right it did sting, but not a little, and then to her surprise, she actually found it quite soothing. Jack pressed down on it and took her hand placing it onto the top of his while his other rough hand overlapped it.

Now Nicolette like the feeling of his hands on hers… why was she feeling for this man? "Just hold it tight to your skin, love. It should stop the stinging sooner or later." She nodded thanks, not trusting herself to say a word. Her eyes caught a glimpse of Jack's again; she was finding herself completely lost in them. She was desperate for a way out though.

She gulped and using her free hand she moved both of his away, "Thank you… Jack." They stood like that for a second not even, their gaze that was transfixed into each others eyes could have lasted a bit longer, but before it could, Will cleared his throat. Nicolette was relieved and almost mouthed, 'thanks' to Will while Jack turned toward him. Annoyed, not relieved like in Nicolette's case.

Jack said through his teeth, "For a man who made it an industry of avoiding boats, you're a quick study." Will went back to sharpening his sword and looked down at it on the crate.

He sighed and Nicolette watched the two intently, she knew what Will was going to tell him, she practically heard the story about twenty maybe thirty times! It was always the second set of sentences he would say to a man he had just met. She tried to pay no mind to it and kept nursing her wound while he explained to Jack. "I worked passage from England as a cabin boy." He stated and Jack was not interested in what the whelp was saying already and acted like he was paying attention while walking over to a line Will tightened earlier, examining it. "After my mother passed, I came out here… looking for my father."

Jack looked at the line and said seemingly uninterested about the boy's history, "Is that so?" He wanted to make sure that his voice at least sounded convincing to Will. Will abruptly gotten up and walked over to him. Nicolette blinked for only a second and then heard Will's accusations toward Jack. She tried not to listen… this was his manner, but she was always known for eavesdropping.

"My father, Will Turner." At the name Jack immediately turned around and walked up to the helm, Will followed continuing, "At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack." Jack looked back to him and thought, _I beg to differ, _"You knew my father."

Jack couldn't help but sigh, the boy was bound to find out anyway, so he should tell him, the whelp that despised pirates that he was related to a pirate… and this said pirate was his father! He was going to find out sooner or later, so Jack had given in easily, "I knew him." Nicolette walked toward the two not really caring about her small, insignificant battle wound no longer. She threw the rag to the side. Jack continued, "Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

Nicolette intruded while joining them on the helm, she heard of him before, he was a pirate unless there was another one of him lying around somewhere, but there was only one Bootstrap Bill for him to even earn that name, pure irony there. "Bootstrap Bill? The pirate?"

Will looked over at Nicolette gaping at her in shock, his father couldn't have been a pirate, he was a merchant sailor, and he _obeyed _the law.

"Aye." Jack stated walking back to the wheel untying it, he continued, "But a good man as well." With that he turned back to Will who was looking at him in anger, hands balled into fists that were ready to be flung. "I swear you look just like him."

"That's not true." Will couldn't grasp it and out of anger he laid down all of what he had thought was true. Jack turned back to the sea while Will kept on arguing the fact further. "He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law.

Annoyed by him, Jack turned back around, "He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag." He turned back around with his hand on the wheel.

"My father," Will had reached for his sword unsheathing it ready to fight for his belief, "was not." Nicolette looked at his stupidity and rolled her eyes this man was hopeless, and she thought in her best efforts to not think of anything of his situation, it was frankly… stupid. She was thinking a lot of things about him in that category and frankly she didn't seem to like that truth that was presenting in front of her.

Jack heaved a sigh, seemingly not phased by the boy's actions, it wasn't surprising that he would fight for his belief, but if he had beat Jack that was one thing... Jack clearly remembered that he didn't. "Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me." Will stated through his gritted teeth. Nicolette studied this and thought, _I wouldn't point a sword at a man who was trying to help me rescue the love of my life. _She would've said it too, but she didn't feel that it was the right time to put in her input of the matter. Maybe another, this was surely bound to happen again in her perception. "You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you."

Jack was now really annoyed with this boy, before doing anything he gestured for Nicolette to come by him and giving him a suspicious glare she obliged anyway. He then turned to Will, "Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" He held Nicolette by the waist and turned the wheel sharply to move the sail forward while ducking with her. Off his guard, it caught Will who was staring at it in shock and his sword flew onto the deck. The two stood right back up and Jack moved away from Nic, but Jack seemed to regret having to steer away from her warmth, and in the opposite sense so did she, but she had to mentally slap herself for that.

She wasn't able to come to the fact that Will was dangling over the sea; she looked at Jack, completely invoked by his action. She questioned to see what was going on in his dread locked head of his, are they perhaps tighter today? Most likely, this man was mad. Madder than any other man that she had met before. "Jack, what do you think you're doing?"

He shushed her and answered, "The boy needs to learn a lesson. Will you be kind enough to tie up the wheel for me to keep some sort of course?" Nicolette rolled her eyes and tried to do as she was told, Jack was annoyed, they were losing so much time, how was he ever going to be back on his ship again? He picked up Will's sword that was lying on the deck and pointed it at the now dangling Will who was struggling to hold on. Nicolette really felt bad for him and it pained her to see him like that, she never liked that face he made when he struggled, and certainly it didn't look any better scrunched onto the mast of a sail.

"Now as long as you're hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that matter are these, what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you cannot. But pirate is in your blood boy, so you have to square with that someday. Now, me," Nicolette just had to roll her eyes, it wasn't a surprise to her that Jack had to add himself to the equation of Will not accepting his father's nature. "For example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by my onesy, savvy?"

Onesy? What about her? Nicolette glared at him and asked, "What am I? Dirt to you?"

Jack couldn't help, but chuckle at that and turned toward her, "Sorry, love, but your not one to be keen with the sails, believe me, I've seen you." She rolled her eyes and looked away, but Jack kept his gaze on her. Nicolette, feeling his eyes, turned toward him and he inquired, "Well?"

"Well what?" She asked annoyed.

"Anything to add for that poor whelp dangling for him to understand my lesson further?" She looked at him confused and he gestured for her to come along with it, "Come, come, don't be shy."

She sighed annoyed and glared at Jack yet again, who was only smirking. She came by his side and said, "Okay, uh, Will, for instance, I can right about now, slap Jack upside the head for being a complete and utter scoundrel," it was Jack's turn to glare at her, but she didn't notice it and continued, "but I cannot figure out how in the bloody hell he got you dangling nevertheless help you get back onto the deck without receiving angry glares from the man next to me."

Jack would give her many angry glares for slapping him upside the head if she tried, even if he had been slapped plenty of times by women, it would not change his belief, but he shook it off quickly and continued his lecture, "So?" Jack kicked down the lever on the wench bringing the sailing mast back, Nicolette and him quickly ducked it and Nic heard a thump onto the deck. She looked up seeing Will on his back lying down. She gave him a compassionate look as Jack continued, "Can you sail under the command of a pirate?" Jack flipped the sword, pointing the handle toward Will for him to take it, "Or can you not?"

Will looked at it pointedly and then hesitantly took it, not sure whether he was to trust this pirate or not. "Tortuga?" He asked.

With a smile, Jack answered enthusiastically, "Tortuga."

Nicolette couldn't help but ask again, "Tortuga?" She hated being left out, but she had to confirm it. Tortuga was the only free port of the Navy, she heard stories, of all the fights in the taverns, of all the rum spilling out of pirates' mouths. She'd always had wondered what it was like, but in another way she would not want to see the horrifying image that it might burn into her mind.

"Aye." Jack said walking back to the helm, untying the rope she had tied, she tied it tightly, almost too tightly, he was impressed. He took back what he said about her not being keen on sailing, she definitely had potential. Too bad that he wouldn't admit that to her. "Is there a problem?"

She shrugged and answered, "No problem. I'm just confirming if I had heard you right. That's all."

Jack nodded and wrapped his hand on one of the handles steering the ship. He'd always liked Tortuga, best pirate haven around, well it was basically the _only _pirate haven (except Shipwreck Cove, but he wasn't so ready to see his father… ever) that was allowed, it would be the pride of the Navy if they caught that many pirates, but they never felt the need to. They would probably be overtaken easily, just by the numbers of drunk pirates, pirates fight better in the drunken state believe it or not. There was proof of that in the taverns.

He explained to her, "We need a crew if we are to sail to Isla de Muerta, the three of us would be fine island to island, but in open water we don't stand a chance." He looked over at Nic who was digesting it, his face turned serious, "Now, Nic," she looked over concerned at the sudden change of his tone of voice. "Tortuga is not really a place for you at all. I suggest that you stay by me or your friend William."

She sighed and smiled amused, not concerned like she was before, _awe, _she thought, _he actually cares about me, that's so sweet. _"Is the dear Jack Sparrow caring for a blacksmith's daughter like me?" Her tone of voice was playful and sounded surprised. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you care for someone else instead of yourself."

He chuckled, he didn't think she was right, he thought that she was far off, but in his heart it was definitely true. It would definitely pain him to see her get hurt, raped, or even… he tried not to think about that. He said back jokingly to not reveal what he _truly _thought of the matter, "And if I didn't know any better, I'd say that the rum has gotten to your head, you didn't drink any of it right?"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head no, she couldn't help but not hide her repulsed expression, "I would never, never, ever drink that vile drink in my life."

"Have you ever tried it?" She shook her head no and he chuckled gesturing toward it, "Don't knock it, love. But if you're not going to, can you do me a favor and hand it over?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "If you stop calling me love maybe I'll consider your favor."

_Nooo, _his head screamed and he sighed annoyed, he never usually called a woman her real name, well he had but that was beside the point. Oh, what he had to do to quench his rum addiction, "I will only call you your name for this entire voyage. You have me word. I'm a man that thinks loyalty is very important."

"A pirate who thinks loyalty is important... that's the strangest thing that I had ever heard in my life and it seems impossible." She stated in disbelief.

Jack only shrugged. "I have a never-ending streak of honor." Nic contemplated it for a moment and then she walked off muttering something about men and their rum and she took it off the crate that she was on earlier. Will went back to sharpening his sword, he still couldn't believe that his father was a _pirate, _it still couldn't possibly be. He noticed Nicolette snatching up the bottle of rum but didn't question it, he wasn't going to miss it, he didn't like it at all. It smelled vile and sometimes the color of it reminded him of something disgusting.

She went back to the helm and held it out to him, he smiled sheepishly, "Thanks, lo-." He stopped short in the sentence receiving a glare that could kill him within seconds. It felt so wrong to not call her love. This wasn't going to last, he _will _find a way around it. "Sorry, forgotten, Nic. Thanks Nicolette." She smiled gently as he took it from her. He mumbled, "Love," before he had taken a swig. Her smile was soon wiped away when she heard it.

Before she could note it, he held a hand up, going back to his serious stature that he had before, "Now, lo- Nicolette," this habit was definitely going to be hard to break, "go downstairs with William to find yourself a cutlass, judging by last night you can fend for yourself against pirates, so just in case you get into trouble in Tortuga you have a weapon to defend yourself."

She nodded, but before she left to get one, she asked, "When are we getting to Tortuga?"

Jack shrugged, "Judging by the speed we are going, by nightfall. And we are making excellent time, your friend will be getting his bonny lass soon." And he would be getting his _Black Pearl _soon as well. Nicolette nodded but looked down, _oh yeah, her, _she thought, she still had her feelings with Will, but she wouldn't admit them to Jack. But she didn't have to, it was written all over, the moment he had said 'bonny lass' her head went down in disappointment.

_So that's why she's here, _he started thinking to himself, _she loves him, but he loves someone else_. The look on her face didn't seem pleasing to Jack, he was going to do what he did best, comfort women of feminine nature, but he didn't want to press it. Not taking the risk.

Her tone was now depressed, it almost made Jack feel the same as her, "Yeah, he'll be happy," _But I won't, _she thought. "If you excuse me." She muttered and left the helm while Jack looked at her from behind, his smile falling, that girl depressed like that had to stop and he would make sure of it, too. It even put him in a depressing mood. He tried to quickly get over it and took a swig of rum, but the image of her with her head hanging in depression became imprinted and he figured that it wasn't easy to get over it at all.

* * *

_**Uh oh, Jack knows that Nic loves Will (or she thinks she loves him) but he doesn't know that she is slowly turning toward him ;) Hope you all enjoyed!**_

_**Reviews?**_

*Revised*


	5. No One Likes a Dull Blade

_**Well, don't I have a treat for you all :) lol. I decided to post this a little bit earlier, seeing the turnout of how my story is going :D Thank you guys so so so so soooo much! I appreciate it, really I do, and I think all your reviews are so sweet :) So here's Chapter Five, and I hope you all enjoy. Unfortunately, the Tortuga scene is not in it, I'm doing that next, I promise! But this chapter was my favorite to write so far and I think you'll see why ;)**_

_**Replies to reviews:**_

_**Alice Athea: Thanks :) And I have to agree with you, I think Jack is the cutest when he cares :D **_

_**M-marije-e: Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!**_

_**88dragon06: Thanks again :) For some reason, I thought that was like the best part of that chapter, I had to write it lol. Enjoy!**_

_**Anonymous: Wow, I probably spelled that wrong -_- lol, it happens. Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Autumn O'Shea Swann: Nice pen name, lol, so do I! I think it's so sexy when he talks like that**_

_**Archer117: Thank you! :) And I have to agree, they would make a cute couple ;) Hope you enjoy!**_

_**perfect-piscies: First of all, the first thing I thought when I saw this comment was that is she a pisces? Because I am one too :D and second of all, Thanks! I hope you enjoy the update!**_

_**microcheese: I love cheese... lol thanks for the review!**_

_**shay silverdawn: Thank you! I hope you don't have to wait too long, I'm a fast updater, lol. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Chapter Five: No One Likes a Dull Blade_

"What about this one?" Will inquired, holding up a sword with the blade gleaming toward Nicolette. She pursed her lips contemplating it. It didn't look well balanced and the blade seemed rather dull and rusty. No wonder there were so many stored down here, these were the rejects of the Navy, the misfits. The hilt of the sword looked attractive though, it was golden, and too bad all the other parts just made it the worst looking in the bunch.

She shook her head no, she vetoed at least twenty, and there were only thirty. She knew she had to choose one of them but none of them really were appealing. Will rolled his eyes and put it back in the small cubby. Nicolette looked to her left and saw another with a nice handle she wrapped her hand around it and felt a tassel swinging on it. Will looked at her confused as to why she picked that one, "What? The hilt of it is nice, the blade doesn't seem that dull, and there's not a speck of rust on it." She might have to cut off the tassel though, that would without doubt annoy her some time soon.

Will shrugged and gestured for him to have a hold on it, he sighed when she handed it to him, "I still don't trust it. I don't think it would suffice for you."

Nicolette smirked as Will handed it back to her. "Well," she started, a glitter of curiosity stroked her eyes, "we can't knock it until we try it now, can we?"

Will shared the same smirk, they hadn't had a sword fight in weeks, and he was her hardest opponent, she did in fact know how to handle a blade. Better than he. "Is that a duel offer? I haven't heard one of those in a long time."

"If I say that it is, then will you accept?" Will chuckled and nodded. Nicolette flashed a smug smile, "Then up on deck, lad, and prepare to lose. I will be up in a second, I need to compose myself for a while, prepare, you know?"

Will laughed and smiled cheekily, "Yes, Nic, prepare all you want, but last time I had beaten you… remember that?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed his shoulder playfully, "You talking just gives me an even bigger incentive on beating you. I suggest you go back on deck and sharpen that sword of yours before we clash. Our duals get rather heated you know and I don't want that scrap of metal you call a cutlass up there get dull." It was true, their duels sometimes destroyed her father's shop, and that was why they basically had stopped. Though it probably wouldn't have mattered, her father wouldn't have noticed, really he wouldn't, they stopped it because Will felt horrible doing it, while Nicolette could really care less about the damage.

He nodded and went back above deck to prepare for their soon to be heated battle. When he was out of sight, she slumped down onto a chair, she hated how she was still in a dress, it was okay for her in Port Royal, but for right now, it wasn't. She was out on sea, not in her safe home of Port Royal, she sighed and usually a dress wouldn't help her in duals with Will. It barely had last night with the pirates, but with Will she had to act more swift surprisingly, which was why her fights with Will was only preferred breech attire. She always held onto a pair.

She gotten up and walked further into the storage room, hearing the wood creak below her feet. She looked around and then saw a drawer in a corner under the dim light. She walked over to it, opening it seeing folded breeches and shirts in there, it was better than seeing a Navy uniform, she didn't know how they fought in that wretched thing, it didn't look as comfortable.

She sighed to herself and took out the smallest size of clothes she could find. Nicolette walked over to the mirror and laid the clothes in front of her thinking about what she should do with her hair, no use leaving it down, she would have to put it up. There was a small cloth that she could use that was on the table and she steadily braided her hair, tying it at the end, she let a few hairs go loose. Her braid was a little ratty, but it would do for the moment, she then slipped out of her dress and it fell slowly to the floor revealing her stay that was over her shift. She rolled her eyes and tried to do the undressing part that she had always hated; she tried untying it from the back. When she began to mutter swears trying to get it off, she heard soft footsteps behind her with a soft chuckle following them.

Her eyes widened and she turned around seeing Jack leaning against the doorway, "Want any help?" He inquired still chuckling.

She rolled her eyes and a look of embarrassment flowed onto her face, she rushed over and pushed him away saying in a strict tone, "Out, Sparrow!"

He merely smirked at how she was embarrassed, he even saw the blush develop on her high cheekbones, but he waved his finger. "No can do, love, Will asked of me to stay and see if you needed help and not to leave until I provide said help. So," he sat down on a chair that lied by a table, his smirk turning into a smile as he laid one leg on top of the other, "please, proceed. I would be sitting here if you need anything."

Nicolette just stood there crossing her arms over her chest, staring down at the man that was looking up at her with that still smug smirk. He seemed to have always wear it. Jack inquired, "Is there a problem, love?"

"I told you not to call me that and yet you still do. Didn't you say loyalty was important and that you have a never-ending honor streak before?"

Jack contemplated that for a moment and she was right, Jack did in fact appreciate loyalty and he did say both of those things in question before, "In a way you're right, loyalty is very important and I did happen to mention that. However, I think you may have forgotten the one word that describes me fully," Nic arched an eyebrow and looked at him questionably. He rolled his eyes and leaned forward, licking his lips as they started to purse, "_Pirate."_

Nicolette rolled her eyes annoyed. "Oh, well that is maddeningly unhelpful, now, go!"

"No."

She sighed annoyed and turned around aggravated. She scoffed, "Fine, if you won't leave then stay, but I am in no need of your help. You're wasting your time." She ignored the soft chuckle she had heard behind her and restrained herself from rolling her eyes again. And went back to where she had started, muttering swears and moving her hands to untie it. "Damn thing." She tied it tightly yesterday, she never changed her outfit since she had no need to go to bed, and she couldn't sleep, she regretted that, it seemed rather gross to be in the same outfit from the day before and it was why her hands were slipping as she tried to untie. But every time she blinked or closed her eyes for a second a split image of horror of the skeleton would come up, a shrill from that night would split her hearing, imagine, what she would dream about for a night's sleep.

Jack tried to hold back his guilty laughter. It was quite funny seeing her try taking it off, and she was a woman for God's sake, she should know. Although he also felt guilty in seeing the poor girl suffer, it wasn't a good thing watching her struggle. He gotten up and placed his rugged hands on hers to stop them, and moved one of them away to put her braid over her shoulder. She just stared out not sure how to react by it and then a soft, warm whisper made it to her ear, "Here, let me help."

She tried to open her mouth to protest Jack's actions, but nothing came out and she felt Jack's fingers working through the ties. He was doing the same, as she was before, struggling, "Darling," he stated trying to untie it, "you really shouldn't tie it this tight, if it were a corset, you would die within minutes." Now it was '_Darling_' well she had to admit it was better than 'Love', far better, but she still despised the pet name, however she decided to suffer under it.

Jack decided this might take some time, so he might as well make small talk, "So, how do you know the lad? William?"

"He's my father's apprentice. When we first came to Port Royal, me and Will became good friends. Then it must've been maybe three years after, when he was older, he worked at the shop. We became inseparable since." _Inseparable?_ Jack winced at the thought of that and so did Nicolette, feeling a slight pain coming to her back. Jack heard her seethe and realize that instead of loosening the stay he actually made it tighter on accident.

"Sorry, I'll be more careful." _Will is a bad subject to talk about, Sparrow, _he warned himself and started to fix what he had done. "Your father? Was he the man that was passed out yesterday?"

"Oh, I see that you had noticed that he is a common drunkard." She chuckled halfheartedly.

"He is? Well, I didn't expect that, you don't look a thing like him."

"Maybe behind all his dirt and grime you will find a resemblance."

"I doubt it," he scoffed finally starting to unlace the back, her warmth was radiating through her shift, he had to restrain himself from leaning towards it and baste in it. He continued, taking his time unlacing it, he liked how they were talking and it was wise to at least get to know the lass' history, wasn't it? "But I bet your looks come from your mother, what is she like?"

"_Was."_ She corrected through gritted teeth, Jack almost staggered back from receiving something almost like a slap from her change of mood. "She died on the Atlantic, she was deathly ill when we were sailing to Port Royal. Right before we moored in Port Royal she died. I barely remember her, but I remember that day very clearly."

"I'm sorry to hear that, love." Jack could almost see her face softening, her eyes welling up, but she didn't give the slightest hint, she wasn't one to cry, she never did, not even when she was a child. But when her mother became a topic of conversation she always became sensitive toward it, and she hid it well behind anger of what had happened. She barely remembered her, which she regretted.

She tried not to scoff and she gave a soft, sorrowful chuckle, "Don't apologize, you're not at fault for her death unless you made her get influenza."

"If it makes you feel any better." He started almost finishing unlacing the back, he tried making his pace slower as he continued, not letting this moment pass. "My mother died when I was fifteen and that was when I went out onto sea, the one thing I have always enjoyed."

"Oh no, we're not going to have this conversation like above deck, Jack, I don't think I'm in no such mood to make you think that over again like the other-." Jack tightening the strings he held interrupted her, she hissed feeling it squeeze the breath out of her for the split second. Obviously that must had struck a nerve the first time. She called for the change of subject, going back to the original, "So, was that why you went into piracy? Because of the passing of your mother?"

Jack looked down, he didn't necessarily go into piracy right away. His sleeve came down voluntarily showing the 'P' brand slightly above his wrist. The constant memory of a mistake, he didn't consider it one though, he never regretted his choice, it was doing the right thing, he knew. Instead of explaining the truth, he just agreed with her, "Aye, I was practically forced into it." His voice seemed saddened all of a sudden and it alarmed Nic and she looked over her shoulder and glanced at Jack's slight frown as he finished up. Did she say something wrong?

With that, he moved his hands away and she held onto the stay with her arm, "There ya go, love, now if you excuse me I have to go back to manning the helm, we'll be arriving to Tortuga shortly." He backed away from her as she slowly turned around and watched his back turn walking away.

She stood there for a moment like she was just left in a trance. She looked down getting out of it and muttered to herself, "What in the bloody hell am I thinking?" Nicolette didn't have to ask that, she had a feeling forming in her gut, a feeling that she couldn't deny, but she had to push it aside. She didn't like him like _that_. She couldn't have! She already loved someone... what was his name again? What! Will! Will! She loved Will! But for a brief moment she had forgotten his _name?_ How could that be? Damn Sparrow and that charm of his, though she had to admit that it was now taking a toll on her.

She tried shaking off her thoughts and started changing into the clothes she picked out before Jack came, but they seemed to come back haunting her once more.

* * *

"Finally." Will exclaimed seeing Nicolette emerge above deck with the sword she had chosen to yield locked firmly in her hand. Will smiled, seeing her in breeches and a baggy shirt with boots, she looked like she did in the old days, before they had stopped having random duels in her father's shop. "Going back to the old days, are we now?"

She laughed confidently to him, "These are more comfortable to beat you than a dress and shift is believe me." She stopped in front of him and a smile of mischief grew. "Can we get on with this since we're docking in a little while, or you're going to stand there scared to your boots of being beat by a woman once again?"

He now chuckled and bowed his head mockingly at his opponent, "I recall me winning last time though, am I wrong? Please, refresh my memory."

She tried not to laugh again and went into her usual stance, "I blame the sword I was using at the time. The person who made it was... mediocre"

Will's face dropped and she purely enjoyed that look, she always pushed that button of his and enjoyed it very much. He always made the sword that she would use. Will narrowed his eyes and warned, "That excuse is going to pay, Nic."

"And I'm willing to accept." She said smugly and Will unsheathed his sword and lunged forward starting the parry between them. Nicolette easily blocked all the blows Will was giving her and noticed that she was soon backing away with each one, not finding an attack of her own. He left an opening for her and if she was anyone else she was sure that he would've been killed, but Will always had taken advantage of that. That had to change. She refrained from swinging her blade over there however, not trusting herself if it was just going to be slice on his rib.

The blade was starting to be hard to block, she quickly ducked as it swung over her head; her eyes bulged as she heard a crate be broken. This was when the damage would start for them. "Whoa, Will, are we playing aggressive today?" She asked getting back up to face him, she was forming a smirk and saw that he was distracted already by the crate breaking, she took that as an advantage for her. She lunged forward and saw Will struggling blocking it, her smirk grew and she kept giving him powerful blows that soon led him going to the other side of the ship.

Jack was puzzled as to what was going on, but he was enjoying it, seeing Nicolette over power the whelp, he smirked smugly as she saw her giving a remarkable blow after another. Her form was exceptional, it was almost perfect, of course her footing could use a tweak or two, but otherwise it was certainly good. But his smirk soon dropped when he saw Will find a spot where he could surely win. Nicolette was too focused to realize it.

Will swung his blade, finally seeing that Nicolette was distracted, but when she saw the shimmer of the sword under the setting sun, she quickly blocked it and found herself blocking a lot more and soon leaning her back over the railing at risk of falling off. "Care to surrender now, Nic?"

Nicolette just smirked feeling her blade coming down by the force of Will's, it was so close to touching her nose. "Will, I can assure you that I will never," she started as she moved her leg over. With a grunt, she continued, "surrender." She kicked Will's abdomen so that her and his sword will be away from her and watched as he staggered back, her opportunity rose again. But instead of attacking she just walked calmly over. Staring at Will who was only staring back at her.

"You cheated." He said through gritted teeth.

Nic only shrugged, "I'm a better cheater than that man over there." Jack stared at Nicolette still confused as to what was going on that she had to mention him, he stopped paying attention to their little duel below.

Will actually shrugged as well and admitted, "Touché." With that they both went back to their stances and waited for the other to parry, but Will didn't know they were going to circle around each other. He was always off guard when she started, and she was always the one who started, which was why she had almost won every time. Nicolette moved her foot over the other to the left and Will slowly caught on and did the same only to the right. She felt the beads of cold sweat coming down from her forehead as she tried to attack, but Will only blocked it far too easily and soon with that one block he once again pushed his sword to her face, seeing the scared expression that was starting to form on it.

Will smirked and then so did Nicolette who was starting to form a plan in her head. It had to be a quick move, she stamped on his foot with hers and as he loosened his strength off of her, she pushed him away and saw him stagger back, instead of taunting him like the last time, she knew that this time it would be a mistake. She took no hesitation; she hurried over and slammed her sword into Will's. Will's grip loosened from the push she gave him and he hadn't recovered from that yet, as her blade clashed with his, he saw it fly out onto the deck.

He cursed himself for being so foolish, as she pointed her sword at the crook of his neck. Her smirk grew into a smile, but it faded as the tassel swayed onto her hand. _I have to fix that_, she thought, staring at Will triumphantly.

"If it weren't for the tassel, I would've beaten you sooner." She smugly admitted to him then she heard a series of claps from the helm all from the man who was watching intently. She looked over and took her blade away from Will who was staring at her in shock that he had lost once again. "Well, I have to say Will," she started as she turned back to him, "I have to say that was some payment I had received. Now if you excuse me, I have to sharpen this and untie this bloody tassel since it's annoying me to death."

She turned on her heel and headed to the crate Will was on earlier, it was facing the bow of the _Interceptor_, the view brought a smile to her face seeing the sun setting down on the horizon, the water gleaming from the few rays. She didn't know being at sea would bring her such joy, to her dismay, she hadn't been on it since she was little, and she didn't feel the same back then, it was strange she had to admit.

Jack's voice had intruded into her thoughts, "That was quite impressive, Miss. Brown."

She mocked him, "Captain Sparrow." He raised his eyebrow and Nicolette smirked before turning her head to look at him, "Nicolette, if you please." Nicolette started to sharpen her sword to get the dullness she might have gotten during the duel with Will. She could never stand for a dull blade.

"Oh, right, sorry." Jack recovered looking down at her from the helm. She felt his brown eyes on her, but wasn't prepared to look back at them, knowing she would be more distracted with them than with the view in front of her. Jack smiled seeing her almost stop what she was doing to look forward again. He never took his eyes off of her. "Like the view?"

Nicolette smiled and nodded, "Yes, very much." But then she looked back at her sword concentrating on that now. Dullness. This was why when her and Will were below deck, she turned down every one of them he presented, thinking that they weren't suitors. Even though this was no less, it called to her, she was told once that the sword chooses you... not you choosing it.

"Me too." He said not looking the same way she was for he was looking at her brown hair, which seemed to shine in the braid she had it in.

* * *

_**I have to admit that I was crying writing this, since I was watching Titanic, such a sad movie :( Well anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :). And if you don't know what a stay is, it's like a corset, kinda, except it was worn by the lower class, I never heard of it until I stumbled upon a site on google lol. Next chapter is Tortuga and it should be very interesting :)**_

_**Review?**_

*Revised*


	6. The Interesting Sights of Tortuga

_**Well hello :) Here's Chapter Six, I must warn you though, it's long. So here's the long awaited Tortuga... I hope you all enjoy. Oh and I added Chapter titles to each, since I thought of one for this chapter, it didn't feel right without them. So here it is, Happy Holidays! (I hereby promise, that I'll try and update fast, but my AP World teacher is giving me a reading assignment and it's sooooo long, along with questions for that and an outline -_- I just hate school don't you?)**_

_**Review replies:**_

_**Autumn O'Shea Swann: Thank you :) and who doesn't love a kick butt girl scene? Especially when they win in the end :D**_

_**Perfect-piscies: Yeah I am :D and thanks! Here's the Tortuga chapter, I hope you enjoy :)**_

_**DeathsDaughterDanielle: Thank you :) and hopefully it is, lol, don't worry I understand, that's why I'm going to try and update fast during winter break**_

_**Hufflepuff-Princess 4ever: Just saying, hufflepuff is without a doubt the best corridor (I forgot what they called them for the moment) in Harry Potter, just saying. Lol! Awe those are cute nicknames, I want to read it when it comes out :) let me know! So do I, I tend to blabber a lot, it's a habit. And really? Can I join in on the kidnap plans? Lmao. Thank you for the review :) Hope you enjoy the chapter**_

_**WWE-Little Angel: Hehe... I just had to make him lose ;) Hope you enjoy!**_

_**88dragon06: Thanks! And yeah, I liked that part as well :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Shattered Glass Memories: Thanks, I hope you enjoy :)**_

* * *

_Chapter Six: The Interesting sights of Tortuga_

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" Jack stated, clearing a path for them to walk through the dark night of Tortuga. Behind him, Nicolette was beside Will completely engrossed with the poor condition of the island. A look of disgust formed on her face and she glanced over at Will who held the same look. There were prostitutes on every ally corner and brawls playing out in the dirt road. Pirates were drinking rum and some were passed out from the vile drink. But she definitely thought it was interesting to see people live like this. She suddenly felt quite fond of it, despite of her beliefs. "What do you think?"

Will made a face and shrugged. Referring to the smell, he stated, "It'll linger."

Jack looked over at her, waiting for her answer, somehow he had a feeling that she wouldn't like it, but her sincere answer surprised him a little, "It's actually interesting." Her disgusted look seemed to disappear, "I like it."

Will looked at her questionably and before asking her why, Jack's voice intruded, "I'll tell you, if every town was like this, no man will ever feel unwanted." Nicolette rolled her eyes as they walked through the town. A woman with her red hair up and her makeup all smeared was making their way toward them, both Nicolette's and Jack's attention was on her, but from both perspectives they were completely opposite in every way possible. While Nicolette was repulsed by her appearance, Jack seemed overjoyed to see her. "Scarlett!" He exclaimed as she approached him.

Unfortunately, Scarlett wasn't as overjoyed to see him like he thought she would be. When she approached, a loud slap radiated off of Jack's cheek, sending his head to the other side. She walked away feeling accomplished, but Jack just stared the other way confused, "Not sure if I deserve that."

Nicolette tried not to laugh, she snickered hiding it, "I bet you did." Jack shot a glare toward her and turned his head back only to see another woman making her way toward him. Jack smiled.

"Giselle!" He exclaimed, slightly raising his hands.

Giselle came up to them and glanced at Nicolette and then at Scarlett who had just made it back to continue her conversation. Giselle then flashed a fake smile, gesturing toward the two women, "Who are they?" She asked innocently.

"What?" Jack asked off his guard, and then yet another heated slap was planted upon Jack's cheek, sending him in the other direction. "I might have deserved that." He admitted.

Nicolette gave him a smug smirk and said sarcastically, "You think?" Another glare was shot toward her and that only made her smirk grow into a smug smile.

Jack quickly composed himself and straightened his clothes before turning to them, "Come on, follow me, we have to get ourselves a crew and I know a man who most definitely can accomplish that in the short amount of time we have. Especially, now, since the quicker we get out of this repulsing place the better." The two nodded and Jack walked ahead of them, swaying his way to the nearest tavern, The Faithful Bride.

Will and Nicolette followed him, but Jack waited at the door when they had arrived. Jack's eyes grew with concern and he looked toward Nicolette, showing it to her. The amount of concern in his dark eyes had startled her.

"Nicolette," he started not breaking eye contact with her, "Remember what I had told you on the ship?" She nodded and Will looked at the two oddly, what did he tell her? "Stay be me or the whelp while we're here, I don't want you getting hurt by a drunk on my watch, you don't deserve that, love."

Nicolette flashed a fake, sweet smile and laid a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder, "Thank you for your concern, Jack, but I can defend myself. Nothing is going to happen, I assure you. But if it puts your mind at ease, then I'll stay with the two of you. Don't worry."

He heaved a sigh and nodded shrugging off her light touch, "Aye, right then." He opened the door to the tavern and bowed his head down, "Ladies first." Nicolette nodded thankfully and walked into the tavern being followed by Will. Her eyes widened taking in the interior of The Faithful Bride. There was more havoc taking place in there than outside of it. Fights were breaking out every corner, couples drunkenly flirting with each other, and some were even renting a room for the night, Nic had a feeling that she knew why.

Will stood next to her taking it all in as well. He never saw anything like this before. Jack stood in front of them and told them, "You two, stay here. I have to find someone." Both nodded and watched Jack swagger over to the bar, talking to several serving wenches and bartenders about the whereabouts of Mr. Gibbs, Jack's esteemed friend he met shortly after the _Pearl_ was taken from him.

Will leaned toward Nicolette who was studying the place very carefully, "Do you think we can trust him?" He asked unlike Nic he had his eyes on Jack conversing.

"I don't know," Nicolette said with a shrug, "I'm not sure, since he's a pirate and he always seemed to me that he's hiding something from us." She recalled that earlier in the day she knew that Jack wasn't completely telling the truth, he had that gleam in his eyes the moment when the _Black Pearl_ was mentioned by Will. "So I don't think we can, no matter the effort he had showed us to bring us to Elizabeth."

"Some effort," Will scoffed, "he's wasting time here! At this rate we may never get her in time."

Nicolette shot a glare at Will, "He isn't wasting time." She continued defending him, "We need a crew, a good crew that would be willing to help us, and he's looking for a man that can do it fast. I think that shows effort, don't you?"

Will sighed rigidly and shook his head before putting a hand to his forehead. He agreed with her, "Okay, maybe not, but still. We are never going to get her, those pirates had a night's start before we did."

Nicolette sighed understandingly and nodded, "Well I can't blame you for worrying. I'm worried about her, too." She looked down remembering that she had left her for the pirates under her request, she still remembered the face of panic that made a pit of guilt form in her gut. She didn't like that feeling, ever. It was still there deep down. Damn her conscience.

She looked back at Will's saddened expression and said, "Don't worry, we are going to save her. I have faith that we are."

Will nodded, but he added softly as Jack came back toward them, "I think we're going to need a little bit more than faith." Nic arched a brow confused and Jack approached them, Gibbs was in the alley where they threw the helpless drunkards in the mud. That didn't really surprise him, he somehow always found Gibbs there, why didn't he think of this first before asking around he had no idea.

"Come on, I found him." Jack said gesturing for the two of them to follow him out of the tavern. On the way Jack had picked up a bucket of water, just in case if they found him sleeping. Nicolette was confused the whole way. But as they turned a corner to an alleyway with a pigsty at the end, she immediately knew why as they continued to walk down and saw a man sleeping in it, he was all muddy and she could've sworn that she had seen flies flying above him and the pigs that were surrounding him. Will grabbed another wooden bucket of water when he smelt something vile.

The three stood up in front of him and Jack splashed the water onto Gibbs, abruptly waking him. A sudden rush of cold, not even close to warm, water (freezing would be the word to describe it) rushed onto Gibbs' face. His eyes shot up and he started spitting out curses at the man who did this to him. "Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!"

Nicolette leaned toward Jack and whispered, "This is the man that will be helping us?"

"Aye, best man around!" Jack's voice made Gibbs' eyes light up and his vision became clearer as the water dripped off his face. He saw three figures in front of them, two of them didn't look familiar at all, but one did, and that one he knew to be Jack.

Although Gibbs was happy to see an old friend, he was partly mad at him. He warned, "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's asleep. 'S bad luck." Nicolette raised an eyebrow, this man was a superstitious loot, maybe that was why he got kicked out of the tavern, maybe not because he was passed out drunk.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it." Jack started walking a bit closer toward Gibbs, throwing his bucket aside. He bent over a little and explained, "The man who does the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who had done the waking."

"Why does everything you do have to require a proposition?" Inquired Nicolette with a smirk developing; she was wondering this for a while.

Jack waved her off and quickly said. "Shut it!"

That sounded louder than he had expected and it made Nicolette comply immediately. Gibbs looked at the two of them and then his eyes lit up, realizing exactly what Jack meant. "Aye, that'll about do it." Jack smiled and stood back up lending a hand to his friend to help him. As Gibbs took it proudly, he was brought up to his feet, but once again, he found a cold sensation on his face, if not his whole body once again. It was more water than it was the first time. Nicolette stifled a giggle as Will held the bucket out.

As the water dripped off of Gibbs' face, he saw who the perpetrator was, the boy. "Blast it child! I'm already awake!" He shouted angrily and Nicolette tried not to giggle any longer to not make the man even angrier.

Will shrugged and admitted smugly, "That was for the smell." The rest of the lot nodded and shrugged in agreement.

They all walked back into the Faithful Bride, Jack and Gibbs walking ahead, Nicolette and Will just stared at the two of them suspiciously, avoiding the behavior of the pirates in the bar. When Jack and Gibbs found a table to talk, Jack stopped the other two at a far enough distance. "Keep a sharp eye." He stated to Will and then looked over at Nicolette who was studying him carefully, "And you, you make sure he keeps a sharp eye." She arched a brow and before she could question it, Jack partly disappeared from their sights.

"Wondering what that was about." She stated eying Jack and Gibbs suspiciously. Will and her leaned back on a pole with their backs turned from the two at the table. Will kept his hand ready on his sword, in case he needed it, he was always serious whenever he was told to do something.

He replied, "They probably don't want enemies looking over here and listening to their plans. That was probably why he told us to keep watch… I would think anyway." _What an idiot, is he being serious?_ Nicolette tried not to scowl at that sudden reply.

Nic rolled her eyes and said sarcastically annoyed, "Yeah, since we're both _so _intimidating." She glanced behind her shoulder and sighed, "Something just doesn't feel right about them."

"Well, let's just trust in them for the moment."

She shot a confused glare at Will and stated, "Thought you were questioning _his_ trust before?" He ignored that, he knew it was true; Nicolette just shook it off for the time being. She sighed, "Just pay attention to their conversation. Unlike you, I never had let go of my suspicions from before."

"By the looks you give him on board, I thought you had." Will stated looking forward at a brawl that had started to take place at the far corner.

A blush of embarrassment flowed to her cheeks, but before she could protest it, her ears perched to hear as the conversation started. Her blush quickly faded and she heard Jack's voice as a serving wench brought them their tankards. "Just the one." He warned Gibbs.

Gibbs paused and hesitantly took it in his hand, "Make it 'ast, then." With that he took a swig of the tankard that was presented to him. He wiped off his mouth and inquired, "Now, tell me what's the nature of this venture of yours?"

As Gibbs took another sip of his rum, Jack replied looking to see if there were any wandering eyes, "I'm going after the _Black Pearl._" At the mention of the ship's name, he choked on the rum he was drinking and spat it back into the mug. Jack continued after a short pause, "I know where it is and I'm going to take it."

_Take it? _Nicolette carefully placed his words into an explanation, but she knew that she had to listen to it further before making any accusations. Gibbs' voice cut into her thoughts, "Jack, its a fool's errand. Why, you and I both know the tales of the _Black Pearl."_

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew."

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one." Gibbs stated.

Jack retorted, "Well, then I'd say that it's a very good thing that I'm not a fool then, eh?" Will looked over at Nicolette and saw the worried expression starting to form on her face. He knew she was listening in, but for her face to be like that he knew that it must've been serious.

Nicolette looked over at Will and nudged him with an elbow, "You better be listening like I have told you to." She warned and Will only nodded, doing the same as she was, keeping his ear perched on the other side of the pole.

The conversation continued with Gibbs, "Prove me wrong. What makes ye think that Barbossa is going to give the ship to you?"

Jack leaned over the table and tried to keep his voice low, hoping that no other outsiders would be able to hear, "Let's just say that it's a matter of _leverage_, eh?" Will got confused by what he had meant by leverage, it triggered something, like Nicolette he grew more suspicious. Gibbs at first gave Jack a confused expression, _must be the rum_, thought Jack. He tried giving subtle head nods to Gibbs, but soon the subtle head nods turned into hard jolts toward Will.

Gibbs looked over to see the lass and the lad staring off toward the end of the bar. He looked back over at Jack, "The girl?" Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head no. Gibbs thought for a moment and then tried again, "The boy?" Jack smirked and nodded.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner." Jack's smirk turned into a smile, his eyes glistened with mischief, as he added, "His _only_ child, savvy?"

Gibbs' eyes lit up and shared the same toothy grin as Jack, this changed things, hearing _this_ got Gibbs to agree with him. "Is he now?" He asked in approval and then he stated, "Leverage, says you, I think I feel a change in the wind, says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be sailors on this rock crazy as you."

"One can only hope." With that, Jack lifted up his tankard, preparing for a toast. "Take what you can."

Gibbs kept his smile and did the same, "Give nothing back!" With that they clinked their tankard toasting to their soon success. But the smile soon faded when he remembered the girl with them as well. Who was she? Why did she need to be there? He put down his tankard after taking a long sip out of it. "Who's the lass?"

Jack put down his tankard and looked over at Nicolette, who wasn't listening any longer, seeing that a rather large woman was rubbing on Will. She rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh seeing Will struggling with the situation. Jack sighed, "That there is Nicolette Brown. She's the daughter of a smithy the whelp works for. She came along with him." _She's also quite the enchantress, _he thought.

"Quite the attractive one, if ye ask me." Gibbs replied.

Jack could only agree with the man, "Aye, that she is. Her looks are only half of it; she has potential, most definitely. She never even stepped foot on a ship before and she knows how to tie a knot like a sailor, she learned fast when we docked as well. Her sword technique, though," he made a noise instead of using a word to describe, there was barely a need to, "She beat the eunuch before we had docked when he almost beat me back in Port Royal. She's quite exceptional at what she does."

Gibbs laughed, taking the tankard back in his hand, "Jack, ye almost had me fooled. How you be describing the young lass, it sounded more of an infatuation toward her. I was startin' to think that ye fancy her. For as long as I known _the_ Jack Sparrow-."

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow." Jack corrected smugly with a smirk beginning to form, the 'Captain' always added an emphasis toward his name, it provided a ring to him.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and continued, "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, no woman has succeeded charming a vex on him."

"What makes you think that I fancy her?" Jack inquired, arching an eyebrow toward him.

"You had that look in your eye." Gibbs hated that look, when Jack gotten into something, a legend of some sort for example, he always had this dangerous glint in his eye, as he was always ready for a challenge. He repeated, "You had that look when ye were describing 'er. Same look when a person like you describes his treasure."

"Well, Mr. Gibbs, I can assure you that I am absolutely not infatuated with said Nicolette, nor will I ever be." That was a lie and he knew, he thought back to their moments on the ship earlier, he felt it, that he did, he felt that nervous pit form in his gut, that never _did_ form. He enjoyed how the sun caressed her features, illuminating her body's curves, but she seemed more attractive in breeches and boots than in a dress and shift.

"Sure ye are." Gibbs stated, hesitating to take another sip, he looked back at Nic seeing a sailor eying her from the bar with a smirk developing. Gibbs smirked, now it was time to test his suspicions further, he wished that they weren't be proven though. Jack, liking a girl more than her… abilities behind closed doors, seemed everything other than logical in any possible way. "If what ye say be true, then I bet ye wouldn't mind a sailor eying her like that."

"What?" He asked quickly and then looked over at Nicolette who was conversing with Will. Behind her was a drunken pirate who was giving her a look, a look that looked like he was undressing her with his eyes. Jack's eyes widened and abruptly gotten up. "Have the crew tomorrow morning and we'll set sail, thanks Gibbs." He muttered quickly and hurried over to Nicolette.

A drunk man claiming that the fat woman was his, took her away, Nicolette laughed out loud when they were no longer in sight, "Will, you know you really are a stick."

He huffed, straightening out his shirt from the overweight wench feeling him up and down, "Thanks, that's nice to know coming from you."

She smiled sweetly no matter his sarcastic tone, "You're welcome, it's not my fault that you don't know how to handle women groping on you. Sparrow was right; no man will ever feel unwanted if every town were like this one. Unlike you, I find this place quite interesting."

Will didn't bother to hide the disgust in his voice as he spoke about this place, "Why? It's smelly, it's full of passed out drunks, prostitutes at every corner with rum pouring out of their mouths. It's utterly repulsive."

"Why, thank you for stating the obvious Will." She stated and then she explained herself, "That's exactly what I find interesting about it. I like how they live like this and don't care at all. That's why it's interesting. I wish I could be like that."

Will chuckled and leaned back, "Well, Nic, I have to say, you have said some strange things for as long as I have known you, but what you just said now, has to be the strangest." Nicolette giggled and it soon faded when she felt a pair of lustful eyes looking her up and down, she didn't let her smile fade, but how those eyes felt on her forced her to look behind her shoulder and stare for a second at a drunken pirate at the bar. Just then, she felt an arm wrap around her waist, she looked to see whom it was confused seeing it was Jack, staring down at the man who was at the bar hatefully.

Jack put his arm around her waist, almost as a claim to others that she was his, no one else's, the man at the bar looked away from Nicolette, disappointed. Jack could almost smile triumphantly, but then he saw Nicolette looking up at him, glaring. Jack muttered, "Thank me later."

Her glare never disappeared, but she nodded, "Maybe I will." She replied, not meant for Jack to hear, but when he did the triumphant smile played on his lips.

He asked, not feeling right about the atmosphere that it is soon going to be for her, "Nicky," he started and Nicolette was confused by her new nickname, no one ever called her 'Nicky', it actually ed more better than 'Nic', she didn't seem to mind it, "You must be tired being out on sea all day-."

"No I'm not. I'm just fine." She interrupted.

"It's rude to interrupt, love." He informed and she rolled her eyes, she hated how she was called 'love' every five seconds by him. He continued, "We have to wake up early tomorrow morning to set sail. And you, too, William, both of you would be needing sleep, as do I." _As do I? _What was he saying? He wanted to stay in the tavern, catch up with what he had miss, have a wench on his lap and a tankard of rum in his hand, well he would come back down, maybe gamble away some money in the process. "I'll be getting us two rooms for the night, come on, you two."

"Two?" Nicolette inquired.

"Aye, two, you're _not_ sleeping alone, I don't trust the low lives here at all." Jack stated, leading them toward the bar, to get the rooms.

Will snickered, "Aren't you categorized in the low life category,\ along with them?" Jack rolled his eyes annoyed and ignored him. Jack still held Nicolette by her waist, Nicolette wasn't in the mood to question him, he was actually right, but she didn't want to admit that she was tired. She was actually feeling comfortable under his hold, it was safe… secure.

* * *

"Ah, here we are." Jack stated, handing the key over to Will. "This is your room, be up by dawn and we will make way." Jack had let go of Nicolette's waist and as Will opened the door, Nicolette tried to walk in, but felt her arm being pulled back. "Oh, no can do, Nicky. You're staying with me for the night."

"What? Why?" She asked, looking back at Jack confused.

"Because I'll know you are safe under my protection, not _his._" He explained quickly, taking her arm to drag her to the room next door. "Plus I don't have to worry about you if you are right by me." He dug through his pockets, looking for the key, when he had found it, he put it in the lock. "Don't look at me like that." He stated when he noticed Nicolette's glare. "It's only for a night, nothing more."

"Believe me, you don't have to explain yourself. I just don't trust that this is all to protect me, Sparrow. I think I would've been fine under Will's protection_._" She was right, Will would protect her more, but Jack didn't want her staying in the same room as him knowing her feelings for the whelp. He thought that it would be better if he took protection of her. Jack had a feeling that she would think it was for something _else_, but merely it was only an act of friendship… nothing more! Well, that was what Jack wanted to believe, anyway.

Jack sighed and thought up a convincing excuse that maybe she will believe that his intentions are surely honorable, "Nicolette, I can assure you, that my intentions in staying the room with you are surely honorable. You have my word. As for you not being under William's protection instead, I agree no doubt you will be fine, but when he was beaten, by well, you-."

"What are you implying?"

Jack tried to confuse her, it tended to work in situations like these, he only used his wordy talents for good… well most of the time. Maybe if he did use them right now, she'd trail away from the subject at hand, "What are you implying by 'what are you implying?'"

That was a big pet peeve of hers, when people answered you with a question, she sighed annoyed and eyed him down, "I'm just saying that by the reasoning you were giving me sounded a little sexist, don't you think?"

"Oh no, Nicky, I didn't mean it like that at all. If you didn't interrupt me, I would've told you the real reason why."

Nicolette rolled her eyes and instead of pressing the manner like she would've she was about to feel sleep overtake her even though she was standing up proud. "Whatever Jack, just open the door, I'm tired and-."

"Ah, so you admit that you're tired! Downstairs you denied it!" Jack exclaimed thinking he had proven a point. She rolled her eyes.

"What happened to interrupting is rude?" She asked mockingly placing her hands on her hips, showing a flare of her attitude. She was always irritable at this time, she got annoyed easily, she wasn't at all a night person, not even a morning person, but she was more than happy to wake up as early as she could to tend to matters back home.

Jack's infamous smirk made its way and he answered, "I'm just returning the favor for the many times you did it to me."

"It was only two times, I promise you. So I'm afraid you are short-."

"Trust me, love, it was more than two times. Even if it were only, we'd be even now."

Nicolette didn't think that she could roll her eyes more than any other time while talking to him. No matter his dashing looks and handsome personality, he had his flaws. One of which was being horribly annoying and wordy, _wordy,_ that was probably how he got away with a lot. Nicolette didn't feel like comprehending any longer, she just wanted to go to bed. And that was it.

"Sparrow," she started looking at him tiredly, "just open the damn door or you are going to get your third slap today from yet another unhappy woman."

Jack's smirk was a tease toward her, she knew, and he kept it on smugly. Jack had something else in his mind, she was quite charming angry, he liked it. He always liked his women like that, angry, except when they tended to throw things at him and try to kill him with their deadly slaps that will one day give him terrible whip lash, they seemed more like a great challenge. Boy, he really did like those… _C__hallenge,_ the word slipped through his mind with ease not hesitating to stop, she was definitely going to be one, and he gladly accepted that. But he could tell that she had a little feeling for him, by the blushes, the suggestive looks, it was true, no woman could resist Sparrow charm. It was a proven fact.

Although he wanted to be flirtatious with her for a while and once again test his proven fact, he looked her over one more time, dark circles were starting to form, her face was pale, no color at all, her hair looked more ratty than it had before, maybe another time. She seemed also very irritable and easily annoyed than before. "Alright, love, just hold on a moment." He slipped the key into the lock and turned it slightly hearing a click from the knob. With that, he turned it and the door opened, revealing a rather small room with a large bed. "Here we are."

"Thank you." She stated, walking into the room, she took a look around and looked warily at the bed, _oh, that's not happening,_ she thought. She turned around toward Jack and stated, "We need sleeping arrangements."

"What's the matter with sleeping in the same bed, eh?" He asked throwing down his effects onto a table standing by the door. "I told you I won't try anything, you have me word."

"That's not it." She stated going over to a mirror to take apart her braid, "I barely know you, it doesn't feel right, under any other circumstances, I may consider-" she winced feeling a knot through her hair. She looked around the room and found a brush on a vanity, she was afraid to know who was the owner, but she didn't care for now. She brushed it through and finished what she had started, "it. It has nothing to do with not trusting your word like you think, it's just the fact that I don't know you."

"Oh, well that's understandable." He stated removing his jacket and boots. But then he wondered, "Wait, where am I going to sleep?"

"Where else? The floor." She stated, going over to the bed taking out the extra pillow from the covers. A blanket laid on top of the duvet and she threw the things at Jack who caught them no problem. But he stared down at them dimly. Nicolette studied his expression for a moment and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Uh, no, not really, but I must ask, why the floor? There's a nice chair right here, which has without a doubt more comfort."

She gasped mockingly and said, "And you would put your comfort instead of my protection first? I was thinking that if you lay down by the door and a drunkard just so happens to stumble in our room that he'll trip. And you will be used like some sort of alarm. But I understand, I mean, _the_ Captain Jack Sparrow needs his comfort in more ways than one. So sorry."

"Nicky, are you mocking me? You don't seem to be the type of woman who would do such a thing." He stated, she definitely wasn't the mocking type. But she had every right to do so in her mind.

She smirked as she pulled down her own covers, "Well, then, that just proves that you don't know me at all, mate."

"Bloody women." Jack muttered in response.

She laid down and sighed seeing that she was now in a rather large bed being a small woman. It felt empty, lonely, and the sheets were cold. Jack's warmth could really help her get through- what? No! She had put her foot down, this attraction had to stop, she couldn't be like that. He's a, he's a, pirate! He cannot be trusted, none of them can be. But those eyes, she had avoided them the whole time in Tortuga not wanting to prepare for the spell she might be cast in once again.

She looked over at Jack who was trying to find comfort on the floor and then pursed her lips feeling guilt takeover. _Damn my guilty conscience,_ she thought. Her voice piped up, "Jack?"

"Aye?" He answered, sitting up a bit.

Nicolette muttered, "I can't believe I'm doing this." The muttering caught Jack's attention and he sat up completely and looked over at her with his eyebrow raised confused. She asked, "Do I have your word?"

"My word?" He asked, "And what do I owe my word for exactly?"

She rolled her eyes and pulled down the covers, letting her guilt and even her free will take over her morals, "Jack, just get in the bed before I change my mind." She stated and not even a second later, Jack Sparrow was slipping under the covers next to her. _Why did I do this again?_ She questioned again, forgetting what she wanted that it had to resort to... _this._ "Stay t-there," she slurred nervously making Jack's smirk appear, "If you don't, then you'd find yourself dead in the morning. I guarantee that."

Jack's smirk stayed. "Whatever you say, love." He mumbled. Nicolette glared before she had turned over not facing him, she started to regret changing her mind, but she knew now that it was too late. Jack may have thought that threat was idle, but to Nicolette, she wouldn't hesitate in a minute. Jack blew out the candle that was on his bedside, making the room suddenly dark. Her eyes closed quickly while her sleepiness suddenly took over, and Jack looked warily next to her. She was the clearest thing he could see in this dark room, he wanted to go back down, but for some reason, he didn't want to. He wanted to stay, right in that very spot, watching her peacefully—Wait!

He can't think like that! That couldn't be right, he wanted to _stay_, why? He was in dire need of finding the answer to that, but involuntarily, he laid back down letting his head hit the pillow lightly, turning over to face her back, they were close, barely even a foot away.

He took in her smell and brushed a hand through her dark brown hair, he immediately took it back, hearing her moan. But then she fell back to sleep. He sighed in relief, but another involuntary movement took its course. He scooted closer, letting her hair touch his nose slightly and his arms wrapped around her waist, she didn't move. Instead she only smiled, feeling a sense of security around her… comfort, without opening her eyes to see who was providing it.

"What a heavy sleeper." He muttered and when he thought he was moving away from her once again, his body only in response to the thought, belayed it and closed his eyes, letting him drift to sleep. His plans to go back down to the tavern were diminished when his semi-loud snores hit the air.

* * *

_**So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I don't know about you, but I sense that Jack was starting to get a little jealous by the drunk pirate who was looking at Nic, or do you think that it was his sense of protection for her? And I don't during the first movie, I kinda always did feel bad for Will when he lost Elizabeth, I didn't blame the poor guy, even though at points he could be rather annoying to get his way.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! Review?**_

*Revised*


	7. Headaches

_**Hey Everyone! Merry Christmas! I was going to post this yesterday, but I didn't have time, so I revised all day today and did a little bit of touchups here and there. Hope you all enjoy and this concludes the amazing Tortuga part of the movie. Long chapter though, not as long though as the first once more, but it is still long. Hope you all enjoy! (Oh just a heads up, Jack says enchantress a lot in here... really like a lot) Happy Reading!**_

_**Replies to comments:**_

_**ForeverACharmedOne: Awe thanks :)! And exactly how I feel, I mean I think Will proved himself plenty of times to her, in the movies you could tell that he really loved her. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Shattered Glass Memories: Yes, Jack is soo sweet :) it's so cute lol. Thanks!**_

_**Autumn O'Shea Swann: Hehe it's not the same without banter, it's a must have, and I love it when he's jealous, I don't know why, but it's so cute**_

_**Jack Sparrow's number one fan: I feel the same way in the movies :) He truly is the best character and awe thanks, I'm glad I'm doing a great job portraying him :) Yeah I love him possessive and soft for some reason... it's strange lol I hope you enjoy this chapter! And this review really made my day, I really appreciated it! :D**_

_**88dragon06: Thank you! And I'm trying my best with making it sound like him, I hope I keep it up, lol. Enjoy**_

_**reeda girl: Thank you for the review! I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Hufflepuff-Princess 4ever: Haha I would love to read it! Send me the link :) And yay! I have a wifle ball bat, but that should be okay lol, hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_Chapter Seven: Headaches_

_"Father!" The little girl yelled out when they saw land out in the open, her heart fluttered, she couldn't wait to get to Port Royal and be off this terrible ship, it wasn't that bad, but her excitement of a new life rushed through her the moment she looked at the nearby port. She looked right then left, in search of her father, but he wasn't by her. She ran below deck, "Mum!" She called out. She was young, around twelve years old, her long brown hair cascaded onto her shoulders and her hazel eyes called demand of the room wherever she was._

_Her mother was not around her also, well her mother never really was around her, she was always in bed since she was sick with a life threatening disease. She hurried along the cabin hallway, looking into each room for them, most rooms held bags packed, their cabin however, seemed like they weren't planning to leave, or one in their company wasn't planning to leave. She stopped passing their cabin, hearing a voice other than her father's in the room._

_"How long has she been breathing like this?" The voice asked, his voice was concerned, the door was opened only a crack and it was enough for young Nicolette Brown to see through. The voice was a man who was tall, he exceeded her short and stubby father very much, he wore a long white jacket that went past his knees and his light blonde hair glistened with the little sunlight._

_The familiar voice of her father, who was kneeling at the bedside of the ill woman who barely had the strength to keep her heavy eyes open, piped up. "Since this morning, doctor, please don't tell me that this is the last moment I have with her."_

_Her father's voice had cracked and even Nicolette's eyes had widened seeing her mother's chest heave up and down slowly. She never thought she had to see the sight of her mother dying, but the sight scared her in minutes. The doctor sighed and put a hand on her mother's forehead feeling the warmth radiating from it to his hand. Her fever was high. "It won't be too long, I don't think she would make it to port. I'm sorry, sir. There's nothing I could do."_

_Nicolette moved away from the door hearing the pounding footsteps of the doctor come toward the her. The door pushed open to reveal him and he looked down at the girl, giving her a sympathetic look. Her eyes welled up with water as he walked away from her. She turned back to see her father with his head hanging and her mother caressing a weak hand on his cheek while he held the other. Nicolette made her way toward the two who were still in silence. _

_Her father's sobs of pain rang out, sending Nicolette's heart to a flutter of despair, "Please, Mallory, don't give up on me."_

_Nicolette interrupted her parents' moment. "Mum?" She asked, her voice was faint, even herself could barely hear it, she was trying to not make her voice crack as her father's tear stained face and her mother's pale face turned to her. Her father's sobs were interrupted by her._

_Her mother looked over at Jeremiah and asked, "Can I please have a moment alone with my daughter?" Jeremiah looked down, he hesitated nodding and then he gave her a saddened smile. "Thank you, Jeremiah."_

_With that her father stood up and answered, "You're welcome. Stay strong, love." He turned on his heel and made his way toward the wide open door. His daughter looked up to him and he stopped his pace and then patted her head, ruffling her long hair. "It'll be all right, Nic, don't worry." He stated and then continued his way out, closing the door gently behind him. It pained him seeing his wife like that , however a shot of relief and grief hit him, knowing this would be the end of her suffering._

_"Come, come, Nicolette dear, I won't bite." She snickered coughing at the end of her sentence, the family thought how it was amazing that she kept her sense of humor going even in her death bed. She used her arm to shield it, but when she put that aside she saw that it was blood that now stained her light blue sleeve, she frowned. Nicolette followed her mother's orders, and knelt by her bedside like her father, only her head barely passed the top of the bed. Her mother laughed halfheartedly and gestured for her to stand up, which she did and she took her hand, rubbing the skin that overlaid her knuckles._

_"Mum, what's happening? You're breathing is shallow and you're white as a ghost." Nicolette stated, her voice was low; she didn't want tears to escape her eyes, as she looked her mother up and down of her sick figure. It wasn't a sight one her age should acquire, but she never let it escape her. She gulped._

_Her mother looked down, sending her already glazed hazel eyes from her daughter's who was the same shade, her dirty blonde her was stringy and it was dirty from her not being able to get up and take a bath. "I'm afraid to tell you, Nic, but I'm dying." She said trying to keep her voice compassionate; the look on her daughter's face was unbearable to look at, she tried not to look away though._

_"No, you can't be! Not yet! We just got here!" Her voice cut through the air into a cry, tears she tried so hard to keep in slowly escaped and her voice cracked as she spoke. "We just got here, mum, we have a chance to start a new life here now."_

_"I'm, I'm, sorry, Nic, but it's—." She was interrupted, retreating her hand to get a handkerchief from the nightstand, to block yet another cough. When she moved it away, her and Nicolette's eyes darted to the red blotch. Nicolette's breath was caught in her throat, tears were starting to pour and hit roughly on her cheeks. She backed away from her mother, ready to run away. Her mother continued, "it's time for me. I'm sorry. Now, please, come back over here so I could look at you."_

_Nicolette looked down at her hands, which were now shaking, she wasn't scared, she was trembling from what she was seeing. She came to terms that this was the end, but she didn't trust herself to speak, she only walked back toward her dying mother and knelt down, hanging her head by her side as her mother weakly stroked her hair. "I love you, don't you forget that. You will grow up, have lots of adventures, be married to a fine man and have many children with him, you'll have a good life, Nicolette, you will." Her mother stated weakly to comfort her._

_Nicolette answered weakly, looking into her mother's eyes, "That may be, but you won't see me end up like that, I'm going to miss you and I'll never forget, don't worry about that. I love you, too."_

_She smiled and took her hand to continue rubbing it, "The one thing that is good in my life will always be you, don't tell your father this, he'll surely have my head in heaven when he goes there. And that won't be heaven no longer, as we know. I want you to take of him though, makes sure that he doesn't get into any trouble." She giggled, even though it was almost on her last breath, her hand was frail in Nicolette's hold, both knew it was time. She stammered out her last words, "I-I l-love y-you." Despite her tears, Nicolette smiled as they rolled down onto her cheeks. She only nodded; she couldn't speak at the moment._

_With a nod and her last words said, her mother broke the connection between their eyes and looked up at the ceiling, her eyes slowly descending, feeling her heart finally give out. Nicolette just stood there and watched as her mother died, she never had let go of her hand, and she now had her head hanging, sobbing occasionally hoping her mother would just come back suddenly and say she was just kidding with her, even though it would be a sick joke, and they could live on with their new life, as she put it as before.. But instead she just laid down on the bed lifeless, as the deck above them was acting lively to get the ship docked at Port Royal._

Nicolette gasped, reliving the nightmare she had lived when she was little, it was reoccurring since that beginning of the month, and she would wake up the same way, too. Clutching sheets tightly, tears staining her face, and even a cold sweat beating down her forehead. She looked toward the window and saw a light strode into the room she was in, she almost forgot why she was here, why she was in the unfamiliar room, but then she remembered last night that they arrived in Tortuga and got rooms for the night. She even had forgotten whom she shared her room with. But a pair of arms that were still clinging around her waist reminded her and her eyes widened.

She looked down startled and saw that it was Jack. Immediately she pushed him off the bed, sending him hard onto the floor, which woke him up. She jolted up and heard a groan on the other side of the bed. Jack sat up rubbing his head while Nicolette looked around. She saw her cutlass laid onto the floor and whisked it in her hand. Before he could spare a blink Nicolette was in front of him holding her cutlass as close as she could to the crook of his neck. She tapped his chin for him to look up at her.

Despite at the other end of the sword, Jack chuckled even though he was startled by the change in color of her eyes. He said nervously, "What a nice good morning, eh?" Nicolette just glared at him and reached out her hand for him to take and pointed her sword away from his throat no matter how much she wanted to stab him with it.

Jack looked at it questionably and Nicolette rolled her eyes, "Take it or I change my mind about killing you like I had promised."

"A little forceful, aren't you love?" Jack took her hand and was pulled to his feet by Nicolette. She quickly dropped it and walked over placing her sword onto a table.

"Only when I have the right to be," she retorted and glared at him as she continued, "I recall telling you not to try anything? Do I speak a different language other than English to you? Hmm?" She asked and walked over to the dresser brushing out her hair, when Jack was going to speak, she cut him off. "You're lucky that I'm a generous person and I don't feel like cutting your hands off after that stunt you pulled."

"I didn't even think it to be a stunt." Jack smirked and stated, "Technically—."

She snapped, interrupting him as he walked closer, "Technically? There isn't anything technical about—," She was interrupted by feeling him by her shoulder; she looked up into the mirror and felt him leaning onto her back. Her breath was caught in her throat, feeling his onto her ear. She turned around to face him and saw that they were close; his hands were on either side of her on the dresser, almost like to corner her. But she didn't mind, why didn't she? She didn't like him like this at all, but she felt the attraction there. She got her strength back to speak and continued with a gulp, "about it."

"You know, you're very lovely like that."

Nicolette couldn't help, but smile at the flirty tone in his voice, it was irresistible, so were his lips, how they moved when he spoke, she wanted to—no, she couldn't think like this. She just met him! She looked up into his eyes and melted, she wouldn't be surprised if she was now a liquid onto the floor, melted ice turned into water. "Like what?" She inquired nervously, trying not to hint that she was anywhere near interested in him, but it was obvious to Jack.

The look she was giving him pointed toward it, she was interested, she didn't do a good job at making it a bluff though. Not at all. Jack's smirk grew and he stated. "Angry." She looked down to his lips and bit hers to resist her temptation, even though it was catching onto her fast. "Interesting." Jack muttered to himself, he looked at her strangely for a moment and felt something go through him, that he had never felt before. He looked into her eyes seeing more depth, he was getting reeled in fast, he didn't think he could get out of the hazel abyss her eyes had cast.

_Enchantress_, his mind warned, she was one to leave him speechless, leaving him without another word to matter up after one look into her eyes, onto her plush lips, which he wanted to kiss so badly, so badly it was beginning to hurt.

The same feeling was going through her, but unlike Jack, who wanted to understand it, she didn't, she didn't want the need to understand it at all. Jack moved his hand to stroke her cheek, but before he could reach she turned around to separate her eyes from him. She looked down at the dresser, nervously and sighed, she needed air, and she needed an excuse to get out of here. Any. Any excuse to get far away from him.

"I-I'm," she cursed in her head for stuttering like a bloody idiot, she corrected, "I'm going to wake up Will, you know so we could get to the docks early, like you said we will, he would most likely be sleeping at this hour," _Even though, I have no clue about the bloody time_, she scowled at herself before continuing and moving away from Jack, "I'll be back."

Jack stared at her confused as he saw her figure walk away from him, he only heard a couple of things in that sentence like 'I'll be back' 'docks early' and even, which pained him to hear, 'Will', he couldn't let the name pass him by, that girl, she was hung up on the lad that didn't love her any more than a friend. Jack jumped hearing the door slam shut and now he turned to the mirror, left only with his reflection. He stared at it in disbelief seeing a sudden saddened expression. His smirk faded away, his dark, kohl eyes looking melancholy, why was he like this? _The Enchantress_, most likely, that should be her name _Enchantress Brown_, but he was beginning to think that her name meant it.

"That woman is the worst kind of vex that could be cast." He muttered to himself.

He rubbed his forehead, flustered with himself. Jack looked back into the mirror. "Get yourself together, Jack, don't feel like this." He motivated himself, pounding his fist onto the wood of the hard dresser. It didn't work, so he tried again, "You're Captain Jack Sparrow and you're letting a _woman_ get you down, one that you only known for three days at most… are _you_ getting madder than you already are?" He was really bad at motivating himself, being the egotistical self he was… Ha! Him being egotistical? What a lie that is. He wasn't close to that… he laughed out loud at that thought.

Nicolette knocked on the door heavily, "Will, time to get up!" She shouted and continued pounding. On the other side, she heard a groan and heavy footsteps making their way toward the door. The door opened revealing Will stretching his arm behind his head, his hair was slightly ruffled from waking up, "Well good morning, sleeping beauty!" She snickered, trying to hide her confused expression about what had just happen. Will let out yet another groan, "Why, nice to see you, too. What's wrong with you? Changed your mind about this godforsaken land and went down last night?"

"Well, someone seems cheerful this morning for being the type that is the most irritable person in the morning." Will stated halfheartedly, "Why are we up so early?"

"We're sailing off early, indicating that we will save Elizabeth soon. Thought I should let you know." She replied, yeah, she was _such_ in a cheerful mood, after what had happened with Jack and the reoccurring nightmare she kept having, it all brought her a _cheerful_ headache from all the thoughts that were swirling in her mind. All of which were questioning her future, it needed to stop… she didn't want to see that man again, she didn't even want to think of his name! She was a confused mess right about now. She needed to get out of this place soon, but she didn't want to risk it and leave.

Will looked at her confused expression suspiciously and when he was about to ask about it, she informed, "I'm going downstairs to wait for you two. Then we may head to the docks together."

She turned on her heel to walk away and leave before Will could anymore conspicuous of her actions. She heard faint protests as she walked away from him and she let her fake smile fall, feeling the headache become worse. "But Jack said to—."

She rolled her eyes and interrupted him without looking back, "Bollocks to what Jack said! It's morning nothing will happen to me and if something does, then I'll defend myself. I've proved that I could and drunks are always too weary to put up a fight, so I'll be fine. Don't worry." She assured him while walking off, fading into the distance from Will who was staring where she was headed surprised. She turned and headed down the stairs.

* * *

"Hello, how may I help ye lass?" The man behind the bar asked, he was wiping it down with a rag to make it the least bit presentable for the new customers after the tavern just settled down from the usual night rush.

Nicolette sat down on the stool and rubbed her temples feeling the headache take its toll. They always came at the worst times, she knew, and right now might had to be the worst one she ever had yet. "Uh, I don't know, do you guys serve anything other than rum? Like maybe some tea? I'm feeling a little under the weather as of this moment."

"We don't serve tea, lass, sorry. We barely even serve water." He chuckled to her with a smirk on his face. "But I can make something that can help that under the weather issue of yours, no alcohol involved, would ye like that instead?" He suggested and Nicolette eyed him for a moment before nodding, the headache grew worse and she was in need of it gone. "I'll get that ready for you, lass. Should be a minute or two." He flashed a welcoming smile to her and she exchanged one to him also, despite the headache.

"Thank you, what's your name?" She asked keeping the same smile.

He lent out his hand for her to shake as he informed her of his name, "John, John Carver."

Nicolette took his hand and shook it lightly, "Nicolette Brown. It's a pleasure to meet you John."

But when she tried taking it back, he held onto it and lifted it up to his lips. He muttered before kissing it, "Beautiful name to match the beautiful lady, pleasure is all mine."

Now her smile became a fake one and it was evident that she wasn't interested in him at all. "Flattery, if you look that in the dictionary the definition would be your name." She snickered while stifling a soft chuckle, _but flattery doesn't get you anywhere_, she thought. She took back her hand and continued, "Now come on, get started on that concoction my head is pounding like a strong drum."

He laughed and nodded to her walking to the other side of the bar to get started. Nicolette sighed and supported her head with her hand. It wasn't so bad here during the morning, it wasn't like that at night, it seemed quieter, even though they were still some drunks hanging around, but they all seemed harmless right now. She felt a faint tap on her shoulder and she swung around to see a man who had a drunken slur as he spoke, "Look, what we 'ave here, Sparrow's new woman."

_I, Nicolette Brown, would never be that sort of thing_, she thought, but it contradicted this morning when she was trying to resist kissing the pirate. She arched a brow at the man and asked, "_New _woman? What makes you think that I'm that? Please do enlighten me, seems as though I'm confused to what you're talking about."

"Yeah, confused. You know exactly what I be talking about." He snarled, his breath hit her nose and she scrunched it, smelling the vile drink of rum come off him. He continued explaining, "I saw you go up in the room with him, the look in his eye when he is around women like yeself."

"Look?"

"Aye, the look. But you don't seem to be the type of woman to pleasure him through the night." Nicolette glared at him as he used a dirty finger to stroke her cheek, she tried her best to not cut it off. He added to her, "You're far too pretty for it."

Nicolette scoffed, and used a hand to take his finger off of her skin. She suddenly felt the need to bathe after the piece of filth touched her like that. "If this is your way to flatter a woman then I'd say you're doing a terrible job, since you're drunk and insulting a man that I bet that you don't give a bird's shit about. And you're basically implying that I'm a prostitute like every other wench in Tortuga."

The man laughed at her, he was ridiculous to Nicolette, _new woman?_ How many did he have exactly? And she was the _new_ one nevertheless. That was an unsettling thought indeed. And—why was she worried about this again? She didn't like him like—she had to stop denying—no! She had to stop denying, denying the fact that she was attracted to Captain Jack Sparrow.

John looked at the two protectively and he sauntered over with the tankard ready, placing it onto the counter. He knew the man to be Gerard Sternum, a lad who used to sail back in the days, like Sparrow he was a Captain who was mutinied upon, but unlike him, he wasn't determined with revenge to retrieve her back, he actually didn't care. But when he came to Tortuga, it turned out he did, he always came to the bar from midnight to the afternoon of the next day to take out his sorrow out in rum. He was a drunk, a vicious one at that as well.

"Gerard, leave the lady alone, she doesn't need to be talked to by the likes of ye. Go into a different tavern, we're closed now." He lied, his tavern never closed, but he would only close it to the likes of that piece of scum.

Gerard only laughed at him and stated, "Can't a man be a gentleman and inform the lass about someone's reputation?"

"A man like you is only a piece of scum, far from gentleman behavior." She snarled turning back to the counter giving John a weary look.

"Scum? John, ye going to let the lass talk to me like that?"

John smirked smugly at Gerard and hinted the anger and hate in his voice for the man, "To a man who always almost cleans me out of me rum, of course. Now, get out, I don't want to see the likes of ye today." The man formed on his lips a scowl and without another word said to the two of them, the drunkard named Gerard left the Faithful Bride, giving Nicolette a look of relief. Now her head was surely pounding because of him.

"Don't listen to that lad." John's voice brought her back to the bar and she looked down at her drink, seeing that it was bubbling and it smelled revolting to her. "He has been drinking up a storm of rum since yesterday, almost cleaned me out. Thank God I have several barrels of it left." He pushed the drink closer to her making her nose scrunch from the smell. "Go on, drink it, it'll cure any ache you have in your body."

Nicolette looked up and hesitated bringing the tankard to her lips, she took a slow sip of it, and the moment it had hit her tongue she spat it out immediately. "What in the bloody hell is in that? That tastes disgusting!"

"Aye, that it does," admitted John while Nic just gave him a confused look. He added, "but it helps calm it down, lass." Nicolette took another look at it and thought about it for a minute. "If it helps, after you take at least three or four sips of this drink, you won't taste a thing. Trust me, works every time." He stated and Nicolette considered once more, taking another sip of the drink that she wasn't in like of. Once again, she repeated her actions from before.

"I'm sorry, John, this is revolting, I can't drink this, I'm going out on sea later. I can't be worse in condition than I already am."

"Sea later, eh? You're a sailor and a woman, ain't it bad luck for women to be on a ship?" He inquired while wiping down the bar still.

Nicolette shrugged and replied, "Not to Jack Sparrow, I'm assuming."

John arched a brow and nodded saying, "Ah, so you are with him. I would've never guessed, lass, he doesn't usually take women along with him on voyages, but he got his ship back from that lad, Barbossa? I thought it be long gone."

Nicolette looked at him confused, "What?"

"He never takes women aboard with hi-."

"No," she stopped him by putting her hand up, "No, I don't care about his other women," _yes you do_, her mind reminded her and she waved the thought out immediately, trying to stay with the informant, "you seem to have skipped the part about getting his ship back from Barbossa."

John looked at her questionably and he hesitantly explained, there had to be a reason why Jack hadn't told her, but he didn't know why. He never could dive into the mind of Jack Sparrow's, but he proceeded in telling Nicolette, he liked her, she could be a good friend to him, nothing really more. "The _Black Pearl_ was originally Jack Sparrow's ship, but when he came to Tortuga with an eye for treasure of the Isla de Muerta, his first mate Barbossa came up to him and said everything were an equal share between the two of 'em.

"Now Jack, being a young Captain agreed to it, but not even three days out on the voyage, he was mutinied upon on an island called Rumrunner's Isle. But I'm guessing he hasn't yet retrieved his ship, it must be killing him, he loved that ship more than a mother could love a son. Did he tell you where you were going at the very least?"

Nicolette nodded, but she was engrossed into the information she just received from the man. She arched a brow and stated, "We're going to Isla de Muerta and that's where the _Black Pearl_ makes berth isn't it?" She cursed under her breath, making John not hear her unladylike action, "That bastard." She looked behind her and saw the two men make their way down.

She rolled her eyes and then looked at John who was still looking at her confused. "I might as well take another sip for later, shall I?" She stated and took another, this time she didn't spit it out, she didn't taste it at all. "You were right, it doesn't give off taste after the third sip."

She took another and she groaned hearing Jack's voice split the air when he had found her. He was fuming; he gave her specific orders to not leave their side any time in Tortuga, no matter if it were morning. He saw her talking to John, the loyal bartender; he wondered what they were talking about since she was so involved. "Nicky!" He called out walking toward her with Will slowly trailing behind him.

"Speak of the devil." She muttered putting down the tankard. She turned around and flashed a smile at the two men, putting aside what had happened this morning she answered in a bright, cheery, fake voice like she had used with Will. "Well, what a nice, proper hello to you, too, Jack."

Jack rolled his eyes and stated to her annoyed, "Almost nice as mine this morning." She narrowed his eyes at him before looking at Carver, to avoid Will's confused glare that was heading toward her way.

She inquired to him, changing the subject to her new friend she had just met, "Have you met this kind man with me yet? He's very generous and gave me this drink to help my head."

"Yes, I have." Jack stated and flashed a smile through his anger toward Nicolette at John, "Nice to see you again, John. I see you gave this young lady the hangover cure."

Her face fallen had fallen, "The what cure?"

Jack repeated to her smugly, "I said, 'The hangover cure.'"

"Aye." He stated and Nicolette looked behind her with her eyebrow raised, "What lass? Didn't have one?"

She shook her head, "I don't drink." She stated, but quickly shrugged it off turning back to Jack, whose eyes were about to bulge out. "Captain," she started getting up, "I think you should calm down, you don't look good angry at all. I mean we do have a big journey ahead of us to retrieve _Elizabeth_ now don't we?" She might as well have fun with this, knowing something that he didn't want her to know, now that could be useful, she knew. And to taunt him with it would be priceless, she always did like being a step ahead than anyone else, and it always benefited her in the end.

Jack snapped at her, "I told you that you have to stay with us in Tortuga, and here you are at the bar! You told me that you would come back, but how is it that we have found you down here _exactly_? I was worried sick!"

"Are you my father all of a sudden?" She inquired to him snickering. Jack didn't find it funny at all. Nicolette told him seriously, "Well, I can assure you that there was nothing to be worried about, in fact, nothing happened, and if something did happen it would've been easily taken care of. I had my swor-."

"No, because I have it attached to my belt." He stated and Nicolette looked at him questionably, she looked down to see that her sword wasn't on her person at all. She thought, _Well that's strange… I thought I had taken it along with me… _she must have had a hallucination of her picking it up before she had left. That didn't surprise her, since it was morning and she had a headache, which was slowly leaving. "So you were also unarmed, which is the only way you can defend yourself, love."

"Jack, give me my cutlass back, please."

"Maybe later." He stated and turned to John, "John, I would love to stay and chat, but we have to be going. Next time I come to Tortuga we'll surely catch up."

"Surely." John agreed and then he looked over at Nicolette, flashing the same welcoming smile, "Nice to meet you, Nicolette, hopefully I would have the pleasure to talk to ye again?"

Nicolette exchanged the same smile and Jack looked at the two of them curiously, "I'm sure, next time we meet, the pleasure would be all mine. Thank you for your help, John." She wasn't indicating to the drink though, but to the information that Jack was hiding, she was thankful that she knew. Well last night she suspected it, but now it was proven. "It's going to help me later on today." She now looked at a very confused Jack and even a very confused Will, he had no clue what was going through Nicolette's mind at the moment. "Shall we be going? We can't be wasting anymore time, right Jack?"

Jack quickly composed his mind and nodded, "Aye, Gibbs should be waiting at the docks if I'm to be correct. Let's go." With that they left the Faithful Bride and headed toward the docks, which weren't too far away. Jack led the way and Will and Nicolette kept a steady pace behind him.

Will talked while they followed, "What is wrong with you and Jack?" He was suspicious of the two of them when they came into sight, especially of Nicolette who was suddenly quick with talking to him instead of taking her time. Jack on the other hand seemed tenser now than he did any other of the few times they had talked to each other.

"What do you mean?" Inquired Nicolette keeping a steady eye on Jack while he swayed back and forth in front of him.

"The both of you seem… I don't know, you just seem different than back at home, more or less." He stated.

Nicolette sighed and smirked mischievously. Will knew that smirk, she always had it on when something was up her sleeve, "With good reason," she started and after a short pause she continued, "I know something that he doesn't want us to, something that proves my suspicions."

"Really? What is it?"

"I'll tell you later, we're here." She announced, they followed Jack onto the wooden dock and saw the crew Gibbs had picked up. They weren't what she expected, she expected strong, sea-worthy men, but these were just, old men, who looked worn, torn from the essence that is Tortuga, and some looked crazy to the point of insanity.

Gibbs however looked proud of the group of men, when they reached the end of the dock, the group straightened up their line and Gibbs began to speak, "Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt." He stated as they walked down the line, both Jack and Nicolette looked down at a certain man who was half their size as Gibbs added, "And crazy to boot." _They need to be crazy to boot to hang around Jack_, Nicolette thought, but didn't decide to comment on it.

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will inquired to Jack; Nicolette nudged his elbow for being rude toward them. They did seem like a nice, crazy bunch, they also seemed loyal. That was good... for them anyway.

Jack ignored him and continued down the line, he stopped at a sailor. "You, sailor!" He turned and looked at a tall, old man. He had a bird on his shoulder that was a parrot and his eyes squinted from the sunlight. His clothes were torn and dirty like the water plenty of times had roughed him up.

Gibbs corrected him, "Cotton, sir."

"Mr. Cotton," Jack started eying the man to seem intimidating, "do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death." There was a long pause between the two of them.

Nicolette whispered to Will, "That must've taken some practice to say."

"Shut it!" Said Jack putting his hand up to stop Nicolette to say anything else. Cotton still hadn't answered him, instead he was just staring at Jack like he had no clue what he had just said, and this aggravated him. "Mr. Cotton! Answer man!" He shouted.

Gibbs intruded, although he figured that this information should have been said a lot earlier. Poor bloke, it wasn't his fault that he couldn't speak. "He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to speak for him." Cotton showed the proof to the three of them and both Nicolette and Jack had to check if their tongues were still intact after seeing the sight of the missing tongue. That made her sicker than she was before... so much for the cure.

"How?" Nicolette asked no matter how disgusted she was, if he was a mute than how did he train the parrot, which just doesn't make sense at all, right?

"No one's figured how yet, but it sure beats me." Gibbs stated, leaving Nicolette only to nod.

Jack continued regaining his sense of having a tongue to speak with, "Mr. Cotton's… parrot. Same question."

The parrot on Cotton's shoulder squawked, "Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!"

Gibbs translated, "Mostly, we figured that means yes."

"'Course it does." Jack nodded and turned to Will and Nicolette, "'Well, what do you two think? Satisfied" He asked with a smile, this crew would do for him.

Will stated irritated that _this_ was the crew that was going to help him, "Well you proved them to be mad."

Nicolette rolled her eyes and answered as well, "They seem to be a lively bunch to me." Referring to Mr. Cotton and his parrot and the short man whom she had seen earlier with the braided beard. "And they need to be mad to sail with the likes of you."

"Aye, that be true." Jack stated with the same smile, but it soon dropped hearing a familiar voice at the end of the line. A voice of a woman. A woman he dreaded to see at the moment.

"And what is the benefit for us?" She shouted.

Jack raised an eyebrow and walked forward, leaving Mr. Gibbs, Nicolette and Will to trail along to see who was the mysterious voice that had called out. Jack stopped when he had saw her and her head was down hiding her face under the floppy brim of her hat. The mystery person looked like any other person in the bunch, but Nicolette didn't understand why Jack was skeptical. She arched a brow as Jack had taken off her hat to reveal the woman's long black hair.

"Ah, Anamaria—." Anamaria wasn't happy to see him though; she slapped him harder than any other woman had when they stepped onto Tortuga. Jack's face flew to the other side and the sound of the slap even made a couple of the crew members, including Nicolette, wince.

Will leaned down and said with a smirk developing, "I suppose you didn't deserve that one either."

Jack winced feeling the pain in his cheek and admitted, "No, that one I did deserve."

Nicolette commented as Will stood tall once more, "I think all of his slaps he had deserved some how." A smirk played on her lips and Jack glared at her as he turned to face Anamaria once more.

She accused, "You stole my boat!"

"Actually—." He was interrupted by yet another slap. That one had a little more force than the other, but Jack quickly regained his composure and continued, "Borrowed." he corrected her, he just hated that word, steal, he didn't steal it, he just borrowed it. But it was only a Jolly Mon, those never really did last, but he knew what ticked her off about him taking it, the boat was truly her life, and he knew. He continued seeing a glare being cast off toward him, "Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you." Actually, that was a lie, he was going to leave it a Port Royal, which he did, and commandeer another.

"But you didn't!" She shouted, her voice in a full rage. Sparrow had a lot of nerve to think he could just sneak out of Tortuga without seeing her—when she heard Gibbs talking of a crew for Jack Sparrow who was only in Tortuga for the night, she didn't hesitate in disguising as a cabin boy and slap the living hell out of the man that took her pride and joy, it made sense that she was angry.

Jack tried to reason, "You'll get another one!"

She was going to slap him once more, but instead she put her finger up and stated agreeing with him in a warning tone, "I will."

Nicolette added in with a bright smile, "A better one!"

Jack echoed her to Anamaria with the same smile, "A better one!"

Will decided to intrude and pointed toward the _Interceptor_, "That one!"

Nicolette and Jack gave him a confused look, "What one?" Will pointed again at the _Interceptor_ and Nicolette raised an eyebrow while Jack looked like he was fuming, furious! She can't have that one! They needed it. "That one?" He asked angrily. But Jack composed himself before anyone could question his behavior; he turned back to Anamaria whose face held a hardened expression. "Aye, that one." _I'll deal with him later_, he thought. "What say you?"

Anamaria contemplated for a moment and along with the crew she yelled, "Aye!" She snatched her hat out of Jack's hand; he flinched seeing her walk away from them. Her and the crew headed toward the long boats to row out to the _Interceptor_.

Nicolette shrugged and admitted, "I like her."

Gibbs warned next to them, "Oh no, no, no, no, no it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir."

Nicolette smiled sweetly and said, "Oh, really? Then what am I, Mr. Gibbs, can you answer that for me, please, I seemed to be confused."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and Jack waved the two of them off while looking at the sky worried about what's to come later. Will, Nicolette, and even Gibbs, who had been sailing most of his life were confused. Jack said, ignoring the comment Nicolette had made, "It would be far worse not to have them."

With that, he turned on his heel and grabbed Nicolette's arm that was being dragged now to the end of the docks and into the dinghy. "There's going to be a big storm tonight." He stated helping her in; concern was hinted in his voice, "I think it would be best if you stay in the Captain's cabin tonight for your own safety."

Nicolette opened her mouth to protest, but he shushed her immediately, "I don't want to hear your whiny remarks right now, savvy? You're staying in there and you're going to like it." She glared at him as he went into the dinghy along with Will and Gibbs.

"What did you want to tell me?" Will asked softly as Gibbs and Jack started to row between them, they were talking about some nonsense that Will and Nicolette didn't want to get into. He made sure his voice was low enough so the two won't overhear.

She glared at him for a moment, her arms crossed over her chest and her mouth set into a pout. She couldn't believe Jack! Sure, she wasn't the best sailor in the world, but she lived on land all her life, she wanted to help of course, but what could she do about it? Surely nothing, nothing at all. "Not now." She knew that Will would annoy her all day, but she didn't have the patience at the moment to tell him, plus if Jack was in front of her… that would be a fool's errand, as Gibbs would say, to tell Will right then and there.

* * *

_**Uh oh, Nicolette is now really getting a handle on Jack's true plan, and Jack was so close in stealing that kiss from her! And yes, I did use a double negative if you recall, 'denying, denying' I meant that lol, my friend read this over and pointed that out to me thinking I made a mistake. I like double negatives, confuses people lol. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**_

_**Reviews?**_

*Revised*

P.S. I must be the worst editer of my own work ever! I edited this like ten times before, and I found so many things wrong with it. How do you guys deal with my horrible editing? Lol.


	8. Bloody Idiots

_**Hello! Well I decided to post this chapter up a little early, since I'm kinda stuck in the house because of a blizzard and I was watching pirates of the caribbean on tv so it kind of inspired me to write some more, lol. This chapter is long like the others, but I think it would be worth it... seeing as though Nicolette may realize something we've all been waiting for... enjoy!**_

_**Replies to reviews:**_

_**Jack Sparrow's number one fan: Thank you so much! That really made my day, you have no idea, I'm glad you are enjoying it! :) And it's okay, I also don't have a life and also spend my time on here reading pirate fanfics. And thanks, I'm happy to know that Nic compliments Jack well, I try, lol! I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**_

_**Hufflepuff-princess 4ever: Thanks! And I almost cried writing it, it was sad :/. And believe me I always taunt people when I know something that they don't want me to know, it so much fun :D, and I got Ravenclaw for the quiz. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**_

_**Shattered Glass Memories: Sorry for being such a tease, lol, don't worry it would be coming very soon. Haha that was a great part with Jack trying to motivate himself... haha :) Hope you enjoy!**_

_**88dragon06: I hope I do keep up with keeping Jack in character :) and it's okay, I almost cried writing it. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

_**improbablelove317: Thank you! I'm glad you're loving it! The beginning was sad, like I said, I even almost cried, lol. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Chapter Eight: Bloody Idiots_

She couldn't stay in one spot, swaying back and forth along with the ship. Her recent headache came back with a vengeance, she was starting to miss the 'sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga' as Jack called it and now wanted that tankard of the hangover cure back in her hand no matter the revolting smell and taste. Her stomach was twisting and turning, she couldn't imagine how harsh it was outside of the cabin. She heard faint shouts above her, particularly Jack and Gibbs faintly arguing about when to drop canvas, for some reason she could imagine him clearly at the helm over any other person. She pictured him soaking wet, barking orders at the crew, lightning striking around him, showing his Captain bravado.

Nicolette heaved a sigh and sat onto the bed to get somewhat of a grip on her balance. She laid back and slipped under the plush covers. She felt her body imprint into them and her eyes slowly started to close, no matter how much the storm wanted to thrash her off. But she couldn't sleep, she didn't want to, the ship slowly began to calm down and she heard the door open causing her eyes to open wide and her to sit up. She looked over to see that it was only Jack who was brushing some water off of him.

The storm had calmed down and now they were in a deep fog. Jack had come down to dry off, he saw Nicolette sitting up staring at him and he frowned, "Sorry, love, did I wake you?" She shook her head and took herself out of bed, stumbling a little from feeling the ship upright. Jack ran over to her and steadied her. "Imagine how off balance you'd be if you were above deck." He chuckled, helping her, "There you go."

"That bad out there?" She asked while nodding him thanks.

Jack shook his head no, "Not anymore, love, it calmed down a bit. It's safe for you, not an ounce of rain in sight."

"Oh," She started walking away from him, "that's good then, I can't stand this stuffy cabin." She stated and wrapped her hand around the doorknob to turn it.

But she stopped, hearing Jack's voice, "Nicolette?" His voice wasn't his usual suave, witty tone. It hinted a bit of concern and worry, and it was also a tone that searched for further understanding. Nicolette hesitantly turned around, removing her hand from the door. "I think we need to talk about this morning."

She looked down and shrugged, "There's nothing _to_ talk about." She looked back up at him and walked closer, she tried avoiding what he _really_ wanted to talk to her about. This morning, meaning the almost kiss; she couldn't talk about it, not yet anyway. "I told you nothing happened to me in the tavern and that I could take care of myself." She walked over to the globe and started to turn it. She continued, "You got to get over that, really, I've already heard enough—."

"You know very well that that is not what I want to talk about, Nicky." Jack interrupted her, making her stop turning the globe to cover her nervous actions. "Nicky, look at me." He ordered her softly, but forcefully at the same time. The only thing that she could do was follow and look into the deep brown eyes as he tried to reason with her, "If I didn't know any better, you felt something this morning like me." He wasn't one to reveal his feelings for another in some sort of way, but he felt that this was a special case; he was so close this morning, so close in touching her plush lips, so close that it was starting to bother him.

"If you didn't know any better?" She inquired, "Nothing happened this morning. Let's just leave it at that and move on with our lives."

Jack rolled his eyes, "I don't think I can, Nicky. Look I—."

"You what? Please Jack, we only known each other for about oh, I don't know, three days, it's impossible for someone to feel something for another in that short period," _Actually it only took Romeo and Juliet a night to realize they were in love and got married in five days—oh, just shut it! _Her mind argued her point, but she continued anyway, rationalizing what had happen, "of time. What happened this morning was just our… hormones, purely nothing happened at all."

Jack sighed annoyed, "Nothing happened? You're just going to deny what had happened?" She turned her face not answering and he put his hands on his hips.

She gulped, it was like he could see right through her, "I-I'm not denying…" _Lie…_ "I didn't feel anything, I beg your pardon if you had, but I didn't… I couldn't have. I'm already in—." She stopped herself, she didn't want to say the end of that sentence, if she told Jack how she felt about Will…

"You're already in love with dear William." Jack stated, taking a step toward her, Nicolette stared at him in disbelief… he knew this? "Sorry to inform you, love, but he's already very much in love, which is plain to see judging by his perseverance to save Miss. Swann."

"You don't think I know that." She snapped quickly, giving him a steady glare. "Love, is not about being with the person you love for the rest of their life… it's about making them happy, even though it may make you suffer in the process."

Jack pursed his lips and walked closer to her. "That's a very nice insight, darling. But it's not always like that. They're plenty of other fish in the sea that may want to court you. And sure it's a mighty good thing that you are putting others before your own benefit, but sometimes you have to be happy yourself in order to have others happy, savvy?"

Nicolette laughed to herself, "This coming from a pirate… no offense at all, Jack, but I think that you are the last person that I should be confiding to." _But you already confided with Esmeralda the donkey… so why is he any different? At least he can talk back to you._ "And plus you don't even know me well enough to even advise such things."

Jack admitted, "I don't need to Nicky, it's common sense."

"Yeah, coming from the man whose intentions of this voyage contradicts other intentions of people." She retorted and Jack stared at her confused for a moment and Nicolette just realized what she had just said, she wasn't supposed to say that! She had the advantage! She had to get out of there, now, "I think I should be going…" She trailed off heading for the door, but she felt her arm being grabbed from behind, pulling her back to her regular position.

"What do you mean by that?" Jack inquired, studying her body language. She struggled out of his tight hold, but she wasn't able to move while Jack searched for a possible answer.

She tried confusing him, "What do I mean by what?"

"By that."

"What?"

"What intentions are you talking about?"

"What intentions do you think I know of yours that you don't want me to know that I'm talking about?" That should've done it. But Jack was quick on his feet to get tricked that easily, well he was quick on his feet now, not then. This was _his _trick, he _did_ this to people to hide something other than the truth, it didn't work most of the time, but other times it got him out of sticky situations. She did a good job though, she kept her face innocent, free of all suspicion, but no matter how much she tried to hide it, Jack could see right through it.

It was his turn, "Well, if it's the intentions that I think you know that I know that I don't want you to know, let's just say that you should tell me my accused intentions on this voyage that is different from everyone else's."

Nicolette just stared at him confused for a moment and cocked her brow, "You're not making any sense at all." She stated and tried to struggle out of his hold, but failed, she pursed her lips, no matter how mad she was at the moment she wanted to have fun watching him squirm, _hormones, _she thought, _this is all a part of that… nothing more,_ she could only give into them and in a flirty voice, no matter her mood, she asked, "What exactly is the reason that would make you want me to tell you, hmm? I don't see the fun in that."

"There is no reason." Jack stated and then added, "Is it wrong for me to want you to tell me my presumed intentions?" Nicolette stared into his deep brown eyes and tried to stay in character as his rugged hands moved onto her shoulders, feeling them, and pushing her to the door making her back hit hard against it.

Her mood made a rapid change from mad and hateful to flirty and persuasive, she had forgotten what they had just gone over and Jack saw the look she was giving him, it was the same look, but this time it had a smirk developing on her lips, those plush lips that he longed to lay his lips on. "I don't know if I want to."

Her tone seemed to make Jack also forget what they were discussing not even a minute ago. "Can I persuade you into telling me?" He asked, maybe a kiss, maybe on the cheek, or on those lips he wanted to kiss so badly. Or maybe on her delicate neck, that seemed to be the weak spot for all women. Or he could use his suave, charming tone. That seemed to always get to her.

"I don't know you tell me." She stated. She was giving into him, what he wanted, which was she. He wanted her, but Nicolette knew that she wanted him as well, for once Will was off her mind, and he was the reason that she went on this voyage… partly, it was also out of guilt for leaving Elizabeth to the pirates.

Jack pursed his lips, contemplating, "Your hair looks lovely." He stated, thinking flattery would work. He even removed one of his hands to stroke it.

Nicolette chuckled, "Flattery won't work for me."

Jack smirked, "Oh really? Then what would, I wonder." He didn't wonder, he knew, he kept stroking her hair and moved closer toward her lips, but to his surprise she was moving as well, she was longing for it. She just wanted to know what it would feel like to kiss the infamous pirate. Jack didn't go right to them, he kissed the corner of them first, then he moved his lips to the top of her nose. Nicolette closed his eyes, feeling more than pleasure. Jack kissed her cheek gently and then went to the top of her forehead. He moved back away. He asked her seductively, "Can you tell me now?"

She giggled softly to him, "I don't think so." Jack arched his brow, amused by this. He a feeling that she would tell him by what he was going to do next with her. Jack went to the lobe of her, kissing where her earring was. Nicolette moaned, leaning her head back and closing her eyes while she felt Jack's tongue on it. With a nibble on her ear, Jack moved away with the earring hanging out of his mouth. Nicolette wondered why he had stopped and opened her eyes only to narrow them at him.

She went to where her earring was, only to not find nothing there. She shook her head, "Bloody pirate. Give me it back."

Jack took it out of his mouth gently to not cut his bottom lip. Nicolette thought she would be getting it back from him, but he moved it away from her reach. Jack looked it over, "I don't think so. I rather like it." She narrowed her eyes at him even more and went to take it out of his hand, but he turned to where she was when she looked forward annoyed. They switched places. Nicolette turned to face him and sighed.

"Jack," Nicolette started to him, clearly frustrated at him. But before she could continue to him, Jack grabbed her waist with both of his arms wrapped it. Nicolette pursed her lips as she looked into his brown eyes. She tried not to seem pleased that she was in his hold again. She started again, "Jack, give me back my earring."

Jack looked up at the ceiling of the cabin and acted like he was thinking about it. He shrugged and went to put the earring back in his mouth, letting it dangle from there. She looked at him confused for a moment, but then he told her, "Well? Come and get it."

She laughed at him, shaking her head no, "You can't be serious."

He smirked at her, with his voice slightly muffled from biting down on it, he told her, "All the more." Nicolette looked at him reluctantly. Jack offered to her, taking it out of his mouth, "Or, for a sudden change in the wind, you could persuade _me_ into giving it to you."

She smirked back at him. "I recall, that it was _you_ who was doing the persuasion before. Not me. Have you forgotten how we gotten into this position in the first place?"

Jack smiled at her and went to rub her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "I have a proposition for you." Nicolette couldn't wait to hear this. She nodded for him to continue to her. "If you persuade me the right way, I'll give you this earring and then persuade you the right way for you to tell me what it is exactly that you know of _my_ intentions. Savvy?"

"And if I don't persuade you the right way?"

Jack chuckled softly as Nicolette moved toward his lips slowly. "We'll go over that bridge if we have to, but that I highly doubt." Nicolette nodded against his forehead once his touched hers. But when his breath hit lightly on her lips, someone knocked on the door.

"Captain!" Jack rolled his eyes and groaned hearing Gibbs' voice stop him, "You're needed at the helm!"

Jack nodded and replied moving away from Nicolette who was suddenly off guard by the loss of heat he was giving her, "Aren't I always? Be right there!" Jack looked back at Nicolette and sighed, "Now where were we?" Jack encircled his arms around her waist again and then he went back to kiss her, but to his dismay she moved out of his hold and he looked at her surprised. Shocked that she had moved, he wasn't prepared for that.

"Captain, I think you should go to your duties." She stated softly and he nodded slowly as he opened the door, leaving the room still holding the shocked expression on his face. When it shut, Nicolette found herself shivering; she went back to having her back at the door and slowly slid down it, feeling her back roughly rub against it. Tears welled up in her eyes and she wiped them away, she was caught off guard again. She never cried, never, the only reason that she would cry was if the image of her dying mother came to mind, but it wasn't there. She wiped a tear in disbelief, she was confused… confused that Jack was right; he was a pirate though, and with a reputation, a reputation with women. But, why was she crying?

She remembered the drunk, his slurred voice sounded through her head in warning, _"Can't a man be a gentleman and inform the lass about someone's reputation?" _He was far from gentleman like though; he was scum like she had said, no more than a piece of dirt that wasn't swept up by a maid. She couldn't be falling in love, that couldn't be, but her heart was arguing otherwise. _Will…_ her heart was arguing that she wasn't in love with him anymore as well. She couldn't fall for his charm that fast, could she?

'_Actually it only took Romeo and Juliet a night to realize they were in love and got married in five days' _she repeated the thought. Shakespeare only wrote of fairy tales, though, no way was that in truth, and plus they weren't a part of teenage love, naiveté, as she called it. She chuckled to herself and brought herself up and over to the mirror to stare at her reflection. "He's just an infatuation…" She told herself. "I _am not _denying anything…" Not even she believed her words. She was a hopeless mess. Nicolette picked up her tears in her hand and wiped her face with a cloth, removing anything that was wet on her face.

With that, she left the room acting like nothing had happened, and went above deck taking in her new surroundings. They were in a deep fog and surrounded by wreckage that was left over by some ships trying to find the dreaded island. Nicolette went over to the railing and looked down to see what was below her.

"Dead men tell no tales." She turned her head to see the parrot squawking on one of the ropes. Soon Will and Gibbs joined her there, looking down at the same thing she was.

Gibbs sighed; his voice held a pained tone as he spoke, "Puts a chill in the bones for how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage."

Nicolette nodded, agreeing, "Yes, it truly is a sad thought seeing all of this."

Will ignored the two of them, watching Jack study his compass. Cotton was looking too close to it and it made Jack nervously shut it in his face so it wouldn't change course toward Isla de Muerta causing Cotton to back off suddenly. "How did Jack come by that compass?" Gibbs moved away from Nicolette and went over to tie a rope tighter. Nicolette followed Will in wonder of the same thing.

"Not a lot was known of Jack Sparrow," Gibbs finished tightening the knot he was working on, "before he showed up in Tortuga with an eye for the treasure of Isla de Muerta. That was before I'd met him, back when he was Captain of the _Black Pearl."_

"What?" Will couldn't believe what he was hearing and Gibbs looked suddenly like he wasn't supposed to say that, while Nicolette seemed almost relieved that she didn't have to tell him. Will looked at Jack again who was studying the compass once more, "He had failed to mention that."

Nicolette intruded, "He had failed to mention a lot of things to you and I."

Will looked back at Nicolette and asked, "Did you know this?" She nodded.

"This was what I wanted to tell you before."

Gibbs brought them back and asked Nicolette, "I take it then you know the story about what had happened to him that made him no longer captain, aye?"

"Yes," Nicolette said nodding, but gestured for Gibbs to tell the story, "but I only know parts, not the whole thing… care to share?"

Gibbs nodded and explained to Will who was looking at the two of them in disbelief, "He plays things closer to vast now. And a hard earned lesson it was. See, three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night," he paused and Nicolette was looking over at Jack, he didn't seem to be the type of man who would do such a thing… but as Gibbs said, 'He plays things closer to vast now' she would, too. He continued, "there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he got mad with the heat."

"Mad with the heat?" Nicolette inquired.

She looked over at Will as he realized something. "Ah, so that's the reason for all the," he tried to imitate Jack with his hands and weird look, tried to imitate his drunken stance, but he failed terribly.

Nicolette laughed at the attempt and added, "It would explain it."

"Reason's got nothing to do with it." Gibbs snapped and the two of them stopped their snickering. He went over to a few barrels and sat down on one as he gestured for Will and Nic to sit down. When they had, he continued, "Now, when a man is marooned he is given a pistol with a single shot, one shot. Well, it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst," he makes a pistol with his hand and moved it toward his head as he continued, "that pistol starts to look _real _friendly. But Jack, he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate."

"Barbossa." Will stated.

Nicolette added, "I don't blame him for keeping it," she looked over at Jack and gave him a sympathetic nod before turning toward the two men. She continued, "that man probably deserves it."

Gibbs agreed with her, "Aye."

Will inquired, "How did Jack get off the island?"

Nicolette nodded in wonder of the same thing. Gibbs leaned in closer ready to exaggerate the story of how the infamous Jack Sparrow gotten off the godforsaken island Barbossa left him on, and he was told to be a great story teller, and by the way Nicolette and Will were engrossed in Jack's tale it was proof that he was. "Well I'll tell ye, he waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till a manner of sea creature, came and acclimated his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft."

_Now this story was getting ridiculous_, Nicolette stared at him in disbelief and inquired, "Sea turtles?"

"Aye, sea turtles."

Will asked, "He roped them, you say?" Gibbs nodded, Will's voice also held the same amount of disbelief. Jack studied the three carefully at the helm and wondered what was so interesting that made Nicky and Will engrossed into something Gibbs was telling them he handed the wheel off to Cotton to keep course and walked over suspiciously. Will continued to inquire, "What did he use for rope?"

Gibbs looked confused for a moment and when he figured out a clever answer, he opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted when Jack showed up behind him, "Human hair, from my back."

Nicolette tried not to gag, "That's disgusting."

"Let go of the anchor!" Jack shouted after Nicolette's comment, "Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore."

With that, he walked off and Nicolette stared as him and Will were about to leave the ship. "Wait!" She yelled running behind him. Jack arched a brow and turned around, "You are _not_ going without me."

Jack shook his head no, "Yes I am. It's too dangerous for a woman like yourself to be going in a place filled with pirates, love."

"Jack, don't give me the dangerous drift." She stated rolling her eyes and Jack shook his head once more following Will to the boat that was being lowered for them, but she grabbed his arm and turned him to make him face her, "I didn't come on this voyage to wait for you while you and Will have all the fun when I'm stuck on this godforsaken ship worrying—."

"Ah, so you would be worrying about me? That's sweet." Jack stated with a smug smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"No, I never said that." Even though, she knew that was what she meant, she didn't want to admit it though, _infatuation… infatuation,_ her mind reminded her. "But I'm coming with you, no matter what you say." She had the determined look in her eyes that only Will knew that no person could stop.

Will warned Jack, he didn't know Nic like he did. "She has that look, I don't think you can disagree with her." Nicolette smirked smugly as Jack rolled his eyes at Will.

"My advice to you is that you should take me along and listen to Will." She added and Jack looked at her defeated and finally nodded.

"Fine. Just keep quiet and do as I say." He stated and she smiled triumphantly as her and Will went to the long boat. Jack just stared at the two and snorted with his tone soft and hinting his jealousy as Will helped her in, "Bloody eunuch."

"Captain!" Gibbs interrupted Jack's jealous thoughts and he turned his attention to him. "What if the worse should happen?"

Jack looked down weary and answered, "Keep to the code." Will looked over at the two of them hearing Jack. What code? Pirates had codes now? What was this world coming to? Nicolette pulled on his arm and gestured to go into the boat. Will nodded slowly, but kept a suspicious eye on Jack and Gibbs while going into it.

"Aye, the code." Gibbs stated and Jack stalked off and went into the boat taking a pair of oars for him and Will to steer. He took a seat in front of Nicolette and Will sat behind her and handed Will an oar before the two started rowing toward the cave where Barbossa and his crew were starting their little blood ritual.

Will inquired when they started to row into the cave, "What code should Gibbs keep to?" Nicolette rolled her eyes at Will, wasn't it obvious.

"The pirates code." Jack answered looking behind his back to make sure he wasn't going to row into anything. "Any man that falls behind, is left behind." Nicolette looked down at the water, seeing it surface a dark and grimy reflection of the cave's walls.

"No heroes amongst thieves, eh?" Will stated and Nicolette looked up.

She glanced behind her shoulder and stated in defense, "I don't blame them. I'd rather run for my life instead of waiting for another person to catch up… wouldn't you?" Will arched a brow at her and she looked back toward Jack who was still being careful about what not to hit and where to go.

Jack agreed, "She's right." He said still looking behind his back. He decided to inform Will, "You know, for having a bleak outlook on pirates, Will, you two are well on your way to becoming one." He started to list their crimes that could already get them hanged, "You sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga, Nicolette, you are starting to even _think_ like a pirate." Nicolette was about to argue that point, but something gleaming in the water had stopped her.

All three of them stared at the bottom of the cave's river and saw pieces of gold lying there peacefully. Nicolette's eyes glowed amazed and Jack continued his point, "And you're both completely obsessed with treasure." Will looked up at him in disbelief as he made it to shore, but Nicolette wasn't as in a haste to argue that point… she _did _like anything of value, she always had even as a young child. Jack jumped out of the boat and pulled it along the dark ground.

Nicolette got out as Jack scurried along up a hill. Will threw the oar angrily into the boat, "That's not true." He walked forward and stated, "I am not obsessed with treasure." Nicolette continued to walk forward and take up Jack's position.

But she sensed Jack looking at her as he tried reasoning with Will, "Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." Jack stared at Nicky and Will looked at Jack seeing that he wasn't looking into his eye, but Nicolette's who was staring at him in disbelief.

She stated making her tone unbelievable, "I beg to differ with that."

"I don't." Jack retorted and Nicolette caught up with him along with Will and they stared out to see Elizabeth onto a platform with her facial expression filled with freight, but it also contained bravery.

Will's eyes grew wide and Nicolette put her head down in shame, "Elizabeth." Will whispered and they heard the faint, raspy voice of Barbossa himself, starting the blood ritual, starting to lift the curse that was laid upon them.

"Gentlemen, the time has come!" Even his voice sounded of the menace that Gibbs made him out to be. Barbossa wasn't attractive either. In fact his looks were atrocious, so atrocious that it made Nicolette gag looking at him. "Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end!" Nicolette rolled her eyes; this guy seemed to her as a drama queen (even though he was a man) as well. "For ten years we've been tested and tried," _Ten years… okay maybe he wasn't exaggerating torment, _thought Nic.

"Each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" But he did in fact know how to work a crowd, judging by the repeated cheers his crew had given him. That was probably how the crew turned on Jack… it wouldn't surprise her… even she, who's first impression of him was a drama… king, was starting to feel bad for the traitorous rat.

A familiar voice hit the air and she recognized it from the mansion she was chased around in, "Suffer I have!" Ragetti shouted.

Barbossa added, correcting him almost, "Punished, we were. The lot of us—disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is!" He kicked open the lid of the chest, revealing the cursed Aztec gold to his fellow crew. He was excited to quench his thirst, to feed his hunger that was longing to be satisfied, and even feel a woman rub off on him. He could almost taste the mortality that was to come… "The cursed Aztec gold of Cortés himself." The room went silent, at awe of what was in front of them, what had put them in the punishable curse. "Every last piece that went astray, we have returned, save for this." He gestured toward the medallion that Elizabeth had around her neck.

Will and Nicolette's eyes grew wide, "Jack!" Will abruptly got up, dragging Nicolette along with him. But Jack quickly brought them down.

"Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment." He stated making his way down the hill to get a closer look at the crew and Barbossa. He was so close to be getting back his _Pearl _that he can feel himself on top of the helm already.

"Will, I hate to say this, but he's right." Nicolette reasoned with him, but he couldn't take it anymore, he ran down and Nicolette quickly followed.

Barbossa's voice cut through the air, continuing his speech that should've happened long ago. "881 we found but despaired of ever finding the last."

Will harshly shouted in the best quiet voice he could have, "And when's that? When it's greatest profit for you?"

Will!" Nicolette scowled and Jack's face dropped, thinking that Will caught up to his _real_ plan, he turned around quickly to recover the pieces.

"May I ask you something?" He asked walking over to Will and Nicolette who was trying to knock some sense in his head. This was rash, even for him, she had a grip on what he was going to do, but she wouldn't let that happen even if she died right then and there. "Have I given a reason for you two not to trust me?" Nicolette rolled her eyes, _he had, plenty of times, _she thought, but bit her tongue to stop her remark that was going to be directed toward him. "Do us a favor? I know it's difficult for you, but stay here and try not to do anything stupid."

He looked at Nicolette for a moment and added, "And you, just make sure he doesn't do anything of that sort of nature." She nodded and looked over at Will warningly who just watched as Jack stalked away from them, waiting to show his face at the correct time.

Nicolette ignored Barbossa's hopeless speech and told Will in a warning tone, "Will, usually I won't take his side by any means, but you must listen to me. These aren't ordinary pirates," she looked over at Barbossa ranting, "they're cursed and we must listen to that man if we are to—." She turned to see that Will was gone, no longer listening to her, well he probably didn't listen to her from the beginning. She looked both ways and cursed, "Oh shit…" She ran to find him and saw him come about with an oar in hand.

"Are you insane?" She yelled in a whisper, "What has gotten into you?"

"I'm not going to be _his _leverage, Nic." He stated and walked forward Nicolette pulled his arm to stop him, but his strength exceeded hers very much, "Nic, if you know what's good for you, let go." He barked without looking at her and she hesitantly did as she was told. "C'mon." He stated and walked forward leaving Nicolette to only stare at him from behind in disbelief.

She didn't follow and she heard the faint end to Barbossa's speech, "You know the first thing I'm goin' to do after the curse is lifted." He paused letting Elizabeth stare at him longing for the answer. "Eat a whole bushel of apples." Barbossa lifts up his small knife and takes Elizabeth's hand with his.

Not a moment later, she heard an oar collide with something… Will had the oar. She ran over to see what had happen and then she heard Will apologize to Jack, like he even meant it, "Sorry Jack. I'm not going to be your leverage." Nicolette looked at him in disbelief and he looked over at Nic trying to make sense of her expression, "Please, don't tell me that you were thinking that we can trust him."

"I didn't think that." She stated still in a shocked tone, "But at least I had the decency to go along with what he was going to do! Forget about all the other stupid things that you had done in your life, this must be the stupidest thing that you've done."

"The stupidest?" He inquired angrily, tightening his grip on the oar.

"Yes." Admitted Nicolette as she moved toward him. "You just had to make this a whole lot complicated than it already is to handle." She looked back toward Jack and a compassionate look came across her face. She walked over and bent over to check his pulse.

Will's voice continued to haunt her, "You care for him?" She snapped her head toward him in disbelief, but soon realized he was right, she did in fact care for him, she did in fact did _more _than care for him. "I knew it…" said Will still in shock; the sound of arguments rang around them. Nicolette looked down and tried waking up Jack.

"You already gotten yourself in this mess so I suggest you go fix it." She stated not looking at him and Will only nodded as she tried waking him up back to consciousness. She still felt his presence and turned around to look at him, and shouted, "Go!" Will stalked away from them feeling guilty.

Nicolette muttered to Jack, "C'mon, Captain, wake up, please." She realized he was faced down and she turned him over. Nic sighed looking at him hopeless, she didn't like not seeing him in his usual roguish style, not having that drunken slur. She missed that. Now he just only looked helpless, she actually chuckled seeing him like that, not that she enjoyed it, she was only remembering when he was actually trying to advance on her. "Oh, Jack, even unconscious you seem to be handsome and charming." Did she just say that out loud? Oh well, no one could hear her over the gunshot and shouting… gunshot… shouting why were they shouting?

She looked over at the crowd and listened in, "You, maid!" Barbossa took Elizabeth's arm roughly as she only smiled smugly at him. Nicolette arched a brow as he continued, "Your father, what was his name?" Elizabeth didn't answer and he grew impatient, tugging her arm for her to answer, "Was his name William Turner?" He asked angrily.

Elizabeth gritted her teeth, keeping her same smile and said, "No."

"She gave them Will's name? The bloody idiots belong together I see." She said through her teeth and then turned her attention toward Jack who was slowly opening his eyes. "Jack!" She said shaking him excitedly that he was okay and for him to wake up even further. "Jack, c'mon, wake up!"

Barbossa's voice continued on behind her and her ears perched when she heard a loud backhand and clinking jewels and other treasures from the platform fall. She looked behind her and saw Elizabeth faced down, Will was swimming toward her and tried getting her out as soon as possible. He then looked over at Nicolette nodding to her; he put a finger on his mouth toward Elizabeth and looked back at Nicolette.

"Be safe." He whispered toward her and nodded again, and it was almost like she had heard him since she nodded back to him as he took Elizabeth along with him to escape.

She assumed that his words were, 'be safe' or 'stay hidden' no matter what she wished the same for him. "You two, Will." She heard a groan behind her and almost forgetting about Jack, she was startled and turned around. She smiled relieved as he sat up, brushing himself off, "Jack! You're okay!" Jack looked at her in disbelief and she looked down, recovering her excitement, "I was beginning to worry that you were going to be killed." She cursed herself for not doing a good job of her recovery.

Jack smirked smugly, "Ah, so you really are worried about me." She rolled her eyes despite how right he was and lent out a hand to help him stand on his feet as she stood up. When he was up, he realized something, or rather someone was missing, "Where's dear William?"

Nicolette sighed and rolled her eyes, "William," she said through her teeth, "hit you with an oar and recovered Elizabeth while you were left unconscious… bloody idiot."

"Ah," Jack looked at her now confused as to why didn't she follow him, "now why are you here with me?" The shouts in the cave continued to echo, angrily. The two ignored them as they continued.

"Well I couldn't just leave you here alone, I—." She was cut off by the shouts getting louder. Both her and Jack listened intently.

"It was you who sent Bootstrap to the depths!"

Bo'sun continued after the hopeless pirate accused Barbossa, "And it's you who brought us here in the first place."

Barbossa stood on the platform with the chest still opened, "If any coward here dare challenge me, let him speak! Hmm?"

Koehler suggested hatefully as Barbossa stood on top pointing his sword at his crew, "I say, we cut her throat and spill all her blood. Just in case." Now that idea didn't sound bad to Barbossa at all. He contemplated it and looked down realizing that she wasn't there anymore and he looked down in disbelief when he realized what she had taken with her.

"The medallion! She's taken it!" He looked at the crew and saw the same look of disbelief cross their faces as well. They stood there shocked and he shouted, sending them back to reality. "Get after her! You feckless pack of ingrates!" Angry shouts were heard as the crew scurried around the cave to get their oars and row out to her.

Jack gulped and took Nicolette's hand, "Time to go." He muttered and Nicolette only nodded agreeing with him, Jack picked up an oar and started to search for their long boat.

But a shout behind them stopped, "You!" Pintel pointed at Jack, he couldn't believe it, it was almost like Jack's ghost was beginning to haunt them. Jack hesitantly looked behind him and then Pintel's eyes darted toward Nicolette, immediately recognizing her… Elizabeth said that she ran away and died when they were dragging her, claimed to see her being stabbed by one of the others.

"You!" Ragetti also recognized her… they were chasing her and Elizabeth said she died and yet here she was with Jack…

Pintel, his partner in piracy, continued for him, concerning the two of them, "You two are supposed to be dead!"

They just both looked down and acted like they were, but Nicolette had no idea why she was accused to be dead, she didn't even know the two men, except the fact that they had chased her… but that shouldn't indicate that she was dead, should it? "Oh, we're not dead, love?" He asked Nicolette and she shook her head going along with it. He, like Nic, was also confused as to what they were talking about, but didn't show it at all. "Oh, right then. If you excuse—." He turned around to find pistols being pointed at him from behind while Nicolette was facing her share of pistols in front of her.

Jack looked between them and said to the pistol Pintel was holding, "Parlulay? Palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili?" He looked down and cursed himself, how could he forget the most used part of the pirate law? Nicolette rolled his eyes as he tried searching for the word, "Parsnip, parsley, par- partner, partner?"

She couldn't take it anymore, "Parley?"

Jack smiled brightly and shouted, "Parley! That's the one! Parley! Parley!" Groans were heard all around and he and Nicolette were soon to be the only ones smiling smugly, no matter her annoyed mood at Will and now at suddenly Jack since she had known a thing _about _pirates, that a pirate like him should know.

Pintel groaned along with the other pirates and lowered his pistol. "Damn to the depths to whatever man who had thought of Parley!" He said annoyed.

Jack only helped lowering the pistol by covering the barrels with his two fingers. He answered for who had done the crime of thinking of the greatest thing that had saved his lot plenty of times, "That would be the French." He secretly thanked them. Jack decided to continue on to them, "That and beige of course. Inventors of mayonnaise."

Pintel smiled sheepishly and nodded his head of approval. "I like mayonnaise."

"Shame about the French though. Obsessed with raisins." Nicolette arched her brow, wondering why Jack was even bothering continuing on with this. "Humiliated grapes, really. Think about it?" Jack made an odd gesture with his hand, but Nicolette tried not to wander back into this conversation, finding it pointless to even fathom the stupidity of these pirates.

She rolled her eyes. Pintel actually thought about along with Ragetti and the others. He soon shrugged and admitted, "I don't know."

Jack added to him, "Terrific singers, the French." He whistled, covering his face partly as they were wondering why they were. "Eunuchs. All of them."

Pintel shook his head no, "That's not right." Nic tried not to snicker at how they were buying Jack so much time to just walk away from them easily. Pintel looked to his friend Ragetti and admitted to him, "I used to date a eunuch."

Nicolette's face fell and she looked to Jack with her eyes almost widened horrified. She didn't expect that... Nicolette faked a smile and grabbed Jack's arm in her grip, "I think it's time to go."

Jack nodded quickly agreeing with her, "Aye, I'll get my coat."

* * *

_This chapter is now *Revised.*_


	9. Life's Not Fair

_**Hey! Here's Chapter Nine, I'm posting it now so that I could finish my work for the break from school, I have a lot left -_- unfortunately. So I must likely not be posting until after the New Year :) So Happy New Year everyone! Thank you to all the reviewers and favoriters and the people who are following the story. It means so much to me that you all are enjoying it. Happy reading!**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Jack Sparrow's number one fan: Thanks! And he really is :). Haha I have to say, the eunuch line, is the funniest thing ever lol Hope you enjoy!**_

_**ForeverACharmedOne: Yeah and Barbossa's hat is pretty big, lol ;)! Thank you, I hope you enjoy!**_

_**improbablelove317: Thank you! And aren't we all? Lol enjoy! :)**_

_**Autumn O'Shea Swann: Woohoo! Lol, enjoy! :D**_

_**88dragon06: Thanks! Let's hope that she doesn't deny them anymore though **wink wink** lol. Hope you enjoy! :)**_

_**jBray: Thank you! Enjoy! :)**_

_**Tater94: Thanks :) Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Hufflepuff-Princess 4ever: Thank! And yes they are! Lucky, I hate blizzards and snow, it's only pretty to look at lol. Enjoy! :)**_

_**ArthursCamelot: Thanks! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! :)**_

* * *

_Chapter Nine: Life's not fair_

Two pirates held Nicolette. One was a Jamaican man, who had long black dreadlocks and even a demonic look in his eyes. His name was Koehler. The other was one that she actually had recognized from the night at Port Royal, was the one she had fought, he had a long beard that made it to his torso, he wore a bandana on the top of his head, he was rather dirty, too, now that she had a good look of him. His beard also smelt, it smelled like it was singed plenty of times. His name was Jacoby. She held a scowl as she started to struggle in their grip.

But, Jack, however was calm as a cucumber, standing there using a rock and his sword to place his grinning face on top of his ringed hands. The grin was ready to taunt Hector Barbossa, his old mutinous first mate, his grin was ready to negotiate. Barbossa came to the group of pirates holding the captives and looked at Jack in disbelief ignoring the woman's presence.

"How in the blazes did you get off that island?" He inquired, staring at Jack in an awe filled with shock and confusion. How could he have gotten off? There really was no makeshift get away for his escape. Jack just stared back and his grin turned smug for the stunned look Barbossa was giving him.

It was all worth it, seeing him shocked beyond belief, squirming, he answered, "When you marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, you have forgotten one very important thing, mate." He paused and Nicolette rolled her eyes as he looked at her to finish his sentence, "Nicky, do you think you could finish for the sake of this man?"

Barbossa looked over at her, the woman with him, she had brown hair that was down onto her shoulders and she had deep hazel eyes. She was a beautiful specimen to the world, he must admit, but he didn't understand why a woman like her would be with Jack. She stopped struggling and looked over at Jack who was smirking smugly before she answered in a mocking tone, "He's Captain Jack Sparrow."

He snapped his head from Nicolette to Jack and walked toward him spitting coldly in front of his face, "Well I won't be making that mistake again." With that, he turned back toward Nicolette and studied her, "I don't think that I ever had the pleasure in meeting the lovely lass here." Nicolette looked at him hatefully while the two men held onto her tightly.

"Oh, how observant you are." She stated sarcastically, if he didn't seem like a man that would slap or backhand her for spitting in his face she would've done it. "It's Miss. Brown."

"Ah, but Miss. Brown must have a first name now, does she?"

She scoffed to him annoyed and rolled her eyes, "I do, but you're not even privileged enough to know it."

Jack spat at him, wiping off the smug smirk, "Leave her alone Hector." Barbossa looked over at Jack confused along with Nic. The look he was giving Nicky, wasn't one that he didn't like to see on his former colleague's face. He snickered bringing back his usual roguish smirk even though it was now partly fake. "It's me you're interrogating, remember?"

"Ah, yes." Barbossa was brought back to reality when Jack had mentioned that. He went into the middle of the circle and he threw his hands in the air as he spoke, "Gents, you all remember _Captain_ Jack Sparrow!" He looked behind his shoulder at Jack and then at Nicolette and signaled his men who were waiting patiently to kill these two people "Kill 'em both."

Nicolette eyes widened as two pistols were pressed on either side of her head; her eyes darted to Jack who was surrounded by pistols. How could he be smiling at gunpoint? But she remembered what she had said not even a minute ago, '_He's Captain Jack Sparrow',_ surely he must've had a plan to get out of it at the time. He said when the two triggers were about to be pulled by her head. "The girl's blood didn't work, did it?"

"Hold your fire!" Barbossa reconsidered quickly and Nicolette looked at Jack in disbelief… what was he trying to do? Will's voice sounded in her head, _"I'm not going to be his leverage!" _Jack was using him as that anyway… Barbossa turned his head at Jack and accused him as the pirates reluctantly lowered their weapons, disappointed, "You know whose blood we need?"

Jack smiled devilishly and Nicolette glared at him, "I know whose blood you need."

Barbossa considered that for a moment. He looked over at the girl then back at Jack."Take them aboard!" Barbossa shouted and the two pirates let go of Nicolette's arms to let her walk to the boats along with Jack. Barbossa stopped walking and said to the two people who were walking next to him, "I'll see to it that you two meet me in me cabin." Nicolette rolled her eyes and continued walking by Jack going into a long boat.

"Please, tell me that you have a plan to get us out of this mess." She muttered to him in the crowded long boat that contained more than half the crew, it smelled of rum and horrendous body odor, these pirates needed to bathe and fast, but she was soon reminded that they were cursed pirates… nothing more. They probably didn't have to worry about their hygiene all that much. They probably had other things to worry about.

Jack smiled smugly at her and said with complete confidence in himself, "Of course I have a plan, I mean I always have one."

Nicolette rolled her eyes and looked down at the murky water beneath her, "Somehow, that doesn't seem to comfort my thoughts at all."

Jack glared at her as they rowed on, when they were reaching the cave's exit he saw his ghostly _Black_ _Pearl_ floating elegantly on the water surrounding Isla de Muerta. Nicolette looked before her and saw the ghostly ship as well, "Oh my word…" she trailed off gazing at the familiar ship that was afloat, despite the holes in the sails and the eerie way it would look to other people, she thought it to be beautiful, judging by the architecture of it and now she had seen it up close. She remembered seeing it sailing on the Atlantic, but she rid it out as her imagination, it didn't seem real to her.

"Beautiful, ain't she?" Jack inquired seeing the awed look he had when he laid eyes on his beloved ship, it was originally name the _Wicked Wench_ before it was sunken to the depths, he had changed the name when he made the deal with Davy Jones, his soul for the ship, being Captain for thirteen years. Barbossa wasted ten of _his_ years. He had changed the name to the _Black Pearl _to forget his EITC past in England and Cutler Beckett, who was a leading officer. Jack was waiting for that day… that day when his time would run out and soon he would have to spend the rest of his days, a hundred years at the mast of the _Flying Dutchman_ or in Davy Jones' locker. Unless he found a way out of it, a loophole in a his deal with Davy Jones, but he would have to wait for that time to come.

"I see why you're so infatuated with it." She stated the boat continued to row on and she smiled. "It was probably gorgeous before it was turned into a ghost ship."

"Aye, that it was." Jack stated. "Only one thing could actually compare to _that _ship out there." He added involuntarily looking at her, he smiled widely and sensing his eyes darted on her, she looked over at him confused.

She questioned, "And what may that be?" In answer, Jack only chuckled to himself and looked away from her. That was all she needed. She looked down at the water shocked by the meaning and she stayed quiet the rest of the way.

* * *

They were now in the Captain's cabin, Nicolette was sitting by the long desk with her feet propped up, even though her face and tone of voice didn't show it, she was confused with Jack. She was studying her nails as Barbossa and Jack were negotiating out a deal for themselves. Barbossa's raspy voice cut through her thoughts and she snapped her head to pay attention. He said to Jack, "So you expect to leave me on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away on my ship." He laughed at the pathetic sense of his plan.

Jack shook his head, this man had the nerve to call this ship his, "No." He walked around the table and he continued, "I expect to leave you on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on _my _ship and then I'll have Nicky here shout the name back to you."

"How did I get involved in this?" Nicolette questioned out loud, but Jack waved her voice again.

Barbossa inquired, ignoring Nic's comment toward them, "But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on a beach with naught but a name and your word that it's the one I need."

Nicolette decided to intrude and take her feet off the table, "Actually," she didn't feel that it was right for the two of them to ignore her comment here and there and she just couldn't sit there and do nothing, "it's not really a problem, if you are the smart man that I presume you are," Barbossa's attention was on her as she continued, "I think you can conjure up an escape with _sea turtles,_" she darted a glare at Jack before she continued, "like the handsome man across from me." She did not just call him handsome… something was going on with her.

She tried not to scowl or curse herself for it though. Jack smiled hearing those words from her as she went to walk next to him. But then she stopped when she saw a bowl of apples in front of her. She was strangely hungry. "Are these washed?" She pointed toward them and Barbossa nodded and she thanked him, taking a green one.

She continued, taking her spot next to Jack, "Find the person with the name he, or rather _I_ give you and do your thing with the odd blood ritual you perform to lift the bloody curse that, frankly, I believe is well deserved for you and your traitorous crew and then good ol' Jack here," she patted Jack's shoulder as he smirked proudly, "will show up unexpectedly and shoot you for being a traitorous rat and finally regain a bit honor toward his title as Captain, now I think that is a proper gander of events, don't you?" Nicolette looked over at Jack who nodded in agreement.

Barbossa looked at her like she was crazy and then said, "I seemed to have underestimated you Miss. Brown, you seem to have the devious mind of your fellow colleague next to you."

"Well I think, you just underestimated me once again and even overestimated me, he's not my fellow colleague, he's more of a friend," Jack's face fell_,_ but he didn't expect anything more of her. However she partly lied, she thought of him as more, but didn't want to admit that to someone who she met in not even three hours ago, "and my mind isn't devious as his unfortunately it isn't close either. What I just told you was just pure logic." She took a bite out of the apple and made a face, she was reminded that apples, especially green ones, weren't a part of her liking at all. She offered it to Jack, "Apple?"

Jack no matter how he felt at the moment smiled and gladly accepted it, taking a bite.

"Pure logic," Barbossa scoffed and told the woman who was annoying him rather much lately, no matter her looks, she was annoying, but he had dealt with more annoying people before her, which in fact included the man next to her, "well you seemed to have missed the part of me not sure whether or not that you and Jack's word are what I should go by."

Nicolette shrugged, "I think you should trust our word."

"And why is that?"

"Because," Jack took over feeling that it was long enough for him to be silent. He sauntered over to the other end of the table to face Barbossa and sat down propping his feet on the table, "two out of three people in this room hasn't yet committed mutiny. And I know dear Miss. Brown isn't the one since she hadn't stepped a foot off land since she was a mere young lass and I know I of course, with the honor streak and all that never runs out, haven't done such a thing, so it would be mine and her word that you would be trusting."

Jack took another bite from the apple and let the juice soak his braided bead, "Although, I suppose I should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed me and left me to die, I would have an equal share in that curse same as you." He bit into the apple and then stated while chewing it, "Funny ol' world, innit?" Jack looked down at the bowl and said, "I'm sorry how rude of me," he picked up an apple and offered it to Barbossa, "want one?"

Barbossa shook his head no and was about to comment when Bo'sun charged through the door, "Captain!" Everyone looked up at the muscular, African man as he continued, "We're coming up on the _Interceptor!"_ Nicolette's eyes widened and she looked over at Jack who had the same look slathered onto his face. Barbossa smiled and got up from his seat to go up above deck.

Jack and Nicolette stared before him and Nicolette snapped out of it, "Come on! We can't just sit here!"

Jack nodded and took her hand quickly going above deck with her. They hurried over to the railing and Jack grabbed a rope helping Nicky step onto it and grabbed her waist to keep her steady. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was in fact the _Interceptor. _Both of them jumped down and Jack went up to the helm where Barbossa was staring into his spyglass. Nicolette hesitantly followed them, but she couldn't keep her worried expression off for Will and the crew on the other ship.

"I'm having a thought here, Barbossa." Jack blocked the view in front of him and Barbossa set down the spyglass by his side. Nicolette stared at Jack confused as he continued, "What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the _Interceptor,_ and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?"

That was a pathetic bargain… Nicolette looked at him in pity and knew Barbossa wasn't going to follow up on that. "Now, you see, Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the _Pearl_. People are easier to search when they're dead." He looked at Nicolette and Jack and then at Bo'sun to bark an order, "Lock them in the brig!" He takes the apple out of Jack's hand as Jack and Nicolette were taken away to below deck; Nic struggling under the tight hold her arm was in. Barbossa threw the apple into the sea after looking at it, longing for a bite.

"Let go!" She howled and Jack rolled his eyes, considerably he was used to being behind bars of brigs and even prisons, he had to be reminded that she wasn't. "Let go of me!" She kept on her shameless whining until they were below deck, down to the pit of the ship, the brig. Bo'sun roughly opened one and threw Nicolette in first making her hit the wood of the ship hard.

"That would teach you to shut it when necessary." Bo'sun spat at her hatefully while she only glared at the man.

"Bastard." She said coldly and let her feet trudge in the water that was forming around her, it was almost enough to make it into a lake. Bo'sun ignored her and then threw Jack in the brig along with her, shutting the door harshly.

"Apparently there's a leak." Jack said while he trudged in the water along with her. He looked out a small hole in the wood of his ship as Nic squatted in the water, looking down at the bottom and saw the wood clearly in the Caribbean water.

"You should be Captain Obvious, not Captain Sparrow for stating the obvious every damn time you need to." She stated sarcastically, splashing some water in frustration, "So I see your great plan in retrieving your ship back is going at a clockwork. Do you have one now being the devious minded pirate that you are?"

Jack ignored her sarcastic comments and stated hearing the faint shouts of orders from Barbossa. "They aren't going to stand a chance." He stated grimly and a look of concern had crossed his and Nicolette's face.

"And we can't do anything about it." Nicolette added in the same tone, now fully sitting in the pool of water. Jack looked over at her and actually smiled. "What are you smiling about Sparrow? I don't find this amusing."

"I'm smiling because you had said we, for once, _and_ when we were talking to Barbossa you were saying him and I not just I _and_ let's not forget the handsome part, shall we? If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you are starting to warm up to me." Jack said rather smugly and Nicolette only rolled her eyes straightening her leg in the water annoyed that he would bring this up now of all times. But since they were in the brig, she supposed that it could be used as conversation. He added, "You may roll your eyes at me, but I think you know it to be true."

_It is, _she thought, and she sighed in defeat, but when she replied it didn't come out as sweet as she would've thought it to be, it came out rather harsh. "Even if I am starting to warm up to you, you're using my friend who is like a brother to me to get what you want. You're trading his life for—!"

"I am not!" Jack said, offended by her accusation. He stood up and looked down at her with his hands on his hips. "I'm only using him to have something to bargain with. Will isn't in any danger at all as long as he keeps his mouth shut and doesn't do anything stupid!"

Nicolette opened her mouth in complete shock on what she was hearing, "Then," she started getting up from the water as it dripped down her breeches, "then why didn't you tell us this in the bloody first place?" She asked, yelling, "Has it crossed your mind even the slightest bit that maybe, just maybe, that we would've decided to help you and go along with your bloody plan?"

"Will wouldn't have followed it! You've seen his bloody perseverance to save his dearly beloved!"

"Will and I," she said starting to circle him with her arms crossed over on her chest, "are two different people! His intentions weren't the same as mine to go on this voyage! And I have a handle on him knowing him for, oh, I don't know… eight years! I probably would've… convinced him at the very least to help you to get what you wanted in the process of saving Elizabeth."

"Yeah, since he's such—." Jack stopped and looked over at her in disbelief then a sudden look of relief came across his face, "Brother? You like him only as that? Nothing more?" Somehow he seemed to miss that point being made and Nicolette was going to answer or nod her head, but shouts from outside disrupted her and she ran to the small hole to take a look.

"They're going to fight…" She stated.

Jack pushed her aside and took a look for himself, but once he took a look, he heard the word, 'Fire!' sound out from both ships. Jack's eyes widened and he looked at Nicky who was looking at him like he was crazy, but there was no time to question. She was pushed down onto the water where her hair lightly got wet. Jack was on top of her and as a shot of forks, knives, and other forms of things used in a kitchen blew a hole in his ship. He sat up, only a little, and shouted, "Stop blowing holes in my ship!"

He realized that he was on top of Nicolette and smiled looking down at her, "I kind of like this position we're in." Nic only rolled her eyes and stared into his, his chocolate, dark, brown eyes. She melted into them easily, Jack caught her gaze and leaned down to capture her lips that were calling him, and now was the best time to complete that call. Nicolette, no matter her temptation and no matter how much she wanted to give into him so badly, moved her eyes away and saw that the lock to the brig was blown off. She turned her head and Jack had caught her cheek.

"Jack!" She shouted trying to get out from under him.

Jack groaned, "You're such a tease, love." She tried pushing him off of her, but he was far too heavy for even her. Jack voluntarily helped her by getting up and looked down at the ground, once more disappointed. He saw on the ground Gibbs' canteen and took it in his hand longing for a drink. To his disappointment it was empty. When he was going to see him again, he'd kill him.

Nicolette brushed herself off as she stood on her feet and said, "Shall we make way?" Jack looked up at her questionably and she smirked nodding toward the door. Jack's eyes lit up.

"Let's!" He got up and grabbed Nicolette's hand to drag her out of the brig, but she only stayed in that spot, still having the same smirk upon her face. Jack arched a brow and asked, "Aren't you coming?" She nodded, but still didn't move, she only moved slowly, taking it a step at a time, Jack still had the questionable look on his face. But when he locked eyes with hers as he stood not even an inch away, her eyes closed and she stood a bit on her toes feeling the height difference between the two of them, closing the not even an inch away distance between the two of them.

Her lips collided with his gently and Jack being unprepared as ever for it (even though there were plenty of times that he was actually prepared) was forced to kiss back and close his eyes, but with only the same amount she gave him, gentle, even though it was much rather for him to put some more force into it, more ferocity. But before he could even take control, or fight for it rather, her lips skimmed his. He leaned forward longing for more, but was disappointed to find out that hers were absent. He muttered, opening his eyes slightly, "I wasn't ready."

She chuckled her breath hitting his mouth lightly, "Get over it. Life's not fair." With that, she patted his chest playfully and muttered, "Let's go." Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed her hand to drag to the upper deck. Nicolette kept a hand on her weapon as they ran to the main deck to see grapple hooks being launched and pirates boarding the ship. A mast fell over just missing them and even Barbossa who was standing there with his hands on his hips, watching everything unfold in front of him.

Jack looked for a rope so they could swing over to the _Interceptor. _He grabbed a rope from a swinging pirate and wrapped his arm around her waist. He thanked him, "Thanks very much."

She muttered before he launched off, "I hated this the first time when you did this."

"Oh, really?" Jack asked and she looked at him to nod. He mocked her, "'Get over it. Life's not fair.'"

She chuckled and stated, "Okay, that was well deserved." Jack laughed and with a smile he launched himself off the ship onto the deck of the _Interceptor, _where a fight between the two crews had broken out. Nicolette pulled herself out of Jack's hold. Jack looked at her in disbelief as she unsheathed her sword and went to run off to fight. She felt his eyes on her and she turned back around and ran to him. "Jack, you go find the medallion. It's probably with Elizabeth or Will. I can take care of myself…don't worry." She said taking a hold of his arm.

Jack only shrugged with a smug smirk, "I'm not worried at all, but I suggest you turn around."

"What?" She inquired and she swung around not giving him the chance to answer. But not even a second later, a sword was being swung at her and she blocked it quickly. She sighed annoyed, "What a great warning." She muttered sarcastically and then realized who was holding the blade opposite of her.

It was Ragetti, the pirate with the wooden eye, "You!" He shouted while Nicolette still kept his blade blocked.

"Yes, me!" She shouted with a slight roll of her eyes. She then muttered, "Idiot." Then she shouted back at him referring back at the cave, "Didn't we go through this already?"

With that, she moved aside and lunged at him with her sword, she'd forgotten to take the tassel off earlier and it swung onto her hand as she tried to fight him off. They were plenty of times that she could've killed him with blows, but than she had to remind herself what she was parrying with… a cursed pirate. It was she who had to defend herself more than him. One blow would do it, one blow and that was it.

But Ragetti wasn't in the mood to be killing her just yet. He was always the gentleman among them, the merciless one, no matter what he held a soft spot for women, always. But he was only partly gentleman, he would never kill one, but he would threaten. He wasn't as cruel as his esteemed uncle, Pintel, who always seemed eager for a kill or fight.

Ragetti thought that this should come to an end, seeing one opening that was to her arm, he took it. He swung his blade there making it only go deep enough so it could only bleed. But the cut was long, and it went down almost to her elbow. Nicolette staggered back wincing from the blow and looked down at her new wound, touching it in disbelief, how could she not have blocked that one? The blood trickled down onto her fingers and she could feel her remaining blood starting to boil within her veins.

She gritted her teeth in anger at him, but as she went to fight him once more. Nic felt her arms being forced behind her back and two strong hands holding tightly onto her shoulders. Her sword fell onto the deck. She was struggling to break free, letting her anger get the best of her, but they were so strong to restrain her. Ragetti looked relieved almost to not see her fury break out and saw that it was Pintel who was restraining her.

"C'mon, they are going to blow it up!" He shouted to his partner and dragged the woman away; Ragetti scurried and helped the struggling woman who was still planning on strangling him. Pintel scowled, "If you don't want your brains scattered on the deck, I suggest ye to cooperate!" Nicolette in response formed a snarl and stopped, but she had to spit on the gangplank to at least for them to comprehend her hate toward them. They ignored it.

Jack left Nicolette's side, feeling that she was more than capable of handling the situation that she was in. He heard his name being called by his first mate, Mr. Gibbs. "Jack!"

He sauntered over toward him, with Mr. Gibbs' canister still in hand. He pushed it to Gibbs' chest and said annoyed, "Bloody empty." Gibbs just looked at him with a shocked expression plastered onto his face. He saw a pirate who wasn't being very nice to Elizabeth and scurried over, stopping him by holding his weapon, "That's not very nice."

He stated and then pushed the man overboard over the railing. He asked her after providing his help, "Where's the medallion?"

Thinking that Elizabeth would be overjoyed that he had saved her, she wasn't at all. "Wretch!" She went to slap him, but he grabbed her hand and looked toward her neck. It wasn't there. If it were not with her, then where would it be?

_William…_ his eyes lit up and he asked, "Ah, where is dear William?" Elizabeth's face dropped and she looked toward the way to the decks below. Her eyes widened in fear seeing a mast on top of it. She escaped his hold and ran toward there, her suspicions were right. Will was below there, shouting for help. Elizabeth tried all her might to get the mast off, but she only failed miserably. But in a split second she felt herself being dragged away by two pirates.

"No! Let go!" She shouted. Jack looked over questionably to see Nicolette being dragged by Pintel and Ragetti, followed by Elizabeth who, with two pirates locking her in their grip, unlike Nicky, who seemed to be angry at them and wasn't struggling at all, Elizabeth was.

But he only focused on Nicky who wasn't doing anything at all, hopeless. Jack ran to go help her, but something caught his eye as he went. A monkey screeched past him and was holding what he needed to look for. "Monkey!" He shouted and chased after it around the ship as his crew was hopelessly dragged away in defeat, the monkey ran across the gangplank and Jack jumped lunging for it. The monkey climbed up a man and gave it to him. Jack looked up weary and saw that it was the last man that he wanted to see at the moment.

Barbossa's voice rang out and he looked at Jack as his monkey, Jack, handed him the medallion in his rough hands, "Why, thank you, Jack."

Jack gave a fake smile and said being the somewhat polite man he was, "You're welcome."

"Not you," Barbossa stated. "We named the monkey, Jack." Jack's face smile fell and he looked down as Barbossa shouted to his crew, "Gents, Our hope is restored!" Cheers sounded out through the crew, happy that they would soon be cursed free.

* * *

*Revised!*


	10. Results of Bad Negotiations

_**Everyone is going to hate me for this chapter I have a feeling... Cliffhanger warning ;) I like those makes me feel evil. Lol. Hope you all are having a good New Year and had a great start. Uhm this chapter may have you question the continuation of this story, but really, its one of those make you think about something chapters, but turned around. You'll see... I think I should stop talking because I'm going to reveal everything knowing me.**_

_**Replies:**_

_**Hufflepuff-Princess 4ever: Thanks! Enjoy! :)**_

_**Autumn O'Shea Swann: Thank you :) Enjoy!**_

_**88dragon06: Thanks! Yeah there's more Barbossa/Nic clashes in this chapter, I don't think they like each other very much :o. And haha, that reaction was great... Enjoy! :)**_

_**ArthursCamelot: Haha, yes everyone does :) Enjoy!**_

_**Jack Sparrow's number one fan: Yay! Haha I had to watch it a few days ago. Awe, thanks, I'm glad that it's one of your favorites! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**improbablelove317: I can't reveal such information to you yet ;) Lol. Enjoy!**_

_**Shattered Glass Memories: It's okay lol my alert list isn't working, too. And the French are really nice that they developed parley, and mayonaise, let's not forget that. Lol! And no more teasing! Yay! And I had to do the reaction to the kiss, it seemed right lol! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Chapter Ten: The Result of Bad Negotiations_

"This is ridiculous." Nicolette stated tied up to the mast of the _Black Pearl_ with her arms tightly locked to her side and standing elbow to elbow with the crew. The crew of the _Black Pearl_ surrounded them. They weren't the best at tying rope though. People could easily slip out under it undetected. Her right arm still was shedding blood soaking through the sleeve of her white shirt no matter how much the warm Caribbean sun wanted to dry it. She didn't care at all, however, it was just a mark, but she still wanted to murder the person who did the crime, Ragetti. She still held that anger that was more toward herself for being so oblivious than to him for actually doing it. She just wanted to take out that anger on him, since he was the culprit.

Next to her, Gibbs was muttering to himself, "Told him a woman aboard a ship be bad luck. Especially two of 'em."

Nicolette rolled her eyes and just when she was going to comment on that, a white dropping made it to the man's shoulder and he looked at it annoyed. When he looked up to see who had done it, he saw that it was Cotton's parrot.

She chuckled and stated with a smug smile to his questionable face to what to make out of what just happened, "Wow, Gibbs, I think your luck has just turned. It's good luck when a bird soils on your right shoulder."

"Is it now?" Gibbs inquired with his eyes widening with amazement. How could he not have known this? He was practically the world's most superstitious man. Nicolette only smirked and nodded to him. He then asked, "How do you know of this?"

She shrugged, "My father had told me that when I was young and it just stuck with me like all of his other superstitions. He can be superstitious a lot. He's actually a lot like you, except not as hard-working and reasonable." _And don't forget their undefinable love of rum…_ she decided against telling him that. Gibbs smiled at the thought and she added, "I think we're going to see a turn in events hopefully soon, judging by that."

"Aye, we can only—." Someone scowling on the other side of her interrupted Gibbs' agreement with her and their attention was now toward her.

"Will you two please stay in the current situation that we're in? Please?" Elizabeth asked rather coldly. She was looking at the _Interceptor_ as they were staying at a far off distance from it. She didn't understand why, but she didn't care, whatever they are going to do to the ship she knew she would lose him, and him being Will. And if she loses him, she would never get to tell him how she feels. She loved him… and she couldn't picture her life without him standing by her side.

"Beg your pardon," Nicolette stated, "but we are just trying to brighten the mood with a little optimism for after we're untied. I feel as though everyone's spirits are a bit down as of now." Elizabeth only sighed and looked down. But it only took a second for Nicolette to realize why she was looking at the _Interceptor._ Someone's strong voice was missing…Her face fell and her eyes widened, the absence of Will's voice indicated it. He wasn't here. Nicolette looked back at Elizabeth and asked, "Oh God, no, Elizabeth, please tell me that Will is hiding somewhere on the _Black Pearl._"

She remembered Pintel yelling at Ragetti that they were going to blow it up; she heard the faint orders of Barbossa, something about gunpowder. Elizabeth looked back at her sadly and shook her head no. Nicolette's mouth opened partly from shock, she looked down. "No, Elizabeth… I—." When she looked up, Elizabeth was gone. Nicolette raised her eyebrow and saw that she had slipped under the rope, "Elizabeth!" She called for her and she slipped under the rope as well to bring her back, but it was only in time to see the _Interceptor _had exploded into bits and become a wreckage in front of their eyes. "No."

She stood there in shock like Elizabeth for a moment then she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist bringing her into someone's warm chest. They held her tightly and she looked up to see who they belonged to and saw that it was Jack who was looking down at her worried. She didn't say a word she only turned into his shoulder and buried her face in it, wanting to cry since the best friend she once had known, was gone forever. She knew that she couldn't.

Elizabeth stared at the wreckage, not sure what to make out of it, she muttered under her breath as the vibration of the explosion filled the water below them, "Will." She ran to Barbossa who only turned around calmly and started pounding on his chest hard in anger, "You got to stop it!" She shouted, "Stop it!"

Barbossa grabbed her hands to roughly stop her and he scowled as she went to an abrupt hold, "Welcome back, miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time." A devilish smile that could only be worn by him himself made it to his lips as he added in the sound of delight, "It holds fair now that you return the favor." He pushes her roughly toward the crew of the _Black Pearl_ and they caught her. They started groping her and tearing her dress as she only screamed in hopeless terror.

Nicolette picked up her head from Jack's shoulder and her eyes widened from what she was seeing, she wanted to help, she couldn't just watch it unfold. She went to rush over there and she shouted, "Leave her alone!" But Jack kept a steady hold on her hand to bring her back.

She only glared and complied with him, but not even a second later she heard a familiar voice that was absent earlier. "Barbossa!" Everyone's head went up toward the railing, some of them held a look of disbelief while others held a look that was relief, but almost all of them were surprised. Nicolette's eyes lit up and a smile made it to her lips.

"Will." Elizabeth muttered under her breath, as the pirates stopped to stare at the familiar figure in awe and shock. He looked a lot like an old crew mate… they couldn't pinpoint who he looked like, they should have been able to though.

"How in the bloody hell did he survive that?" Jack asked and Nicolette glared at him annoyed. "What? It's a logical question, love." She rolled her eyes and looked at Will once again and realized, despite her happiness, that she was wondering the same thing as him.

Will took a pistol out and pointed it at Barbossa no matter the shocked looks he was receiving from everyone, "She goes free!"

Barbossa stared at the man like he was insane. Whoever this man was, he had some nerve. Barbossa is one of the most feared pirate lords of the brethren. People in the Caribbean, whenever they heard his name some had chills going up their spine. And _this_ man had the nerve to just jump aboard _his_ ship and point a pistol at _him_? What was in his head? One word to describe it was disrespectful, actually there were _two_ words to describe the man as: disrespectful and _foolish_. He never had suffered with fools and Jack was the prime example. "What's in your head, boy?" That was the only question he could matter up at the moment.

He jumped down from the railing and continued to hold the pistol strongly at Barbossa seemingly ready to pull the trigger. He repeated in a more forceful voice, "She goes free!"

Barbossa chuckled when he noticed that he was using Jack's pistol, Jack's face dropped. Nicolette looked up at him noticing the same thing; she inquired hoping that it was just a familiar looking pistol and had no relation whatsoever to Jack's, "Is that yours?" Jack nodded slowly and usually being the wordy one of the two, had no words to describe what was going on, which didn't settle Nicolette at all. Her eyes didn't show any emotion and she looked back muttering, "Oh, well that's not good."

"You've only have one shot, and we can't die." Barbossa said still chuckling.

That brought Jack back to his reality, he let go of Nicky for only a second and urged Will, almost in a plea while motioning his hands to him and closing his eyes in hope, "Don't do anything stupid." Will only glared at him for a moment in reply.

He acted as though he didn't hear him, "You can't." He stated, he already knew that, and then he ran back up the railing holding the ropes tightly to support him. "I can." He pointed the pistol up against the side of his head and felt the cold, hard metal of it.

Defeated with his hopes crushed he muttered, "Like that." Nicolette stifled a small gasp and her eyes studied him carefully, she shouldn't be shocked. She knew Will. He wouldn't just pull the trigger, she thought back to Jack at the blacksmith's shop, how he pointed it at Will to make a threat, but didn't mean it at all. She let her shocked expression go down, she was now only looking at him suspiciously. Jack looked down at her questionably; even this man fooled him.

The pirates started to claw at Elizabeth once again, but their Captain stopped them when he asked the question that was basically beckoning in almost everyone's mind, "Who are you?"

Jack quickly moved away from Nicolette and ran in front of Barbossa, convincing him poorly, "No one. He's no one." He started out speaking rather fast than how it was supposed to be spoken as, "A distant cousin from my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice though, eunuch." Nic rolled her eyes once he had said eunuch. It seemed to her that was the only way he could describe Will as.

Despite his best efforts, Will ignored him and answered the question in a proud voice. "My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner." The mention of Bootstrap made every member that belonged to the _Black Pearl_ amazed, so that was why he looked almost a spitting image of their old crew mate? Why didn't they see this before? Will continued as mutterings about how he looked familiar started, "His blood runs through my veins!" Jack's face went down and he went back to his position next to Nicolette. Barbossa's eyes were lightened by what he had told them, he was the spitting image of him, how come he didn't realize this sooner?

She was just watching Will steadily, keeping the same look on her face. Maybe Jack had a change in plan… wanted to get his ship sooner, that would make sense of why Will was threatening his own life, would it? Even though she thought she had a handle on the situation, she still had a feeling that this couldn't go anywhere to better circumstances than she would want it to. Her tone was skeptical, "Is this a change in your bloody scheme? Or is he being a bloody idiot?"

Jack swallowed his dignity and stated worried more of his pistol than of dear William, "The bloody idiot choice."

"Oh." She ended up saying after proving her speculation somewhat wrong; she still had the feeling he wasn't going to follow through with the so-called threat, but he was being more unpredictable as ever at the moment. She didn't know what to expect and she could only stand there and watch what will unfold.

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us!" Ragetti called out from the back of the ship. At the sound of his voice Nicolette rolled her eyes annoyed, that idiot was the last person she wanted to hear right now.

Will ignored the one with the wooden eye and continued, "On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' locker!" That was a lie. He wasn't really going to pull the trigger, he made it sound convincing to some though, he even had his finger there. If they all believed him that he was going to commit suicide, then it was proof that he was a good liar, which may come in handy in the future. But that wasn't the reason, threats always worked to get what you wanted, he knew, especially under gunpoint, and all he wanted was to ensure Elizabeth's safety.

Barbossa looked at him astonished that the man they were looking for saved them the trouble and came to them instead them looking for him. But for right now, he must only comply with what he wanted since they _needed _him. They needed him to lift the curse; he was the key to their freedom of being bound to the Aztec treasure. "Name your terms, Mr. Turner."

"She goes free!" Everyone rolled their eyes with the repeated saying. This man was rather annoying to them already, especially to Barbossa.

"Yes, we all know that one." Barbossa stated and then asked, "Anything else?"

"Nicolette goes free, too!"

"Who's Nicolette?" Barbossa inquired and she rolled her eyes, he met her already and already forgotten who she was? She was brought back to the cave where she wouldn't give her name to him, only her last name. But, if she was correct, Jack did say her name in front of him before, hadn't he?

Jack spoke up, "That would be Nicky right here." Barbossa raised an eyebrow while looking at the two, Nicky? Miss. Brown? Her true name was Nicolette? "Miss. Brown." Jack added and Barbossa mouthed an 'oh.'

He told her smugly, "This is why you tell people your name, missy, for situations like these." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest showing off her attitude. "Don't act like you have an attitude, you don't look good posing as such." She wasn't being sassy at all; even if she was she was sure as hell that she wasn't posing! She went to confront him, but Jack only grabbed her arm to bring her back toward him. "That's right Jack, keep a steady leash on that pure mutt you have there."

"Is he calling me a dog?" Nicolette asked Jack insulted and Jack hushed her immediately.

"No, love, he called you a mutt, that could be used in plenty different assortments other than dog, it could mean—."

She glared at him and then interrupted him annoyed beyond end. "He meant dog, Jack. So just shut—."

"Nic!" Will growled from the railing and all three of them looked up at him tiredly. Nicolette mouthed to him 'Sorry' and gestured for him to continue. He looked back at Barbossa and stated, "I wasn't finished yet." Barbossa was going to say proceed, but he continued assuming he could anyway. "Like I said, Nicolette goes free along with Elizabeth!" Jack started to point to himself in a frenzy so he could be added to the deal and Will used the pistol as in he got what he was saying. But it wasn't what he wanted, "And the crew! The crew are not to be harmed!" Jack's face dropped and he waited for a minute maybe two to make sure that he wasn't a part of it.

But when Barbossa gave a small mischievous smirk and stepped his foot with his arm extended with the word, "Agreed," Jack's hopes came crashing down once more; no telling on what Barbossa would do to Jack now.

* * *

She stared out onto the open blue water steadying her balance on the plank. "Go on, Poppet, go!" Pintel encouraged behind, but for Elizabeth it was hard to comply to jump into the freezing sea that was spread in front of her. "Walk the plank, deary!" In the short duration of her time on the _Pearl_, she'd grown to hate that raspy voice especially when he had said 'Poppet', even that one moment in Port Royal.

Nicolette only watched waiting her turn to go on the plank; she didn't even see this coming. She was not looking forward to jumping in the water that was probably going to be cold. She didn't even see how weak the negotiation was with Will and Barbossa; she didn't detect the loophole at all. Will pushed her into Jack and ran to the plank to yell at Barbossa angrily, "Barbossa you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!"

Will cursing? She never heard bastard come out of his mouth before, which kind of took her off guard. Jack stared out onto the island and sighed deeply, he knew that island. It was like a stain in his memory. Nicolette looked up, noticing this and asked, "What's wrong?"

Jack looked down at her worried face and stated, "Nothing, just, just nothing." He noticed her sleeve soaked with her own blood. It didn't faze her at all, but it will when she jumps into that water. "What happened to your sleeve, love?" She raised an eyebrow and looked down at her right arm with a bigger blotch than before. It now looked like a red rose blooming before her eyes. She didn't realize she was losing that much blood.

She ripped off her thin sleeve and revealed a gaping gash with a red circle surrounding it. Jack took it out of her hands cautiously, feeling the dried blood in between his calloused fingers. Curious, she touched it lightly with her finger and felt it burn almost immediately making her hiss from the pain she was causing. "Battle wound." She tried to chuckle, but it didn't come off as a joke. Jack looked at her in disbelief. She smiled painfully, still feeling the sting, "I'm fine, I'm fine, really. It's only a mark, it doesn't affect me at all."

Jack still didn't believe her at all, "We're going to have to cover that before—." Someone jerked her arm away from him, stopping him in mid-sentence and he looked over at the plank to see that Elizabeth was no longer there. He had heard chants and wolf-whistling earlier, but he seemed to be distracted, he seemed _very_ distracted lately, not the usual Jack he had always been. He had someone to blame for that, but that blame was about to go onto the plank. He tightly gripped the sleeve in his hand, and pushed through the crew who were chanting violently at Nicolette to jump.

She was thrashed onto the plank roughly and she was now face to face with the person she assumed to be the devil in disguise. She was a grudge holder and that insult that implied her being a dog, wasn't taken lightly like anything else that was an insult toward her. "Now, gents, this is going to be a bigger loss to us than the one that just went." Barbossa said halfheartedly and with a hint of sarcasm, the crew around him cackled more than they had when Elizabeth was about to jump off.

Nicolette formed a scowl and with the same amount of sarcasm as she slowly backed away on the plank, spat, "Oh, how terribly sorry I am that you won't now have a bitch who would abide to your every command or wish and play fetch with a bone time to time with you when you are in need of some company since you're a lonely wretch. You really know how to flatter a woman by the way, bravo to you."

"Well, maybe it would be nice to have a bitch on board with us and we can mend that little gash ye have there on your arm. It will attract sharks if it's still running, missy. It would be wise if ye stay aboard here." Barbossa stated with a smug smirk on his face developing.

Nicolette stopped when she was on the plank midway, "Oh, how very kind of you. But I don't think that the man with his mouth tied up with a rag, which I don't think that's very nice, would allow that, since you are not following with your so-called," she used hand quotes, "negotiations." She took another step back and then suddenly she had spit onto the wood, seeing that it was the perfect opportunity anyway, "And I'd rather be torn apart, piece by piece, by the sharks than be on this ship with the likes of you and your damned crew, _Captain_."

"Nicky, shut it!" Jack barked from behind and everyone looked at him confused by his outburst. Jack felt belittled by his old crew. A strong glare from Nicolette also caused him to sink down. A former member growled at him while looking down at him in pity. Jack looked up and flashed a nervous, but charming smile at him, realizing it was Koehler. "I've always liked you." That only caused him to growl again and Jack only sunk down, belittled once more.

"Well, then in that case," Barbossa started, feeling a little taken back by this girl's attitude toward him. It was hateful, disrespectful, and it made him almost glad that he would be rid of her shortly. "Bon voyage, tell the sharks that may or may not trail after your scent I say, bon appetite."

Nicolette only smiled and took one more step making her feet touch the edge of the plank. "Like I said at one point today, I presume that you are a smart man. But right now, you are proving that point untrue. We're in the shallows, _mate._" She smirked and added, "Either you're a pirate that lacks common sense and my presumption of you was wrong or you are just trying to scare me so you actually could have a female _dog_ on your ship to play fetch with." Barbossa's eyes widened knowing that she wasn't a fool like her colleagues at all. She was a _smart _one. Her looks were deceiving. He was somewhat impressed.

"Sharks can't go swimming here. It's not deep enough and the tide if large enough could, in fact, watch them ashore." She rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Stupid man, trying to fool—." She took an involuntary step off the plank and lost her balance quickly, flailing her arms frantically to try and keep it, but it didn't work and made the drop to the Caribbean painfully worse.

She tried to take a breath quickly so she won't drown, but with the quick fall and the hard slap that her body had hit the water with, Nicolette felt a cold rush over her skin and she gasped from the shock of not even the warm and moist Caribbean air could even make it a little warmer, warmer like bathwater. She couldn't help it, she tried using her arms to swim up to the surface, but the water that had filled her lungs only made her sink further.

* * *

_Ever hear the saying, when you die, you see your life pass before your eyes? Every flashback comes up, whether it's a good one or bad one that you've experienced, it almost makes you feel how your life was, you know? Now, as I sink down into the clear Caribbean water that I always fantasize about… I've realized how bad my life really was. Not that... not that I didn't have luxuries, in fact, it may have not seemed like it being a daughter of a blacksmith—I was a spoiled child, mainly by my mother, not my father. _

_Mother… she was my real parent, father was only a real parent before she died, after she did… he became something that I never thought he would. A drunkard, not that it's bad at all, but when you become one and forget your hygiene… your dignity… your status… it's kind of like, what has your life become? I don't think I could ever understand that, even if I could, I would only have a few moments to, right?_

_My eyes are getting heavier; they are hard to keep open. My arms had stopped trying a while ago; I seem to be giving up. Hah giving up—never thought I'd be doing that during this. My intentions, weren't of my own, I thought they were, the guilt, I don't think it was there, the love, now that I know it wasn't there at all. Love of friendship, maybe, love of… well love, no, that was my imagination, but if I didn't imagine it, I could still be at Port Royal wondering what would never be, not fighting… ah! _

_Fighting, bad thought… bad thought… it brings me back to my mistake, must forget... The image of the man with the wooden eye, Ragetti, that's his name right? The image is now burned; I don't think I am able to forget… Ragetti, odd name for an odd person, he is odd though (if you find odd people somewhat intriguing like I do, that is). I applaud him for that, slashing my arm and all. Thank you. This is making this (drowning) a lot worse than it already is, and as much as I want to strangle you right now, I still give you a bravo; literally, I think I would clap underwater for you if I were not weak as of the moment._

_I have to say though, my personality had a whirlwind of changes because I was never brave or smart. If I were smart, than it would only be from common sense, remembrance of things from books. I read a lot—now who cares about that? What kind of life reflection are these random facts of my—Jack. His face suddenly flashes in front of my eyes, swimming toward me. His dreadlocks swaying as he swims, his arms stroking, he doesn't seem to be moving though. He just seems to be staying still like time has stopped along with him, it seems like it truly has though. _

_A cloth comes before him… it falls down as my eyes slowly close and lands it self in front of me, my sleeve. My sleeve comes into view, the last thing I want to see at the moment, how ironic. If I could laugh right now, I think I surely would, my lungs are trying to gasp, cough for air and yet, I want to laugh. Jack… this isn't going to go over too well, is it? Every time I try to think of something else… once again an image of his devilish smirk that makes me melt with those eyes come up. They're like, indescribable now… I get lost each and every time I look into them. _

_That kiss I gave him, shouldn't have been so teasing, he wanted more, I knew that, I should've given in, but we were under a time limit so I couldn't… now I regret it, I kind of wanted more, too. My body finally gives up the fight, my life is now hanging on a string, my eyes slowly close and my heart beats slowly. I almost couldn't feel anything now, but if I do, it's faint. A faint feeling comes around my waist, stopping my body to hit the ground, my eyes are still closed, too heavy to open, my breathing is heavy, and I'm going to die. The only thing I want to change is that I wish it were under better circumstances._

* * *

*Revised*


	11. Jack's Conflict

_**Hey, sorry everyone, I tried so hard to get this chapter out earlier, but something always came up, I'm deeply sorry for leaving everyone off last chapter, even though... I partly enjoyed it. Muahahaha, yes, I'm an evil person, so I hope I can post sometime next week. I drafted this chapter so many times, but I decided on this. Enjoy! **_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Archer117: Thank you :) Aw, she is? I think you may enjoy this chapter then ;) **_

_**88dragon06: Ah, the mutt exchange, lol, I think that was the best part of last chapter also. And I would do that, too, I can't even count the times that I had fell while talking, I did it the day I updated! Lol! Sorry for the cliffhanger, I know, I can be mean like that ;). Hope you enjoy!**_

_**improbablelove317: Love you, too :) Lol, enjoy! **_

_**Shattered Glass Memories: Someone really should! Thank you :) Enjoy!**_

_**ArthursCamelot: Hey, I never said it's Jack! But hey, you will never know :) Enjoy!**_

_**Hufflepuff-Princess 4ever: I hope you forgive me now :) Enjoy!**_

_**Autumn O'Shea Swan: Thank you :) I'm glad that you liked it, I sometimes do, too, when people end it on a cliff it keeps me interested. Enjoy!**_

_**Masters of Mischief-Muahaha: Thanks for letting me know :) You guys have very cute nicknames and your penname is just adorable, lol!**_

_**WWE-Little-Angel: Well then, let's hope she doesn't lol. Enjoy!**_

_**ilovecaptainsparrow: Thank you so much! I'm glad I'm doing a great job :) I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_Chapter Eleven: Jack's Conflict_

The rough rag that was binding his hands was slowly loosening, but his hands were preventing him doing the rescue mission he was on. There was no time Jack could waste though, up above; he didn't realize that a body was floating down to the bottom of the sea. The original mission was to retrieve his effects that Barbossa had thrown, but now plans had changed, since it was Nicolette who was falling down into the blue abyss. He dove down deeper and the rag around his wrists was loosening and dampening onto his tanned skin.

Sooner or later, with the pressure from the water the rag that had kept his hands bound had slipped off letting him fully use his arms to stroke down. Before she had hit the ground, he wrapped his arms around her waist, taking his effects that had fell next to her in his hand. He didn't know who was heavier, her or Elizabeth. He tried his best to break the surface and he longed to be under the sun's rays above to somewhat start drying him, but Nicky was making that awfully difficult for him.

Jack gasped for air once oxygen came his way and he started to use his free arm to swim over to the island that was closer than it had seemed before.

Elizabeth was sitting on the beach with her wet shift grazing onto the sand. She was looking down at it, making a pattern with a stick she had found by the shoreline. She was worried, Nicolette was supposed to be here with her, but she hadn't broke the surface, maybe she jumped after Jack, but Jack was no where in sight. She wasn't only worried about them; they were the least of her worries. It was Will who was taking up most of her thoughts.

She heard a splash of a wave along the shore, but it wasn't a wave, she looked up to see Jack struggling with Nicolette to get onto shore. "Nic!" She called before running over to help Jack. He had his effects in his hand. He was lucky that they didn't fall once again in the water while trying to help Nicky, he didn't want to go back in after saving her… if she was saved, she wasn't breathing, he couldn't even restrain the worried look that was forming on his face. He was worried for her, yes, very worried for her.

Elizabeth swung Nic's arm on her shoulder and Nic's feet dragged helplessly as Elizabeth and Jack brought her onto the beach. Jack was getting tired and he knelt onto the sand, indenting it with his knees and brought Nicolette along with him. Elizabeth staggered down as well and she turned Nicolette to face the bright blue sky. It was almost like the life was sucked out of her, she was so… up in the hype before, and yet now, well... now, it was odd to not hear a word from her.

Her chest wasn't heaving up and down. Worried, Elizabeth put her ear close to her mouth, close only enough to feel even the slightest breath. None. She looked up in shock and gazed at Jack with a look of despair beginning to form. He was trying to catch his breath… the island wasn't close to them like he had imagined it. He watched his ship once again sail away from him, but he could barely muster a comment for it.

Elizabeth's voice was urgent, but low at the same time, "She's not breathing…" Jack looked back at her worried gaze and he shook his head in denial.

With water still dripping from him, Jack went to pick up her wrist and placed two of his fingers onto where her pulse should be, it was still beating strongly, strongly but weakly at the same time. He stated, his tone hinted the same urgency, "She may not be breathing but her heart is still beating. She's a fighter." He couldn't help but smile, there was still a chance she could live, but he quickly wiped it off feeling Elizabeth's gaze still on him. "Go."

"Go?" Elizabeth stared at him in disbelief, "And what do you suppose I should do?"

"Go look for some firewood!" He stood up and stepped over Nicolette to shoo her off, "See how big the island is for yourself, to be honest, I don't really care what you do with yourself just go!" Elizabeth stood up in front of him, appalled by what she was hearing. She couldn't go! She was worried! What if Nic dies? What if Jack takes advantage of her being unconscious? He was a pirate! He couldn't be trusted!

"I cannot leave! I'm worried! What if she—?"

Jack just hushed her immediately and ignored her, pointing to the distance to where she should go, "She is not going to die, trust me, and I recall people thought the same about you Miss. Swann. Now, go! Before I carry you away!" He threatened to do so and he really would. Elizabeth still looked at him in disbelief. "Miss. Swann, I'm going to close my eyes and if you're not gone when I open them, I'm going to throw you over my shoulder no matter your shameless protests and take you far away as possible, savvy?"

Elizabeth only glared at him before turning away from him and start walk around the island making him sigh with relief, "Finally," he muttered, "that woman is as stubborn as…" he trailed off, he couldn't believe that he almost had forgotten about Nicky who was lying down in the sand. He quickly hurried over to feel if she had a pulse, so he bent over and took her wrist. "Thank God."

He looked down at her; she wasn't wearing a corset at all, so that won't help her. Oh, please, she didn't bind her breasts now did she? If she did, she would surely kill him for taking them off, but on the other hand she might praise him for resisting to touching, well uh, said bosoms and save her life, and she would say 'Oh Jack, you are my hero! Kiss me you bloody idiot!' His eyes lit up with the fantasy showing in front of his eyes, but there was more to the fantasy instead of a kiss, no time to lose.

He sat her up and unbuttoned her brown vest that was tightly over her shirt. He swiftly took it off and threw it onto the sand. Jack quickly took her shirt that was tucked inside her breeches and pulled it off. Behold. Her chest bound by several pieces of gauze wrapped around, it was a mystery to him why some women do this to themselves to get onto ships. They didn't have to be self conscience about it... Jack knew plenty of men that wouldn't mind them bind up at all.

He took out his small knife and slid it underneath the binding touching her skin with his rough knuckles. In a quick second, he cut the tightly tied binding and immediately Nicky's eyes opened up and she started to cough up water and gasp for air.

Jack laid her back down and turned her on her side, patting her bare back lightly so she could choke up more water, "Works every time." Nicolette's eyes were watering as she continued to cough up water, her vision was blurry, and she inhaled as much oxygen she could to regain energy that the water had taken. "There, there, you're safe now and not dead."

"Oh, gee, how observant you—." She coughed up some more and inhaled more oxygen, she finished, "are." Jack chuckled still rubbing her back, his eyes somehow trailed down to her skin, how it was so smooth under his skin brought a tempting smile to his face. He was so tempted, his hand slowly stopped rubbing her and a second or two later, Nicolette's eyes widened.

She looked down to see herself half nude, her breasts partly covered by the binding that was cut with a knife. She gasped and in a flash she got up and Jack in shock had retreated his hand from her. She clutched the gauze over her breasts and looked down at Jack in horror. Nicolette looked around and saw his pistol lying on the ground calmly. She quickly picked it up with her free hand while still gripping at the gauze that were slightly holding her breasts away from his view.

Nicolette's arm started to hurt though, she forgot this was her right arm, she seethed, which made Jack's eyes suddenly look at her in concern. She tried to spit out through her pain and gritted teeth, "If you move a single inch from that spot, I swear to God, I won't hesitate in killing you." She cocked the gun ready, her arm was preventing her, she looked down to see it suddenly red, it was cleaned from the salt water, but it stung her, however it probably would've stung her sooner if she didn't only start feeling something again. She would have to cover it with the gauze Jack had cut off her, _that's going to be hard... _she thought.

"Love, before you pull that trigger and kill your savior," Nicolette let her eyebrow raise curiously and almost let the pistol go down, but when he got up she wiped her curious face off and pointed the pistol once again. He looked pointedly at it and then looked back into her hazel eyes seemingly unfazed, although he wished his fantasy would come true. He continued, "you should consider that those don't need to be hidden," he smirked devilishly and tried so hard not to look at her chest, "I mean really you shouldn't be ashamed of them, they compliment you very nicely."

Nicolette gritted her teeth even more and moved closer pressing the pistol to his chest, hard enough to cause a bruise. As she spoke her breath hit his lips harshly, but he felt also a bit of seductive tone in her voice, she wasn't trying to be though. "If you want me to not shoot you right now, you have to try better than that."

Jack still wasn't fazed and he kept the same smirk, "Well then, how about this, if it weren't for me you would still be at the bottom of the sea… dead. No chance at survival. _Gone. _And you wouldn't be able to see my 'handsome' face once more." Personal blow. She looked down taking it hardly and to look away from those eyes. They were putting her in a deep trance; it was hard for her to look away though. This only made Jack's smirk widen. The tight grip loosened a bit and she almost pulled it away, but she snapped out of it and went back to her original stance, she wasn't going to hesitate... well she would barely hesitate.

His eyes were persuading her, almost putting her in her own little spell that she had put him, "That's what you had called me before, ain't it? _H__andsome? _And you didn't seem to be lying back there either or is my conception of you wrong?" Nicolette looked at him puzzled, he was right, his devilishly handsome face actually stopped her.

Even though it stopped her, she still didn't want her stance go down easily, "Why did you leave me half bare just now?"

"You couldn't breathe, what was I supposed to?" He tried chuckling though it was hard to chuckle even for him being under gunpoint. "Leave you to die on the beach, no thanks, love, I don't think I can bare to watch you die."

Her face softened, bringing her back to her last few thoughts, there were all of him, partly, but he had took up most of them. The poker face that had softened only a little, dropped.

The pistol slowly descended and she said mockingly letting her face soften, "This shot's not meant for you." Jack looked at her questionably as she walked away by from him still holding his pistol in her hand. She calmly set it down onto the sand and picked up her wet shirt and vest. With her back turned to him, she dropped the gauze she was once clutching on tightly. Jack just stared at her in disbelief as she slipped on her shirt. He partly wished that it stayed off for a little longer so he could take it all in.

It was now see through, great, she thought, she covered it with her brown, leather vest, it was dark and the fabric wasn't thin at all. It would be good to not have wandering eyes, or rather Jack's wandering eyes looking at her with lust. She didn't think that Elizabeth would be looking at her like that... Where was she anyway? She tucked in her shirt and had let her hair fall onto her shoulders. She picked up the pistol and held it out to Jack, "I suggest you use it for someone who deserves it more than you do."

Jack walked over with his eyebrow raised and took it hesitantly from her, "T-Thank you?" He was unsure of that thank you.

"No need to say thanks, I should be thanking you." Nicolette stated walking past him to sit in the sand and stared hopelessly at the horizon, which still had the sun shining onto the water, the beautiful sight she'd thought she might never see again. "Thanks."

"You don't have to be thanking me either." Jack stated sitting next to her while leaning back using his hands as support. Nicolette looked at him confused and he added, "I was only doing my civic duty in saving you. You are quite heavy though, love."

She scoffed and extended her legs. "Oh, what a great compliment you leave me with. You're just as good as Barbossa in flattery." Her tone was sarcastic as ever and she was slightly taken back by that, but Jack quickly waved off her look.

"If it's any consolation, it's all muscle, love, not chubbiness. If I were you, I would take that as a compliment." Nicolette smiled sheepishly; she never thought she really had any muscle. "And if I'm as good as Barbossa, you might be coming down with a head cold, do you have a fever?" He put a hand on her forehead and she rolled her eyes with the same smile plastered, "Love, you're burning up!"

"Jack!" She took his hand off her forehead playfully and laughed while stating, "You're mad."

He smirked, "Thank goodness for that, because if I weren't half the things I do probably would never work." They stayed in a comfortable silence and stared out onto the sea wondering what would become of them. Nicolette more than Jack though, sure, she was thankful that she had survived drowning, but she decided she might actually like it better if she died then instead of suffering on this island, she would probably die in a month or two, if she were lucky, there didn't seem to be any fruit trees around her, water, probably wouldn't be a problem since they were surrounded by it. Maybe they could escape using 'sea turtles' she wish it were true, it would definitely help her in the long run.

"I still can't believe he had called me a dog." Nicky stated looking aimlessly ahead still, she didn't like being in silence, no matter how comfortable it could be. "That man has some nerve, I barely know him and I hate him already." Nicolette, for some reason was very good at judging someone's character for exchanging only a few kind (or not so kind in Barbossa's case) sentences between themselves. And when Barbossa basically called her a dog, which was her deal breaker of what list that he had been put one.

"You're quick to judge one's character, eh?" Jack inquired looking over at her with a smirk starting to develop.

She nodded, "Have to be for when I know whether or not to put them on my good or bad list. He just so happens to be on my bad list. In the top ten."

"And who's number one, I wonder?"

Nicolette shrugged and looked over at him, "Well, that's for me to know and for you to find out." She didn't realize how flirty her tone was and Jack's smirk only grew wider, but why did he have a feeling that he was number one? Why? He had no idea, but the mischievous look in her eyes hinted that he was, would she admit that? No. Maybe under circumstances that might cause her to spill would maybe.

Why was he? She had a lot of traits she listed him as in her mind. Arrogant, perverted, untrustworthy, annoyingly wordy, egotistic, manipulative, and even deceiving. But not only were they're so many flaws of him, (when she means so many, she means that she would've listed a lot more than she already had) he also had a lot of good points, but those good points seemed to be most of the reason that he was on it. He was charming, attractive, strange... in a good way, dashing, suave, rogue, witty, smart, caring and sweet (when he wants to be), and even persuasive. Sure, he maybe, okay, definitely had more pros than cons, she still had a feeling that if she pursued she would end up brokenhearted... something that could be caused by his reputation.

The drunk back in Tortuga somehow gotten to her head, no matter how much he was scum that belonged in Davy Jones' locker or a piece of dirt that wasn't swept up by a single maiden, his voice still sounded through her head, _"Can't a man be a gentleman and inform a lass about another's reputation?"_

"Oh, well that doesn't seem to be helpful at all." Jack stated cutting through her thoughts and looking away from her.

"Really?" Nicolette asked knowingly, "Maybe if you use that brain of yours that is even more cunning and devious than mine to figure out how to get me to spill." She chuckled and gotten up walking over to her gauze that she had taken off earlier. "Until then," she started while walking back to where she was sitting once again. She plopped down getting ready to wrap her arm tightly, "I'll just start to try and wrap each piece around my arms, since someone I know cut them in half in order to save my life."

"Love, I'll do it." Jack said quickly, taking them out of her hand. She hesitantly gave them to him and she looked ahead feeling his rough hands do their work on her arm. She winced slightly feeling how tight he was wrapping, he stopped hesitantly, "Love, if you want to do it you can just—."

"No," she said quickly raising her left hand up, "don't stop, you'll probably do a better job than I would." She admitted and Jack slowly nodded and continued on. Nicolette fixated her gaze on the horizon, hoping that the _Black Pearl_ would actually come back for them, maybe Will convinced them to, but even she knew that he wasn't exactly the most persuasive person she'd ever met. She was worried, what if that was the last moment they would see each other? He was like her long-lost brother from a different family, they knew everything about each other, their weaknesses, their strengths, and even their pet peeves. She wouldn't know how she survived in Port Royal if she was lacking him, she'd probably die within seconds.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled, Nicky."

She scoffed and snickered, "I wonder how you acquired such abilities like that, Sparrow."

"Shut it." Nicolette rolled her eyes and looked over at him as he finished her wrap, "You can't blame me for seeing you're distressing issue that is taking place inside that stubborn interior that lies inside of you. What's wrong?"

Nicky looked forward and sighed, "He's going to die... he's like my brother Jack, you cannot blame me for being worried."

"I can't, but we wouldn't be on this damn island if Will wasn't being stupid" She glared and Jack quickly recovered, "You have nothing to worry about, love. Trust me."

"And somehow your words still don't soothe my mind at all." Nicolette stated, she didn't feel right trusting Jack right now, he was a pirate, but he was a pirate that hadn't showed her (when she means her, she means her only) disloyalty in their time together, that couldn't overshadow it though, could it?

Jack looked at her in disbelief, "Love, look at me." Nicolette only looked forward, she wouldn't look over at him. "Nicky," Jack started no matter where she was looking, he was going to say what was on his mind at the moment. Somehow, Jack had a feeling that he had known that Nicolette didn't trust him, "I'm not going to promise that he'll be safe or that you'll see him again. So 'trust me' might have not been in the correct form to use, but—."

"Oh, so now there's a but?" Nicolette inquired adding a sad laugh.

"It's not nice to interrupt, darling." She glared at him as he continued, "Anyway, technically he's doing what he had promised, so it's not like he's not going to die unwillingly, he's being a man of his word and dying for honor to Elizabeth."

"Is this a way to make me not worried because he's going to die— if he dies— for honor?" She continued her steady glare and shook her head, "Once again, that doesn't settle my thoughts at all." A tear cascaded down her cheek and she wiped it quickly, examining it, she didn't like how she was crying lately, she liked it better when she had thought the water in her eyes had dried out from when her mother died. She stared back to where the _Black Pearl_ once was.

"Love, are you crying?" Jack asked, studying her carefully.

Nicolette shook her head no and wiped yet another tear. She sarcastically said to him, "No, Jack, the drops of rain that are coming from the cloudless sky above is falling onto my cheeks and is not getting you wet at all." She looked over at him and tears were starting to pour out of her eyes, "Of course I'm crying, you bloody fool." She wiped more tears and before she had known it, Jack wrapped an arm around her waist and she buried her head in his chest.

Jack dealt with crying women before, but he had always ran away to the nearest port before they could start a tantrum of not receiving any comfort at all from him. That was why he would never come back for the risk of getting stuff thrown at him, being slapped at, or even yelled at in a vigorous way that no man would ever want to be yelled at.

Somehow though, Nicolette was a different case. She shouldn't have been an exception, she was as much woman as the next one. Actually... no, he did in fact believed her to be more than that, this was actually a woman he would try for, there was very few though that could actually make him do such a thing, if not few, she was the only one.

What was he supposed to do other than provide a shoulder? He was, believe it or not, very successful to avoid things like this, so he didn't have experience in this department at all. His hand only moved up and down her back, he repeated phrases like, 'It's going to turn out okay', 'It's going to be okay', and even the occasional, 'I know I'm a idiot', (even though he wasn't a part of the tears at all and he knew that) and 'Stop crying' (but that phrase only came out as a muttering whine that she would happen to hear time to time and slap his chest, which indicated that he was doing a bad job).

They stood like that for a while and Nicolette looked forward at the horizon, looking for any sign of sails passing, it was highly doubted. Her tear strained face was getting dry and so were her clothes. Jack looked down at her and smiled that he didn't do that bad of a job comforting her, she seemed better than before and how they were sitting with her head in the crook of his neck seemed to be a comfortable thing for him.

Although he seemed comfortable and half of his mind was telling him that he was, his other side kicked in, giving him conflicting thoughts.

_Jack, look at what you're becoming. You're starting to get attached and you like it! What in the bloody hell is wrong with you?_ One side informed him, Jack had a questionable look on his face.

_What is wrong with __**you**__? _His other side kicked in, starting a debate, this side was his logical one, the one he usually listened to, not that he didn't listen to both, he just trusted this side more. Even though it got him into so many _scratches_ in the past. _He obviously is quite fond of her, he fancies her and she does back, isn't it obvious? He's probably tired of those prostitutes and salty wenches in Tor—._

_No, no, no, no, Jack, don't listen to this fool, he was the side that told you to trust that mutinous coward you used to call first mate, he doesn't know what he's talking about! You listen to me, alright? She could be a she-devil for all you—._

_She-devil? She is not!_

_Yes, she is! I feel the hex she'd probably cast on him already. She might be planning to make him a eunuch for all we know! Look at her, that hazel pair that she calls eyes could put you in a spell! Now what was that word you described her as many a time? Oh, that's right, enchantress!_

_Shut it! Shut it! Shut it! Look how happy he is, he was smiling a moment ago in a comfortable sense until __**you**_ _intruded and telling him pure… pure, nonsense! _

_Yeah, coming from the one who told him to trust Barbossa in the first place. _

_Well, you were the one who decided to fill his mind with greed and tell him to go to the Isla de Muerta, which was how he—._

"Stow it!" Jack yelled out loud, trying to put his mind at ease, Nicolette looked at him questionably and Jack nervously chuckled, _now look what we've done, we've made him crazy, now Nicky thinks he has gone mad! _Jack had to quickly recove_r, think, think, think_, "A bug..." A bug? There were no bugs on this island? Well, she didn't know that, "A bug keeps going in my face... pesky things, really, can't seem to give a man a break, eh?" Great recover, just great. But she didn't seem to notice his lie to her, but she still kept that strange gaze on him... he was really acting strange... even for him.

"Oh okay, don't let him... bite you then." She trailed off trying to figure out what had just happen.

* * *

*Revised*


	12. Annoyances

_**Hey Everyone! I'm so so so so sorry that I didn't post this sooner, I was supposed to post it a long time ago, but stuff got in the way. Plus I had an idea for another story and got caught up in that, I may post it then again, maybe not. (It's another POTC one, but has nothing to do with this series at all) So I hope you all enjoy this chapter, once again, I'm so sorry. Thank you to all the reviewers and people who alerted and favorited this story, I really appreciate all of them.**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Hufflepuff-Princess 4ever: Thank you! Haha, I thought the devil and angel thing would work in that part. But I think Jack is always going to stay mad, he won't be Jack otherwise, I think :). I really liked it, I don't think I read the most recent update yet, so I'll let you know what I think in my next review ;) Enjoy!**_

_**Jack Sparrow's number one fan: Awe, that's such a compliment! Thank you! I glad that you enjoy them :) That was one of my favorite parts, too. Hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

_**improbablelove317: Thank you! Enjoy!**_

_**Autumn O'Shea Swann: Let's hope he does :) Glad you liked it, enjoy!**_

_**FleurSuoh: Awe, thanks :) Hope you enjoy the update!**_

_**FlyeBloom: Thank you! Lol, I'm glad that you like her name and the match :) Hope you enjoy the update!**_

_**KoiYuki: Thanks! And haha, I do, lol, here's the update! Hope you like it :)**_

* * *

_Chapter Twelve: Annoyances_

Nicolette gotten up from Jack's hold, his arm retreated from her looking over at her confused for a moment that she had slipped without him knowing. They had barely talked after the bug excuse for his behavior. Since then, their silence had gone from comfortable to awkward. He wasn't sure how to coincide with his thoughts since they were arguing with each other rather annoyingly the whole time. Maybe he would act distant... that would work, he would talk to her, just not intimately than they had before, it was obvious for others that they were close since he had taken her onto the voyage. It might be better for _her_, she wouldn't get hurt _and_ she wouldn't have to wait around for Jack to be what she wanted, and he didn't have to give up his wenches in Tortuga or in any other port they were in (that's always a plus right?), but that was _if _and only _if _they get off the island. Their chances were slim to none.

She felt his gaze on her and looked behind her shoulder, "I'm not going anywhere, I can't run away from you anyway." She stretched her legs, they were actually hurting for some, odd reason, she didn't know what reason that might be. Jack muttered something, but she didn't hear, he took out a piece of cloth and started cleaning his pistol. Nic looked over at the extended sand on the shoreline and wondered where Elizabeth had gone, "Jack?"

"Hmm?" He responded looking up from what he was doing.

"Where's Elizabeth?" She asked sitting back down next to him, leaning onto the palms of her hands to use as her support. "She wasn't here when I found myself alive."

Jack shrugged and looked back down at his pistol, not prepared to be sucked into her spell-casting eyes, that was really what he was under, he was under a spell, that was what was going on... A spell, hah, he couldn't even convince himself that. "She's surveying the land, I think."

"You think?" Nicolette chuckled and added mockingly, "What else is there to do on an island in the middle of the Caribbean? Look for sea turtles, perhaps?"

Jack chuckled and looked over at her, distant wasn't working, somehow, someway he was attracted back to her. She was magnetic... not good, not good at all. He put her arm around her putting his pistol down next to him, "You know, I think there's a lot of things we could do. Since I have better company with me than before." She raised her eyebrow, he had company before? He was referring to last time where there were only smelly, old, rum runners roaming on the island, this time he had a lovely woman next to him, who he had found out earlier that she was very much interested in him as he was with her. Should he not take full advantage of this?

His distant theory wasn't going to come into play, they were on an island that they probably were never going to get off.

Before Nicolette could actually ask what he may mean by that, she found herself catching Jack's lips with hers and kissing them back with the same amount of passion he was giving her. She smiled through it and placed her arms around his neck, trying to fight for her control, he ended up winning. He grazed his tongue on her bottom lip for entry and Nicolette gladly granted the wish, feeling her body go into the sand. This was better than their first teasing kiss, it made up for it. She moaned in his mouth and Jack's hand traveled down to her waist guiding her body to the ground.

She broke the kiss and smiled as she looked up at him. "Well, your idea is better than looking for sea turtles like I've had planned." She stated.

"It is, isn't it? I always have great ideas, you know." Jack said, with a smirk developing, she chuckled rolling her eyes at him in response. "What? You have to admit that it's true, love."

"I would never admit that, that's true, Jack, savvy?" She mocked and before he could think about something clever, he felt Nicolette once again plant her lips on his, he seemed to forget what she had said not even a second ago. He kissed her back reluctantly, but before it could go on, they heard someone clear their throat loudly.

Jack groaned in her mouth and hesitantly parted from her, looking at Elizabeth annoyed. Nic's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed a deep crimson embarrassed that Elizabeth had seen that. She only stood there with her hands on her hips trying to make out what she had saw just now. Nic, Nicolette Brown, a good friend of Will, William Turner, was there, kissing that man who allegedly went out of his way to trade Will's life for a ship! What was going on here? What was the world coming to? She thought that Nicolette of all people wouldn't be with the man who was trying to kill off someone that she had been friends with since she arrived in Port Royal. Sure, they didn't know each other all _that_ well, but Elizabeth believed her to be loyal to her friends and do _anything_ for them, never go against them either. Her perception, now, was going through a conflict with what her eyes were viewing.

Nicolette moved away from Jack and kept her head down in shame as she sat up. Jack sighed, annoyed that his moment was ruined by the person who was one of the infamous causes of ruined moments. "Not that big, is it?"

Elizabeth pursed her lips and muttered coldly to him, "No." Her mind was whirling, she looked over at Nicolette, refraining from clenching her fists and gritting her teeth in frustration. "Nic," Nic's head snapped up and looked at Elizabeth, "can I speak to you for a moment?"

"O-Of course." Nicolette stammered while getting up. Elizabeth gestured for her to follow as Jack looked at the two questionably as they went to a seemingly safe distance for him not to hear. Nic wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to her to congratulate her for surviving, or to scowl at her for kissing the man she had a feeling that Elizabeth didn't like at all. She was hoping for somewhere in the middle, but her bet was the second one. To refrain from that, she tried small talking her way instead, "Nice to see you alive and well." She chuckled nervously.

Despite her frustration, Elizabeth actually let out a relieved sigh and pushed back a piece of her hair behind her ear, "I should be saying that to you, I thought you were dead."

"I seem to be getting that a lot lately." She chuckled and Elizabeth looked down, knowing what she was referring to. "That was a great try to protect me." Nicolette commented looking over at the sea. "Would've worked, too, if I didn't come along with Will and all."

"How'd you know about that?" Elizabeth inquired, looking where she was.

Nicolette only shrugged in response, she laughed and looked at Elizabeth. She admitted, "I didn't, those two pirates Ragetti and Pintel told me that they thought I was dead. So I assumed that you had something to do with it. Strange, how some assumptions are right. What did you tell them anyway?"

Elizabeth sighed and looked back, "I told them that I saw you get stabbed by a pirate in town. Since they were foolish, they actually believed me."

She laughed and glanced at her arm wrapped in gauze, "Well, it isn't _that_ unbelievable, I'm not as careful as I used to be handling a cutlass since I somehow got into Will's chase."

Elizabeth wasn't laughing at the mention of 'Will's chase' and she spat at her coldly, realizing what she was doing, "Stop with the small talk, you and I both know that I didn't want to talk about this. At all." Nicolette was taken back by her change in tone, but didn't show it. Her voice was now in a soft tone, hushed for no one but Nic to hear. "You're involved with Jack, aren't you? You two seem close when I came over there."

Nicolette tried denying it, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I don't know who you think I am." Elizabeth stated, she took a step toward Nicolette, the two women were now nose to nose. "You don't think that I saw that, what was going on, you're falling for a... a... a pirate!" Nicolette was about to protest that she wasn't in love or... falling in love, rather. She could laugh at the statement because of how ridiculous it sounded, she may had been a hopeless romantic, but she wasn't _that_ hopeless_, _was she? Before she could even fit a word in Elizabeth continued, "A pirate who nevertheless traded Will's life for a ship."

That was a point she could argue with, "Actually, he didn't at all." Her voice was calm, it didn't show signs of nervousness nor did it show signs of her being taken back with Elizabeth's statements. Elizabeth gawked her head, Nic took it as a sign to continue, "He was only going to use Will as something to bargain with, but was never going to reveal his name or anything, so he would somehow, someway, save you and then in turn get his ship back. So, he wouldn't have given Will to Barbossa or have Barbossa knowing about Will since he had the one thing him and the crew of the _Black Pearl _wanted."

"And you believed that?" She inquired, thinking what she had heard from Nic was ridiculous. She nodded, Elizabeth sighed annoyed, "Nic, he's a pirate, how do you know that he wasn't just making it up for you to believe him."

Jack kept his ears perched, listening to their argument while cleaning his pistol. Nicolette looked down, "It makes sense," she said making eye contact again, "He's a good man, a better man than you're making him out to be. And you _may_ think that he was only using Will to get what he wanted, but I trust him enough that he didn't mean any harm to Will. And don't you think that I'm not worried about him? I'm terrified that Will would die because I never _got_ to say goodbye. He's like my brother."

Elizabeth put her hands on her hips, she felt tears welling up in her eyes at the mention of Will's name, "He's a pirate. They are deceiving, vile men and cannot be trusted."

Nicolette scoffed, "You told me that you were once fantasizing to meet one. Are you telling me now that you're childhood dream was fraud?"

"Is there a problem between us, Miss. Swann?" Jack's voice intruded, he was now standing a few feet away from them, his pistol only a few feet away from him. They both looked over at him and he swaggered over to them, "Because I seem to be oblivious to why you might have."

Elizabeth sighed annoyed, "Is what she's telling me the truth? Or were you trading in Will's life for a ship?"

Jack only shrugged, "We could use a ship." He sighed annoyed and continued, "But we seem to be having dilemma, you see, the fact is, that Nicky there is right. I was going to not tell Barbossa about Will in exchange for a ship, because as long as he didn't know about bloody Will, I had something to bargain with," He crossed his arms over his chest as he stood in front of them, "which now no one has, thanks to bloody, stupid, Will!" He walked back to his pistol and sat down with a huff, he was annoyed by that, if it weren't for Will being so god damn... stupid, they would be still on the _Black_ _Pearl_ safe and sound and not on some godforsaken island forced to starve to death and maybe kill off one of the two women with his one shot that was meant for Barbossa! But if he had to choose one, it would probably be Elizabeth, for being just as naïve as her beloved and... wait! They might not have to starve to death, he was on this island before! How could he have forgotten so easily that there was a rum cache over there?

"Oh..." Elizabeth trailed off, she should have believed Nicolette, why didn't she? Nic sat down where she was with her arms crossed, "I owe you an apology." She stated looking down at Nicolette.

"Not needed." Nic stated looking forward at the lonely trees that were in front of her. "I don't think I would believe myself if I was in your position."

Elizabeth ignored that and said anyway, "I'm sorry." Nic looked up at her in disbelief, but shrugged it off anyway. Elizabeth looked over at Jack and still tried to defend Will, but even she knew that it was a lost cause, there really was nothing to defend, "He still risked his life to save ours!"

Nicolette smiled, amused at her attempt, Jack only scoffed. "Some job he did saving our lives, we're on a deserted island that I doubt we'll ever get off of and bound to be starved to death or shot if Jack's mind gets even madder with the heat, if that could be possible," Jack glared at her as she continued and looked up at Elizabeth, who looked down at her, "but Elizabeth, it's all going to be okay, since he spared us of a better way to die instead of a long suffering way."

"Way to stay optimistic, love." Jack sarcastically said. He got up and walked over to where Nicolette was staring at before.

Elizabeth snapped, "He still..." She trailed off and couldn't finish what she had started. Instead she just asked her, "Well, don't you think that we should save him at the very least?"

Nicolette gotten up and she backed away in the trail Jack had made, "Save him? I would help you with that, but it seems that we're having a bit of a dilemma on how we may, oh I don't know, get off this island. But good luck getting off, when you think of a way, I don't doubt that you wouldn't be able to find me." With that, she turned around and walked slowly behind Jack who was now entering the circle of palm trees.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you?" Elizabeth yelled to Jack and Nicolette just shook her head annoyed, she didn't know who was worse at not backing down, her or Will, she was now winning the prize. But Nicolette had to admit that she was getting somewhere. Elizabeth broke out into a small jog behind Jack, Nicolette walked a safe distance behind them. "So we can escape the same you did then!"

"She does have a good point." Nicolette commented as Jack glared behind him at the two ladies, they were so naïve, not at all educated in the manner of how to escape the island. The rum runner's were gone, the _Black Pearl_ was in fact sailing to Isla de Muerta, which in turn was going to be the cause of death of dear William. The cause was lost to escape, (which was practically impossible anyway). He needed some rum, yes, that would be good, rum is good.

Jack gritted his teeth and turned around to scowl at Elizabeth, "To what point and purpose, young missy? The _Black Pearl_ is gone. And unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice." He did a quick glance down at her breasts, but then he added, "Unlikely." He continued back to what he was saying before, "Young Mr. Turner will be dead before you reach him."

"Nice to know that the great _Captain_ Jack Sparrow has such a sensitive side to him." Nicolette commented sarcastically and Jack pointed his finger at her, now frustrated, not just at Elizabeth, no, no, but now at Nicky! He thought at the very least she would understand where he was coming from. And what was with the comment? _Captain_ Jack Sparrow cannot have a sensitive side! He was a pirate for God's sake! It wasn't logical for _any_ pirate to have a sensitive side! Had she gone mad with the heat? Because he was starting to think so!

"You—just, just, shut it!" He stated frustrated and Nicolette who seemed unfazed glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But you _are _Captain Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth tried to boost his ego as he swung back around knocking on several trees and stepping on the sand erratically looking for the rum cache. She continued during his attempt, "You vanished from the eyes of seven agents of the East India Trading Company," okay, that was impressive, Nicolette didn't know this man's acts of crime all too well, since she hadn't read a book about him since she was around fourteen, her father took it away from her. She followed Elizabeth learning more of Jack Sparrow that she didn't already know, "You sacked Nassau Port without firing a single shot." Jack was still ignoring her and was jumping in place on a soft spot of sand, this was the spot. But Elizabeth caught his arm and turned him around herself for him to look at the two ladies. "Are you the pirate I've read about or not?"

Jack looked down at her hands grasping his shoulders, he shrugged them off and backed her away by holding hers tighter than she had to him. He couldn't believe the words that were about to come out of his mouth, _the truth, _two words that he didn't like in that sort of arrangement at all. "Last time," he tried to stop himself, but it had to be done, he knew that it had to be, "last time, I was here for a grand total of three days alright?" With that, he moved away from her and opened the place he was hopping on earlier. Nicky peered from behind Elizabeth to see bottles of rum stacked up... oh Mary, mother of God, there had to be anything, _anything, _to do other than drink their sorrows through rum.

"Last time," Jack started going down the steps, "the rum runners used this as a cache, came by and I was able to barter passage off." He swiped three bottles into his hand and handed one from behind to Elizabeth, she took it hesitantly, "But it seems as though they've been long out of business. Probably thank your bloody friend Norrington for that." He took his time getting up to land and gave a bottle to Nicolette who looked at it with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Just take it, love, and drink, we need something to conquer our boredom for a little while." Nic sighed annoyed, but otherwise took it out of his hand. She couldn't help but glare at the bottle like it was going to attack her.

"Conquer our boredom..." She repeated, she might as well make an exception for the moment. She didn't have anything else better to do really.

Elizabeth's voice cut in, her tone was disappointed she was in dire disbelief of what she was hearing. All she read, all she read was a lie, she should have known. "That's the secret." She stated, she walked slowly toward Jack who was looking at her with a confused expression almost, he should have expected that reaction though, "That's the secret to the grand adventure of Captain Jack Sparrow." She was now almost touching noses with Jack, Jack staggered back a little preparing for the cold chill to rush past him through the dry Caribbean air. "You spent three days lying on a beach drinking rum."

Jack at first looked down and then flashed a fake smile at her and dancing his arms in the air with the two rum bottles, "Welcome to the Caribbean, love." With that, he handed her a bottle with his smile dropping. She looked down at it, confused on what to do.

As he swaggered away from the two women ready to lay down and relax, he heard Elizabeth's voice, "What about the other stories?" Jack stopped at where the beach began and hesitantly turned around as Elizabeth stood letting the bottle dangle at her side as she held it.

Nicolette slowly came next to her, she saw a face that she thought Jack would never have wash over him, it was almost painful to look at. A look of hurt came across it, like all his bad memories were catching up to him. She added, knowing where Elizabeth was getting at, "Is there any truth to the other stories? Or were they embellished?"

Jack sighed heavily and walked toward the two of them, of course, of course they weren't any bloody embellishments to... well maybe a select few of his stories. "Truth?" He looked at both of them, but it was Nicolette who he felt he was talking to and looking at. He kept the same expression, and he raised his sleeve to show them each the marking that Cutler Beckett himself gave to him. That memory flew past his vision, it was dark, evil, he could still remember the cold words escaping Beckett's mouth, the searing pain the brand sent him, it made a permanent imprint onto his wrist. There was a tattoo over it, he gotten that shortly after, it reminded him of his freedom, which was good to have at times.

He raised his other sleeve, there was a scar that looked like it had been burned as well. Nicolette's eyes widened looking at it, it was almost like she could see how that would happen. One time when her father was being careless with a hot tipped sword, he dropped it by Nicolette's foot. She was around fourteen and she was helping him, it just missed her. Well, that wasn't the same situation he was probably in, but it reminded her of that.

Their eyes then trailed over to the wounds by his neck. He pulled down the top of his shirt, showing two wounds from a pistol, burnt powder all around each circle. That was a wound that Nic truly gaped at, she felt pity for him. They were intriguing to look at though, she wasn't frightened at all, no, she was interested by all of his scars, but horrified that they had happened to _him _of all people. _'He's a good man, a better man than you're making him out to be.'_ Her own words sounded through her head, he didn't deserve this, people _were_ cruel, but to do this to a man that mainly only had done one _main_ crime, which was piracy, he didn't deserve this. Not at all. She went to touch them in disbelief, but before she could he pulled his shirt right back up.

He was looking at Nicolette, who it seemed was feeling the same thing indicated in his eyes. He said with his tone hurt, "No, no truth at all."

With that, he turned around and continued walking down onto the beach, Nicolette tried to regain from her shock and followed leaving Elizabeth to stand there in awe. All she believed to be what was once fascinating about pirates, had suddenly dispersed, they were dark, there were secrets, lies, stuff that they actually don't reveal in stories and it was understandable, if she had what Jack had, she didn't think she would have the courage to step on land once more.

Jack huffed as he sat down and Nicolette sat next to him, looking out at the horizon. They were silent and she broke it by asking, "What's the story behind the brand? That must had hurt badly." She couldn't help but wonder, but maybe it wasn't the right time to ask, surely they were going to be other times.

"Hah, imagine." He wished that it was bad, it was worse than bad. "That story may come in use for another time." Jack said shifting his gaze toward her, "But for right now," it was not the time, he didn't need to say those five words, but before he could she already nodded. Elizabeth came up behind them and Jack could still sense her worriment for William, well at least he was spared from her rants, they were annoying, he didn't know which voice was worse to hear, Will's or Elizabeth's. "We still have a month, maybe more." Jack's gaze was back onto the water. "Keep a weather eye open for passing ships and our chances are fair."

Nicolette scoffed looking down at her bottle, they were never going to get off. They were on an island that was no where near any port and the island was on the way to another island that no sailor couldn't bear to journey to because of the rumors. Jack nudged her arm, knowing that she didn't believe him at all. She wasn't the positive type, was she? He didn't blame her for not looking at the glass half full instead of half empty, he didn't at all.

"What about Will?" Elizabeth inquired in a soft worried tone, "I still feel that we should do at least do something."

_Why can't she get it into her mind that we can?_ Nicolette asked herself and sighed trying not to signal her frustration. Jack sighed feeling the same way. He answered, feeling the need to start drinking his way through his bottle (well one of many) "You're absolutely right." He lifted his arm up in cheers and Nicolette just looked at him questionably. "Here's luck to you, Mr. Turner." With that he took a swig and Nicky just looked down at her bottle debating if it were a good idea or not to try it.

"Love," Jack started looking over at her, "there's no point in not trying it since there's nothing else we could do. You look like you have a grudge against the drink."

She gazed at him in disbelief and shrugged, that was because she did have a grudge against it. "You may have a point there." She commented and uncorked the bottle, she smelled it already. It was vile, distasteful, she scrunched her nose up in disgust, not sure if she could go through with it. She did a trick that her mother had taught her to taste new things, she closed her eyes and thought of her favorite drink, she felt her taste buds starting to spark in excitement, her favorite drink was actually tea, well if it was made how she liked it... very sweet, very, very, very sweet. With that in her head, she thought that she was ready, with her eyes closed tight she kept thinking one word, _tea. _

Nicolette took a swig of rum, something she had never thought that she would do in her life. She swished it around her mouth, opening her eyes. She wouldn't swallow, "Swallow." Jack ordered, seeing her struggle with it. She shook her head no quickly, holding it in her mouth, it was already burning her tongue, imagine what the hard liquor would do if she swallowed it down her throat. "Nicky, swallow." Nicolette's eyes watered from the lose of breath, but she still shook her head no. Jack huffed and pointed his finger at her, "Nicky, if you don't swallow, I would make you swallow."

Nicolette raised her brow and she swallowed quickly to ask, "How?" She didn't realize that she did what he wanted. Nicky cursed herself. She felt the liquid burn down her throat. Nicky made a face at him, it wasn't her favorite drink, but it actually wasn't _that_ bad. The taste wasn't bad, but she knew that she had to let the taste grow on her. She actually took another swig and let the drink once again burn down her throat.

"Like that." Jack admitted with a chuckle and he observed it, "You actually like it, do you? You're not complaining for once."

Nicolette smiled, but couldn't stop that glare being darted at him, she nudged his arm, "I don't complain." She muttered and then added, "It's better than the hangover cure."

"Everything's better than the hangover cure." Jack shivered just from thinking about that vile drink, he didn't understand how it _cured _anything, it just made him worse, well it made his taste buds worse, his head ache was gone within a few minutes after taking that vileness thing they had called the hangover cure.

Elizabeth finally sat down beside Nicolette, she didn't want to sit an inch close to Jack, she was using Nicolette almost as a blockade from him. She looked at her bottle of rum deciding whether or not to take a swig. She hesitated before she did. She muttered a familiar song, "Drink up me hearties, yo ho."

* * *

_*Revised*_


	13. Drunken Fools

_**Hey! So here's chapter thirteen! Sorry if it seems a little short, I was doing homework at the same time. But anyway, there's a new character! He's another OC and He's going to have like a big part in the series... huge part. **_

_**Made a new disclaimer :D: I do not own anything or anyone that is related to Pirates of the Caribbean, all that belongs to Disney (although I wish that I own Jack...) I'm only writing this for my sheer enjoyment. But I do happen to own my OCs like Nicolette Brown and Christopher Brown/Grayson, they are of my own creation.**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**FleurSuoh: Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy :)**_

_**Autumn O'Shea Swann: Thanks :) Enjoy!**_

_**NejisDarkNymph: Yay, glad you did :) And no problemo! Hope you enjoy! :D**_

_**FlyeBloom: Haha thanks so much! I hope you enjoy the new update! :D**_

_**DeathsDaughterDanielle: Haha thanks, and I don't know how, I'm a really fast updater though :) And Slytherin I think is a cool house despite of the bad things and crap like that, I like the green and white colors :D**_

_**88dragon06: Thanks! And I wish they left the 'No truth at all' scene in their too, it was like so perfect to put into the movie I don't know why they didn't. Hope you enjoy! :D**_

_**Shattered Glass Memories: Thank you! And I'm glad that you liked both chapters, here's the update so I hope you enjoy! :D**_

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen: Drunken Fools_

"Father," A man in an East India Trading Company uniform stepped out of the shadows, his hair was hidden under a powdered wig and his eyes were a deep brown matching Jeremiah's. The man snorted smelling something vile and dirty in the corner of the shop, he saw a pile of rum bottles stacked up, all of which were empty. Christopher took in his surroundings, he hadn't seen his father in eight years. He was twenty-eight, unmarried, he took his job too seriously to have a wife and family of his own. He didn't see his mother or father or even sister at all as well.

Jeremiah was in the chair that was next to his new donkey, the old one was starting to get weak, old. Not good for business. But business hadn't been good anyway since William took Nicolette to search for Elizabeth. Was he worried about her? It seemed he was, but his habit of drinking hadn't changed at all along with his daily routine, so people seemed oblivious toward it. He looked up to see Christopher Brown, or Grayson, which was what he now called himself, someone who he hadn't seen since they had left London.

"This is a surprise." He stated getting up, the drunk swayed back and forth as he moved toward him. Jeremiah looked his son up and down, taking in his appearance, "I see ye joined that damn company that ye talked so much about."

"That was what I left for, wasn't it? I'm Captain of a trading ship now." Christopher stated in a proud tone. He looked around the room, he was looking for something, or rather _someone_. Brown just looked at him and made a face, he never forgave his son for running off and not doing something that was along the family business. "You're a great greeter, you know? Especially when you see a son that you hadn't seen since eight years ago. And that was for at least ten seconds."

Brown snarled, "You're no son of mine." With that cold comment, he stalked off toward a sword he had been working on, since Will had left he found himself doing much more work than he had to do in a while. It was either him or Nicolette who had done the job for him. Unlike Christopher, his daughter seemed to be taking in the family business and since no man in Port Royal looked her way he had nothing to worry about, she wasn't going to leave. He sat down by it and looked over at his apparent son, _some_ son, he blamed him for his wife dying, since after he had left his wife gotten sick. "My son wouldn't have had his family in the shadows. Grayson now, isn't it?"

"That's ridiculous." He stated. "I didn't force you or mum or Nicolette into the shadows, it wasn't like I wasn't going to come back to you all and visit." Christopher though, wasn't telling the truth like it sounded, he _didn't_ have to change his name, but since his father was merely only a fool it wasn't a good name to have in the presence of Cutler Beckett, so he changed it. "Where's mum? I'd rather talk to her than a drunkard like you around, obviously you don't seem to like me very much."

Brown spat, "Dead."

"D-Dead?" Christopher inquired with his eyebrow raised, his sword dangling on his waist, "That cannot be." He denied, if she were dead, why wasn't he notified? Was he not still _her_ son?

Jeremiah admitted to him, "She died shortly after your last visit." He looked down at the ground not wanting to look at his son's hurt eyes. Christopher was speechless, a word hadn't escaped from his mouth, he wanted to see her, not his father, but to hear that she was gone forever. That was a shock to him. "It was all your fault anyway, she got sick after you had left to become a damn officer of that company of yours!"

"You're blaming me for this?" Christopher asked looking at his father in disbelief. "I didn't even know about her bloody death until now!" He snapped, he stomped toward his father and stared down at him until he had the courage to look him in the eye. "Why didn't you tell me? A letter? You couldn't even send someone to tell me?" In response, he just looked to the side. "You coward."

"At least I'm not posing as something that I'm not."

"Oh yeah, you're still a drunk. I'm surprised that you aren't passed out at the moment." He scoffed and knelt down in front of his father. "Father, look at me." His father's eyes were slowly drawn to Christopher's, "You should have at least told me, I think you had owed that to me."

Brown just stared hatefully in his son's eyes, it was like looking into his, he was the image of how Jeremiah was when he was his age, tall and lean, with short and stubbly brown hair shaped as a goatee. "You wouldn't have cared. You left us no problem it seemed. You left me and your mother devastated when you left and she out of the two of us was worried about your safety, her worry caused her illness, then that caused her death." All his words were slurred and cluttered, but Christopher knew them all clearly.

"I see, what a great welcome I'm receiving." With that, he abruptly gotten up and pushed all of the items that were on the table his father was by in anger. He grunted, "I guess I'm not welcome at home by you at all. I'll stay on my ship."

Brown gulped, he was staying? He wanted it to be a lie. "Wait, you're staying in Port Royal?"

Christopher nodded, "I'm here to meet with Commodore Norrington, Lord Beckett wants to ask of him something that requires our attention it seems and sent me and my crew to propose it to him, but not that you would care. I'll do my best to avoid you and your bloody shop, don't worry. Now, if you excuse me, I have to see if I can get an appointment with him as soon as possible so that I can leave this rout."

Grayson walked off from his apparent father and heard a drunken chuckle. He turned around hesitantly and asked, "What are you chuckling about you drunken fool?"

"Word must not get to your ship at all. He's not here. He went after pirates who had taken Miss. Swann, the Governor's daughter if you didn't know already."

Christopher's mouth dropped contemplating what he had just heard, he looked around the shop ambivalently, "Okay, then I'll wait for him to come back. I have a duty to uphold and I cannot go back to England until it is complete. Where's my sister? At the very least I can talk to her while I wait, can't I?" Brown wasn't chuckling any longer, what should he tell him? That she went along to chase after the pirates _with_ a pirate? He knew the East India Trading Company as well as the other, they were almost as intolerant of piracy as the Navy. He didn't know what Christopher would do...

"I bet she had forgotten about you." He said, refraining from revealing any information about her whereabouts to him at all. "She hadn't seen you your last visit, nor has she seen you in the time span since you had left. She hadn't even mentioned ye at all." That was the truth, ever since Christopher left their family at the age of thirteen, it was almost like Nicolette had shut him out, she was five around the time anyway and it was now fifteen years since they had last saw each other. When he came to visit, he was twenty and Nicolette wasn't home, she was with a friend out somewhere in England. By the time she was home, her father _and_ mother hadn't mention his return, which didn't spark any memory at all for her.

Christopher took a moment and just said, "Then, I guess we will have loads to talk about and then she'll remember me, I'm sure." Christopher turned around and stalked to the door, but felt his father's dim gaze burning a hole into his back. He had a feeling that she wasn't here... "She's not here as well, is she?" He asked without turning around.

"No." Jeremiah replied.

He hesitantly turned around and asked his father who was taking a swig of rum that Christopher slammed onto the floor earlier, "Then, where is my sister?"

* * *

_"_We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs!" The three pranced around the bonfire, belting out lyrics to the song Elizabeth had taught them earlier. "Drink up me hearties, yo ho!" Jack and Nicolette passed each other and sang those lyrics louder than the rest. They were the drunkest out of the three, meaning one was completely sober, she was a great actress. "Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!"

"I love this song!" Jack yelled as he linked his arm with Elizabeth's and twirled her around while Nicolette just kept prancing about the fire while drinking her rum and laughing obnoxiously. Elizabeth released her arm from his feeling dizzy like Jack and he staggered back, "Really bad eggs!" Nicolette pranced by him once more and Jack took her arm and dragged her down next to him along with Elizabeth who was now sitting on the other side of him, Nicolette was laughing rather loudly in his ear as she sat up. Along with Elizabeth, but unlike her, her laugh was intentional.

"When I get the _Pearl_ back," he said to Elizabeth, "I'll teach it to the whole crew! And then we'll sing it all the time!"

Elizabeth responded, "And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main." She spoke quickly.

Nicolette chuckled drunkenly, taking another swig of her rum, "Not just the Spanish Main!" She hiccuped in the middle of her correction to Elizabeth's comment, "The entire ocean!" Elizabeth tried not to scrunch her nose smelling the stench of rum coming off from her breath, she was the last person that she had thought to be drinking so excessively, but she wasn't surprised, she had a feeling that since they really was nothing else to do, she must had decided to let loose for a little while... she might be upset along with Jack about her plans.

"No, no, no, love," Jack argued and Nicolette looked at him confused as he looked back at her. He corrected her, "The entire world! Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs but what a ship is, what the _Black Pearl _really is... is freedom!"

Nicky laid her head on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her shoulder, she was playing with his braided beard. "That was a beautiful assortment of words that you just said Jack."

"Yes, well," Jack explained himself, "well, I think of those types of things all the times." Nicolette chuckled and took another swig of rum.

Elizabeth thought quickly and laid her head on Jack's shoulder as well. Jack looked at her confused and Nicolette just glared at her from the other side of him, "Jack, it must be terrible for you to be trapped on this island." Elizabeth felt a little taken back from the glare she was receiving, but she reminded herself that this was all an act and that she was drunk, maybe more drunk than Jack was... no, even she knew that was impossible. She might have to apologize to Nic after this.

Jack wrapped his other arm around Elizabeth and she looked at it disgusted, scrunching her nose smelling the vile drink. She came to the conclusion that Jack was more drunk than Nic, "Oh, yes. But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery," he looked at both Elizabeth and Nicolette, "has definitely improved."

"Mr. Sparrow," Elizabeth said drunkenly and picked up her head making Jack's arm retreat away, "I don't think that I've had enough rum to allow that type of talk."

Jack shrugged and replied, "Okay, then, you don't have to join us if you don't want to." With that, he turned to Nicolette and moved his arm to use both of his hands to curl up his mustache, he had a mischievous glint in his eye. "Shall we? Miss Brown?"

"We shall, Mr. Sparrow." With that, she wrapped her arms around his neck and was about to pull him into a kiss, but someone cleared their throat rather loudly, stopping Jack and Nicolette from doing what they were about to do.

"I propose a toast!" The two looked at her wearily and parted from their embrace, raising their bottles of rum in the air. "To freedom!"

"To the _Black Pearl." _Jack added.

Nicolette added to the toast, sounding a little bit more sober than before, "To us." She smiled lightly as they all clanked bottles. She took a swig of rum and Jack took a rather long one falling back while stroking Nicolette's hair. Elizabeth only put the bottle to her lips, not letting any of the hard liquor burn down her throat. Jack fell onto the sand passed out, the bottle rolled out of his hand.

Elizabeth looked down and rolled her eyes, "Finally, I don't think I can endure any more of that." She muttered under her breath and Nicolette looked at her confused.

"Lizzie," Nicky started and asked, "how did you suddenly get sobered up in the matter of seconds? I thought you drank a great deal with us..." Elizabeth gotten up and ignored her question, brushing her shift off. "It's not nice to ignore me, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth let out a meaningless apology, "Beg your pardon." She lent out a hand to help Nicolette up and she looked at it pointedly, hesitating to take it. "Nic, I need your help, so please no matter how drunk you are at the moment, can you please help me?" Nicolette still stared at her hand hesitantly, but otherwise grabbed it feeling that she was back on her feet. She wasn't balanced on both of them, so Elizabeth took her arm and swung it onto her shoulder, "Come on, we'll just walk for a little bit for you to get settled onto your feet and then get you the least bit sober and then we'll do what we have to do."

Nicolette chuckled as they started walking around the island, "And what is that exactly?" Her hand was empty of the container full of something that had newly became a love of hers (since the revolting taste left after her second bottle). She looked down at her hand noticing its absence then looked at Elizabeth, "No, wait! My rum!" She had forgotten it by Jack and her goofy smile was wiped off quickly when Elizabeth just ignored her urge for rum and continued leading her.

"No, no," Elizabeth still dragged her along the beach, she was carrying the skirt of her shift to not let it go into the light water, "you don't need any of that, you're already drunk enough as it is." She was heavy, all of Nicolette's weight was on her and her eyes were slowly closing. Nicolette was tired and her head was spinning, she had never been drunk before, Elizabeth looked down at her and stated, "Nic, I'm having a bit of trouble helping you, do you mind walking on your own for a little?"

Nicolette looked up at her and stated, "I'm fine, really, I don't mind at all." Elizabeth looked at her in disbelief, but otherwise nodded to her, giving her the chance. She slipped out of underneath her arm and walked ahead of her. Nicolette tried to carry on by herself, and she probably could have made it, but she had two... maybe five, okay, more like eight bottles of rum. She swayed slowly back and forth and through the darkness she saw two figures walking away from her. She squinted her eyes and saw that it was a... man? She quickly looked behind her and saw Jack passed out still by the dancing fire, so who was that?

The man was tall and was older than her and Elizabeth by the look of it. He wasn't walking away from her he was actually walking toward her. He looked awfully familiar... too familiar, like she should have known him, he was wearing a uniform... not a Navy uniform, it was a foreign one, and he wore a tri-cornered hat that looked a lot like Jack's, but it was black. His eyes, matched her father's... he looked familiar. She stopped in her place and squinted her eyes to get a closer look, why was he so familiar? It was like she should know him, but he looked too different for her to even recognize.

Her hallucination of him had disappeared as her mind wandered to a blank, she was overly tired. She felt her eyes fluttering and slowly closing. She fell over to the side in a deep sleep and Elizabeth heard something fall faintly and no more soft footsteps that were following her before were heard. It was dead silent, so nothing else would block her hearing. She turned around hesitantly and saw Nicolette's unconscious body lying on the floor. She rolled her eyes and ran over to her, studying the sleeping figure.

She sighed and muttered annoyed, "Must I do everything myself?" With that, she stepped behind Nicolette and grabbed both her arms to drag her next to Jack. Funny, how not even a moment ago she was complaining how Nicolette was restraining her to go any further, but it might have been easier for her to do what she had planed, Nic might have been restraining her even more if she hadn't passed out.

Elizabeth continued dragging Nicolette next to Jack, muttering to herself, she didn't know whether or not her plan was going to work, but she had to do it. She had a feeling that a signal that would be high enough for a passing ship could see, would be helpful, especially since her father probably had the _entire_ Royal Navy looking for her anyway, no doubt they wouldn't be able to see it.

She placed her as gently as she could onto the sand and looked toward the fire, Elizabeth could picture the fury that would be in Jack's eyes when he sees that all the rum in the cache along with the food and the shade would be burned in the effort to make a signal. But she knew it had to be done. She gotten right to work, wasting no time so that everything would be gone by the time the two awake.

* * *

_Smoke._ The burning essence of rum, wood, and burning plants and trees filled the air. Nicolette smelt it right away, her nose was in a frenzy of taking in different scents that were around her. Her eyes shot open and she got up immediately, only to feel a shot of pain rush to her head... what did she do last night? She rubbed her forehead closing her eyes as she felt the blood inside of her warm her up. _Hangover..._ this was what one felt like? Nicolette may never want to drink again, the smell of fire burned through her nostrils and she heard a series of glass breaking from the pressure the flames were giving it. Her eyes opened wide and she ducked from the sudden flame coming at her.

She looked up and saw the smoke from the wild fire going up high in the sky, she looked back around to see Elizabeth throwing a barrel of rum into the fire. Nicolette had to dodge yet another flame, she smiled, "Impressive." She commented, catching Elizabeth's attention. She chuckled looking over at her, "I'm shocked that you even managed to come up with this plan."

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Elizabeth asked crossing her arms over her chest, contemplating several meanings of that statement. Nicolette nodded and stepped over Jack, who was very well still passed out, to walk toward her. By the position the sun had been, it must had been around eight in the morning. But she really couldn't tell.

"It proves that I have underestimated you. I don't think that even I would have the courage to burn all of Jack's rum." She laughed, she actually couldn't wait to see his reaction. Elizabeth looked at her questionably when she added, "I can't wait to see his reaction. I'm going to be in tears from the hilarity of _his _paranoia taking over him." She looked behind her and saw the cache still wide open, "Hmm, it doesn't feel right that I hadn't taking any part of this at all. Did you leave anymore of that villainous drink?"

Elizabeth chuckled while Nicolette walked to the cache, "I recall you drinking it down like there was no tomorrow last night. Why suddenly the change in heart?"

Nic only laughed to herself while walking down the steps of the rum cache, seeing the last barrel in the corner. She smiled, Elizabeth must had been doing this all night. She caught up with Nic, who was pushing up the last barrel that was down there. She was struggling, so Elizabeth decided to help her bring it up. "When you have a splitting headache and don't recall what had happened the night before," Nicolette started with her breath a little broken up, she didn't realize how weak she was as well, she wanted to sleep, she seemed weary. She continued when the barrel landed onto the ground, "you seem to have a change of heart."

She sighed and picked up the barrel with two of hands, walking through the damaged island. Elizabeth followed her, she had debris on her forehead, a mischievous glint was spread across Nicolette's eyes. When she reached the fire she turned around and asked Elizabeth, "I have an idea, since this was your glorious idea, do you want to throw this together?"

Elizabeth gave her a confused expression in response, but then gave her a smile and shrugged. She walked over and informed, "You take that side, I'll take this side." They both picked it up on each side and Elizabeth said, "On the count of three. One..." On each number they swung the barrel to get ready for the height they want to get it to, "two... three!" They both in (semi) unison threw it into the fire, with glass breaking inside of, Elizabeth went to close the cache, but had to duck from a flame.

Jack woke up, smelling something that seemed to be worse than what he had imagined... something that shouldn't be burned. He woke up to the essence of burned rum and shade, almost immediately his eyes shot up along with him. He looked around to see Nicolette laughing about it by a burning tree and Elizabeth running to the cache to shut it. His eyes widened when he looked up to see the smoke rising to the air.

"What are you doing?" He asked shouting, running up to Nicolette who was still laughing about what was occurring before her eyes. "This isn't something to laugh about!" Jack shouted frustrated and Nicolette tried to compose herself when she heard double the volume of Jack's voice.

She winced, rubbing her forehead from the migraine she was developing, "Don't talk so loud, please. And don't look at me... I'm not the architect, although I wish I was, of this plan." Jack looked at her confused and Nicolette rolled her eyes and helped him out by giving him a nod toward Elizabeth who was emerging after shutting the cache since there was nothing left.

Jack growled at her and then shouted accusations to her, "You burned all the food! The shade! The rum!" The rum seemed to be much more of a loss to him than the food and the shade. Elizabeth wiped her hands off and walked next to Nic who was watching intently on how the scene would unfold.

"Yes, the rum is gone." Elizabeth seemed to noticed that he cared more of the rum than he did of everything else.

Jack's voice was now a pure whine, "Why is the rum gone?" He sounded like a pure child who had just lost his dog, or a piece of candy that he was longing to have. Nicolette tried to refrain from chuckling at this.

Elizabeth pointed her finger at Jack snapping the reasons for why she had done what she'd done, "One, because it's a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels and two," she put up another finger, "That signal is over a thousand feet high. The _entire_ Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

"And three," Nicolette decided to add, she was leaning onto the tree "it gives innocent people like me a splitting headache and not even a remembrance of what I have done last night."

Jack just looked between them and asked once again since the reasons they had given them didn't answer his question at all, "But why is the rum gone?"

"Oh God..."

Elizabeth just sat onto the beach ignoring Jack's denial and stared out onto the horizon. She sighed and informed Jack, "Just wait, Captain Sparrow. Give it an hour maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails sailing on that horizon." Jack fidgeted getting his pistol out and considered pointing it at Elizabeth, but reluctantly put it away figuring that there was no use in killing her... just yet.

"Jack..." Nicolette warned and Jack looked back at her and wagged his finger frustrated at her, as well! Did she know about this? Was she also trying to get him drunk last night? He didn't know what to believe anymore! But one thing that he _did_ believe in was that Elizabeth had something wrong with her... her brain must be the size of a peanut. How were they going to survive now? They had nothing to do, nothing to eat, and no shade to lay under if the sun was too unbearable. But most of all, the rum... it was all gone, he was probably going to miss that more than anything else. How else was he going to get by? He smirked to himself despite his frustration and looked back at Nicolette, if she was willing... maybe... no! Rum, rum, rum! His smirk was quickly wiped off and he stalked away from Nicolette and Elizabeth, muttering to himself.

Nicolette sighed and closed her eyes, feeling the headache take over her, she looked at Elizabeth and said, "He'll get over this. I'll put some sense into that thick head." Elizabeth looked over and nodded her off. She ran around the bonfire after Jack who was walking up a rather tall mountain, Nicolette's breath wasn't even and she sighed, "Jack!" She called out.

"Must've been terrible for you to be on this island, Jack." Jack mimicked Elizabeth in a pathetic high pitched voice, "Must've been terrible for you." Jack heard his name called several times, but ignored it. He swung around to shout at Elizabeth, "Well it bloody is now!" Nicolette was behind him and was the one calling him and when he saw her he looked down at her, "Oh, it's you."

"Well, who do you think I was? The bloody queen of England!" She said sarcastically and he waited for her, lending out his hand to help her up the mountain, she waved it off. "Jack, don't you think you are overreacting about this?" She asked immediately, looking up at him confused.

He scoffed, "Overreacting? Hah!" He stalked away from her once more and Nicolette put a hand on her hip, rolling her eyes about how dramatic he was being, "I'm not overreacting at all! I never overreact with such things!"

"Yeah, you don't at all." Her tone was obviously sarcastic and he turned around hearing it all over, "Jack, it's not the end of the world! You know what Elizabeth is willing to do get off this island and she knew that if she didn't get _you_ drunk you wouldn't let her do what was necessary."

"Oh, please, you're just saying that because you were a part of it! You weren't drunk last night at all! You were just, just—." Jack couldn't find the right word, but there had to be one word. Nicolette didn't bother defending herself, knowing that he was being completely and utterly ridiculous, she just didn't want to equate to that sort of... stupidity!

She didn't give Jack time to find the word anyway, "Excuse me, I have the splitting headache to prove that I actually drank more than I should've drank last night!" It wasn't the best idea to talk so loudly. When she saw a ship coming their way that looked a lot like the _Dauntless_ she sighed. Jack looked the way she was looking and saw a long boat coming toward the island.

"That girl has some odd luck." Nicolette commented seeing the long boat, she along with Jack looked at the signal that was still extending to the sky. "And that wasn't even 'an hour, maybe two.'"

Jack sighed looking back at the long boat, but not taking his eyes off of it, "There will be no living with her after this." Nicolette looked at him questionably, but ignored the comment.

* * *

*Revised*


	14. A Newfound Friendship

_**Hey, well here's Chapter Fourteen, unfortunately it isn't that long, it's probably going to be the shortest chapter in this. And there really isn't much Jack interaction, more like Nicolette confronts Elizabeth about something, that maybe some of you already know why. **_

_**A common question was if I was going to follow the rest of the movies and yes, I am! And there's going to be a lot of drama, excitement, and even humor (hopefully, if some material is funny like I hope it would be) I'm so excited to get started, but I always liked the first movie better than the others for some reason. And I'm happy that people think that Christopher is interesting, I wasn't sure if everyone would like him or not… Well anyway, I'm very happy with all the reviews I've received, so nice! I thank you all for them! Since they all really made my day and were so unexpected. Hope you all enjoy this!**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**ArthursCamelot: Best line ever, I think :)**_

_**T.T24: Thanks! I'm glad that you found it funny**_

_**ERB: Thank you :) That's such a compliment you have no idea! Enjoy!**_

_**merlincrazy: Yes I am :) I'm glad that you enjoyed! Hope you like this one!**_

_**Charlotte W: Yes I am! :D**_

_**NejisDarkNymph: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! Yes I am and I really can't wait to get started on those too.**_

_**FlyeBloom: Hopefully it would be interesting! Lol! Thanks! Hope you like the new update!**_

_**FleurSuoh: Thanks :) Hope you enjoy!**_

_**M-marige-e: Oh my God! I love this review! It took me a while though to get what it said with the letters all broken up and I was like oh wait! And I actually sang the cheer out loud! Lol! Enjoy!**_

_**88dragon06: Thanks :)! Haha, I'm glad you enjoyed it. And I'm glad that you found him interesting, like I said I wasn't sure at all if people would find him a good character or not. Hope you enjoy reading!**_

_**Coraline Kate Slymn: That made my day reading your review, it's such a compliment. Unfortunately, this chapter isn't as long as the others, but I hope that you find it a good read like them :) Enjoy!**_

_**GracefulWolvesInTheNight: I think you have a really cool pen name, well anyway! Thank you! I love the rum part you have no idea, and I'm happy that you find Nic awesome! Enjoy!**_

_**Bananafreak97: My name rhymes with banana… and guess what? You're the one-hundredth reviewer! Woooot, yeahhh! Glad you love it so far. Hope you enjoy the new update! :D**_

_**Autumn O'Shea Swann: Thanks! I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen: A Newfound Friendship_

"But we've got to save Will!" Elizabeth shouted as she boarded the _Dauntless_. Nicolette rolled her eyes as she followed her. She _did_ want to save Will, but she was getting tired of hearing it, how many times could Elizabeth repeat herself? Or better question, why did she have the need to repeat herself?

Jack was brought up by Murtogg and Mullroy, they seemed to have a tight grip on him so he wouldn't get away from then, but where was he going to go to other than the brig? They were in the middle of the Caribbean, not on land… was he going to jump overboard and maybe get marooned once again? He could swear, some Navy scoundrels took their job _too_ seriously and then that made them look like complete idiots, if unless they were _already_ complete idiots, like he viewed those two.

Governor Swann ignored her weak protests and walked ahead, "No, you're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!"

Murtogg looked over at Nicolette who was glaring at the Governor. He knew Nicolette since she was twelve, they were acquaintances, but he knew her very well. He was very disappointed with what she had done with teaming up with Will and Jack Sparrow.

"Then we condemn him to death!" Elizabeth's protested once more, but this time everyone around her could tell that the word _death_ had struck a nerve within her. _Death._ If she would say that word to describe what may happen to Will, she might as well break down into tears. She had to do something to keep him alive… she had to.

Swann felt a bit of compassion for her, remembering how close they were before this. But he didn't have a clue on what 'close' was to them. He turned slightly to face his daughter who was staring back at him with a worried look slathered onto her face. "The boy's fate is regrettable, but," There was always a 'but' in this sort of case, "then, so was his decision to engage in piracy." He also directed his gaze at Nicolette, but didn't say a word to her since she knew that maybe what they had done was a bit rash at the time.

She looked between him and Elizabeth, Elizabeth looked slightly saddened by what her father had said in response. "If it's any consolation," Nicolette intruded walking away from Murtogg and Mullroy to make her voice more audible for the Governor, "if Will and I hadn't gone after Elizabeth, she wouldn't be in front of you right now. She would be even more than injured or perhaps dead! Don't you think that we should at least pay him the respect and save him like he basically had done for your daughter?"

Governor Swann was dismayed by the forward tone in her voice. She let the question hang in the air and all the crew was starting to believe in what she was pointing out. Elizabeth added to Nicolette's attempt with a small smile that was meant for her, happy that her and Nicolette seemed to have created a small friendship in the course of time. "She's right. They did it to prevent anything from happening to me! To save me!"

Even though Nicolette and Elizabeth did in fact have good arguments toward the Governor, he was adamant on his decision. "But still, even in that perspective of the current situation, it would be far too dangerous for you two, or any of these fine gentlemen aboard the ship." Both sighed from the failure.

Jack moved away from the two guards who were holding him back and went toward the Commodore, whom he knew to be one of the many people who have had a deep hatred of pirates. "If I may be so bold to inject my professional opinion," Nicolette rolled her eyes; must he really be smart at a time like this? Jack said before attempting his go, looking at Nicolette feeling that her eyes had just rolled at him, "Love, I like it if you not roll your eyes at me for once, savvy?"

She looked at him confused, but before she could get a question in he continued looking at Norrington, "Now where was I? Oh, right, the _Pearl_ was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It is very unlikely that she would make good time. Think about it." He let James contemplate for a moment, with a smile Jack pressed on; feeling that his persuasion was working… it never once failed him. "The _Black Pearl_. The last real pirate ship in the Caribbean, mate, how can you pass that up?"

James only looked at him for a moment, he _did_ have a hatred for pirates that had ran deep within him, it would be a great view seeing the lot of an infamous pirate crew like such as the _Black Pearl_ to be behind prison bars. But he still denied himself of that, "By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself."

With that, he turned onto his heel and made way for the helm, but Elizabeth's voice cut in making him stop. And even he was shocked by the words that were coming out of her mouth.

"Commodore, I beg of you, please do this for me…" Elizabeth cursed herself mentally for doing what she was about to do, but she knew that it had to be done. She would do _anything_ to save the man that she _truly_ loved. "As a wedding gift." Nicolette looked at Elizabeth in disbelief, her mouth slowly opening in shock… she meant Will right? Did they get engaged during their short reunion? Did Will express his undying love for her on the _Interceptor_ before it had blown to pieces?

But Swann's slight shock proud tone made her hopes of that crash down, "Elizabeth… are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" The Commodore proposed to her? When? Where? How? What? Were Nicolette's ears trying to deceive her? She wasn't expecting this, not at all. Elizabeth felt her gaze, but tried to ignore her. Maybe their new found friendship wasn't lucky enough to now survive that glare she was now giving her.

"I am." She replied. What had she done? She was beginning to regret this more and more with the passing second.

"Elizabeth…" Nicolette started, her tone still partly shocked from what she had heard from her, why was she doing this? Wasn't she in _love_ with Will, not Commodore Norrington? She trailed off, not finding the right words to express why she was so shocked about this, but what she surely knew was that Will would be far from happy when he would hear of this. If he wasn't already dead, but maybe in his grave he wouldn't be happy to hear of this either.

Jack regained from his shocked stance and he said happily, "A wedding. I love weddings!" He threw his hands in the air, ready for everyone to celebrate, "Drinks all around!" Nicolette elbowed him in the gut annoyed and he looked at her then all around to see that not a lot of people thought of her proposal as sincere. He looked back at Norrington and extended his arms with his wrists together all ready for the irons to be placed on his wrists. "I know, clap 'im in irons, right?"

"You seem to be too accustomed to that, Jack." Nicolette commented.

Norrington walked down the stairs with his hands clasped behind his back, "Mr. Sparrow," Jack snapped to attention, James' tone was in his usual military vibrato, but it somehow hinted a bit of confusion toward Nicolette. Indicating to Murtogg and Mullroy, "you will accompany these fine men at the helm with a bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of this voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave.' Do I make myself clear?"

Jack pretended to give his roguish smile, "Inescapably clear." Murtogg and Mullroy grabbed both of his arms and dragged him up to the helm. Nicolette watched as they took Jack away from everyone else.

Norrington's attention was now on her, "Miss. Brown?" Nic looked over at him, she almost forgotten how his forceful his natural tone could be. "You may seclude yourself along with Elizabeth in my cabin. I'm afraid we do not have ladies' clothing aboard the vessel."

Both Elizabeth's and Nicolette's eyebrows went up, "Uh, can't you see that I'm already wearing male clothing?"

"Yes," Norrington did a look over at her attire thinking it to be entirely improper for a woman to be even wearing such things. "And it is entirely improper for a woman such as yourself to be wearing such. Now will you please—?"

"If I am not being too bold," Elizabeth intruded stepping onto the level Norrington was on, she looked him in the eye, "I'm not going to stay in your cabin and I'm sure Nicolette won't either." James looked over at his newly fiancé and didn't know what to say.

Nicolette added, "Or we suppose," adding we to the equation made Elizabeth smile lightly, okay; maybe she wasn't that mad at her like she supposed. "That it's going to be bare breasted and ankles all the way for this entire voyage." Governor Swann looked at her in disbelief, how improper for her to say those words? Did she have any sort of decency around aristocrats like him and Elizabeth? But unlike him Elizabeth stifled a giggle, but when a glare was sent from her father she immediately stopped. It almost broke James' stature as well. "Which one would you like Commodore?"

James felt slightly uneasy about her comment, but tried to hide his amusement. He cleared his throat, "Gillette, please escort Miss. Brown downstairs and help her find a suitable pair of trousers and a shirt then come back up immediately for further instruction."

"Yes, sir." Nicolette smirked triumphantly and felt Gillette roughly take her arm and drag her down below. Norrington was now alone with Elizabeth; he looked at her for a moment unsure of how he was supposed to take this request of hers… or was it a condition?

Before he could offer his arm to her, Governor Swann came up to him, "Commodore, I must question the wisdom of this."

Norrington tried not to let his eyes roll and said sternly, "With all due respect, Governor, Mr. Turner is a subject of the British crown and therefore under my protection." No matter his confusion, he knew he was right, he had taken an oath to protect the people of Port Royal. Even though he felt that it was a condition of Elizabeth's acceptance to marriage, it probably wouldn't have stopped him… or would it? James didn't think he could ever be this confused in his life. Was this what love to a fine woman was like? Confusion?

Swann reluctantly nodded and gave him and Elizabeth a subtle smile, no matter how much he was concerned about Elizabeth's sincerity. He told James, "Rightly so... take care of her." With that, he went up to the helm giving the couple a moment alone.

Now that James was finally alone with Elizabeth, he offered her his arm. "Elizabeth?" She looked up and placed her dainty hand onto his arm as he led her to the railing of the _Dauntless._ His tone sounded a little hurt and confused of what just happened, "I'm concerned that your answer was… less than sincere." He looked over at her, how the sun shined on the delicate features of her face. She was definitely beautiful, he'd give her that, but what was under that beauty was what he was concerned about. He really wanted to dive into her mind just then to make sure that she wasn't doing it conditionally, although, she looked like she was.

Elizabeth sighed, he could see right through it. "I would not give my word lightly."

"Yes, I understand, but is it wrong that I should want it... unconditionally?" He inquired, his voice trembling with confusion.

Elizabeth swallowed up how she truly felt and she answered, "Your answer would not change mine." She looked down, she was trying to convince herself that this was the right thing to do for Will, and even herself. That conversation between her and Estrella flashed in her mind, _"He's a fine man, one should any woman should dream of marrying." _This was the best thing to do, she knew. "You're a... a fine man, James." Her voice was too soft for him to trace uncertainty. _This is the right thing... this is the right thing to do, _her mind tried to convince her, but she had a feeling that she would never be able to convince herself of that.

* * *

"Thank you." Nicolette muttered after Gillette brought her below deck, if she had any, she would throw daggers at his back if she had any, she didn't like him at all. She sighed and saw the outfit that he had pulled out for her, it wasn't like a uniform it was more of a pathetic one. She may pull on the shirt under her vest; she didn't really want to wear the overcoat or the breeches or trousers, which was the terminology the Commodore used. They seemed tattered and used before, like the swords that were aboard the _Interceptor, _they were the misfits.

She didn't feel like getting ready just yet, she wanted to waste time, compose her thoughts. Nicolette walked over to the mirror and saw her still wrapped arm. She sighed and tried her best unwrapping it, but since it was halved multiple times (by Jack's doing, she might not ever forget that and might use that against him in the future) it had taken her a while to get it off, untying each knot after another. It was rather annoying, but it was worth it seeing her now new scar. It seemed that it might stay; she knew that it wasn't that deep, but it was deep enough to leave it there.

Nicolette just gazed at it in disbelief, but an image of Will flashed into her mind... that was her friend... her best friend. How was she ever going to let this go down? She hoped that the worst wouldn't happen when they get there, and then she heard footsteps coming down the steps. Nicolette raised an eyebrow and peeked, "Elizabeth?" Maybe it was she, she was to come down here, too, to change. And it was, she came down the steps cautiously. "Oh, it is you."

Elizabeth nodded with a frown, she wasn't sure of what Nicolette had to say to her, but it wasn't going to be good. Nicolette replayed what just had happened above deck, did it actually happen? She didn't want it to be true. She said coldly, "Congratulations on the engagement."

"Nicolette—." She started, but Nicolette interrupted her.

She parted her mouth from her still shock, "No. You had me fooled. I really thought that you were in love with William," it was strange not calling Will, 'Will', but her mind was going in many directions to even come to think about calling him what she usually did, "he's going to be devastated if he hears of this. Has that crossed your mind at all?"

Elizabeth sighed and looked down at the wooden floor, of course that had crossed her mind! But it was the right thing to do, if didn't do it James wouldn't have risked it. She also failed to mention that they were _undead_. "Of course it had!" Her voice was a mere squeal and her tone turned desperate and confused, "I had to do it, the Commodore… I mean James wouldn't have risked it, if Will died because of me I would be devastated, I had to."

Nicolette just shook her head, but otherwise she understood, "I know," She tried stepping in Will's shoes, she wouldn't be too happy, she would actually be far from being happy. "But knowing Will, I know that he wouldn't be at all. Although he may seem like it, he would definitely be breaking from it." She looked over at the clothes she was supposed to wear, she wasn't in the mood to change, and she would just wear what she already was. It wouldn't make any difference.

She stated changing the subject, "I'm not going to wear that, I'm good in the clothes I'm already in. To save you the trouble in looking for them, you could wear them if you wish."

Before Elizabeth could say something like a thank you to Nicolette, she had already turned on her heel and started her way up the steps. "Wait!" Nicolette hesitantly turned around and looked at Elizabeth wearily. "Before, you said _if _Will would hear of this… what did you mean by that?" She asked and Nicolette looked down and felt her words crumbling together in her throat. Elizabeth hoped it didn't mean what she thought it had meant.

"Let's just say," Nicolette's voice hit a pitch that wasn't familiar to her, that was her brother (well like her brother) that had his life at risk. She was just starting to come to terms that he would die on the island… She started again after clearing her throat making her tone go back to her regular tone, "Let's just say that I'm only prepared for the worst, if it should happen I mean."

"The worst being?" Elizabeth inquired, she hated pressing on but she felt that she had to.

Nicolette turned around ready to walk away from her, but she glanced behind her to see the blurry image of Elizabeth. Will was her only family (excluding her father, he didn't seem to be family at all) she had to be prepared. There was no use to not be. Sure, the timing would be right… maybe, but it didn't calm her nerves at all. There was other things to consider about what may happen during _their_ arrival to Isla de Muerta. He might be dead already… or maybe have the same fate as his father, she had heard the story of him being strapped to a cannon and sent down to the bottom of the ocean. It was the ending of Bootstrap Bill Turner. She didn't know how to answer that, she didn't know if she could.

"Him being dead." That was all she could come up with. She hated to admit that she needed a bottle of rum, hadn't she learned her lesson already from that morning?

Elizabeth gulped at what she was hearing, but otherwise caught her interest in the conversation. "Jack, was right on the island." Nicolette cocked a brow and turned around heading down the stairs slowly. She explained, "You have a way of being optimistic." Her tone was rather sarcastic and to the point that maybe Nicolette was being a bit dramatic over this.

"We all tend to lose it some point of our lives."

"What is the matter with you?" Elizabeth asked angrily looking at her shocked. "We are off to retrieve him now, don't you see that? Above deck it seemed that you were getting what you had wanted, and by the speed that we're going I bet we'll get there by nightfall! You heard Jack—."

Nicolette walked down the stairs and got close to Elizabeth, they were nose-to-nose, shoulder-to-shoulder. So close that Elizabeth could feel her cold breath onto her, "Like cutlery would hurt the fastest ship in the Caribbean. It didn't take that much damage, Elizabeth, let's be real about this."

Nicolette's voice came up after a period of silence, "You obviously didn't see past that bluff didn't you? He only said that to convince Norrington to go after them. You on the other hand, had the real hand in that game of bluffs didn't you?"

"You're changing it back to the original subject, aren't you?" Elizabeth's tone and eyes were indicating that she was annoyed.

"Does it seem that I am?" Nicolette countered throwing daggers to Elizabeth's eyes.

She admitted, "Like I actually really want to marry him, I'm not in love with him, I'm in love with Will. How many times do I have to say it?"

"You see, wasn't that hard, was it? If you would've said that in the first place, maybe I would believe you."

"What?" Elizabeth asked confused by Nicolette and what she was saying. She started think, was this a setup for her to admit that she was in love with Will? "You devil, was this a setup?"

"I wanted to make sure if you didn't mean to make that engagement with Norrington." Nicolette stated backing away from Elizabeth. She actually smiled for once during their argument… or rather pretend argument that Nicolette pulled the stops to do. She just wanted to make sure that Elizabeth was telling her the truth about her and Norrington. In reality, she knew that Will would be okay by the time they would get there, she might become an actress of a play in the near future, she would give herself an applause or standing ovation from the exceptional work she had done (well in her opinion it was somewhat exceptional). Partly what she said was true, she was in fact prepared for the worst… the worst meaning him dead.

Elizabeth wasn't all that amused like she was, but otherwise smiled, "That was some good play you came up with there. How did you know though? That I actually am quite fond of Will?"

Nicolette rolled her eyes and stated, "It was quite obvious that you cared for him Elizabeth. By what you did up there with making the Commodore go toward Isla de Muerta, how you were ranting on and on while on the island, and your face when you saw the _Interceptor_ blow up in front of your eyes thinking Will was still aboard. It just seems so oblivious to him and maybe you, but now that you admit it, I might not have to press the matter further."

Elizabeth actually laughed from what she was hearing, but despite the laughter her tone still held a hint of depression. "But do you really feel that we may not make it in time?"

Nicolette looked down in response and despite what she had said earlier, she admitted, "What Jack had said above deck about the _Pearl_ taking significant damage during your little battle was partly true. So we might and this boat seems to be moving fast so I think we may if we stay optimistic. What you did for Will, I understand entirely, and trust me that's not a lie. But what I said before, I don't think that he would understand like I do, we're two different people. This whole act may have been a lie, but there were some frank details that I had put into it."

"Nicolette, you have to be one of the most confusing people that I had ever met." Elizabeth admitted with a small chuckle. "But I hope that this doesn't change our new found friendship."

She smiled softly and extended her hand out for her to shake, "It won't, everything will be fine. Don't worry, what I said before was all lies, well somewhat. We will retrieve Will, no matter how we will. I promise." Elizabeth looked down at her hand and hesitantly took it with hers, shaking it lightly. When she let go, Nicolette looked back up above deck, "Like I said, I'm not changing in that, I'd rather stay in my tattered clothes than that atrocious outfit… no offense."

"It is atrocious, isn't it? But I have no choice but to wear it, do I? It isn't flattering at all, in my opinion."

"I agree, not at all." With that, Nicolette went to go upstairs, but she turned back to Elizabeth. "I'll see you later." Elizabeth nodded and Nicolette continued walking the stairs.

* * *

*Revised*


	15. Relations and Struggle of Future

_**Hey! This chapter took longer then expected and I apologize, I've been stressing because of midterms and I lost my binder so I don't know what to do... -_- Not at all a good situation if you are doing an AP course, it really isn't. This chapter foreshadows something that would happen more when I do the other movies and add Nicolette (and Christopher) in them as well. I wish I could say what, but I really can't. And I feel bad about that lol. So I hope you all enjoy this update :)**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Shattered Glass Memories: Haha, don't worry about it! I'm glad you liked them :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Autumn O'Shea Swann: Thanks :) For some reason I just wasn't feeling right about it... I hope you enjoy!**_

_**NejisDarkNymph: Yay! Thanks :) Hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**M-marije-e: Thanks! Hope you enjoy! :D**_

_**88dragon06: Thank you :) Haha, it will be, I promise you that, but unfortunately this only leads up to it, hope you enjoy it anyway! :D**_

_**FlyeBloom: Awe thanks and yes they are! I hope you enjoy the next chapter! :)**_

_**-sparrow: I'm glad you like it :) I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**_

_**Tater94: It's okay, don't worry about it! Lol! Yes I am :)**_

_**ichigomisa1: Thanks! Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen: Relations and Struggle of Future_

Nicolette emerged from her cabin and walked up on deck, she was wearing her same outfit only she found a random short overcoat to cover her sleeves and keep her warm. She had a feeling she would get a sudden chill from her _least_ favorite part of the voyage, the shipwreck graveyard. She walked toward the railing and leaned over as the night sky started to fall down around the _Dauntless._ Nicolette felt the stars gleaming down at her with sadness and worry. She looked up and raised an eyebrow at them. But she soon realized that they were only reflecting her mood, but stars didn't reflect moods, did they?

She let out a sigh, a sword (no tassel attached) was dangling on her waist since it was attached to a belt, she hid a rather small knife that a member of the crew would use if they got themselves in a scrape from the lines in her boot (just in case). She came to the conclusion that the Navy needed to be more cautious on where they place their pointy objects, even though she got them from a very secure weapon area. Guess who was on guard of that? Murtogg and Mullroy, who Nicolette let them disagree about something, she didn't remember what, and then when she was unnoticed she strode into the weapon area getting all she needed. She had a feeling that she would have to fight later. Nicolette looked down at the dark, murky water, a ship below them was laying at the bottom.

"_Puts a chill in the bones for how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage."_ Gibbs' voice sounded through her head. She was missing him and the rest of the colorful crew that she was with for the few days. Even Anna maria who didn't acknowledge her, she said it from the beginning, "_I like her."_ She definitely meant it, too. The Navy wasn't colorful, they were rather boring (with the exception of Murtogg and Mullroy).

Norrington's voice started to haunt her, she wished that it was in her mind though. "Miss. Brown, what are you wearing?" He inquired, she rolled her eyes and turned around, he looked her up and down noticing she was in the same outfit than before. "It seems that you didn't change at all."

"Glad the Commodore isn't blind." Nicolette commented. "Your Lieutenant gave me a rather atrocious outfit so I refused and gave it to Elizabeth. Plus it is really her who needs them, not me, I am perfectly fine in the outfit I am wearing and this nice overcoat," she tugged on the collar with a smirk, "compliments it nicely."

The Commodore only nodded acknowledging what she had said. He sighed at the mention of Elizabeth still very confused, no matter what she had said, he had a feeling that it wasn't sincere at all. Nicolette raised her eyebrow noticing that he seemed quiet and deep in thought. Also he didn't have a comment after hers, something was wrong she assumed. Norrington just leaned over the railing, for once letting his military vibrato settle down into a concentrated frown.

"Is there something wrong, Commodore Norrington?" She inquired with her tone worried. He never seemed like this before, well she hadn't talked to him because of his status, but she did know when someone was in deep thought and worried. Norrington only heaved a sigh in response. "I'm assuming that's a yes then?" She chuckled trying to lighten up the mood that was settling around them.

James' hardened stone military face came back and he turned to Nicolette who could feel the icy chill around them and only them. "It's too bold for you to know."

Nicolette could have staggered back from the blow he had just given. "I never said that I wanted to know, I'm just concerned about you. I never saw you like this back in Port Royal. But my mistake, I shouldn't have said anything. Beg your pardon."

"We never acknowledge each other in Port Royal," stated Norrington coldly. "So what gives you the right to be concerned about me? Hmm?"

She only shrugged not phased by his cold tone, she leaned over the railing. "I know that already. But I'm not stupid, I think I could tell when someone's upset and all." Norrington heaved another sigh and looked down into the dark water. "A word of warning, looking down at ship wreckage won't make you any less depressed than you already are." James had to admit that she was right, it didn't settle his feelings it just made it much worse so he leaned back and turned to face her annoyed.

"Is it too much to ask for a moment alone on this ship?"

"If you are in control of the ship I would say it would be too much, wouldn't you?" She countered, Nicolette smiled solemnly as James looked over at her with a smile of his own.

Nicolette could only be amazed by seeing his hardened face fall into a slight smile. "There, doesn't it feel good to smile and not always have that Navy look to ya?" It was definitely nice to see a smile from the Commodore, in fact this might be the only time she had seen it. She always had seen a stone, hardened look that matched his non emotion eyes when he ordered his Navy blokes around the street. She admitted to him, "You know, to tell you the truth this is the first time I had seen you smile."

James looked at her for a moment, letting the smile drop, "Is befriending me a way to get to know why I am upset?"

"Ah, see, you just admitted that you were upset, now was that hard?" She chuckled, and patted his shoulder lightly and left her hand there for a moment. "Doesn't it feel good to let your feelings out?"

He looked at her hand and brushed it off. Norrington he heaved another sigh before turning around and gaze at the bow of the ship, he was giving up. James had known that if Nicolette was around him he would somehow someway admit why he was upset at the moment. "It's about Miss. Swann."

Nic raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Did something happen between you two?" Did he know how Elizabeth truly felt about him? Did he at all hear their conversation before? A pang of guilt was forced into her gut, he did hear, didn't he? She shouldn't have made Elizabeth say all those things to prove a point.

James glanced at her from behind his shoulder, "No, I was just thinking whether or not if her answer was sincere." Nicolette could hear the pain and hurt in his voice, she even saw all the emotion in his eyes, she wasn't only guilty, she related to the poor man.

She could only lie to him, "I'm sure that she was. I've not been her friend long enough, but I think that she really does love you and care for you." Lying was the only way to converse with him right now. When she thought to be in love with Will, all she ever wanted was for someone to tell her that it would happen. She couldn't help but feel bad that a man like James was in the same position she was. She didn't want anyone to be in that position she was in... it hurt badly and she remembered every moment... all she needed was comfort, but no one was around to give it to her. She needed a reassurance that it'd turn out right, not the truth.

James shook his head, "But ever have that feeling that you don't know someone anymore—?"

"Or that you didn't know them at all and just figured them out?" Norrington reluctantly turned around and looked at her in disbelief, that was exactly how he had felt, how did she know that? Nicolette sighed and turned her face away from him to lean over the railing of the _Dauntless_, lacing her hands together and looking down at them. "Let's just say that I've been in your position before, Commodore."

She looked over at his confused expression and added, "If you think that her answer was conditional, it wasn't," _Liar, _her mind snarled at her, she ignored it and continued, "it may seem like that because she is worried about the death of an old friend. If we have learned anything from life it is that, we will never know what tomorrow may bring to us. We cannot predict the future. She's only worried, that's all, I bet tomorrow that you and her would be lovely soul mates." She chuckled despite her heart dropping feeling the guilt overwhelm her.

"Can't believe I'm going to say this..." James muttered and stood next to her grazing his hand on the railing. "But, thanks, it coming from you means a great deal." If he noticed Nicolette back in Port Royal a year before this had happen, she would be in Elizabeth's position... engaged to him. She was definitely beautiful, glowing was the right word to describe her. With her dark brown hair and hazel eyes, she was easy to fancy. But he knew that it wouldn't be at all good to develop such feelings for her since she didn't have a sense of propriety and that she seemed that she had someone else in mind... he didn't know who though, that was his wonderment. Those were her flaws, too.

Nicolette pursed her lips into a small smile, "You don't need to thank me. I'm just a friend helping another."

James chuckled, revealing that same smile that he had revealed to her moments ago, "What makes you think that you're a friend of mine? I was thinking more of an–."

"Acquaintance?" He nodded and she stood up on her feet and extended her hand to him, "If so, then I'm glad that we talked as... acquaintances. I'm Nicolette, not Miss. Brown, and you are Commodore Blank Norrington, am I correct?"

Norrington kept his smile toward her, amused, and took her hand with a firm shake, "Let me change that for you, Nicolette. My name is James Norrington. _Commodore_ James Norrington." She chuckled and retreated her hand to her side.

"Pleasure to meet you, James. Proud of your title, I'm assuming?" Nicolette smile turned into a smirk, that actually reminded her of a certain person... a certain pirate captain that she hadn't seen in a while. Jack. Not that Norrington reminded her of Jack... they were two different people. But the pride factor about their position made her recall. Looking for Jack, Nicolette glanced behind her and saw Jack talking to Elizabeth. A surge of jealousy went through her and she only pursed her lips. She shook that thought out of her mind thinking it to be absurd that Jack and Elizabeth had developed some type of feeling for each other.

That was ridiculous she knew. But she felt the need to break up their conversation, but she didn't feel like doing it herself. She turned to James and gave him the same smile, "Where is your dearly beloved anyway? Maybe you should talk to her before we anchor, yes?"

"How right you are, Nicolette." With that, he looked around for her above deck, but his smile and all happy glint in his eyes, turned downward. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, Sparrow, talking to Elizabeth. He saw a smile tugging on his fiance's lips and he could have sworn that he heard the two words, 'good man' escape out of them. He excused himself from Nicolette and strode over to them, with his hands clasped behind his back, his military hardened face came back. Nicolette smiled with delight when she sent over James to do her dirty work for her, she didn't like getting her hands dirty (she considered letting her jealousy get the better of her and breaking up their conversation so she could at least have her own time with Jack as dirty). Now he took up the image of Commodore Norrington, no longer James.

"Peas in a pod, darling." The words were sent over to Nicolette and she formed a scowl, what in the bloody hell was that supposed to mean? Why in the bloody hell was she jealous? This was all too confusing for her.

She couldn't control the comment that spewed out of her mouth, "Those peas better not be rubbing off each other in that pod." No one else could hear, it was too low. She just kept watch at what was unfolding before her. She hushed her jealous thoughts and her reasonable thoughts since they were starting to give her a headache, they needed to stop clashing with each other.

Commodore Norrington came up behind her, his back now at Nicolette with his hands clasped together on it. Even with his back turned, she could feel his Commodore side taking over him, she liked the James side a lot better. "Mr. Sparrow!" His tone was heard around the ship and it was cold and filled with no emotion. Nicolette now wished that she went instead, her attempt might have been more... friendlier? Feeling bad for Jack, despite her jealousy toward Elizabeth and him since they were talking way too close for her liking felt she had to save the two of them from James.

She leaned over the railing and thanked God that Isla de Muerta was a long boat away. She shouted with a smile that was brought to everyone's attention, "Land ho!" James snapped his head toward her and Jack walked over to the railing she was on and smiled like she, seeing his elegant ship anchored by the mouth of the cave.

Nicolette looked over and smirked seeing Jack's smile, his was better to see than James', which was her conclusion. "Hope you have a plan because I want to see your so-called ship without being tied to the mast."

Jack looked down at her and cocked a brow, she didn't just say that did she? That was beyond her control, she had to watch her mouth lately. Her comments and snickers and some other things in that category was starting to get her to places she didn't want to be at all. "Love, when I get the _Pearl _back, I will show you everything, introduce you to every—."

Nicolette interrupted chuckling, "I already know everyone, Jack." They both ignored James' orders and stated, "I can't wait to once again board that elegant ship of yours Jack, I really can't." Her smile was glowing and Jack smiled back at her.

But that made Jack wonder... was she going to stay with him instead of going back to Port Royal? Of course she was, why wouldn't she? Well, she did have a life there, a family, well only her father, if they were close and she chose to stay with Jack she would get homesick and might want to go back. Why was he worrying about this? He had to stay in the present situation, not his future.

"Well, we're not out of it yet, love." He stated with a smirk, it had a mischievous glint to it.

"Do you have a plan of action?" Nicolette inquired, and opened her coat revealing the sword that was dangling on her waist, "Because as you can see, I am ready to fight whether you are ready or not."

Jack laughed, "Of course, I have a plan! Who are you talking to, Nicky?"

She rolled her eyes and answered, "A very egotistical man who likes to hear his name for his own sheer enjoyment?" He chuckled, but then narrowed his eyes when he realized what she had just said. She laughed at the expression that was forming and walked closer to him with her hand grazing on the railing. She just couldn't resist being a flirt with him. When she was close enough to have their chests touching lightly. Jack smirked at the closeness, it would be nice if she had chosen to stay on the _Black Pearl_ after he gets it back... looking down at the beautiful face, the nights they would spend together... ah, his mouth was about to water from the fantasy of the satisfaction he would receive from the woman.

She inquired with the same smirk he had, "Or am I talking to the infamous pirate by the name of _Captain _Jack Sparrow?"

"The second one seems to be quite right." Jack answered, grazing his hand on the railing searching for hers and when he found it, his overlapped it, she enjoyed his hand on hers no matter the roughness of them.

"Well I seem to be confused on which one." She stated and Jack looked down as she leaned her body onto his. Both their eyes were satisfied yet unpredictable of the others move. Both tried searching for what the other were going to do. Nicky stood on her toes just enough to whisper in his ear, "Do you care to spark my memory?"

Jack's smirk only grew and as she moved away he answered, "I would make it my civic duty." His tone was charming and seductive. His hand moved off hers and went to graze her cheek. Nicolette leaned into his touch and Jack leaned in to plant a passionate kiss.

"Mr. Sparrow," Jack's eyes rolled annoyed and Nicolette looked beyond him to see that it was James with his still hardened look, but it also looked slightly confused at the sight he just endured. In fact, James was very confused at the sight he was looking at. Jack turned around moving away from Nicolette and James barked an order, "Into the long boat."

Jack gave him a fake smile, slightly annoyed, no, _more_ than slightly. "As you wish, Commodore." With that, he walked past him, but stopped as he waited for Nicolette to follow him. He had a feeling that Norrington wouldn't let it happen. James was still trying to grasp at what was happening. Nicolette... with that pirate! Not just any pirate, Jack Sparrow. James tried not to let his mouth hang, he had to put a lot of restraint on it though.

Nicolette ignored James' gaping stare and went to follow Jack, but James let out a hand to stop her in her tracks. He looked down at her, "Where do you think you are going, Miss. Brown?"

Miss. Brown? Wasn't he going to call her Nicolette for now on? Weren't they acquaintances now? She looked up at him feeling the cold chill his breath was letting out, "Is there something wrong, James?" She called him by his first name thinking it to be okay, but it wasn't.

"You call me by my title and my title only. Don't forget your place." Commodore Norrington snapped strictly. Nicolette came to the conclusion that she was no longer Nicolette to him nor was he James to her. This man definitely had two faces to him. She didn't like that at all. She glared at him as he continued, "You're not coming with us, no matter how you feel you're not. It's far too dangerous for you to come along."

"I don't know if you have noticed, but there was a reason why I wanted to go after Will, he's like my brother and I don't feel like worrying aboard this ship about him being harmed or worse. So if you know what is good for you, you'll let me come along." Nicolette tried not to scowl at him, she didn't understand how a man like him could be so kind and friendly, but then turn it around to being a snob and stuck up who only cared about the title he received. Sure, it was an honor, but honors are only to those who take it not obnoxiously, right now, he was being obnoxious in her opinion.

"The answer is still no."

Even Jack had felt the cold air between the two, there was tension, why? He would ask about it later. He hated seeing Nicolette fail miserably at usually what she did best, he had to admit when she really wanted something, she could be very persuasive, right now though... it wasn't working at all. "Uh, Commodore, may I suggest something?:

Commodore Norrington hesitantly turned around retreating his hand from Miss. Brown and stated, "I don't think one such as yourself is really in the category of offering suggestions."

Jack took a step toward him, "Well, if you just hear me out maybe you will agree with me." Norrington was seemingly annoyed by this man, he couldn't wait until this was over and he was behind bars waiting for his turn in the noose, he couldn't wait. But nevertheless he gestured for him to continue. "I think it would be helpful if I have a second hand to go along with me."

"A second hand?"

"Yes, a second hand." He glanced at Nicky who was furrowing her brow toward him confused at where he was going with this, but then she mouthed an 'oh' when she realized what was going on. He looked at Norrington hoping that he could get a hint, but he didn't. Jack rolled his eyes and explained to him, "Someone who's noble, someone who won't hit me with an oar to knock me unconscious," Nicky couldn't help but laugh at that, recalling the memory, looking back at it now she found it quite funny. Jack hearing it, quickly said, "Shut it," before continuing. She complied and listened to his proposal, "Someone who knows these tactics of said pirates, since she... or he had fought them before. And who seems to be a terrific soprano if she... or he puts her mind to it." Soprano? What did singing have to do with it?

"And maybe someone who is behind you giving you a glare that would scare off any man that faces her." Sparrow pointed out and Nicolette looked at Norrington throwing daggers at the back of his head. Those daggers made Norrington turn hesitantly and look at her curious. Jack continued his little persuasive act and came up behind the Commodore. James could have staggered from the unspoken blow she was giving him. "I wouldn't question that look in her eyes." Jack's voice was in a warning tone. He witnessed it and it wasn't something that you could refuse, once it was given she would do anything to get what she wanted (according to Will). That was what he admired about her, she was determined. James didn't look back at Jack as he continued, "Coming from a man who had witnessed it himself, it's not really something to beckon on."

Nicolette smirked as Norrington was considering Jack's proposal.

* * *

"I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the caves could turn into an ambush." Norrington stated after looking through a spyglass. Nicolette glared at him while Jack still had that mischievous look to him, he was probably excited for his plan to start getting to work.

She kept her mouth shut still trying to grasp Norrington's sudden coldness, she didn't understand what it was from. She shouldn't care about it, but for reason that was all her mind could go back to. Wasn't she friendly to him? She thought she was, by getting him to smile through his military persona, he even let it down for a couple of moments... so what was the matter? Then it hit her, he was being cold and obnoxious because of... Jack

Speak of the devil, Jack's voice cuts through, "Not if you're the one doing the ambushing. Me and Nicky here go in, convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the _Dauntless _and blast the bejesus outta them with your little cannons, eh?" He put an arm around the Commodore's shoulder and Nic rolled her eyes at him, "What do you have to lose?"

Norrington only looked pointedly at Jack's arm and brushed it off. He answered with his tone cold, "Nothing I'd lament being rid of."

Nicolette interjected and Norrington was glaring at her as she spoke, "Well, let's just say that you have things to consider on the _Dauntless_ like the safety of your men, the governor, the supplies, weaponry, and..." she paused pretending that she had forgotten something when she clearly didn't, she just wanted to strike a nerve. She looked over at Jack wanting him to finish for her, "I think that's about it, Jack. Do I seem to be forgetting something?"

Nicolette and Jack shared the same smirk and he answered, "And the _future_ Mrs. Commodore." Norrington's face dropped while the other two's faces were turning into grins at the mention of the future wife. He definitely wanted to protect her of all people, that was his fiance after all.

Next thing Nicolette knew, her and Jack were rowing their way into the cave, both with a smile of success spreading across their faces. Despite her smile, Nicolette still couldn't get Norrington out of her mind, she didn't realize that she cared that much about how Norrington thought about her now, he was two faced. She couldn't stand two faced people like that. Why was she still thinking about this? She shouldn't care at all! But she did. Jack brought her back to reality and she was thankful for that.

"Love, you seem troubled." Jack stated and Nicolette didn't realize that her smile had been wiped off and her head was slightly hanging with her eyes furrowing in worry. She snapped her head up and let out a fake grin, hiding all her feelings of what had just happened with Norrington. Jack just passed it off as her just being worried about Will, "Love, we're going to get him back, I promise you that."

She laughed, "I have all my faith in you that you will." That wasn't what she was worried about, she decided that Jack was going to find out anyway. She sighed, he probably already knew that Will wasn't the problem, he just hoped it to be him. _He wouldn't understand, it's best not to tell him. _She thought, and she actually agreed with her mind... for once. It'd blow over when this was all over... and she would never have to see him again, since she was going with Jack... wait she was? When did she come to this decision?

She had nothing left in Port Royal anyway, she only had her father who was a drunk, Will, she could write to occasionally, so it wouldn't be bad. She just had to... why couldn't she stay in the current situation? This was annoying.

"Oh, right then." Jack stated with a smile, he knew that she was worried about something else, but wasn't in the mood to press on. He glanced behind him and they were already close to the shore. He looked back at her and his smile dropped, his tone was serious, he didn't want a clash between Barbossa and Nicolette like they had last time. It would ruin everything. "Nicky," her head went to his attention when she heard the caution in his tone. He continued, "let me do all the talking."

"What?"

"Let me do all the—."

"No, I know what you said, I'm not an idiot." Nicolette stated sitting up and looking at him like he was crazy. She added, "What would you like me to do? Stand there with my arms crossed and my lips pursed and just watch everything like a quiet, little girl." She crossed her arms over her chest, like hell she would. If Barbossa said one or two or maybe three sentences that implies as being an insult she swore on her mother's grave that she would cut out that tongue of his and turn him into a mute like Cotton. Then he would need a parrot to talk for him, maybe the monkey Jack could do that job for him. He didn't deserve a pretty bird like Cotton did.

Jack admitted, "That would be nice if you could do that." Nicolette gritted her teeth and Jack just explained, "Love, you know that I..." he stopped himself when he was about to say the 'L' word, it actually wasn't going to be used as a pet name either. Interesting... he had to get that word that he just hated to say in the wrong way out of his head, but for some reason he couldn't. He only changed up the word, only saying the definition not the actual curse word (in that sense it was), "you know that I am quite... fond of you and that I don't want you getting hurt." He avoided the 'C' word as well, replacing it with the definition. Nicolette only raised a brow, but followed, "But—."

"There's always a but to these types of situations." She commented, interrupting him. He stopped rowing and glared at her for a moment. Nicky tried to recover, "Oh, sorry, right, no interruptions."

"It's okay, love." This didn't make sense to him, he said love all the time, but he couldn't use it in another sense? He didn't want to just say what it was exactly... he couldn't even explain it right... he was just not in the right place and time. Right? That was it... or was he afraid? He continued displacing his thoughts with rowing, they eventually calmed down, "Just try. For me. My plan won't work if you and Barbossa or rather me, you, and Barbossa are suddenly at each others necks."

"And what exactly is this plan that you have up your sleeve?" She inquired to him curiously with her eyebrow raised. "Just so I don't mess up said plan."

Jack scoffed to her, "None of your bloody business."

She chuckled to him and repeated, "None of my bloody business? Am I supposedly in this plan or is it all you?"

"Eh, you'll see."

"I'll see?"

Jack assured her, "Nicky, I know what I'm doing. Please, try to stow it while I do what I have to do."

Nicolette unsure if she could follow through with that, but nevertheless she nodded defeated. "I'll try for you. But if he calls me a dog once more... I swear."

Jack rolled his eyes and was ready to endure this rather long plan, it seemed it was going to be long if Nicolette didn't shut it when necessary. Hopefully she'd follow through. He tried to once again squash that idea out of her head, "Nicky, he didn't mean mutt in the sense of dog, mutt can be used as a lot of things you have to get over that, darling."

She huffed, "He meant it as dog and if one out of the two of us is a dog it would be that traitorous, scurvy filled, wretch that has to wear that big hat everywhere he goes to show off his fake captain finesse." Jack laughed at what was not supposed to be made to make fun. and looked behind him to see the shore closer than before, beyond them the ritual seemed to have already started. They came right in the nick of time... his plan would go perfectly. Nicolette glanced behind him and sighed seeing Will in the same condition he was in when they left him, except Barbossa held a knife by his throat as if wanting to slit it... Did Will really annoy him that much?

* * *

*Revised*


	16. The Green Apple

_**Hey everyone! Here's a new update for you all since I love you guys so much! Lol! Well I hope you enjoy, I had fun writing this chapter and it's rather long, I must warn. Midterms are over, yay! But I probably failed my S.S since I couldn't find my binder to study -_- I'll try and update soon, I don't have any homework or any huge plans so it shouldn't really be a problem for it. The chapter title, is an interesting one... Enjoy!**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**NejisDarkNymph: Lmao! When I read that I literally did that :) Thanks! Enjoy! :D**_

_**Night of Broken Glass: Awe, did you change your pen name? I like it :) Yeah, Norrington was a jerk! But I always feel sorry for the guy since he always loved Elizabeth and all. Hope you enjoy!**_

_**mrs. sora Sparrow: Thanks :) hope you like the new update!**_

_**CrissYami: Awe, really? Thanks! That means a lot :) Hope you like the new chapter!**_

_**ArthursCamelot:...maybe... lol ;)**_

_**88dragon06: Thank you! You'll just have to wait and see ;) And thanks! I think I did good on them, but my S.S. One was really hard and since I didn't study, I don't know how I did. Lol, and my binder is somewhere over the rainbow with all the birds in the sky... lol I hope you enjoy the new chapter! :D**_

_**FlyeBloom: Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy the new update :)**_

_**Autumn O'Shea Swann: I know right? That was incredibly rude of him. I hope you enjoy the new chapter! :)**_

_**Hufflepuff-Princess 4ever: Haha, I'm glad that you liked them :) And I'm in 10th grade and yeah, I thought I was the only one who thought that. Lol, hope you enjoy! :)**_

_**M-marije-e: Haha, yay! Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

_Chapter Sixteen: The Green Apple_

"Beg your pardon." Jack pushed through the crew of the _Black Pearl_ holding onto Nicolette's delicate hand tightly. Barbossa's voice was ranting over them, not noticing at all his two new guests to watch... or somewhat watch the ritual. Nicolette kept a steady glare on Barbossa it was hateful, full of resent, she had said it before... if he says one, two, maybe three insults toward her she would turn him to a mute, or rather turn him to a eunuch, that sounded better to her. "Excuse me." Jack pushed aside Ragetti and Pintel who looked at Nicolette and him confused at what they were seeing. Nicolette moved her glare to Ragetti, showing that she was still not fond of him at all.

Barbossa grabbed Will's hair in a bunch and pressed his blade onto the crook of his neck, his head was hanging over the cursed gold. "Begun by blood," Nicolette's eyes widened and she stopped tugging on Jack's arm to do something, "by blood un—."

"Nic! Jack!" Will managed to pick up his head and let out a smile of relief. Barbossa's eyes were stuck on the two figures standing in the middle of the crowd, one looked as though they were recovering from a not shocking, but unexpected sight they had endured and the other who seemed to be happy to be there.

He muttered in disbelief, "'S not possible"

His eyes flickered to Nicolette who was still pushing through the crowd with a smirk developing at the gaping expression he was giving them. This would always be a mystery to him like it was the first time. How in the bloody hell did they get off that island with everything still intact? Jack corrected, "Not probable."

Will looked around the crowd in hope someone else came along with them. He frowned not seeing her anywhere... did she die on the island? Was she injured? Where was she? Assumptions and questions roamed his mind and he restrained his eyes from widening... he asked, "Where's Elizabeth?"

Nic sighed annoyed and rolled her eyes muttering, "He would be worried about that girl when he is close to death." Will sent her a glare hearing it and she smiled shyly and waved innocently at him. She needed to bite her tongue to stop her from commenting for a while. She had a feeling that many would come out during this affair of Jack's.

Jack huffed when he reached the front of the group ignoring the comment (that he fully agreed with) and told him reassuringly, "She's safe, just like _I _promised." Nicolette stood next to him as he continued, "She's set to marry Norrington just like _she _promised." She looked over at Jack in disbelief and then glanced at Will who's face dropped like he had just heard he was going to die within minutes, and he rather die now more than ever. Her heart broke seeing him like that. She glared at Jack as he continued, "Nicolette is going to keep her mouth shut just like _she_ promised." Now she wasn't going to keep her mouth shut just like she promised. "And you get to die for Elizabeth just like _you_ promised. So we're all men of our word, really."

Nicolette rolled her eyes and nudged the man next to her to correct that. Jack winced, that was harder than he expected, "Ow. Except," he corrected, "Nicky and Elizabeth who are in fact women."

"That's better." Nicky stated looking over at Jack.

"Shut up!" Barbossa shouted pointing the knife he was going to use to kill the whelp at Nicolette and Jack to use as some sort of threat. Both of them just seemed not phased by it, especially Nic who had a smirk starting to develop. "The bitch and you are next!" Her smirk was wiped off, she gritted her teeth, _strike one, _her mind told her in the same amount of anger that she was experiencing... two more she might have to make good use of that knife in her boot.

Barbossa went to slit Will's throat, but Jack seething made him look back up. Jack commented, "If I were you, I wouldn't be wanting to do that, mate."

He rolled his eyes and admitted sounding very annoyed by these two now, "No, I really think I do."

"Let him do it," Nicolette stated as a pirate took her by the shoulders to hold her back. This caused Will and even Jack look at her in disbelief. Jack looked at her closely and saw that she was bluffing with her best poker face masked onto her, however Will couldn't seem to get past it since her tone matched it. Jack tried not to show his impressed smile no matter how much he just wanted her to keep quiet for once in her life, how come in the beginning of everything she seemed like a quiet, shy woman and now she was a blabbering, witty, charming woman that sometimes could say the wrong and right things? She changed, but that was a positive note. Her tone was sarcastic, "I mean, it's not like he's not going to be killed anyway for doing it." She looked at Barbossa with her smirk once again developing.

"If you mean you killing me by doing this, then I'd kill you first no doubt about that, lass." Barbossa retorted toward her, but that only made her smirk grow. Everyone in the room could sense the hatred between the two of them, but Nic's hatred was more easier to feel than Barbossa's.

"What makes you think that I'll be doing the killing?" Nicolette asked rather smugly.

Out of instinct, Barbossa looked over at Jack who shook his head no, "Don't look at me, mate." Barbossa grew rather confused and Jack brushed off the pirate's hands that were holding Nicolette back and then took her hand to help her onto the mound of gold that Barbossa was on. They both stood around the Aztec gold and Nicolette looked down at it curiously, noticing that it was definitely hard to resist, she understood why they took it. It was almost calling her... she snapped her head back up when she heard Jack starting to explain the current situation to Barbossa, "Well, you see, the _HMS_ _Dauntless,_ pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you."

Barbossa looked at him in almost complete disbelief now, he was feeding into it. "That be a lie." He muttered. If this warning hadn't come sooner, him _and_ his crew would both be at risk of dying if they killed the whelp before they actually went there. But why would he do that? It had to be a bluff surely.

But his hopes were disrupted when Nicky had confirmed it, "I'm afraid that Jack Sparrow is telling the truth."

Barbossa looked over at Jack, with his face slightly dropped from the amount of shock he endured, well this was not good. "Just hear me out," Jack used his hands as he explained, "You order your men to row out to the _Dauntless_. They do what they do best." Snickers and agreements sounded out through the oafs that were a part of the damned crew, Nicolette refrained from rolling her eyes. "Robert's your uncle, Fannie's your aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet."

That did sound nice... he would be even more feared and more respected. "'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship and who's to argue? But what of the _Pearl?" _Nicolette looked over at Jack with her eyes trying to search his for what he was doing... they were completely unpredictable and since she was easily lost looking into them already, right now she seemed to be the most lost she had ever been in days.

"Name me Captain," this was some sick way to get the _Black Pearl_ back, wasn't it? She looked over at Will not sure whether or not if she should be angry about this or morbidly surprised. He lied to her, didn't he? That little, inconceivable, wretch of a man. She gritted her teeth as his raspy, but charming (yes, even though she was horribly, undoubtedly, confused by this, she still somehow found the man more charming than ever) voice continued, "I'll sail under your colors, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder, and you get to introduce yourself as," he paused for dramatic effect, letting the fantasy soak into Barbossa's head, "_Commodore_ Barbossa. Savvy?"

That had a ring to it. _Commodore Barbossa,_ it was a far better title than Captain and it flowed through his mind with ease. But he snapped out of it, "I s'pose, you want me not to kill the whelp in exchange."

"No, no, not at all. By all means, kill the whelp." Nicolette tried studying him carefully, but that insensible glint in his eyes that Barbossa didn't notice at all almost got an amused smile out of Nicolette. She bit her bottom lip to fight the urge. "Just not yet. Wait until the opportune moment." Jack glanced at both Nicky and Will when the word 'opportune' escaped. _That devious bastard, he is a genius,_ Nicky thought still watching him carefully along with Will who was starting to catch on as well. "For instance," Jack swiped a few coins from the cursed treasure and rubbed the coins gently between his fingers as his convincing voice did the work, "after you've killed Norrington's men," he threw back three coins as he said each word, "every last one." Nicolette and Will both glanced down to see Jack hide one of the coins in his sleeve, this was going to be an interesting night. It was hard for Nicolette to keep a straight face, she tried her best.

Being the sudden actress she was, she looked over at Jack seemingly hurt by his actions, Jack knew that it was fake though, it wasn't hard for him to see past it. "You lying bastard. This was some kind of sick way to get that damned ship of yours, wasn't it?" That damn actress got even her eyes watering, she was good.

Will added to her accusation, "And you were planning this from the beginning, ever since you learned my name." He struggled to stand up straight, but Barbossa kept a steady hold on him. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Yeah." Jack admitted with a slight nod. He really was.

Barbossa just looked at the three people and thought that his voice had been out of the conversation long enough. "I want fifty percent of your plunder." He was actually considering it. Taking the bait. Nicolette presumption of him was wrong apparently... he wasn't smart at all.

Jack looked up at him slightly taken back and argued, "Fifteen."

"Forty." He countered.

Nicolette rolled her eyes annoyed and commented, "This went from negotiating to bloody child's play." Her voice was still the tone it was before, but it was sarcastic, a lot of people could tell that she was very annoyed by the two men. _Men_. They were all children in her opinion.

Jack hushed her, "Quiet, Nicky. This is business." She rolled her eyes in her opinion, it wasn't any of the sort. Jack looked back to Barbossa with his final offer, "Twenty five. And I'll buy you a hat." A hat? That was the best he could do? Nicolette couldn't help but raise her eyebrow. "A really big one," They came bigger? As Jack strode around the treasure, Barbossa's eyes lit up from the fantasy... Nicky just looked at him like, really? He wasn't a smart man at all. The title rolled off of Jack's tongue with ease as he came up behind Barbossa. "_Commodore."_

Barbossa seemed to contemplate it for a moment, but his decision was clear to everyone in the cave. He turned to Jack with his hand extended, "We have an accord." Jack almost smiling took his hand and shook it lightly before walking back next to Nicolette.

With his hands extended to the lot of oafs that Barbossa called his crew, "All hands to the boats!" He ordered, but they all just looked at him. Barbossa rolled his eyes and glared at Jack. He got belittled and stepped aside bowing his head a little for Barbossa to take lead, "My apologies, you make the orders."

Barbossa took Jack's place and looked amongst the gentleman he thought to be fine. "Gents," he looked at both Nicolette and Jack before continuing and then a smug smile tugged onto his lips, that smile seemed to only belong to the devil himself. "Take a walk." A series of chuckles had taken place between the crew members, that usually wasn't a good sign at all... in Nicolette's opinion... not good.

Nicolette gulped, she knew that wasn't according to Jack's plan. Instinctively, she looked over at him, seeing that he was restraining to keep a shocked expression. That didn't settle her thoughts at all. Jack looked over at Barbossa trying to grasp something out of the situation. He asked him to make sure what he had heard was correct, "Not to the boats?" Barbossa looked over at Jack confused but shook his head no making Jack gulp in response. Barbossa walked off and ordered a few men to stay behind and keep watch over Will while he leaned against the bottom of the platform. Nicolette and Jack just stood there like complete idiots on what to do.

She took a step toward him and asked softly for no one to hear but Jack, "What's going to happen to them?"

Jack turned inward toward Nicolette and replied in the same hushed tone, "If they did as I told them this shouldn't be as _huge _as a problem. They may just have to fight, they are in fact the bloody navy so they have to have a bit of fighting skill against pirates, right?"

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Murtogg asked, confused as to why the longboat was staying in one place. Didn't Mr. Sparrow order them to go back to ship? With the cannons and all?

Mullroy restrained himself from rolling his eyes and explained the situation to his confused colleague, "The pirates come out," he used his hands to help him explain the situation to him, "unprepared and unawares, we catch 'em in the crossfire, then send them down to see Old Hob."

Murtogg rolled his eyes, "I know _why_ we're here." Sometimes that man could be a complete idiot, he thought. "I mean why aren't we doing was, what Mr. Sparrow said we should do. With the cannons and all—."

"Because it was Mr. Sparrow who said it." Norrington cut him off answering his question with a cold, hard stare at the mouth of the cave. He really couldn't wait to get Sparrow in the noose, he really couldn't.

Murtogg and Mullroy just looked each other questionably. They both were thinking, Murtogg was just asking to him out loud, "You think he wasn't telling the truth?"

* * *

"I beg to differ with that. Not all of them are keen about fighting the undead." Nicolette answered back, she turned to Barbossa who seemed to be talking to two of his crew members. But then Barbossa felt her gaze on him and turned to face her, but in return she quickly turned back to Jack. _Smack!_ "Go to Hell, you dog!" Her hand had collided with Jack's cheek and left a red mark while it faced her fake angry exterior. She would have to apologize to him later for that. But for now, she walked over to a pile of gold that was by the platform and examined the many pieces.

A crown in particular caught her attention, she picked it up in her hand and was surprised about how heavy it really was. She grazed her hand over the many royal blue jewels on it, it was definitely a crown for a king or... _queen, _rather. She was about to place it on her head, but a certain voice had stopped her and her ear perched to hear the atrocious being, "Problems on lover's lane, Jack?"

"What's it to you?" Jack asked defensively, he walked over to a statue that had caught his eye earlier, he actually knew what time period it was from. He started to cross examine it, but caught a glimpse of Nicolette's eyes who were telling him without words that she was sorry, he nodded understandingly.

Barbossa's annoying voice brought him back to the current situation, "After this I say we kill her along with the whelp, or if we keep the lass alive, she won't be troubling ye no longer if she be taught a few manners."

Nicolette formed a scowl and scoffed in response. Jack smiled to himself and admitted to Barbossa, "But there would be very interesting sights to see, mate, if she sticks around, that is without being mannerly." She blushed, trying not to look back at him giving him the slight smile she had plastered on her face already, somehow though, Jack knew that it was already there... even her crimson blush. She blushed very easily, he knew.

It was Barbossa's turn to scoff, he sat down on a rock with his leg out as a use of support. Nicolette paid her mind back at the lovely crown she still had a grip on in her hand and she placed it on top of her head with the same slight smile and trudged through the pile of gold looking for more valuables she could swipe... jewelery was a woman's best friend after all. She ignored the current conversation that she should have been paying attention to.

"You know, Jack," Barbossa stated with a smirk, "I must admit, I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict."

"The hardest." Nicolette muttered. That was all Nicolette heard as she placed an all gold necklace around her neck. She smiled at the ruby that lied a little bit below her neck, it was blue, the same color that was on the crown.

"Me, I'm dishonest." Jack stated, throwing the statue he was studying aside, he took several steps toward Barbossa as he continued. "And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones that you have to look for, because you cannot predict when they do something incredibly," he stood next to an oblivious pirate and looked over at Will as he said his next word, "stupid." This was the opportune moment. It all happened in a flash, Jack unsheathed the oblivious pirate's sword and kicked him in the water. He threw the sword toward Will, who surprisingly caught it with ease and he elbowed the man that was holding him back.

Barbossa looked at the two men before unsheathing his own sword and lunging toward Jack giving him blow after blow. Will was struggling to get his hands unbind but when his opponent went to attack him, he raised his hands up for him to slash his sword through the rope. Will's hands were free and now could be used to his advantage. He twirled around and started giving hard blows toward the pirate.

Nicolette, who still wasn't paying any mind, found a couple of rings in the pile of treasures ignoring all the clatter of clashing cutlasses behind her. She placed one around each finger and extended her hand to examine each one. "Nicky!" Jack's voice rang out in a panic noticing a pirate coming up behind her. Immediately, her selective hearing came back to her and she unsheathed her sword swinging her body around, but she already had to block. She huffed rather annoyed, this man was a coward.

"A warning would've been nice, you know!" Jack rolled his eyes and focused on the fight with Barbossa. She groaned annoyed and kicked the man away from her with a grunt. She lunged forward and kept giving the man hard blows forcing him away from her. This time she was as careful as ever, closing in at all possible times, but she knew that she wasn't going to win anyway. Her crown fell off her head as sweat dripped down onto her brow.

The man found an opening that she didn't block at all and it was an opening that could kill her off. He went for it.

But to his disappointment, Nicolette was focused on his blade and his blade only. She blocked it more easily than he expected and she snarled, "Rot in hell!" She was starting to be aggravated, this curse was starting to annoy her more and more. Unlike the one she had fought in Port Royal, he did a good effort in keeping his openings closed and not using them to his advantage of being lazy toward her.

Now he was giving her the blows and she only found herself blocking, she rolled her eyes getting tired of this man. Nic looked over at Will who was struggling with two of them, she wished she was in that fight than this one. It was getting rather boring. Will looked in her direction and she smirked nodding toward the oaf she was fighting off. He sensed her mischievous smirk and exchanged the same. When she was closer, the three men found themselves at a lost. Nicolette and Will twirled over to their new opponents.

"Hello there, love." One of them said with a grin that should be burned in hell along with him.

Nicolette rolled her eyes and stated, "That's privilege that you would never earn for yourself, mate."

With that she lunged forward at that pirate with a smirk and a glint in her eyes thinking that this was going to be fun. But to her dismay almost immediately, the other pirate that was along with him had collided with hers loosening her grip on the handle. She looked over at him in disbelief and kicked the one she was fighting off in the chest making him stagger away. She tightened her grip onto the handle and advanced toward the one that had loosened her grip before. He looked strangely familiar, in fact, it was the one that had first revealed the curse. _We meet again_, she thought.

His long beard pranced back and forth while it was trying to block each attack she was giving him. He took it to his advantage that she couldn't kill him and left openings for her to strike and so he could have a better shot in killing the little she-witch. She wasn't backing down already knowing his evil scheme. The other pirate that Nicolette had kicked to get away was about to strike from behind, but she was too quick for him. She took a step back sensing him and the pirates' blades collided with each other.

Both just looked at each other giving Nicolette time to sheathe her sword thinking her work was done and walk over to the dumbfounded stares they were giving each other. She grabbed both of their heads and before they could do anything, she collided them with each other without any effort and they both landed on the floor unconscious. Nicolette smiled at the sight that was below her and rubbed her hands feeling the success she had just overcame... they're immortal but apparently they could be knocked out of consciousness.

The fight between Barbossa and Jack was going long enough, they were equally matched. Barbossa was annoyed, it should end soon enough but he was making it harder than it already had to be. He couldn't die! Why couldn't Jack get that through his head? Well that answer was beyond him. Almost like he was smugly giving up, he lowered his sword while Jack was a foot away from the moonlight still partly in his stance. "You can't beat me, Jack." Jack looked him up and down and almost like he was begging to differ with that, he goes for the open spot at his abdomen. Jack stabs his cutlass into it, confused as to why it didn't phase Barbossa at all.

He looked him up and down again as Barbossa looked away from him, sighing at the pathetic attempt. Nicolette looked behind her only to find her heart to drop. Barbossa looked down at the sword that recently impaled him and took it out. In a flash, he stabbed Jack right back. The fake pain rushed into his spine and Jack's eyes bulged out of his skull. Nicolette looked at him in disbelief.

"No." She shook her head and closing her eyes wishing that once she opened them that the sight would change. She was on the verge of tears, "Jack!" She was starting to hurry over hearing the gurgling sounds he was making, her eyes started watering, this was some kind of sick nightmare. Will looked over at a panicked Nic and knocked out the pirate he was fighting off with his elbow. Her voice cracked as she tried to call him again, almost desperately, "Jack!"

Jack staggered back into the moonlight and a second later his true form faded into nothing but a skeleton. Nicolette's heart fluttered back and a smile of relief played on her lips. Jack examined himself in front of Barbossa, each hand was now in a different perspective... it was rather a... interesting look to him. Nicolette wiped a tear, thinking that he was almost dead, but now he was... half dead? She had forgotten that he had taken a medallion earlier.

"That's interesting." He admitted and looked at Barbossa's shocked expression gaping at him in disbelief. Jack revealed the explanation that was hidden in his sleeve and rolled the medallion in between his fingers. A smirk made its way and Jack was amused by the response Barbossa was giving off, "Just couldn't resist, mate." Nicolette chuckled to herself and heard someone unsheathe their sword behind her.

She rolled her eyes and turned to face the man with the long beard once more, "Just can't get enough of me, eh?" With that, she advanced toward him, blocking each blow she had received. She was close too him, so close she felt his smelly, short breath on her face. She saw a couple of grenades latched onto his torso. She smirked no matter the vileness he was leaving on her, she would have to bathe after this. She blocked his move and snatched one of the grenades that was attached onto his chest.

"Hmm," she started. The long bearded man stood in his place, not sure what to make out of this, "I wonder what I could do with this..." She still held that same smirk as Jack and Barbossa were fighting around the cave. She threw it up in the air and as it flipped she caught it with ease. His eyes bulged and Nicolette only looked down at the grenade, clucking her gum. "Interesting." With that, she silently walked away as he was still gaping at how she came to get his grenade.

She walked over to Will who was in a scrape of his own. She paid no mind to it seeing Elizabeth... Elizabeth? Where in the bloody hell did she come from? She was carrying a heavy staff and she swung at the pirate who was trying to kill Will, "Do you like pain?" As the pirate fell down from the staff, she suggested with little breath, "Try wearing a corset."

"Wow," Nicolette examined the unconscious body on the ground and stepped over it while Elizabeth was helping Will up, "nice going." She muttered shocked that she actually had the strength for that.

"Thanks." Elizabeth said still in exasperation. She looked behind her and saw Barbossa and Jack fighting in the moonlight. He was skeleton? Oh, good lord, what side was this man on? She looked over at Will with her head slightly tilted confused. "Which side is Jack on?"

Nicolette heard someone unsheathe their sword behind her and she rolled her eyes, again? She unsheathed her side and collided her blade with the pirate that was ready to continue fighting her. She heard Will ask, "At the moment?" She rolled her eyes wanting scream out, 'ours!' but she was currently in a fight of her own. She recognized him from calling her, 'love'. She had enough of these damn pirates, she held on tightly to the grenade that was still in her hand. Annoyed, she pushed him into the moonlight revealing his true form.

She took the grenade and bit the trigger, spitting the taste of explosives out of her mouth. "I'm done with this damned curse." She snarled and saw an opening in the man's chest. She placed it in their and smiled innocently at the pirate who only looked down at it. Nicolette stomped on his foot, refraining him from doing anything and pushed him out of the moonlight going back to the original image he was presenting her. The grenade was no longer in sight, but unlike the others who were stringed on a staff, he could move. Nicolette needed to prevent that. She gave him a right hook onto the bottom of his jaw, it showed the imprint of the four rings she had around each finger, and it sent him to his never ending sleep.

The grenade was about to go off on both sides, so the three people ran away when they started to smell a burning essence from the pirates. "No fair." The one with the beard stated, Nicolette only smiled and saluted toward him before he exploded in front of her eyes. All fragments of clothing they were wearing were detached.

"So what now, Jack Sparrow? Will it be two immortals locked in an epic battle 'til Judgment day and the trumpets sound?" Their battle somehow led Jack to pointing a sword at Barbossa who's back was leaning onto a end table that was missing a leg. "Hmm?"

Jack admitted smugly, partially lowering his sword away from Barbossa, "Or you could surrender." Jack ran off and Barbossa rolled his eyes, picking up a green apple in his hands that he had found and chased after Jack ready to continue their epic battle of life and... life. But to Jack it was going to be a battle of life and death. He slit his hand while running off and gripped the medallion as his blood dripped onto it. Barbossa caught up to him and they continued their parry as it was leading to the platform the treasure chest was on top of.

Will ran on top of it seeing that Jack was close and Nicolette went to where she had dropped her crown before, thinking that she deserved it. She thought the fight was somewhat over.

Barbossa noticed her from a safe, shooting distance, thinking that this fight was pointless he sheathed his sword. Jack threw the medallion to Will as Barbossa went to his pistol. Will quickly slit his hand while Elizabeth looked in utter disbelief as her eyes were revealing something that shouldn't be seen. But she experienced a lot of things that she shouldn't see these past days. Nicolette felt something pointing at her and she turned around only to look pointedly at the pistol that was being pointed at her. Her breath was shaky and she stepped to the side to see if it wasn't pointing to someone else behind her, but no one was there... she was in a corner. Barbossa moved the pistol smugly back to her direction with his finger ready to pull the trigger. She gulped silently.

Elizabeth shielded her eyes tightly as a gunshot was heard around the cave and Nicolette's eyes closed preparing for the pain, but to her dismay... she didn't feel any. In fact, instead of almost feeling dead like she had moments ago, she actually never felt more alive than ever. She opened her eyes to see that it was Jack's pistol that was smoking and it was pointing straight at Barbossa. He only looked over at him.

"Ten years you have carried that pistol, and now you waste your shot." He went to point the pistol back at Nicolette, but the whelp's voice made his pistol lower and turn his head back to him sharply.

"He didn't waste it!" Will stated, Elizabeth opened her eyes to see Will dangling both blood stained medallions over the cursed treasure. Nicolette smiled at him triumphantly and he let go of the two medallions, Barbossa's face dropped when he had felt a rumble come from the chest as the two pieces of gold landed. Jack's face stayed straight as he lowered his pistol as if he had accomplished something major in his life, his ultimate goal. And he had.

Barbossa turned to look at Jack in disbelief, the apple being loosened in his grip. He looked down and moved his navy blue jacket to see a red rose starting to bloom. It wasn't a sweet rose that a valentine would give to the love of his life. It was the type of rose that any pirate, or man, didn't bear to think about receiving from a man or even woman. Barbossa looked up into his once Captain's eyes while his were losing all his livelihood.

His last words were, "I feel..." this was the first thing he could feel in a long time and it wasn't a joyous feeling at all, "cold." With that, he fell to the ground with no more life left in him. The green apple left the grip of his hand, Nicolette thought that it would soon lose color like Barbossa had. Since there was no envy or greed he could no longer long for.

The villainous man was dead and out of their lives.

* * *

*Revised*


	17. A Single Piece of Parchment

_**Yes, yes, very quick update. Lol, I wanted to get started on this chapter as soon as possible. Christopher Grayson/Brown makes another appearance and there is a short history about him after he had ran away. Some references I have to give credit to are from a POTC wiki. Got to love Wikipedia and Google. So here's the new update :) Thank you to all the reviewers, alerters, and favoriters from the last chapter. Once again it all made my day. :D**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Hufflepuff-Princess 4ever: Oh really? Happy (early) Birthday! Hope you get everything you wish for! Thank you, lol, they are going to buddy buddy, I bet. Enjoy! :)**_

_**improbablelove317: Oh why thank you :) I'm glad that that was your favorite, that was probably one of my favorite moments. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**_

_**ArthursCamelot: I don't feel the pressure at all... lol! Of course I am! Thank you :) Enjoy!**_

_**Nights of Broken Glass: Yeah, I was thinking about it while I was writing it. Glad I got you thinking about it :) Lol. Thank you! Oh, yeah, I read the reason on your profile, wow that is the reason why? That really is nice of you to change your pen name for them. I hope you enjoy the new chapter! :D**_

_**Autumn O'Shea Swann: Haha, thanks! And sure, why not. I kinda want a Jack for V-day too. Lol. Yeah, I was wondering that while I was writing that last chapter. Hope you enjoy the new update! :D**_

_**MissJuliaTurner: Thank you! Hope you like this one! :)**_

_**88dragon06: I was so tempted to write for now at the end of the chapter, you have no idea, lol. Well Chris is going to be in this chapter and I have a feeling that you've been looking forward to that. I hope that you enjoy it! :D**_

_**CrissYami: Thank you :) Enjoy! :D**_

_**M-marije-e: Thanks! Enjoy! :D**_

_**bananafreak: It would make sense, right? I mean since Barbossa was greedy and he seemed to have envied Jack since he was Captain before he had taken over. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**_

_**mrs. sora Sparrow: Thanks! I hope you like the update :)**_

* * *

_Chapter Seventeen: A Single Piece of Parchment_

Nicolette walked over to the apple and kicked it into the trench that Barbossa's lifeless body was next to. That was his funeral, the kicking of the green apple, the possession he wanted to take a bite out of so badly. She smiled as she turned around to see Jack going through a pile of treasure. She took off the crown on top of her head and walked over to Jack, smirking he swung around taking a gold necklace and then looked at Nicolette with his eyebrow raised. "For a true pirate." Nic stated as she held out the crown to him. "Probably one of the few to be called a good man. So you deserve this more than I do." She admitted to him without holding back adding a soft chuckle, "Unfortunately."

Jack laughed and took it out of her hands. He examined it, it was rather large to fit his head and there was only one true hat (that he considered to be a crown) on board his ship. "You know, this crown," he sighed looking up at Nicolette who stared back at his charming brown eyes. He continued, "is more fit for a queen rather than, well... uh, me."

She raised her eyebrow, "Oh? And who do you have in mind to give said crown to? Hmm?" She inquired. He put a finger on his chin, pretending to contemplate and figure out the list of names to give her. There was a surplus amount of fake names he could think of that may enjoy the crown more than him and Nicolette put together. But someone's name who wasn't fake at all, kept making number one on the _real_ list of names. And she was the only one on said list.

"Let's just say, she's noble, heroic, a horrific singer, won't hit me with an oar, type of woman. Who, in fact, has this ability to enchant people. Her name be Enchantress. And she be the one, and the _only_ one, to deserve this crown more than I and any other woman whom she would always be a level above their greatness, savvy?" With that, Jack placed the crown on top of Nicolette's head with a sheepish smile.

Nicolette laughed touching it in disbelief and sarcastically admitted, "Ah, well, that doesn't sound like me at all. I recall you calling me a terrific soprano with potential."

He seethed, "That was a lie, love." Nicolette's smile dropped and she glared at Jack, "You are without a doubt the most worst singer that I ever heard sing a single note. It's so out of tune. I should know, that night on the island you seemed to get out of pitch too many times. It was quite sad that I had let it happen, but you see that I was quite drunk and I actually found it..." he trailed off finding the right word for her. But it was a bit hard under that glare of hers. He found one that he wouldn't be slapped for, "charming."

"Nice to know." That was all she stated, her glare was starting to settle down a bit. "I always thought that my voice was quite outstanding. I mean I used to sing while I worked and Will would always..." she trailed off, remembering Will's invention... it was rather pathetic really. He used it to prevent him from hearing anything... so he could concentrate. She opened her mouth partly realizing that Will had lied to her about her voice. She gritted her teeth, "he would always say that I was brilliant and yet he invented an object that prevented him from hearing and he only put it into good use while I was... singing..." she trailed off and turned around.

"Will!" She shouted with her hand on her cutlass ready to unsheathe it and swing, but Will looked behind him tiredly and Elizabeth approached him ignoring the angry shout from Nicolette. Jack saw that look in Elizabeth's eye and caught a grip onto Nicolette's shoulder, pulling her back. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at him.

"Love," Jack started to explain. This was Will's opportune moment to reveal to Elizabeth how he truly felt about her. He wasn't going to let Nicky who seemed clueless of the matter ruin it for him. "scowl at William later. This is the opportune moment for him, Nicky." She looked back at the two of them and nodded.

Jack draped his arm around her shoulder leading her away to another pile of treasure. He looked upon it and saw a necklace that caught his eye. He stopped and removed his arm around her making her come to a halt as well. The necklace was silver, not too large, but not too small. It was practically the only silver item in the cave and gold didn't really compliment her much as silver seemed to compliment her. He went to go pick it up, thinking the chain would be just the right fit. The medallion at the end of it was shaped almost like a square and it was a vibrant black. Black clashing with silver. It somehow described Nicky perfectly.

"We should get back to the _Dauntless." _Elizabeth stated looking at Will with a bit of hope deep inside her that her dream to be with him would come true. But she knew it couldn't, she was already engaged to James.

Will gritted his teeth at the mention of _Dauntless_. "Your fiance would be wanting to know if you're safe." That was a personal blow he knew. Elizabeth's face practically dropped from it and she could've staggered back. But instead she tried to keep her head up high while tears were starting to threaten her current expression.

Nicolette didn't bother to see what Jack was looking at, she looked behind her and saw Elizabeth leave with her head hanging in disappointment. She sighed. "Jack?"

"Yes, deary?" Jack inquired, tucking the necklace in his shirt to give it to her later. He swung around only to see Will looking down at the cave ground saddened. He rolled his eyes and looked over at her, "You ruined it, didn't you?"

"_I_ ruined it?" She looked back at him and rolled her eyes. "Why would you think that?"

Jack ignored her second question. "You didn't? Oh... the bloody whelp must've done it all on his lonesome." Jack said looking back at Will. "If you please excuse me." Jack sauntered over to Will, no matter the hushed protests said by Nicolette to not say anything that would make Will feel more bad than he already was feeling. She heard Jack's voice still by the heap of treasure sure was by. "If you were waiting for the opportune moment." Jack looked where Elizabeth had gone and then back at him, stating the obvious to him, "That was it."

Nicolette huffed annoyed and walked over to the cursed treasure, stepping onto the platform. The chest was still wide open and all the medallions with the shape of skulls in the middle were in her view.

She went to just graze her hand over one, just to feel one of the temptations that lied there. But a hand stopped her as she went in there, she looked up to see that it was Will with a disappointed glare toward her. She smiled innocently, removing her hand from under his, "Just browsing."

Will hummed sarcastically as Jack joined them on top of the platform. "You know," Will and Nicolette looked over at him as he continued pointing toward the gold, "the _immortal_ Captain Jack Sparrow has a nice ring to it."

"So does the _immortal_ Nicolette Brown, but you don't see me trying to make a move toward it." Will rolled his eyes and nudged Nicolette's elbow for lying that she was just about to give into her temptation of how the gold felt in her grip. She winced and looked over at him, "What? I'm not lying."

"Yes, you are." Jack intruded as Will was about to answer that for him. He glared at Jack as he added to the two of them, "It isn't a bad look, really. I might just have to live with an occasional showing of my bones, but that doesn't matter... I don't think." He picked up a coin examining it closely, it would probably be a great adventure, greater than he could ever imagine. Sail the seas for an eternity... now that sounded nice to him. Not to worry about death, just stay free at all times, staying at the helm of the _Pearl, _being the most feared pirate in the world. Since he would be the last standing no matter what, with his immortality and all.

Nicky saw that look in his eyes, a look that signaled a fantasy making its way. She had to crush that dream of his revealing the reasonable truth that anyone could see. "Jack," Jack snapped out of it and looked up at her, "the look is really horrid, I think Barbossa looked better than you as a skeleton since he actually had a nose. You, had a missing piece of where it should be. I don't suggest immortality in that way for you."

"She's right." Will agreed with the same rational tone she had. Jack just looked at the two of them not sure whether or not if he should take one with him or leave it there in the cave. He huffed and flipped the coin into the chest. It was almost slow motion. As the coin flipped the sound it seemed to be making (but coins didn't make sounds at all) was echoing around the cave. Nicolette looked around wondering where it was coming from, but as the coin landed she heard a loud thud come from the chest itself forcing her to look down at it in shock, seeing it shut.

She gulped and slowly looked up suddenly feeling a cold air settle around them. After this night, all the superstitions and ghost stories she had regarded as false slowly came to her realization that they were all very much true. Jack, Will, and Nic looked down at the chest and back at each other several times unsure how to react to what had just taken place.

They had to leave, they had to go and go quickly since all of them were starting to feel an eerie presence around them. Nicolette asked Jack nervously as she glanced around the cave, "Jack... what are those Gods that put the curse on this treasure buried by Cortes called? Because I don't think that they are too happy right now."

Jack gulped nervously and in the same tone as she, he answered, "They were some type of Aztecan Gods... I'm guessing..." he trailed off speechless. He knew them, he just couldn't think of the name at the moment. Heathen Gods? That was them, but he didn't dare say it.

Will had a hard time mattering up the words to describe it. He only stated, "Well, I think that they would be happy again... if we respect their wishes to leave." The two looked at him partly confused, but the suggestion was clear to them already. They just had to leave, but Nicolette had a hard time moving. Will gulped a little frightened, his voice shaky, "Aye?"

Nicolette and Jack only looked at each other and nodded. Nicolette trying to figure out how to talk again after her recent question forced Jack to answer for her, "Aye." He took her hand despite of things and led her to the long boat that Elizabeth was still in wondering what was taking them all so long. "Now if you may be so kind," Jack started as Will trailed behind their tracks, "as to drop us off at my ship."

Us? He looked at Nic in disbelief... she was going with Jack? That didn't sound right to him. But when she didn't correct him or scowl at him for making the mistake, Will began to realize that in the short amount of time they became in love with each other. They just didn't admit it, but he saw that look in their eyes, a look especially in Nicolette's. For some reason though, he couldn't come to believe it. At least someone actually found love on the voyage, he only found disappointment.

* * *

It was like his kind. When they reached the mouth of the cave, Jack had found that his ship was gone, no longer docked waiting for him. They did what was right, he couldn't really be angry about it. But he felt so ashamed in himself that he had let it happen once again. Nicolette felt sorry about it. She really did. She rubbed his shoulder in comfort thinking that it was probably killing him to have gone all this way to get it back and not even have the prize for himself in the end. Bloody pirates and their damn code.

Now the situation wasn't a good one for her either. The _Black Pearl_ was her ticket to getting out of Port Royal. Now she was stuck there with her father. And to make matters worst, the one man that she truly had feelings for was going to be bound to hang in the gallows.

When the four people boarded the _Dauntless_ it was like the life was sucked out of them. Will who had basically lost the love of his life to someone else, wasn't in the mood to talk. He ignored most of the crew and even Elizabeth. When he was in the mood to talk he would go to Nicolette and it was the same subject on what he should do to make him stop dreading the burden he didn't need to bear. It hurt her to see a friend like this, but being Elizabeth's friend she was at a lost in who to defend. Usually, Will had won that contest over her, but she always gave that honest opinion she had deep inside. It was the same repetitive conversation, but Will didn't want to hear the truth of it all. Elizabeth would spend most of her time with her father and James, Nicolette never really got to see the three of them outside their cabins. Well, Norrington she had come to see, but they never talked.

Sparrow was thrown in the brig along with the remaining gentlemen of the _Black Pearl. _It was terribly awkward, really, but he somehow got past it. Nicolette tried her best to get past the guard to sneak down there. She only succeeded once, but their moment only lasted a few seconds when an officer took her away. She was very aggravated at that point. He ignored the dagger glare.

Norrington made a great effort in avoiding the lot of the people. Nicolette, being the common person he had avoided for two days. She never confronted him about it though. She should have, but never did, she didn't want to be the ship's entertainment since everyone seemed bored and less lively. Like the first time aboard the _Dauntless,_ she rather missed the colorful and lively crew of the _Black Pearl_. She missed the parrot, she missed the superstitious loot named Gibbs, and even Anamaria. She missed Marty, Cotton, and the other people that she knew, just only forgetting the names of them. She wasn't good with names at all.

So when Port Royal was in her view, she couldn't wait to get off this ship. Funny, how the other day she was longing for another way she could stay out on sea. It was almost like that was where she _truly_ belonged, not there. She looked over and saw an EITC ship docked at the harbor. It was elegant and it was standing tall, but some didn't seem impressed by it. Norrington took out his spyglass, speaking in hushed tones with Gilette, who shared the same look of worry. She looked at the ship questionably, not getting a good feeling by this at all. Something was up.

They spoke in hushed tones, that no one except for Nicolette could hear. Norrington's voice sounded a bit too urgent for her liking. He stated to his Lieutenant, "They aren't loading or unloading."

"Yes, sir." Gillette agreed, taking the spyglass away from James. "I found it suspicious, that was why I called you up here. I mean, I heard that the Company was getting into political affairs now in London like the Dutch had in theirs. Usually in our port they leave in a day, do nothing but work, and then carry on back to their docking station. This ship just seems to be waiting for something."

Norrington looked over at him in a shocked expression, "You don't think that they are going to try and meddle in our politics now, do you?" Gilette only shrugged and Norrington only sighed annoyed, seeing the name of the ship. "And that's the ship Governor—."

Gilette corrected the Commodore, "Lord, now, he was shortly named Lord after he was knighted by King George II, sir."

James rolled his eyes, Lord or not, he wasn't going to meddle in Norrington's area. "Lord or not, _The Greene Marauder,_ is the ship he uses to do his dealings with ports and such." He only nodded in agreement and looked out onto the ship that stood there. James shook his head, thinking it odd for that ship to just sit there docked without anybody doing work on it. "Once we dock, I want you to make sure that the Captain of that ship sees me immediately." With that, Norrington walked off to the helm leaving Gilette there.

As James walked past Nicolette she only turned her head, her glare that he had felt these two days was gone for the moment. To see him worried, of all people, made her mind boggle with confusion. "Commodore," her voice sounded urgent and hearing her voice was almost like a stab in the back for the Commodore. He felt her transfixed worried look and hesitantly turned around to face her. This was the only contact that they actually had. "Is something wrong? You seem tense seeing that ship docked." She noted.

James' expression wasn't as cold as it was other times, but no matter his expression, his voice didn't at all shed it, "It's none of your concern, Miss Brown." With that, he had turned around from Nicolette who was looking at him confused. She just couldn't take it anymore. As he shouted orders_,_ she headed below deck without another word.

* * *

Captain Grayson just stared down at a letter that he had found yesterday at his father's home. He wasn't there looking for him, no, he couldn't even look at that goddamn drunk without gagging at what had become from a harmless habit to a very bad addiction. Not only had his father been drinking gallons of rum that could last him all but a lifetime, but he had forgotten his cleanliness, mannerisms, and even his dignity. It was a sad sight to see. He wondered why Nicolette didn't run away yet (well she sort of did... in a way) and why his mother actually stayed with the drunkard. It would forever be a mystery to him.

Christopher just only stared down at all the words that were scribbled by him thirteen years ago. This was his first letter, but it wasn't to his parents, it was to his sister. Two years after he had ran away he felt it only right to write a letter to her and only her. He felt like a coward not telling her anything, but what was there _to_ tell her, she was five. She wasn't older, she wouldn't have understood it at all. She looked up to their parents like they were a Greek God and Goddess. But his mother did look like an elegant goddess, but his father looked like Hades after he would have a taste to be in the watery depths of the Underworld himself.

_Dear Nicolette (for your eyes only),_

_I believe I owe my little sister an explanation. Being seven years old now, I think that it would be easier for you to understand rather you being five. I don't know what mother and father had told you about my disappearance, but here is the truth of it. Papa, our father, has a habit, it was rather annoying and the smell of it in the house was frankly unbearable in my opinion. I wanted more. Although we are spoiled (well only you are now, that is), I don't know if you remember me telling you (I rather doubt it) that the sea is my true calling. That is what I'm doing. I'm sailing the seven seas. I am now a cabin boy learning the ropes and soon I'm going to be a Captain of my own ship. Mine says I have the potential. I miss you more and more each day. Though, I love my family (you and mum, really), I can't let my dream go to waste. I hope that you forgive me... I'm deeply sorry. I love you my little bother. Don't forget it, too._

_Love your favorite brother (only),_

_Chris_

When he had found this letter, to his dismay, it was in his father's room, not Nicolette's. His _father's._ How dare he? He didn't have to admit it to him. It was almost like he had known that his father had gotten to it first since it was already opened. There were other letters that were only to Nicolette that he had found, but he never come to read those. He barely got past the first one.

As he read this letter over and over and over again, he had thought back to when he was a cabin boy, fifteen, writing it on a barrel. The memory was clear to him now. Along with how his life without his family became.

"_What are ye doing there, laddie?" The first mate of the __**Marlin**__ asked him as fifteen year old Christopher was scribbling on some piece of parchment. His name was Peter McNally, he was a rather old man who some would think to be the Captain. He had light hair and dark blue eyes. His face was sagging with wrinkles and most feared him for sometimes his grumpiness of not being a Captain yet would get to him. But for some reason, Peter was very intrigued in the young cabin boy. He had potential and since he was starting out young, he learned the ropes easily. Peter had a thick Irish accent and he was the only Irishman aboard the __**Marlin**__. Christopher had only been aboard the Marlin for a couple of days and was only recently named a cabin boy, though he was that good to be crewed._

_Christopher looked up at him and answered in complete confidence, "I'm writing a letter that I'm going to send when we get back to England, Mr. McNally." He nodded understandably and looked around to see Captain Barnett, but he was no where to be seen above deck. He figured that. Peter sat down on the barrel that was next to him. Being nosy, he looked over to see that it was to a girl. _

_Peter smiled sheepishly, which made Christopher raise an eyebrow on why. He looked up at him and asked, "What are you grinning about, sir?"_

"_This is to a lass, ain't it boy? This Nicolette girl, did you fancy her back at home?" Christopher looked at him in disbelief and looked back at the letter, he must have only read the name. Before he could correct that, Mr. McNally started to reminisce. "I once knew a Nicolette back at home. Pretty thing, about maybe a inch or two shorter than me, red hair, fiery, red hair. She was the one all the men would want to be with for a single—."_

_Christopher stopped him before he could continue. He didn't care about the old man's past affairs. "No, no, no. Not at all. Sir, Nicolette is my sister. She's seven."_

_There was an awkward silence between them before Peter could actually recover from that, "Oh, that would make sense." That was his recovery and it was rather pathetic, which he knew already. He decided to take note of how Christopher was doing with his sailing technique. "You're pretty handy on deck, lad. Ye know a lot about sailing, I assume. I bet your father had taught you a thing or two. Was he a sailor?"_

"_Yeah." Christopher lied, his father wasn't a sailor at all, hardly. He was a blacksmith. His father didn't teach him any of this, he learned all of this on his own for two years going on many different ships as a cabin boy. This was his fifth ship. He continued to add onto his lie, "He was a merchant sailor, he was never home, until a year ago maybe and ever since then __he taught me all I needed to know."_

"_Sounds like a good da'." He wished._

"_The best." He lied again, but didn't show his true hope in that lie to be true. He wished his father was like that when in reality, his father had hated him for being sucked into a marriage that shouldn't have happened, but a year or two after he was born, Jeremiah was actually falling in love with his already wife who was originally a one night stand. Being on the ship for three days now, he was still trying to grow accustom to it. He didn't know who owned it, really, but he knew it was some sort of trading ship that docked in Calabar somewhere in West Africa._

_He didn't know what they were transporting, but a part of him didn't want to know. But he thought he had to ask Mr. McNally, even though it was terribly embarrassing to, "Mr. McNally—."_

"_Son, since I like ye, call me Peter. None of that Mr. McNally deal." Peter corrected him and Christopher only nodded at the man's requests. He felt strangely comfortable to be on a first name basis with him. Maybe, because he felt like a father to him and he was the only man that was on board to show him an act of kindness. But before Christopher could ask him of what they were trading, Peter cut him off. "Now, lad, ye know my last name, but surprisingly I don't know yours. What is it?"_

_Should he say Brown? Or make up a new one? He didn't want to use the name Brown, that could ruin the story he had come up with. What if he had known Jeremiah Brown? Surely, he would catch him in the lie. He panicked, he had no choice, "Grayson. Christopher Grayson."_

Peter McNally. He had died in his sleep later on that year and Christopher soon figured out what the cargo was. Slaves. He didn't like it one bit and when they made port in Africa he had jumped ship and was actually crewed by another one in the same company and actually became an officer of said company. The East India Trading Company. He made sure that Governor Beckett didn't put him on a slave ship, so he found one that was Captained by a man named Robert Greene. Greene was the second mate on the _Fair Wind_ and first mate of the _Wicked Wench_, which was burnt down onto the account of the Captain. Christopher didn't know the reason why nor did he ask. He didn't even know who that Captain was at all.

It seemed almost like a sin to be saying his name out loud there.

He was close to Greene and was soon his second mate, which made him third in command of the ship called the _Marauder_ after two years. That was what he had done for the three years before they docked in London. He visited his parents thinking that it was time to face them. He hadn't received a letter back from Nicolette so he only assumed that he wasn't forgiven, even though he swore that he had sent plenty of them to her. When Christopher came home, he remembered tears from his mother that he had come home to them finally, but scowls from his father to leave and never return were there as well. Nicolette however wasn't there to see him. He had no choice to leave them feeling not welcomed after an hour.

He only had two father figures in his life, Peter McNally and Robert Greene. Five years later, Greene died from a pirate attack on the ship along with the first mate, whose name was rather long and was hard to remember, it was either Jonathon Red Taylor or Jonathon Nicholas Edwards. He wasn't sure, but he knew the first name was Jonathon. When they died, he was forced to take command, he was so nervous that his hand was shaking badly on the wheel. He took control easily though and all the crew members listened to his orders intently, and somehow, he had no idea how, they easily overpowered the ship that was attacking them. His actions made Cutler Beckett very impressed.

Shortly after, Grayson was named Captain of the _Marauder_, at first he didn't feel right about it at all, thinking that the ship only belonged to Greene, but with heavy persuasion he became accustomed to being the Captain of her. He even changed the name in honor of his old Captain. It was now called _The Greene Marauder, _it wasn't original at all, but it seemed fit to Christopher and that was all that mattered. Hell, he even wanted to paint it green! But Beckett didn't let that happen, it was only strictly to be blue and white, the company's colors.

Out of suggestion, he asked if Patrick O'Connor, a loyal officer of the company as well and a loyal friend to Christopher, to be his first mate. They had known each other for years and making him first mate was what seemed fit to him.

He had been Captain for three years and it seemed that he was the most loyal Captain that the Company had ever seen. Captain Grayson. It had a ring to it and he would never want that title of _Captain_ to slip out of his reach ever. Beckett not only trusted him with transporting goods, but to do errands for him that required to go a lot more places than the Caribbean, Africa, and even London. But even though he was loyal, he was always under a close watch by Beckett who was waiting for someone like him to mess up badly. Christopher always saw fit to prove him wrong though. Now Lord, Cutler Beckett respected the wishes of Christopher to not transport a certain cargo by the name of slaves or called sometimes as Black Gold. Remembering the treatment they had received on the _Marlin,_ scarred his memory. But the real reason why Beckett didn't trick him into doing it was that _The Greene Marauder_ wasn't the type of ship to do slavery, nor did he want that event that happened to the _Wicked Wench_ to reoccur. It was a great loss in business.

Knowing Christopher, he would most likely do the exact same thing as Mr. Sparrow did and it wasn't in good business to have his best Company ship to perish. Christopher wasn't aware of why Beckett respected his wish to not transport slaves. He didn't care, honestly.

Funny, how reading a single letter brought him back to this spot. Being away from your family for fifteen years would do that to you and it was shockingly a blur of how it all happened to him so fast. Grayson propped his feet onto his desk and crumpled the piece of parchment in his hand throwing it at the door angrily. He just didn't understand! Even if he had ran away, it wasn't like he didn't stay in contact, and him and Nicolette probably would've been close if his father hadn't hid the letters on her. It was sickening to call him _that_. He didn't even want to call him Jeremiah. Mr. Brown. He was now only Mr. Brown to him.

Obviously, he wasn't as good of a father toward Nicolette at all. She was chasing after goddamn pirates! With a pirate! What was this world coming to? She could get hurt or worse... Christopher tried to shake that thought of her dead out of his head, he just found out his mother had died, he didn't need another part of his family dying. He removed his feet off the desk and walked over to his large window that viewed Port Royal. The sun was beginning to rise and yet the town was already bustling with activity. He saw women gossiping, men tending to their duties, and dock workers starting to work. He put his hands on his hips and sighed. Although the view of Port Royal seemed elegant, he was counting the seconds he had stayed in this place thinking it to be his personal hell.

He hadn't slept in days, when the crew would ask about him, Patrick would answer, "I don't know." Living under a false identity always had its disadvantages to it. You never knew when your old life would come back at you. He hadn't even told his trusted first mate about who he _really_ was and they were always good and loyal friends. Patrick was probably the one he trusted most on this ship, but their friendship held a great deal of trust that a vast amount shouldn't be there for a Captain and a first mate. _Christopher Brown, _was long gone, but little did Grayson know that _Christopher Brown_ was going to come back with a vengeance.

The door began knocking hard and Christopher huffed, "This better be good." He turned around to face the door and dropped his hands to the small of his back, clasping them together. "That better be Mr. O'Connor behind that door!" He shouted annoyed that he was dragged out of his thoughts.

"It is, sir." O'Connor said in his Irish accent, it wasn't thick, it was almost faded. "May I come in, Captain?"

Grayson rolled his eyes and walked over toward the door to open it for him. It revealed Patrick whose bright red hair held more fire than it ever held before. His face had a look of urgency. This was definitely urgent. Urgent? That could only mean one thing. "What is it Mr. O'Connor?" No matter their close friendship, he never once did let his professionalism drop down in front of him once it had started.

"The _Dauntless,_ sir." O'Connor stated. "It just docked right now."

Grayson tried to hide his smile for his first mate to see, "It did? Well, then, that is terrific!" He couldn't wait to leave this port and get back to London to report back to Beckett. Christopher walked over to where he was sitting before and took his navy coat that was draped along the the chair, putting it on over his uniform.

* * *

*Revised*


	18. Misconceptions of Brother and Sister

_**Yes, very, very, very, very, very quick update, this is the chapter I was looking forward to write and by the name of it I think you can tell that there will be a lot of confusion between the characters. A lot. So be prepared for some twists and turns. Jack doesn't talk in this chapter. But I somehow, someway, still included him. This chapter merely is only a Nicolette and Christopher chapter, since they are 'reacquainted' and Jack and Nicky reveal something that they don't know how to say to the other. It was an interesting chapter... lol. Hope you all enjoy! **_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**bananafreak97: Thanks! No, but in a way yes. He's in her memory, but since her mother and father never mentioned him to her he became a blur that she put him off and started little by little forgetting about him. Plus it was fifteen years without contact, too, so it was hard for her to remember. Hope you enjoy :)**_

_**mrs. sora Sparrow: Thank you! :) Enjoy!**_

_**88dragon06: Thank you so much! Yeah, he did kind of have a hard life, but at least he got something good out of it, right? Muahaha, what can I say? I am quite the evil person ;) Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Lol :D**_

_**improbablelove317: Thanks! I'm glad that you find him intriguing! Hopefully you'll enjoy the new chapter! :)**_

_**CrissYami: No problem, lol. Thanks for the review! Enjoy! :)**_

_**M-marije-e: Thanks! Hope you enjoy! :)**_

_**Hufflepuff-Princess 4ever: Haha, right when I was about to post this up you reviewed. Lol, I thought that was funny (hence the lol). Thank you! It was hard, I had to like switch back and forth between pages and make sure that it made sense with the character and all, it was annoying at first, but then I had fun with it. Woohoo! :D Hope you enjoy! :)**_

* * *

_Chapter Eighteen: Misconceptions of Brother and Sister_

Grayson walked up to the railing of his ship, taking out a spyglass that was in the pocket of his navy jacket, "That surely is the _Dauntless."_ He stated with a smile developing. He moved the spyglass to where the gang plank was being dragged out. He saw a man in a blue Navy uniform, he had a powdered wig and he was helping a woman with dirty blonde hair. Behind him, was a man who seemed to have authority of Port Royal with a shoulder length wig, that had to be Governor Swann and the woman must had been his daughter. She was a beautiful woman indeed, all the rumors about her being breathtaking were true.

The man in the powdered wig that was helping her seemed to be the Commodore. Commodore Norrington. Behind the three figures were men lined up ready to go to prison, he assumed them to be the pirates that they were after. "Looks like they actually succeeded in this endeavor they went on after all, can't say that I didn't have my doubts." He stated, lowering his spyglass and handing it to O'Connor who was standing there next to him. "Take a look."

Patrick did as he was told and nodded. "Aye, that seems to be the case. It seems that they practically have the whole lot of that crew. What did the source tell you the crew was again? The _Black Pearl?_" Christopher only nodded to him and Patrick's eyes seemed impressed, "Oi, what a great achievement for that Commodore. Maybe we don't have to do this appointment. Didn't you say that Beckett only wanted to ensure that the Naval base was going strong here still?"

Grayson rolled his eyes and looked over at his first mate annoyed, "Just because they managed to succeed in getting a lot of pirates in custody?" Christopher looked at him in disbelief as he continued, "Sure, probably on the waters they do great in battle, but the pirate raid here did excessive damage to the town, so that may mean that their fort doesn't equate to their abilities at all. Along with that, Lord Beckett has to report back to the King about this and we are to provide that report for him to give. And if we don't have that report, then what is Cutler Beckett going to give him, Master O'Connor?"

"Nothing, sir." Patrick answered to his Captain defeated. Christopher looked forward and noticed that not a lot of members of the crew were up yet. They were getting used to sleeping late, that wasn't usually a good thing. O'Connor looked in the spyglass again only to find a woman and a man getting off the ship. The woman was incredibly beautiful, she had long brown hair and Patrick could tell that her eyes were a deep hazel. She wore breeches and a shirt with a vest, but both seemed tattered even though there was an overcoat over her. "Captain, looks like other people were on board the ship. They don't seem like pirates, they aren't lined up with the rest of them."

Grayson looked at his first mate questionably, was it his sister? He was about to find out. He gestured for the spyglass back and when Patrick gave it to him he gazed at the two figures he saw before him. Particularly at the woman. She looked familiar, far too familiar. Actually she looked like someone who was supposedly dead, but with brown hair. Not dirty blonde hair. Christopher's face almost dropped when he realized that... that must be his sister. She didn't seem injured or dead at all! She was... well she seemed to have matured since the age of five. He didn't expect her to look almost exactly like their mother. Not at all.

Christopher just stared into the spyglass not sure how to react to seeing her. She turned her head as if to say goodbye to someone who was being one of the pirates lined up. She seemed upset, not happy at all.

"Oh no, look what I've started up..." O'Connor started, noticing the slight smile that was tugging on his lips. Captain Grayson, even though he was always serious about work always did like to have some fun with women. Long days out on sea and ordering people around, could do that to you. He was always a fan of women and when he spotted one, he would get this mischievous smile or smirk plastered on his face. Sometimes he would get shut down, rejected, but other times, which was most of the time, they all would swoon at his feet. He wasn't one to play games with their minds, no, that only happened with a select few of women and if they were in ports where vengeful women lied, O'Connor always made sure that Grayson didn't get off the ship without someone accompany him... just in case they were seeking revenge. The others he would only steal a kiss, maybe two, but before he could bed them he would take off, so that amount of women never did care for Christopher, really.

In disbelief, he lowered the spyglass and tucked it in his jacket. He ordered quickly to Patrick to get to his apparent sister, "Mr. O'Connor, I'm leaving you in charge, make sure to tell the crew to make ready to sail tomorrow afternoon. I'm going to be off the ship all day today and make sure the lazy ones do their duties. I swear, next port we're leaving them there no matter what Beckett says about his officers. They drag us down. I'm going to talk to Commodore Norrington tonight."

Before O'Connor could ask why his Captain was leaving the ship in such a hurry, he was out of his sights and heading to the dock to meet the woman, "The things he would do for women," muttered Patrick in disbelief. Most of the crew were sleeping while the rest were lounging about on deck.

This was what Christopher was referring to, the lazy ones who couldn't do anything else but lounge around the ship acting like they get paid for doing that rather than doing work around the ship.

* * *

"I'll visit or... try to." Nicolette said to Jack before being taken away by Will who was leading her with his hand on the small of her back. Jack looked down at his shackled hands and saw that he was in a very awkward position being in the middle of Pintel and Ragetti. They wanted to strangle the man. He hoped that he was going to be put in a separate cell. Nicolette and Will walked down the steep gangplank, but she stopped in place taking one last look at Jack. This was hard on her and Will knew, but in protection, he helped her off.

Nicolette only could comply with Will, she knew that she wasn't going to be able to do much. But when they reached the end of the gang plank, they heard a loud voice booming into their hearing. "Mr. Turner and Miss. Brown." Both turned their heads to see Governor Swann and Elizabeth who were about to get into the carriage to live in their mansion. "Can Elizabeth and I see you for a moment?"

The two walked over to the end of the dock and faced Swann and his daughter. Will and her didn't even make any contact with each other. Will didn't really want to speak right now as well, he wasn't in the mood to since he was around the future Mrs. Norrington. _Elizabeth Norrington,_ that didn't sound right in his mind at all. Nicolette saw Elizabeth's guilty glare at the floor. Her father seemed too oblivious and didn't notice, which was a very sad thing to see. Her father was a good man, just oblivious to a lot of things.

"I called you two over here to thank you." Nicolette raised a brow at him. He didn't seem thankful this whole entire voyage. "If it weren't for you, my daughter would've been dead. So I'm granting you two clemency for all you have done."

What about Jack? This wouldn't have been done without him. But Nicolette refrained from asking and only nodded and thanked him for both her and Will, "We should be the ones saying thank you to you, Governor. You really don't have to do something like that, which is so noble of you, by the way." Was she trying to get them killed? But Nicolette would rather be hanged along with Jack. She couldn't picture her life without him now, it would probably be less bright, she would feel less alive. Will actually agreed with her for different reasons. Jack was an honorable man and he felt guilty for what had happened, even though he shouldn't at all. But he was bearing the guilt like Nicolette was.

"Don't be ridiculous, Miss. Brown." Governor Swann stated with a small chuckle. This was the least he could do. He came to thinking it to be right from what Nicolette had said to him to get Will back. She was right, though he didn't want to hear it at the time. "It's the least I could do." He opened the carriage door for Elizabeth, she finally looked up and looked at Will as if she was apologizing. Will still wasn't looking at her. He couldn't. Despite how much she wanted to stay, she entered the carriage with a look of guilt mixed with disappointment starting to show on her face. "You know, maybe one day we could invite you two to dinner at our home sometime this week. Surely, you two would like that?"

Nicolette smiled solemnly and stated kindly rejecting that offer, "Under different circumstances, it would surely be an honor to dine with you and Elizabeth, Governor. But I only just arrived in Port Royal and it wouldn't feel right at all if I leave my father," who she didn't really care about him at the moment at all, "alone for now. He probably was really worried about me. Surely though, another time would be great." Elizabeth hearing that, smiled at Nicolette, knowing that Nicolette knew that she wasn't at fault for this at all.

"Surely." The Governor replied and then he looked over to Will and asked, "What about you, William? Does the offer still stand?"

Will looked over at Governor Swann and didn't bother to hide his confused look that was still toward Elizabeth, "I don't think so, Governor Swann. Mr. Brown probably has a lot of work for me from my absence." Unlike Nicolette, he didn't say 'another time would be great' that gave Elizabeth another hint that Will was still upset with her. Nicolette looked over at her dear friend and didn't bother to hide her disappointment for him. She knew he still had feelings for her. Why he just couldn't say them, she had no idea.

"Ah, well, hopefully we'll see you two around." Swann stated looking at the two young people before him and then entered the carriage himself.

Once he shut the door, Will and Nicolette just stood there for a moment as the two horses were making their way to carry Elizabeth and Governor Swann to the mansion. Elizabeth looked out the carriage window tiredly and leaned her head on it, thinking that what she had done was a mistake, but it really wasn't. Because if she hadn't done anything at all, she would be without Will in her life... forever.

Governor Swann looked over at his daughter, finally realizing the man she was truly in love with, but he didn't say a word to her.

Nicolette turned to look at Will once the carriage was still fading from their view. "Will, you should have told her." She told him as he was still looking at where it was heading toward. "You're never going to have another chance since you're so stubborn."

"Yeah and you should be the one to talk." He stated coldly tired of her advising such things, and looked over at her with a sarcasm. "Nic, I know that you're trying to be a good friend to me, but you should be the last person that I should be confiding in. You are going through the same thing I am."

Nicolette looked at him a little taken back and asked, "I am? I wasn't aware that I was."

"Oh, please, you're really _that_ oblivious to the fact that you and Jack are in love?" Nicolette arched her brow and turned around not sure how to react to that. She wasn't prepared to admit that to him or Jack either. For it to be obvious to Will, meant that other people must have thought the same. Did they? She didn't even admit that to herself, she always denied, they only fancied each other, it was nothing serious. They only kissed... how many times? Two times? And yet they were all she could think about. _He_ was all she could think about.

Will was shocked that she didn't retort, she actually was. He inquired, "Oh, you are?" Nicolette didn't answer, she only looked at him confused. She didn't know what to believe, really, she didn't. "Nic, I think he feels the exact same way that you do. He may not want to admit it, but he does." She turned back around to face him.

"Your perception is wrong. I'm not in love with him. Jack is going to be hanged. I can't be in love with him." She stated offensively to him, with tears welling up in her eyes. She looked away not wanting Will to look at her.

Jack was still on deck of the _Dauntless,_ the pirates were slowly going down the gang plank to go into the prison cells that were awaiting them. He somehow made himself unnoticed and went to the back, no longer taking the glares that Pintel and Ragetti were giving him. Now he only had to live under one glare, which was the glare of Twigg. He didn't mind that one so much. As the line moved forward... slowly, Jack caught view of Nicolette who was talking to Will at the end of the docks, it seemed intense and he thought that it was she who was scowling at him, but it was actually her who was tearing up. He could tell all the way from where he was standing. Jack felt his heart suddenly drop and he was reminded of the necklace he tucked away for her. Would he ever be able to give it to her?

"You're lying to me, Nic." Will stated with his face serious and his arms crossed over his chest. Her arms were crossed over her chest as well and she looked back at Will revealing the tears that were starting to caress her cheek.

"Fine. I am." She stated and she looked up to see Jack at the edge of the gang plank with his eyes planted on her. She looked back at Will. "Happy, now?" Although, she stated the truth, it was hard for her to believe it. She didn't want to say that word since it always scared her. But when she thought that she loved Will, she wasn't really this tense when she would think it calmly to herself. That was because this was genuine, pure.

"Ecstatic." Will stated with a hint of sarcasm. "Are you going to tell him sometime soon?"

"Are you going to tell Elizabeth soon?" Nic countered looking him up and down seeing his body suddenly get tense. "I didn't think so. Now, if you excuse me—." She went to go leave when Will stopped her in her place by holding her arm back. "Let go of me." She stated calmly, not looking at him at all, but Will didn't listen.

"Where are you going?" Will asked and she looked at him, not sure how to answer that for him. "You're not going to see your father?"

Nicolette looked down at the wooden dock and stated, "I don't really care for my father at the moment. I would have to go see him some point, though, don't I? I would be at the shop by dusk. Don't worry about me." Will hesitantly let go of her arm and she walked off in a hurry without a second glance. Will just stood there for a moment, replaying what had just happened. She really _did_ love him. He looked over at Jack, who saw that Nicolette was no longer in his sight. He looked forward at the back of Twigg's head and continued walking, a step at a time. Will looked back at the dirt road to see a man in a dark blue coat coming from a ship, looking left then right. He didn't look familiar, so Will only shrugged him off as a merchant sailor.

Christopher just saw her, where was she? He saw the man she was just with and was going to run to ask him, he needed to see his sister. Patrick looked over the railing on the helm and shook his head, disappointed in his Captain. The lass was pretty, but did he really had to run off to get her? This was his fault, there was always a girl he happened to fancy a a port and he would always leave O'Connor in charge instead of him having a good time himself. A little part of Patrick wanted Christopher to not be his Captain. He would rather be Captain than have him in charge.

He would probably do a better job than him.

Patrick walked away from the railing and went below deck to wake up the still asleep crew members. Grayson looked to his left and saw a woman that from the back looked like her, sort of, and ran after her, almost breaking out in a sprint. Nicolette wiped a tear from her eye and her pace slowed down a little feeling the Caribbean sun on her. She stopped thinking where she was going to go. Should she go into town? No, she might have to face her father. The docks? No, she wasn't in the mood. She huffed annoyed, she might have to face her father now instead of pushing it off. When her tears dried partially, she went to walk again.

But a hand extended to her and a smiling man giving it to her made her stop in her place. She looked over to see a rather tall man, well not that tall, he was maybe an inch taller than her or was the same height. He had a powdered wig, but she could tell that he wasn't a part of the Royal Navy at all. He was well groomed, but he had a slight stubble on his chin developing. He looked rather young, but not that young. Probably late twenties. His eyes were brown, but they seemed to match the pair of eyes that had belonged to her father.

"Hello, I'm Christopher, Miss?" He seemed rather forward, she looked behind her to make sure that he was talking to her rather than someone else. But no one was really around her. "I'm sorry, do I seem forward?" Christopher asked taking away his hand, thinking that he had scared his little sister.

"No." She answered, turning her body toward him and looking him up and down. He looked awfully familiar, but familiar in a way of him being older. "It's just not normal for a stranger like yourself to greet me, when I have absolutely no possible idea on who you may be."

Christopher nodded and stated feeling awkward, "That could be awkward... I'm sorry, it's just that you seem like someone that I know. You're probably not her though. I haven't seen her in years and it wouldn't be surprising that I have mistaken you as her."

Despite his awkward and nervous tone, Nicolette nodded understandingly. She looked behind her and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh," She started looking back at him. "Maybe I could help you, I know a lot of people in this port if not all."

"Oh, that's very nice of you, Miss. But if it's going to be too much trouble, you really don't have—."

She laughed, cutting him off, "Oh, don't be silly. She's probably looking for you, too, I bet. I mean you seem to be a charming fellow by the look of it." If this was his sister, it would be such an awkward situation if she thought him to be a 'charming fellow.' Although, Jack was on her her mind she wanted to help the poor man out to find this woman. Plus it would definitely buy her some time before she could go see her father. Whoever _she _was, she was definitely lucky, the man was quite handsome and if she wasn't in... the 'l' word... with Jack, she would fancy him.

"Let me introduce myself to you." she extended her hand to him for him to shake, "My name is Nicolette Brown. But you can call me Nic, Nicolette is far too long, really." Only Jack was allowed to call her Nicky, and if Jack were to die, she wouldn't want anyone to call her Nicky again.

This was her. She looked exactly what their mother had looked like before she had passed. Christopher never thought that he had to reacquaint himself with his sister, but he had to do things in his life before that he never thought he would be doing. He took her hand and stated his name to her, his real name. "Captain," he just had to add the title in there, "Christopher Brown."

Nicolette eyes slightly widened and she looked at him confused for a moment, _that had to be only a coincidence_, she thought to herself and retreated her hand back to her side. "Well, that's such an odd coincidence, we have the same last name." She chuckled confused, but her expression hardly showed it to him. "Who knows? We might actually be cousins." She snickered and Christopher only looked her up and down not sure of what to say to her, maybe she did forget about him.

"You never know..." He trailed off nervously and smiled trying to hide it. "It is a small world." Nicolette noticed how his tone sounded a bit disappointed and confused, but didn't ask about it.

Coming up from the dock, the line of pirates that were caught by Isla de Muerta trudged up the hill. Will slowly kept behind them and made it look like he was going toward the town slowly and thinking, but no one really knew that he was giving Jack a slight hint by looking at him and nodding toward where Nicolette had gone. He signaled that she wanted to talk to him, even though Nicolette didn't advise him to do such things at all.

Jack, though, didn't get it. And before he could ask about it to Will, he had walked off to the front of the line of shackled pirates to get passed. Jack looked over to see an EITC ship docked next to him. He looked at it closely and found that it was _The Greene Marauder_, that brought him back to his old first mate. He always wondered what had become of him. Robert Greene. He was a good man.

"So, who is this woman you're looking for?" Nicolette inquired, Will walked past them and halted taking a quick look. He didn't know that man, he looked him up and down to make sure. He looked over at Nicolette who was looking at him curiously and yet unsure. Will looked at her worried and then looked at the man who was glaring at him suddenly, he and Nicolette looked alike. Too much alike, like they were... no, she didn't have a brother. She would've definitely told him. He shrugged it off and under the glare Christopher had him under he walked away.

Christopher looked back at her and simply stated, "My sister." Now he was really nervous, he saw her face drop like she was getting the hint. She looked up at him, _his sister? Is there another Brown family in Port Royal that I don't know about? Because, surely, it cannot be me... I never had a sibling... I don't think anyway... I do remember when I was five... a boy around thirteen, but... that can't be him._

She gulped and snapped out of it, "Your sister?" Christopher only nodded and the pirates marched up the hill finally and walked past the two people. Jack at the end of the line, saw Nicolette with this _man_. Who was he? What was he doing? Jack was actually starting to panic almost. Nicolette looked at the pirates and her eyes connected with Jack's whose held a tint of green in the pools of his chocolate colored eyes. She looked almost frightened and not taking her eyes off of Jack who was looking back at her. She asked, "Does your sister have a first name?"

In response, her brother only hugged her tightly bringing her close to him. He didn't realize how much he really missed her and this was the first interaction they had in fifteen long years. She felt forced to hug Christopher guessing that she was her, but she was unsure. Her mind was whirling in twenty different directions. She looked over at Jack who was enduring the sight that was unfolding before him. He was now unable to think straight. He didn't know what was happening, but to him, he felt his heart slowly breaking and it was almost like Nicolette felt it because seeing that pained expression of something that was misleading him caused her heart to break as well.

Oh, how badly she wanted to run after him and explain to him, but her brother's hold around her was strong and firm. And she couldn't anyway with the Navy around them. They were all around them and Norrington was the one who was leading the pirates to the icy cold cells. It was to make up for all the time he had missed with her. If he could stand there to hug his sister for fifteen years, he would. Nicolette couldn't do anything about it, so she only looked away from him and muttered to her brother. "So, I'm guessing that I'm her?"

* * *

"I don't understand why they didn't tell me about you." Nicolette stated sitting on the sandy beach with her toes soaking into it. There was a beach not far from the docks that she would sometimes go to think. She found it appropriate for her brother to explain things to her there. She didn't prepare for a long life story, though. Christopher was seated next to her. "It was like they just wanted me to forget about you. I don't get why, you seem to be a nice man."

"It was Jeremiah who really wanted you to forget about me. I found the letters I had wrote to you in his closet and they were only to you. I'm assuming that you never read them?" Nic slowly shook her head soaking all the information he had just told her. "I had a feeling. When I came three days ago, he told me that I forced you all into the shadows and that I wasn't a son of his."

"That sounds like father." Nicolette stated looking out onto the rolling tide that was on the shore. "But I don't blame you for changing your name. I think we both are embarrassed that he is our father. I didn't think he was always such a drunk though, I only thought that it had started after mum died."

"That was partly the reason why I had left. He wasn't always caring to me. Mum was. He... not at all."

She looked over at him and asked, "Do you know why he was always insensitive to you?" Chris nodded and looked back at her, hesitating whether or not if he should tell her. She urged, "Come on, you can tell me. I'm still your sister, aren't I?"

"Aye." He agreed with her and looked forward again, stating the truth of the marriage between their parents. "I was the reason that father and mother gotten married. She was pregnant with me from a night of..." He paused unsure how to phrase it, thinking that his little sister was too young, even though she was twenty years old.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm twenty, Christopher. I think I know how babes are made."

He chuckled and stated, "You have mother's looks and sense of humor." She looked down and smiled as he continued explaining, "Well a night of fun, we'll put it as, with him. I don't know how that happened though..."

"I wonder that all the time, how did mum ever fall in love with that drunken oaf is beyond me. Judging how he looks now, I don't think he was a rather attractive fellow at all. I like to think that she was drunk when she looked upon him. Maybe she had a bit of rum in that system of hers."

Christopher laughed and stated, "Probably."

"Okay, now don't let me distract you. Continue on, please." Nicolette said with a smile, she liked how they were talking and getting along. They had fifteen years to make up and even though she had forgotten about him, memories of them when it was his final year with her flooded back. She was a pain. She would hit him, push him, yell at him, and she was only five. She bothered the hell out of him. And he remembered him calling her, his little bother. But when the years past until now, all that was a blur. This was something that she had long forgotten, how could she ever forgotten about a family member that was her brother was definitely baffling! It wasn't his fault, he did do his part in writing letters for her, it was just her father that was the problem. And she hated to admit that her mother had taken part in it as well for not mentioning it to her.

"Ah, yes, well it took Jeremiah to fall in love with our mother at least two years after I was born. But he still resented me, thinking his life would've been far more different. Then when I was eight, the biggest pet peeve I had to deal with was born." Nicolette chuckled and Christopher nudged her, laughing. He continued on, "Mum was more happy than Jeremiah was. Father... I mean, Jeremiah, started, well, he basically always drank, but it started getting worse. He never accepted that I would rather be a sailor than a blacksmith. So I ran away."

Nicolette nodded, "At least that's something we have in common. I've always enjoyed the sea, it calms me down when I need to be calmed down most."

"Aye, I don't know where we got that from. Mum hated water and Jeremiah was just... Jeremiah."

She looked over at her brother curiously and stated to him, "You don't choose to call father, father." He nodded his head and looked at the waves that were still rolling. They were talking for hours, which was good in his case. "Is it because of your past with him?"

Christopher shrugged, "You could say that. I've had better father figures than him. One, I spent only a few months with him on the _Marlin_ and the other was my old Captain. I renamed my ship in honor of him. He was a good man who died I think too soon."

"Your ship is named after him? I thought you just named it to get an excuse to paint it green."

He chuckled and answered, "I wanted to paint it green. That's my favorite color and it went with the name, but Lord Beckett didn't let me. All ships that worked for the Company were to be strictly blue and white. Nothing else."

"You never said how Greene died." It was a sensitive topic to him. He looked down at the sand remembering that day perfectly. That was the first time he was taking charge. Usually Jonathon or Robert would order the crew, he never gave orders. But from the close studies of his Captain and Jonathon, he was able to succeed and actually did a better job than them. The crew thought him to be a natural at the helm. They stayed in complete silence, it was comfortable, but there was a little part that was awkward. From the silence, Nicolette assumed that this was a bad subject to dwell upon.

Before she could change it, he answered, "It was a pirate attack." Nicolette could sense that he wasn't fond of them at all. "The ship's name was the _Fancy_. He was a pirate lord, I can't remember which one, but all I do remember is him having paint on his face. Also that he was French—."

"Chevelle." Nicolette interrupted. Christopher looked back at her, confused that she knew who the man was. She continued to explain the man to her brother. "He was a former aristocrat in France and turned pirate, he became pirate lord of the Mediterranean. He is also called the Penniless Frenchman for always being in debt and such." She looked over to see the curious glare toward her. "I've heard stories about him. News travels and all." She actually read about him.

He nodded still confused by her, "Right. Anyway, when he died, so did the first mate, and being third in command I was the one who had to step in and order the crew. We somehow managed to get away, I don't know how, but we did. That was how I became Captain."

She actually gulped, shocked to hear the sudden hatred in his voice. Spending her time with pirates, she came to think of them all not to be the same. They weren't at all. Jack was living proof of that... Jack. Talking with her brother made her sort of forget about him for a moment. Maybe she would visit him tonight when there wasn't a lot of people out.

"Well, I'm proud that you ran off and actually did some success in your life." She chuckled, she was impressed with her brother. He was obviously doing something that was worth living for. But then, she looked over at him with her smile dropping. He never mentioned why he came to Port Royal to her. He never mentioned if he had a family. A lass waiting for him at a port. He didn't seem to mention a lot except what had happened during the fifteen years he had been gone. "I'm not a aunt, yet. Am I?" She asked suddenly.

He arched a brow and asked looking over at her, "Why would you ask that?"

Nic shrugged and stated, "I don't know. You never mentioned that you had found a lass of your own and if you had a family or not. So I thought that if you had to tell me that you would have to reconnect with me first. And it would make sense if you came to Port Royal to tell me about me being an aunt, won't it?" He chuckled at that, but her face still remained serious. "I'm being serious."

He now was laughing like he would never laugh again. Nicolette punched his arm and he winced, shocked by his sister's strength. "Me, be a father? Hah, that's the most ridiculous thing that I have heard out of someone's mouth in a long time."

"Why? You seem like you could be a good father. Unless you're a eunuch, then—."

At eunuch, he immediately cut her off. "Nic, I could honestly say, that there are a handful of women that could tell you that I'm not a eunuch at all." She looked at him in disbelief, she didn't need to know that. He smirked smugly and she just shook her head, thinking about that.

"Uh," Nicolette tried her best to think of something to say, but fluttered her eyelids instead. "I really... didn't need to know that." She stated chuckling and Christopher laughed at her reaction to what he had said. But the laughter stopped when she asked, "So there isn't someone that is special in your life?" He shook his head no. There wasn't really an old flame that he really felt to be more than a friend, a friend with some benefits, that is.

"What about you?" He asked looking over at her. "Do _you_ have someone special in your life?" _Yes._ She shrugged and her eyes were starting to water. The special person in her life was about to be hanged, she didn't want to tell him that though. He would assume, he would know. He wouldn't understand her situation at all. Christopher although, just being reunited with his sister, could tell that she was upset. This was the topic she didn't want to touch on. He could tell just by looking at her hazel eyes water. Those hazel eyes were of her mother's. It was remarkable how much she resembled her, except for her brown hair.

She answered honestly, "Yes." She smiled thinking of him. Those eyes. She had to see them one more time. She had to kiss him one more time. She didn't know when he was going to be hanged. She didn't want to know how much time left she had with him. She wanted a miracle to happen. Any. _"Her name be Enchantress."_ His voice sounded throughout her mind. She needed to hear that husky tone, she needed to take in his scent, even though it wasn't _that_ good of one. But she shouldn't expect more. He was a pirate. She had the same effect on him like he had on her.

"Are you in love with him?" Christopher inquired, looking at his sister. She stared at the water, that was what reminded her of him, water. How it clashed with the sand, how it had different tides, how it swayed back and forth. She looked up to see if there were any sparrows flying over her head freely, but of course they weren't.

She stated at first, "I don't know." Christopher raised his eyebrow unsure of the facial expression that was showing on her face. Nicolette continued absently, "All I know is, that I always blush when he is around me, when he smiles or smirks I barely think that I could stand up straight. But when he kisses me, it's different, I always want him to do it again after."

Christopher smirked at his sister, "So, you love him?"

Nicolette's face dropped and she furrowed her eyes at the ground. She guessed she did. For the first time, she admitted it to herself and someone else, "Yes, I love him."

* * *

In the prison, she was all that was on Jack's mind. She stayed there like glue. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't forget her eyes, those lips, no matter how hard, he couldn't. It was impossible. He felt he had accomplished everything in his life. Sort of. Even though the _Pearl_ was out of his grasp he succeeded in killing the man that forced him to be unhappy. He sailed the seven seas. He was a legend. He learned to love. Seeing that man with her, hugging her, was something that definitely hurt. Who was he? He didn't know, he actually didn't want to know.

He took out the necklace that was still tucked away from Isla de Muerta. He rubbed his finger over the black jewel. The only silver item that was in that heap of treasure, the odd one out. The different one. It described her to him perfectly. He wasn't sure now if he was ever going to give it to her now. And it hurt him to believe it. He leaned his head back on the stone wall, he was the only one in this cell. Norrington at least gave him the decency to do that for him. He closed his eyes slowly, but every time he was in the darkness, her smile was there haunting him.

Maybe he wasn't prepared to leave the world just yet, but fate had different plans.

For once, _the_ Captain Jack Sparrow was put to silence. Basically because his thoughts didn't let him speak. They were whirling in his mind, contemplating an escape route out of there. But to his disappointment, they fixed the cells and they weren't the same hinges that he had rather hoped for. But he reminded himself that he had done what was there for him to be done. Two days. Norrington had told him. He had two days. He opened up his eyes again, hoping that Nicolette would be down soon. He hadn't realized until now, that he was in love. Deeply in love, far too deep and he might not get the chance to tell her.

* * *

*Revised, my mushy Nicolette speech, lol*


	19. Goodbyes

_**Hey, so here's the new update! Uh, this chapter is definitely a tearjerker. I found myself almost in tears writing, it's either that... or I'm just really soft. So here's the new chapter I hope you enjoy :)! There's definitely a twist in this chapter and hopefully you all won't find me as such an evil person after (Most of you would... maybe). I'll try and post the next chapter soon, they'll be I think two more after this and a short preview of the sequel, Yesterday. (title credit goes to The Beatles). So I hope you all enjoy once again :) Thanks to all the alerters, reviewers, and the favoriters.**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**mrs sora Sparrow: Thanks! Hope you enjoy! :D**_

_**88dragon06: Haha, glad I gave you a new perspective. I was wondering how he felt about it during the movie while watching it one time. I thought it to be awkward. I'll try not to keep you in suspense for too long, lol! There's going to be a lot of plot twists with Christopher in it... I'll only spill that much ;) Hope you like the new update! :D**_

_**Autumn O'Shea Swann: Lol, Yeah, Chris is a little sketchy, don't you think? Lol, I hope you enjoy! :D**_

_**Jack Sparrow's number one fan: Thanks! I'm trying to go for different, like it goes along with the movie, but my character would also go through her very own plot that doesn't necessarily go along the lines of it... hard to explain, lol! Hopefully you would enjoy this chapter as well :) since Jack talks in it... sometimes with his random personality. Lol, enjoy! :D**_

* * *

_Chapter Nineteen: Goodbyes_

"_Do you have anything left in Port Royal?" Christopher asked her, his voice concerned. After his sister had told him about the man she loves, she mentioned that he won't be back in Port Royal since he was working over seas for several months. His name was Jack Smith. Captain Jack Smith of the __**Black Tide**__. Since he was a captain that obeyed the law, Christopher liked him immediately. Nicolette's stomach began to twist and turn. The lie she told brought her so much guilt. But she had to tell him that he wasn't a pirate, or how would he react? He hated them as it is. _

_She felt that she had no choice and now that tears were shedding and starting to fall onto her cheeks, her brother was concerned. But how little he knew of the true reason. "No." Her voice was actually shaking and as they were walking through town, Christopher could tell with the sun that was hiding from the dark that she was emotional at this point. He didn't like seeing his sister like that at all. She added, wiping several tears away with her sleeve, "It's just I can't picture my life without him." That was one of the two things that she told as the truth. "I know that it's only going to be a few months," more like forever, "but I'm going to miss him." That was the other piece of truth she had told him just now._

_Christopher sighed and stopped walking, thinking that there was one solution to this. She needed to get away by the look of it, a small adventure. She could probably sail, since she was in love with a merchant sailor and she just helped a chase after pirates, so it wasn't like she would lounge about like most of his crew. She would most likely do work. Earn her keep. His crew wouldn't mind at all, really, O'Connor might though... that superstitious hoot. He shook that idea out of his head, not really caring about O'Connor at all. _

_It was against standards though... however what Beckett wouldn't know, wouldn't hurt him. The standards were more of guidelines than actual rules to follow... and also, she was family... she was a special case to him._

_Nic looked behind her shoulder and stopped as well, turning to face him with her eyebrow raised. "Why did you stop walking, Chris? Something wrong?"_

_He took several steps toward her and sighed, "I don't like seeing you unhappy. You know, that I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon, right?" She nodded slowly, catching on to what her brother was starting to tell her. "I'm not sure when I'm coming back here."_

"_Oh." She muttered looking down at the cold ground, at night cold air always settled in Port Royal, even though it was practically the heart of the Caribbean._

_He nodded, "Since you basically don't have anything left here and that Smith fellow of yours won't be coming back for a while," Nicolette looked at her brother confused, he wasn't going to ask what she thought he was going to ask, was he? "I was wondering if, maybe, we could take a little family venture. Me and you. Even though, I'm going to be at work with the crew and all, it would be fun. My crew ain't boring at all. Just maybe a trip to London and back. We could catch up more... think of it as sibling bonding. Sea life has its long days sometime, you know."_

"_You mean that?" Christopher contemplated for a moment and nodded. Nicolette couldn't help but smile softly at the ground. This was her chance. Her ticket out of Port Royal. How could she refuse? But then a thought came through her mind... she just couldn't leave everything behind. She had a father... who was always intoxicated. She had her best friend, who was like her brother. But she would be back, it would only be a month maybe two. She'd always wanted to go back to London, for some strange reason. It would be sort of an adventure. She longed to have one since the moment she stepped on land that day. Her smile dropped as her mind whirled, thinking of all the possibilities._

Her answer was yes. A trunk of clothes was laying on her bed, she changed into her night gown. She told her father. He wouldn't even look at her. She looked at the breeches that were her outfit for the past days with the worn white shirt. It still had a blood stain at the shoulder. Nicolette's sleeve covered that scar, so for now she didn't have to look at it. Her outfit for tomorrow was her regular dress, she even had a hat that a prim and proper person would wear. She actually wanted to look presentable toward her brother's crew. It was an East India Trading Company ship, it was almost as if being a part of the Royal Navy.

She laid her breeches, shirt, and vest that she already had on top of her clothes and on top of that, her worn breeches, stained shirt, and sea-salt smelling vest for memory sake in the trunk. She made sure to pack a pair of boots, one of them she hid her knife for safe keeping. She placed a cutlass with its sheathe in there as well. You never know when you would need those. Footsteps were heard outside her door, Nicolette twirled around to see that it was Will. "Leaving so soon?" He asked, staring at her concerned. "We just got back."

He was one of the few people that she didn't want to see right now. He looked at the trunk of clothes confused and wondered what she was going to do with it. If she were running away, where was she to go? Will didn't understand, he was concerned for her. Not only was she packing clothes, no, he saw her packing weapons as well. She answered, pushing the clothes down further to have more room, "Got a ticket out of here and I'm going to take it. There really isn't anything left for me, Will."

"Glad to know that I'm important." He chuckled sarcastically and walked into the the room leaning onto the door with his arms crossed. Will asked, "Where are you planing to go?" Nicolette buckled the trunk shut. She didn't answer him. He assumed, "Found a man in all but five minutes after we moored and already planning to run away with him?"

She looked at him, slightly taken back. He must've saw them talking by the docks, Nic didn't notice him walking past at all. "If you must know," she started turning to face him, "I _am_ going to London tomorrow afternoon with that man. That said man, is my brother." Will looked down guilty for saying that, he felt how harsh it came out of his mouth. Now that the truth was out, he was gaping at her, she never mentioned that she had a brother. Nicolette informed him like she almost expected it, "I wasn't aware that I had one. Father never mentioned him to me when he ran away and he sort of became a insignificant person to me."

"He never said a word to you about it?" Will asked and Nicolette shook her head no. "Not even your mother?" She shook it no again. "Oh."

"Oh is right." She walked around her bed and pulled down the covers, she sat down overlooking her window where the moonlight started to shine in. "I was more than shocked to tell you the truth, I couldn't believe that they hid that on me. That's not right." She added honestly. It wasn't right at all. Why would they want her to forget about her brother? She had no idea, but whatever the reason was, there was none. She wanted to now let it go past her. She needed to get away from her father. Their last conversation didn't exactly end on the nicest terms.

"_Why hadn't you told me that I had a brother?" She shouted at her father, who was overjoyed to see her, but the amount of hatred in her voice made him almost a coward. He wasn't overjoyed any more. Her voice cracked as she yelled, "You and mum just thought that if you make me forget about him that I wouldn't ever meet him? He wrote me letters da'... letters! And you hid them on me."_

"_We were doing it to protect you!" He yelled back in a slurred voice, the shop was quiet, no one was around. "We never thought that you would—."_

"_You never thought that I would find out about him?" He didn't answer her and she shook her head, she was annoyed with her father, the most annoyed with him than she ever been. "You coward. And you didn't even tell him that mum died, too. That's just low. I understand that you don't like him at all. But to do that? I don't know what she had seen in you, father, I really don't." _

_Jeremiah never heard her speak in such cold words to him, he couldn't help but feel the guilt from her disappointment. He defended his dead wife, "Your mother loved me! And you know that!"_

_She swallowed her hate and felt warm, salty tears form in her eyes, "I knew that! I never doubted it for a minute. You and mum were deeply in love, but let us not forget who caused that, shall we?" Her father knew that it was Christopher that she was talking about, he must've told her the truth of him and her mother's relationship._

"_He forced our family in the shadows! And he was the reason that your mother, my wife had died!" _

_She shook her head at his drunken nonsense, "You're being ridiculous. Mum didn't die of murder, we know that. She died of natural causes. Why in the bloody hell would you blame him? And as for the shadow part," they were starting to fall onto her cheeks as she continued, "you should be proud that he actually made a name for himself! Even though he did change his name, you should be proud. Since he actually succeeded in what he always wanted to do!"_

"_You barely know him!" Jeremiah shouted back, he walked to the fire pit where there was a table with his newly opened bottle and before he took a swig, he was stopped by his daughter's voice feeling almost betrayed._

_Nicolette muttered behind her father's back, "That's going to change. I'm leaving with him tomorrow." His face dropped, and he turned around to look at his daughter who had a face that was more serious and more determined than ever. Nicolette never thought to be seeing her father more pained than ever. And he actually seemed sober, it hurt seeing him like that. _

_He straightened up and walked away from her taking his overcoat that was worn and dirty. He draped it over his shoulders and without another word he walked over to the door. As he opened it, he scoffed, "I'm going to the tavern. You have until tomorrow to leave here. Don't bother showing your face in here again." He left, leaving Nicolette only to look at the door in disbelief. That couldn't have gone more wrong. But it didn't hurt her like it should have, they were never close._

"He kicked you out?" Will asked in disbelief after she told him what had happened before. She just looked over at him, not answering at all. That was a yes. "I can't believe that. Where are you going to go when you come back?"

She shrugged, "Does it matter? Who knows, it might blow over in the time span that I'm gone so it just wouldn't matter. You're the only thing here that actually is family to me, Will. And you're not even blood related." She looked down at her hands, "And with Jack, being sent to the gallows I don't know what—."

"Did you tell him?" Will asked suddenly, sitting next to her on the bed. Nicolette didn't answer him again, that was a no. Will sighed, disappointed, "Nic, we went over this. You have to tell him sooner or later."

"It's too late to tell him." She stated getting up and walking to her window, seeing how the moon shined over the water. Water. _Jack_. Sea. _Jack._ Blue. _Jack._ Black. _Jack_. Ship. _Jack._ Pearl. _Jack_. Captain. _Sparrow_. Everything she could think of ended with him and it all had to do with him as well. She looked at the moon, she was waiting for a miracle to happen, but she knew that it wasn't. Nic asked Will without turning to look at him, "Do you know when he'll be hanged?" She looked behind her shoulder, biting her lip. She needed to see him. She needed to say her goodbye.

Will hesitated answering, "The day after you leave. On Sunday."

"Sunday? Are you certain?" She looked forward feeling a nod from Will. She looked down at the ground, the fort wasn't too far away. "What time is it?" It had to be after midnight, maybe an hour after. Before Will could answer, she turned around and walked to the door, grabbing her robe that was over the knob. Unlikely that many people would be out at this time of night. "I have to go."

"You what?"

She rolled her eyes as Will turned to face her confused. She repeated, "I have to go. Don't worry about me. Go home, sleep." With that, she disappeared out of her room, leaving Will there, confused.

* * *

Jack had his back to the stone wall, he wished he had his hat. It could help him think for a little and it might be easier to go through with this hanging. He closed his eyes, tired, weary. The dog was sitting by the cell next to his carrying the keys. Several pirates from the _Black Pearl_ were trying to call it over with the bone, particularly, Pintel and Ragetti. Instead of commenting like he had done on the night of the attack, he just sat there with his head leaning against the wall, longing for sleep. That won't ever happen, he knew. "Well, well, if it isn't _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." He smirked hearing that familiar voice that was wandering around the prison. He didn't need to open his eyes to know who it was. "I've always knew you were better than those oafs with the bone."

Pintel and Ragetti stopped and looked over at Nicolette who was slightly smirking at them no matter the circumstance she was under. She didn't know what to say to Jack, all she knew that she had to say goodbye, I'll miss you, and I love you to him at least some point in this conversation. She walked over to his cell and Jack opened an eye to make sure his assumption was correct. It was. He kept the same smirk toward her seeing that she was in her robe and nightgown with her brown hair cascaded onto her shoulders. He asked her, "Now, how did you know that my ego needed to be soothed right now of all times?"

She gripped the cold, rough bars and laughed with her heart dropping, "Well since that you are behind prison bars, I figured. Plus I doubt anyone here called you Captain." He chuckled and got up to walk by her, she tried smiling at him, but she knew that this was going to be the last time to see that smirk of his. She couldn't believe that, after all they had been through... this was it. She stopped trying.

Jack noticed and when he made it toward the bars that separated them, he extended a hand to her cheek and rubbed it gently with his finger. Nicolette leaned into his touch and closed her eyes, feeling her eyes watering. She told herself she wouldn't cry. Funny, how before all this happened she always longed to shed a tear, now she couldn't stand them. She muttered to him, "It's not really happening, is it?"

"What's not really happening, Nicky?" Jack asked her and she opened her eyes to search his, for any plan in them. He couldn't really be going through this. He must have had one. It wasn't like him to not have a plan... it just wasn't.

A tear fell onto her cheek as she stated, "You have a plan, right? You're not going through with this hanging. You, you can't be..."

He actually laughed halfheartedly and his smirk dropped into a comforting smile. "What else could I do at this time? I wish it were different, Nicky. I really do. But..." he trailed off thinking of the right words to say to her. Jack never knew that could happen to him. Him being at a loss for words. But Nicolette had something to do with that. He wiped one of her tears. How was he going to say that he accomplished everything in his life and tell her that it would all be okay? He only wanted her to be happy. She was going to be. "But... Nicky, I did all I ever wanted. If now be the time, so be it."

"I'm sure you haven't accomplished everything you wanted. There has to be a way." She tried her best to keep her composure around him. She knew that goal was lost the moment she stepped in there. If he had a plan to get out, she wouldn't go with her brother tomorrow. He would be the one and the only one to stop her. But by the look of it, he wasn't planning on escaping.

"That cause is lost, deary." He stated, catching a few more tears with his finger as they fell from her eyes.

She smirked despite herself and countered, "Not if there is one fool left to fight for it." He chuckled, Jack taught her well. "How am I going to live without you, Sparrow?" She asked, she still prayed for a miracle to happen, but it wasn't going to. She knew.

"You'll get by, don't worry." He said reassuringly and smiled at her, seeing her smile make her way on her lips. He grew to love that smile. "Just smile all the time, it's a beautiful smile." She giggled sadly and looked down feeling a blush flush onto her cheeks. "Strange," he started, she looked up at him slowly, "even behind prison bars I still manage to get a single blush from you. You blush easily, you know."

She chuckled to herself and looked down to let it settle. She stated sarcastically, "I haven't noticed." Should she say it now? When was the best time? Never had she been so unprepared with this. She gulped, she tried to dance around the subject. Small talk, small talk was always good. Good way to lead to things that need to be said. "My father kicked me out today." Jack's eyebrows furrowed toward her confused and his face dropped, but she assured him, "No, no, it's not your fault, really. I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Out of Port Royal? Or out of your home?" Jack inquired, was she going to not be there for the hanging? Where was she going exactly? He had a feeling that it had something to do with that man she was with earlier... was she leaving with him? If that were true, Jack's heart was truly starting to fall to pieces. Feeling hurt, he retreated his hand off her cheek and she didn't like that at all. She wanted his rough skin on hers for just a little bit longer.

"Out of Port Royal. Jack, I found out that I had a brother shortly after we moored." She explained, Nicolette knew that Jack had saw that she was with him before. She knew that he had thought something different of him. Jack hearing that, seemed almost relieved. But she didn't know that she had a brother? How did she not know that? "He left us in London when I was five and no one mentioned him to me since thinking that I would forget him. Then what do you know? Fifteen years later, he pops up in Port Royal."

She slumped down in front of the bars and let her back rub against the stone wall. Nicky extended her leg so that her foot was slightly touching the prison bars. Jack slumped down in front of her. "You're leaving with him then, eh?" She nodded and looked over at where the stairs had started to lead to the level below them. "Before the—?"

Jack was interrupted by her, "Jack, I can't see you like that. I really can't." Tears started to stain her delicate cheeks and Jack could tell through the dim lighting. He didn't like that sight of her, ever.

He only looked down and nodded, "That's understandable."

Now was the time. Jack felt the necklace beat along with his heart. They were silent, and besides the whistling of the dog, which seemed to slowly subside, it was a oddly a comfortable silence they were under. Nicolette was nervous, she now was getting second thoughts about leaving... she should have never came. She couldn't come to say how she felt to him. She was getting hurt by the second. She was counting down to Sunday. And Nicolette wouldn't even be there... Should she stay or go?

She broke the silence, looking back over at him. "There has to be another way. This can't be the end of it." Jack only looked back at her with tired eyes. He was the only way to make her not go. _Jack_ was the second option. If he would escape, she would go with him, no matter if he didn't have a ship. They would steal, or rather commandeer a dinghy. As long as she was with him. She remembered back to what he had said, _I did all I ever wanted,_ what did he mean by that? There had to be other things he wanted to do... right?

Jack sighed, "Nicky, I can't do anything 'bout it. I had told you that."

She asked suddenly straightening her back and ignoring his statement, "What did you mean by that before?"

Jack raised an eyebrow and asked, "What did I mean by what before?"

Nicolette got closer to the bars by moving her knees almost as a way to crawl there. "When you said, 'I did all I ever wanted'. What exactly did you mean by that?" Jack himself got onto his knees and found himself looking into Nicolette's changing hazel eyes. They now had freckles of gray in them.

"Exactly what it should mean, darling." Jack stated. Both were dancing around the subject of expressing how they truly feel about each other.

Nicolette pursed her lips, she stated, "I have a hard time believing that." Jack looked at her questionably and she added, "There must be a reason to saying that, can't be that vague. Nothing is vague with you."

Jack chuckled to himself, his hands gripping onto the cold bars that her face lied between. Nothing was ever vague with Jack Sparrow, she was right with that. Jack just didn't want to tell her. He had to though. They both weren't sure what the other had felt about them, who was going to do the first move? That was what they were waiting for, the first move. "You can't be fooled by even me, love."

She chuckled, remembering the moment at the cave when she had thought that he had almost died. Her heart practically almost skipped a beat like it was doing now, only several at a time. "You'd be surprised. You did in fact fooled me once, twice, maybe three times, but let's not get too ahead of yourself there."

Jack let out a saddened laugh and stated smugly to her, "Pirate."

Nicky smiled lightly and stated, not really knowing what she was saying, "A pirate that I'm in love with." Jack smirked and she leaned forward, placing her face in between the bars tears were starting to water up again and Jack once again let his hand caress her cheek taking them away as he leaned forward. When their lips touched, it was a struggle of hope and letting go. Nicolette kissed him back in a desperate way, wishing that they didn't have to part soon. But to her dismay, he broke it and leaned his forehead into hers. She felt his warmth being radiated, his breath onto hers, the touch of his lips felt like they were still there.

"I love you, too, Nicky." Jack stated Nicolette raised her eyes to meet his once again. A smile tugged onto her lips and she felt his hand once again part from her cheek. "Those days at sea are going to be long." He stated suddenly and she backed away from the prison bars, she had almost forgotten that she was leaving tomorrow. "I have something for you that I picked up in Isla de Muerta." He went into his shirt and Nicolette only looked at him for a moment confused. But he was on the wrong side of his shirt, "Hold on." He held a finger and checked the left side where he had tucked it in instead. "Ah." There it was.

Jack took it out by the silver chain and Nicolette looked at it gapingly as the jewel at the end of it was revealed to her. "Jack..." she trailed off at a loss for words, it was... beautiful. Though it was plain, not much to it, it was fittingly exquisite, she couldn't ask for anything more. "_This _was at Isla de Muerta?" She asked him, it was so _different_. She thought all there was, was gold entailed items. "All that seemed to be in there was—."

"Gold." Jack interrupted and she nodded. "Aye, it was the only one that was separated from the rest." She raised a brow and then he added, "It was the only different one, love." He gestured for her to turn around and she smiled and did so.

She asked, while moving her hair to her shoulder for him to place the necklace around it, "Jack, are you sure that you can—?" It was flattering that he wanted to be the one to do the honor of giving her the memorabilia of himself, but it would be harder for him since he was behind several blockades.

"You're talking to _Captain _Jack Sparrow here, love." He stated interrupting her, she rolled her eyes as Jack detached the pendant that was in his hands and moved his hand to the other side of the bars letting the chain dangle in it. She felt his other hand trace the back of her neck and then she had seen the black pendent be brought where the bottom of her neck had started.

She touched it lightly and chuckled sadly feeling him struggle with the chain. She clutched it in her hand and tugged it to make him stop. "Jack, I don't think that you can do—."

Jack tried urging her for him to continue on, he almost had it. "Love, I could've done it by now if you hadn't taken it away from me." Nicky laughed and held it in her hand as she turned back around standing up. She had to get going. Jack pursed his lips and stood up along with her. "Whenever I'm thought about, you could just rub that black jewel and I'll be there present with you." He stated and Nicolette looked down at it. There had to be a way. Some way. But she knew deep down that there wasn't.

Nic grazed her finger over it and smiled, feeling another tear hit her cheek with several following it. "Almost like a magic genie, eh?"

He chuckled and smirked, "Whatever you say, Nicky." She smiled at her nickname, that was going to be the last time she would hear that ring that it would give off when it came out of his lips. He would always be the only person who would be allowed to call her that. She stood an inch closer from his lips, feeling his breath hit hers softly. She needed to touch them once more, just once more... Nicolette leaned forward and closed her eyes prepared for another and Jack did the same. But before their lips could touch and part one last time, she halted, biting her lip feeling the trickling tears that were pouring out of her eyes and lacing onto her cheek.

"Goodbye, Jack." She muttered without opening her eyes and before Jack could comprehend what exactly took place, she was leaving wiping the many tears that were coming out. Not one by one anymore. Jack stood there watching her fading figure run up the stairs to lead to the exit.

"Bye, Nicky."

* * *

*Revised*


	20. A Thing Called Luck

_**One more chapter after this one, I can't believe it's almost over :o. Super-bowl day, too. If any of you are fans of football, Happy Football Day! Lol, if not, I'm with you. So while doing this chapter I'm editing a lot of the chapters before it, I even added some... minor changes, not drastic that will change the plot, like some new dialogue, put missing words in, fixed grammar, like that stuff. Just giving a heads up, lol. So hope you all enjoy the chapter :)**_

_**Review Replies:**_

_**Caroline Kate Slymn: Oh thank you, lol, that's a great song! I think I thought it was a tear-jerker because I was listening to a sad song, but I forgot what it was called, lol! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**_

_**Autumn O'Shea Swann: Thanks, I wasn't sure for some reason. And haha true, true, Will will definitely save him (it sounds so weird to say that, lol) Hope you enjoy! :)**_

_**88dragon06: Haha sorry! I hope I didn't leave you hanging for too long! And your right, I don't think anyone would really be in character if they were about to die. Hope you enjoy! :)**_

_**Jack Sparrow's number one fan: Awe, it's okay I was so close to crying writing it! Lol, hopefully a miracle does happen. Hope you enjoy the new update! :)**_

_**FleurSuoh: Hah, it's okay I was on the verge of tears and I never ever cry. Ever. Hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**_

_**improbablelove317: Lol! Don't worry, hopefully she would stay! And you don't like them, huh? Well I can't say whether or not if you have a good impression toward them. But you will find out soon ;) Hope you enjoy! :)**_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty: A Thing Called Luck_

Her brother met Nic outside of her home, telling her that they were going to be late getting out of Port Royal than expected. It was pushed to once the sun was starting to set, that was the best tide for him to leave off of anyway, as surprising as it was to believe. O'Connor, wasn't happy at all by the new, temporary member of the crew. Christopher could repeat the words in his head clearly since Patrick had nothing better to do than complain about the same thing over and over again. "It's bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir! More than bad luck to sail out of harbor on Friday!" He would say.

In his response, Christopher rolled his eyes and ordered the crew around the ship to make ready to sail at sunset, since only a few of his members did the hard work they had to do yesterday while the others left the ship and enjoyed their stay in Port Royal. Christopher didn't understand why they liked it here; this place was as boring as any other Naval port they had been in.

For the most part though, they actually had most of their supplies to make way. Only they needed a little more rations. While most crew members were getting the rest of supplies, a few stayed behind setting up the extra cabin that they had thought they would never use. Grayson was inspecting his ship, making sure that they didn't miss any repairs that were to be done. They were as good as ever to make way.

Patrick was soon following him once again, his red hair swaying in the wind as he tried to catch up to the runaway Captain who couldn't stand the repetitive words coming from his mouth. "What about Beckett, sir? What would he say about this?" Patrick just couldn't stop ranting on and on about his worries. Christopher was having enough of it. How long was it until sundown? He just couldn't wait for his first mate to shut it and just take it how it was.

This was the last rant, question, or whatever he'd call it that Christopher could take. As they reached the bottom steps of the helm, Christopher swung around and looked his first mate in the eye. "Mr. O'Connor," he started, rather annoyed and timid, "as you might have not figured out that I frankly don't care about how you feel about what is happening right now. This is _my_ ship and we do as _I_ order, is that clear?"

"But, Captain," Patrick continued onto his complaint, "it's against the company's—."

Grayson snapped, "Don't talk to me about the company's regulations, O'Connor. You and I both know that some of them are a bit ridiculous and as a loyal worker of this company like every other member in the crew I would normally follow them." With that, he turned around continuing to go to the railing of the helm. Patrick continued to follow him, not preparing to quit. Christopher hearing his pounding feet only gripped the railing and rubbed his hands on it sighing. This was definitely starting to annoy him no matter their friendship over the past few years.

"But, what would Lord Beckett do if he finds out?" O'Connor asked.

Heaving another sigh, Christopher turned around reluctantly and stated, "Key word, Mr. O'Connor. _If_ he finds out. What he won't know won't hurt him. And also, if it were any other lass, what you are saying to me would be made into sense. But she isn't. She's my sister and you'll treat her with respect." He hadn't told Nicolette yet that she was supposed to live on the ship under the name of Grayson, but she would understand that.

"But, sir!"

"O'Connor," it wasn't like him at all to snap, but what was there not to get about the situation at hand? It wasn't that hard, really. Every other man on the ship was just fine with the idea, hell, some were actually excited. "Why do I have a feeling that you are questioning my word as Captain?" He asked suddenly. Patrick just looked at him in disbelief, was that what he really thought why he was so reluctant in this? "This hasn't been the first time that you had done this, Mr. O'Connor. It's been happening a lot lately."

O'Connor knew what he was telling him was the truth, but he denied it anyway. "No, no, sir. I'm not questioning your word as Captain. Not anything by the sort. I'm just saying this out of my personal worry. I assure you." Christopher pursed his lips and nodded understanding where he was coming from. Patrick would never question his word and he knew that. There was no need to accuse him. He had definitely put a heavy load on his good friend's shoulder. He trusted him.

Christopher noticed the sun was about to set, he couldn't believe that the day was almost over already. She should be arriving soon and to his assumption, when he turned around to face the docks. She was there walking in a quick pace with a man carrying a trunk behind her. The same man that looked at him oddly at the docks the day before.

* * *

Will was escorting Nicolette to the place she was going to stay for several months; he was feeling very uneasy about this. Not only because that Will was her friend, it was because that this couldn't have happened any other time. With him being mad at Elizabeth, whom was he supposed to confide in with? Will didn't know what to do without Nicolette; he was going to be hopeless without her. Nicolette decided against wearing the dress, stating that it was so odd to find her in one, especially since she was on a ship. Her hair was let loose and rested on her shoulders.

Around her neck was the necklace Jack had given her, it seemed so out of place with her outfit, but nevertheless she still decided to wear it. Not planning to take it off for the duration of her life. Nic was walking a quick pace, no matter how much she complained that Will was being too much of a gentleman and holding her trunk for her, she wanted out of Port Royal quickly. Will asked her when they were getting closer to the docks, "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

Nicolette halted in her place and turned to Will who was coming up next to her. "Will, how many times are we going over this? This must be the tenth time today that you asked me."

Will sighed and stated, "I just don't want you to be regretting it in a week or so when it's too late. Don't you think that you should stay at the very least? You've only met him yesterday. Even though he is your brother, don't you think that you should stay only a little while to take your place back in Port Royal?"

She huffed, "Will, I want to get out of here and for me to just decide now that I'm staying is ridiculous because I already told him that I was going with him. It's only a month maybe two, I'll be back." Nicolette glanced behind her and saw her brother's ship getting ready to make way. Something in the pit of her stomach told her to stay, but she ignored it. She heard wings flying above her rather obnoxiously and they were flapping slightly in her ear. Blue feathers started to fly to her side.

She looked over at them curiously… she knew those… Will cut into her concentration on the familiar feathers and she snapped her head up, "Very well then." He stated and looked toward where the ship she was going on was docked. He flashed her the most fake smile that she had ever noticed in her life, "Shall we not be late, Nicolette?"

Nicolette only pursed her lips and looked him up and down, "No we shall not, William." They barely ever called each other their _real_ names. If they did they were either mad or rather annoyed with each other, which rarely happens. She reached for her trunk, but William had grabbed it before she did. She glared at him before they continued walking over to _The Greene Marauder._ They were silent and all that was heard around them was dockworkers and the men from the ship itself starting to get ready to make way.

Although, it was clear for anyone around her that she genuinely wished that she were going with him, the hesitation, though, did a great effort to show on her face. The blue parrot rested on a line that led up to the mast eying the woman with her friend cautiously. Nicolette walked in a once again quick pace and started up the gangplank to take her place for the next several months. She examined the ship. The railing was a cherry wood matching the deck and the deck of it seemed rather large like any other merchant ship would be. It was a regular frigate.

A man with red hair greeted her first as William was carrying her trunk onto the deck. "You must be the Captain's sister." He stated, he was tall and had pale skin. His red hair made his skin make him almost a ghost and had many freckles on his cheeks that were also pale, but they were pale enough to be visible. Nicolette had a feeling that he was Irish, judging by his accent as another thing that gave her the hint. "Miss. Grayson, 'tis a pleasure meeting you."

Grayson? She was now a Grayson? _Nicolette Grayson,_ now that didn't have the same ring to it like her original name at all. She didn't prepare like she should have for that, Nicolette actually didn't think that she would have to live under a different name. She tried not to show her insulted expression. Will looked at her in disbelief and noticed that she was a little bit taken back by it as well. She swallowed and extended her hand for him to shake. When he took it she stated, "No need for formalities, you can call me Nicolette, or Nic for short."

"Fine, then. Nicolette it is. My name is Patrick O'Connor, I'm Captain Grayson's first mate."

Nicolette took back her hand and stated with a welcoming smile, "Sir, the pleasure is all mine. I've heard a lot about you from my brother and from what I hear you're probably the most loyal man that's out there…" she added with a chuckle, "If that's possible." He didn't laugh at her small joke and she nervously looked down. _Oh, okay… what is this guy? A stick? _She was going to assure him that it was a joke, but he didn't seem too fond of her. Nicolette could care less.

Ignoring that, Patrick looked over at the man with her and stated, "Oh, I didn't know that we were getting a second recruit for the next several months." What was this ship turning into? A charity ship? Nicolette raised an eyebrow and followed his gaze toward Will who was looking up at the parrot mindlessly. He knew him… it couldn't be.

Will felt both of their gazes and looked back at them, he snapped out of his gaze, "Oh, me?" Patrick nodded and Nicolette looked over at him. She didn't like him already... this trip was going to be fun. Will had the sense that the Irishman didn't take a liking to him either. He gulped and stated, "Oh, no, I can assure that I would not accompany you on the voyage."

Nicolette added to Patrick, "He's a close friend of mine who offered to carry my belongings. That's all." She looked between him and Will getting an uneasy look from him, she was getting that feeling as well. Nic looked back at Patrick, were all these crew members like him? He seemed ignorant, he seemed like he was dreading her appearance though he didn't say anything that could indicate it, she only had that feeling. Her feelings were never to be taken lightly. If all the crew members were like him, she didn't think that she could stay on this boat for another minute or two. She asked Patrick, "Can you excuse us for a moment, Mr. O'Connor? I want to say goodbye."

Patrick nodded and walked off, as soon as he was out of her sights she dropped her welcoming smile and turned to Will who was burning a hole in the man's back. He obviously didn't like Patrick either. Her tone was hushed, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Will looked back at her and stated annoyed with her changing opinion, "Oh, really?"

"Will, I'm being serious." She looked behind her shoulder and saw Patrick talking to a crew member. Nic stated without looking back at him, "I have no clue in what my brother sees in him that's 'loyal.' That man is like a younger version of Barbossa, I think me and him would not be getting along too well."

He looked at Patrick and shrugged admitting, "Unlikely." She pursed her lips and swung her head around hitting Will's shoulder annoyed. He winced and looked at her in disbelief while nursing his arm. "What was that for?"

"Shut it, and focus." She stated with her voice still hushed, but it was forceful.

"Focus on what? Your insanity?" She forced her eyes to roll and fought the urge to not slap him upside the head for being a complete idiot. He studied her for a moment and realized what she _truly_ wanted to focus on. He opened his mouth partly in shock, "You're not going through with this? Before you seemed heavy-footed on this idea."

"I just have a bad feeling, that's all." She stated, she was surprised that her brother didn't come to greet her yet.

"But you said—."

"For God's sake, Will!" She tried not shout so the attention of others wouldn't be on them, but he was being too much of an idiot for her not to. He furrowed his eyebrows at her as Nicolette stated, "I just... I'm just having second thoughts about this."

"Well, it's too late now, Nic. You're already on it and you said it before that it would be ridiculous if you just say no right out of the blue." Nicolette pursed her lips, she did say that before. But nevertheless she felt her mind changing slowly. Unlikely that Will would be of help for her, this was probably his sick way of payback from the full name calling that they experienced shortly. She looked up in defeat and saw the same parrot on the line that was slightly above her.

It looked so familiar... where had she seen it before? She asked Will suddenly not taking her eyes off of it, "Is it just me, or does that bird look strangely—?"

Will interrupted her and had the same gaze on the bird in question, "Familiar?" She looked over and nodded like he did. "It is quite strange..."

Nicolette looked up at it again, it looked like... that couldn't be... She looked back at Will once more and asked him, "You don't think...?" She trailed off feeling something white land on her right shoulder slowly. She pursed her lips and looked up at the damn bird annoyed. Good luck. She suddenly remembered the conversation with Gibbs, letting it replay:

_Next to her Gibbs was muttering to himself, "Told him a woman aboard a ship be bad luck. Especially two of 'em." _

_Nicolette rolled her eyes and just when she was going to comment on that, a white dropping made it to the man's shoulder and he looked at it annoyed. When he looked up to see who had done it, he saw that it was Cotton's parrot._

_She chuckled and stated with a smug smile to his questionable face to what to make out what just had happened, "Wow, Gibbs, I think your luck has turned. It's good luck when a bird soils on your right shoulder."_

"_Is it now?" Gibbs inquired with his eyes widening with amazement. How could he not have known this? He was practically the world's most superstitious man. Nicolette only smirked and nodded to him, "How do you know of this?" _

_She shrugged, "My father had told me that when I was young and it just stuck with me like all his other superstitions. He can be superstitious a lot. He's actually a lot like you, except not as hard-working and reasonable." And don't forget their undefined measure of their love for rum, she decided against telling him that. Gibbs smiled at the thought and she added, "I think we're going to see a turn of events soon, judging by that."_

_'I think we're going to see a turn of events soon, judging by that.' _Good luck. She smiled softly at the memory and Will looked at her strangely. She was smiling like a fool when she just got bird droppings on her shoulder.

"Nicolette!" Nicolette heard a cheery voice behind her and recognized it to be her brother. She swung around to see her brother and he looked at her strangely for a moment, "Not even on my ship for a couple of hours and already you managed to get yourself already dirty." She chuckled and saw that he had already noticed her new accessory on her shoulder. He walked up to her and Will who was still there by the suitcase.

"Well, hello to you, too." She stated and assured him, "I'm not worried about that at all, don't worry. It's good luck." She looked behind her shoulder to wink at Will. Will raised an eyebrow and looked at the parrot again... Cotton's parrot! He tried not to gape at it.

"Good luck, eh?" Grayson repeated with a small smile creeping on his lips, "I'll try to remember that." He looked over at Will and extended his hand toward him, "I believe I don't have the pleasure meeting you, sir. What's your name?"

Will took his hand and shook it exchanging the same smile, "Will Turner, pleasure to meet you, Captain Grayson, is it?"

Christopher liked this man already, calling him Captain by start. Most men didn't bother to do that. "Yes it is. Believe me, the pleasure is all mine, really." He then added chuckling, "You seem like a nice lad, I wonder what you see in this woman to be helping her." Nicolette rolled her eyes not finding his joke at all funny and heard Will laughing from behind her. She turned her head sharply and glared at Will. Christopher reassured her, "I'm joking, Nicolette. It's not my fault that you could be such a stick in the mud."

She smiled lightly and shook her head denying, "And you should be talking?" Will watched the two of them interact, they were so close and they only reunited yesterday. It seemed so fictional for that to happen and for it to _truly_ happen, it was astonishing to watch. Maybe it was best for her to go, but if that was Cotton's parrot... then that meant the _Black Pearl_ was here as well.

Christopher turned to converse with Will who seemed to be concentrating about something, "You can call me Christopher if you like. You seem like a gentleman. I bet whoever has your heart is surely lucky." Will's face dropped and he looked down. Christopher looked at him confused as Nicolette turned her head to look at him with a pained expression. Christopher looked back at Nicolette still confused, "Did I say something wrong?"

Nicolette turned to look at him and assured him, "No, no you didn't." She turned to Will and stated, "This isn't goodbye, Will. I shall see you soon enough." There was a hidden meaning that Will picked up and his head snapped up nodding slowly. She smirked mischievously.

"Of course, Nic." Will stated bringing his smile back and he turned to Christopher who was smiling at him really confused at the moment. "Christopher, it was a pleasure meeting you."

"Once again the pleasure is surely all mine." Christopher stated as Will nodded and walked back to the gangplank going to the docks. Hoping that Nicolette would find a way to get off that ship without having trouble. Nicolette looked up at her brother keeping her mischievous smirk. "So I see that you already met Mr. O'Connor. What do you think of him?"

Nicolette pursed her lips and answered honestly, "Well, he's definitely a... interesting man."

Christopher's face dropped, oh no, what did O'Connor say to her? He better have treated his sister with respect, if he didn't, he would be marooned on the next island within seconds. And Christopher didn't care what people would think of him then. "Did he say something wrong to you?"

She raised her eyebrow and shook her head no, "No, I can assure you that he didn't do anything of the sort. He just seemed to me..."

"Jittery?" Christopher asked her, she looked at him questionably but nodded. He stated, "He's just a superstitious hoot. He believes that women aboard a ship is bad luck and has been uneasy about this." That would make sense. But Nicolette thought that there was much more to him than being superstitious, she nodded understandingly anyway.

She asked him suddenly, "Why didn't you tell me that I was to be a Grayson?" She looked into his brown eyes that were flowing his confusion. "I understand why you did, but a little warning for that would've helped."

"I didn't think you would." Christopher stated and she just kept her face straight while looking at him in disbelief. "You know, I have a name for myself, and for them to understand that you are my sister, I can't say that your name is Brown. It would only make my past convene with my present." She raised an eyebrow, that didn't make sense... she looked back up at the parrot clinging onto the line then at her shoulder.

She gulped and stated, "You're not making sense at all." Christopher raised his eyebrow and looked at her shocked by her sudden expression. It looked reluctant. She wasn't having second thoughts now, was she? "If you didn't want your past to convene with your present, then... why invite me? I'm flattered, really I am, but I can't help but feel... insulted."

"Insulted?"

Nicolette nodded and she thought that if now was the time to leave and find the ship that was thought to be anchored she might as well make her exit as soon as possible. "Yes, insulted." She confirmed and from the corner of her eyes, she saw black sails sailing behind the island. Her heart fluttered, but she tried not to smile with relief. Cotton's parrot flew off the line of the ship almost like it sensed that Cotton would need his help soon enough.

Her brother's eyes seemed almost hurt that she would say such a thing to him. What was she going to say? She continued, "Don't get me wrong, I understand. I really do. But if you want to hide it from everyone else, then why bring me along with you? That would be the last thing I would do if I'm in your position, really."

"I just couldn't see you like how you were like yesterday." And if she was going to go with him she would be like that everyday. She couldn't go. For the best for him and her.

She tried to hide the truth anyway and stated, "I've done that for fifteen years taking care of myself without a brother's help. " Christopher was still trying to grasp at what was happening. Nicolette noticed the _Black Pearl _going out of her view. It was going to the other side of the port, where it couldn't be seen. Nicolette didn't realize how harsh that had sounded and stated, "So you don't have to do this. You're guilty for not being in my life. It's plain to see whether you like it or not."

With that, she turned on her heel and picked up her trunk, preparing to leave. "Wait!" Christopher's voice stopped her and she turned her head for a moment. "You're leaving then?"

Nicolette contemplated for a moment and then nodded with a small smile developing indicating her genuine hope, "Yes, I believe I am. Hopefully, fate will let us meet again, but for a longer time span." Christopher looked at her fading figure still contemplating what had just happened in front of his eyes. Nicolette proceeded carrying her trunk and walked off of the gangplank with the same smile plastered on her face. She didn't realize how heavy this was.

She looked to her left to see the town of Port Royal. Without a second glance back or a second thought she ran off on the wooden dock hoping to catch up to Will. Christopher just stood there in shock and he felt a tap on his shoulder. Startled, he turned around to see that it was only Benjamin, "Sir?" He asked trying to get his Captain's attention, but Christopher couldn't recover just yet. "Sir? Are you alright? And was that Miss. Grayson?" Christopher nodded his head slowly at Ben. "Why is she running away then?"

Christopher was suddenly brought back to reality like someone had dropped him on his back. He looked over at Terry and stated, "She will not be joining us... I guess, Mr. Terry." He still didn't know what to make out of it.

"She isn't?" Christopher slowly nodded at Benjamin's shocked tone. He asked, "So what are your orders, Captain?"

Grayson went into Captain mode taking the stance immediately and ordered his crew, "Bring back the plank! Weigh anchor! Drop canvas!" He started to take his place on the helm and added to make his sailors move faster. "If I don't get movement soon it would surely be the devil to pay! And you all can count on that!" Everyone saw how badly he now wanted to get out of Port Royal and they all didn't know what to do other than to comply with him.

* * *

_*Revised*_


	21. Bring Me That Horizon

_**Here's the last chapter :( I'm very sad and this was actually the hardest chapter for me to write. But I'm also excited to get started on the next one! I was going to give you guys a preview, but I changed my mind. Lol, it would be out soon, don't worry. But make sure to look out for it! It's called Yesterday, title credit: The Beatles. If you haven't listened to it yet, there would be a link on my profile to the song on like YouTube or something. Hope you all enjoy!**_

_**Review replies:**_

_**ArthursCamelot: Haha, I love that part, and he goes to the Governor to say his goodbye. That's my favorite goodbye ever, lol. Hope you like the last chapter! :D**_

_**Autumn O'Shea Swann: Woohoo! Lol, hope you enjoy! :D**_

_**88dragon06: Lol, I did? I would never make her leave, that's too evil, even for me. Haha. Let's hope that Chris would, you may never know, though. I am too! :( But I hope you will enjoy the second like you had the first one, lol. Enjoy! :D**_

_**mrs. Sora-sparrow: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**_

_**CharlieCats: Haha, I think I would say no, too. Like how could she have trusted him that quick, they only knew each other for a day... well sort of, lol. And I know :( But there is always the sequel, too. And the... triquel? Threequel? Okay now I'm just making up words, lol. Hope you enjoy! :D**_

_**improbablelove317: Let's hope he does, lol! I can't believe it either, this story went by too fast in my opinion. Hope you enjoy! :D**_

_**M-marije-e: He is, isn't he? Lol, thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoy! :D**_

_**Jacob's only girl: Thank you! Haha, I was thinking long and hard about this question believe it or not. But the only answer that I had was... maybe, lol! Hope you enjoy! :D**_

* * *

_Chapter Twenty One: Bring Me That Horizon_

The waves rolled on top of each other as Nic gazed out onto it. She sighed, letting her hand gently graze the stone arch that overlooked the cliff. The plan was set. The hanging was supposed to begin momentarily while the people filed in to see the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow be hanged until dead. It churned her stomach to see people who actually were anticipating a death. It was truly sickening. Nicolette was wearing black breeches with a white blouse underneath a black vest. She wore the necklace Jack had given her proudly on her neck. A sword was holstered to her belt and dangled on her hip, it was strangely comfortable there, she felt protected and secure. The sword had a hilt that was black with silver lacing around it, it matched the blade.

Will sharpened it last night for her, but Nicolette made it a long time ago and never used it before. It didn't even have a tassel, which was always a plus.

Her brown hair was set in a braid that rested on her shoulder. Behind her Nicolette heard the people coming in still, she even felt Jack's presence walking into the fort. Strange.

James was with Elizabeth and Governor Swann who were being ushered to the middle of the archway. Elizabeth felt a pang of guilt, shame, and above all hurt. This man didn't deserve this. And deep down she somehow had the feeling that James and her father felt the same way about this hanging, especially James. A few days ago, this hanging was such a great achievement in his career, a notorious pirate behind bars and set to hang, and not even a month into his promotion this happened. When he put some thought into it though, he realized that this was wrong, terribly and undoubtedly wrong. The man saved his fiance, and he was going to be hanged. He couldn't do anything about it.

As they walked to face the gallows that Sparrow was supposed to stand on, James forced himself to look back. He saw a woman in breeches and a blouse with a black vest. It was interesting, he knew it to be Nicolette right away. She didn't leave? The day before, James took off from his office after finishing _some _of the important work that he had to do and walked through town. Port Royal, for once, was exposed for what it was truly, not what he tried to present it as. He went into '_new'_ parts, _foreign_ some almost seemed. In the midst, he heard rumors of her disappearance. Apparently Mr. Brown, the blacksmith, had been doing some gossip about his daughter leaving with her brother. He had found out that Port Royal was a very small isle indeed.

Word got around fast and Port Royal was just filled with gossipers, if gossip was such a crime like piracy almost everyone there, particularly the ones that were filing right then, would be hanged by the neck until death and have themselves 'a short drop and a sudden stop.'

"Commodore?" Governor Swann looked at him with his eyebrow arched, James snapped out of his thoughts and looked toward him. Swann was trying to follow his gaze, but since he had turned the moment the title escaped his lips he couldn't, all that was in the direction though, was a woman. He didn't know who or why, but all he knew was that it was a woman he was looking at... most likely. "Commodore, are you troubled?" Swann asked.

Norrington in response looked behind him once more to see Nicolette heave a rather large sigh. "Excuse me, for a moment." Before Swann could actually protest his actions, James walked away from Elizabeth's side, although she didn't seem to care at all. He took several steps to get a closer look to see if that was truly Nicolette standing by the arch that overlooked the Caribbean. To his assumption, it was. He could tell from how her figure silhouetted in front of him like that night on the _Dauntless,_ the only time they actually had a real conversation.

James swallowed and stated to her to get her attention, "Interesting how word gets around Port Royal, Miss. Brown." Nicolette rolled her eyes hearing Commodore Norrington's voice behind her. What did he want? "Because," he clasped his hands behind his back, "I thought I had heard that you left yesterday to London."

She smirked, not looking back at him. She stated, "You heard correctly. Port Royal is a small town, I'm not surprised that that rumor was spread around quickly. Such local propaganda."

"Indeed." James stated chuckling to himself. Nicolette's smirk drop and she didn't bother to look at him at all. She made her face harden like stone and James felt an icy chill around them. He stopped chuckling and cleared his throat, "So is there a reason that you had stayed behind?" She didn't answer, it was silent between them and all the two could hear was the whistling breeze that was around them. He deserved the silence. Norrington knew that he had treated her wrongly over the past weeks.

James remained quiet, waiting for an answer instead of trying to get it out of her. Nicolette wanted him gone. Why did he even bother talking to her? There was no point in conversing, he made it very clear on the _Dauntless _that they shouldn't have any contact whatsoever. She asked suddenly, "Why would you even care for the reason?" Nic's voice was icy, harsh. She turned to face him now leaning her back against the arch. James looked down feeling a hard glare starting to form, he deserved that harsh tone, too. He would rather be given the cold shoulder than that tone.

"I deserved that." He admitted to her looking back up at her and not daring to answer her recent question. He moved to stand next to her as she looked at him in disbelief almost. James looked onto the crystal clear water and stated almost as a way of apologizing, "I've treated you unfairly while we were making way for Port Royal for no apparent reason after you had shown me an act of kindness. You didn't deserve that, so it seems."

Nicolette couldn't help but gape at him, she was trying to grasp the words that were coming out of his mouth, was this an apology? What would _Commodore Norrington_ had done to come to this solution? It was shocking, deceiving, and without a doubt uncharacteristic. He seemed too _proud_ to even give Nicolette the time of day, never mind apologizing. This was mind boggling in a sense that she didn't know. This didn't make any sense.

She tried to muster up words, "The _Commodore_ actually is apologizing to me? A peasant below his Naval status?" She didn't mean for her tone to sound so mockingly, but it came out that way. She admitted with nothing but the truth, "I am surprised and yet flattered by this grace of kindness you're shedding on me."

James chuckled to himself and Nicolette noticed the mask he wore to be Commodore Norrington was starting to amount to nothing as he flashed a friendly smile. He only revealed it once, it was strange to see it again. But she experienced a lot of strange things the past couple of weeks so this didn't phase her at all. "Think of it as, James apologizing to a friend he had treated wrongly over the past week."

Nicolette laughed halfheartedly and arched her brow. Curiously, she inquired, "Now, I'm a friend of yours. What made you come to that conclusion?" She stated hinting her confusion on how to grasp this still. "On the _Dauntless_, I could've sworn that I heard you say that you and I were acquaintances and then you said that it wasn't my place. You're a very complicated man, Commodore... should I call you James or Commodore Norrington? I'm confused."

"Call me however it is you wish to call me."

Nicolette nodded and looked down for a moment, she turned to look through the arch and noticed Jack was stepping onto the gallows ready to face his supposed fate. Nicolette looked back at Norrington and pursed her lips. How was she going to say this? Easily... "Frankly," she stated as a matter of fact. "you made it clear that you don't want anything to do with me. You ignored me, avoided, and won't even calm my nerves for a second if I knew something was wrong."

James nodded and admitted, "I know."

She retorted, "I know that you know." She looked him up and down and shook her head in disbelief, "But that doesn't change anything. After today," Nicolette looked back at the gallows to see Jack with his head hanging in shame, almost. Will's obnoxious hat was bobbing in the middle of the crowd. Nicolette was supposed to be next to him. She had to go. Looking back at James, she sighed, "you might only want to call me Miss. Brown. Not Nicolette. But before that happens," she bit her lip, should she say it? For the sake of Will? Elizabeth? "Nicolette has something she wants to apologize for to James."

"For suddenly using third person?" James asked jokingly, but he knew that she was serious. She cracked a smile and giggled to herself. At least at this time of seriousness and concern she was able to smile and laugh.

She dropped it quickly and wasn't sure whether or not this was the right thing to do. She just looked up at him and said, "I lied to you, James." James arched his eyebrow and looked at her taken back. What was that supposed to mean? She lied to _him?_ James tried to think back, but it seemed that a mental blockade didn't let him go see it, experience the time once more. He continued to look at her confused, searching her hazel eyes for the answer.

Nicolette gulped feeling that she was under suspicion from him. He only mustered up, "You lied to me?" It was odd that those were the words that came out of his mouth. He inquired, "About what?"

She looked back at the many people looking at Sparrow's last stand. She sighed, she couldn't go through with this. Nicolette only stated, "I'm just going to say this, if you love someone, do whatever it takes to make them happy." She didn't look back and leaned away from the stone arch. Nicolette turned on her heel and walked forward leaving Norrington by the arch confused. What was that supposed to mean? She didn't even look behind her shoulder as she looked in between the arch.

As the snares had started to sound in a pattern that Nicolette didn't know what the melody could mean, James snapped out of his shocked, confused stance and followed her in the middle arch that he, Elizabeth, and Swann were ushered to earlier. Nicolette past through and both the Governor and Elizabeth looked at her questionably as she continued through the crowd of people that were watching Jack. James took his place next to Elizabeth who looked at him questionably as well seeing the confused expression he couldn't even hide from her.

Nicolette followed the bob of a rather obnoxious feathered hat and tapped the man lightly on the shoulder after she had pushed through the annoying residents of the damn island. The man twirled around with his feather flaring, he smiled, "Well, look who finally decided to show up." Nicolette only looked him up and down, annoyed. She hated that hat. What possessed him to buy it, she had no idea.

"I was here." She smirked and stated honestly, "I just didn't want to embarrass myself standing next to you while you wear that hat of yours." Will chuckled and nudged her shoulder. Nicolette staggered, trying not to chuckle too loud. She settled down with a small mischievous smile, a mischievous smile, that Will was almost excited to see. "Ready for our last act?" She inquired, looking at him with tears welling up in her eyes. _Last act, _it seemed almost acceptable to call it that, but it seemed so sad to say it out loud.

Will smiled solemnly stating, "Never our last act, Nic. Think of it as a new beginning. But I'm ready as ever."

_New beginning?_ She liked the ring of that a lot better. She kept the same smile and laughed silently to herself, "Okay," she muttered to him, correcting herself, "I actually like that context a lot better. _'A new beginning'_ puts things into different perspectives." Over them, the officer had started the speech that was read to those bound to be hanged. Nicolette looked behind her and saw Elizabeth looking at Jack in disbelief. She didn't seem to not want this as much as the two of them. Nicolette looked back at Will, who was looking down nervously. "Now might be your only chance."

Will looked at Nicolette in disbelief, "What do you mean by that?" He inquired and Nicolette only smiled and nodded toward the stone arch that Elizabeth was standing in the middle of. Will followed her nod and his heart dropped, Elizabeth looked stunning in that dress she wore. Will had to tell her, he knew. There was no point in being mad at her. He had to have his _own_ new beginning... with the one person he had loved all his life. He didn't have the courage though. He looked back at her and stated, "Nic, I—."

She interrupted him, "Will," she chuckled lightly, "you already ruined one of your opportune moments. After this, what we're going to do, there might be a chance that you won't be involved with her ever again." His face dropped from her sudden truth. Nicolette continued, "You've done some stupid things in your lifetime, more stupid things than I, myself, have done. What have you got to lose?"

"To be honest," he started to reply, "not really anything."

Nicolette smirked, "Exactly, nothing at all." With her arm swung over his shoulder, she turned him around to face him that way, more of a way to encourage him. "So, now, you only have little time. Do it quickly, before your mind changes and you start doubting yourself, okay? If it's needed, I will do my best to distract." Will looked back with his eyebrow arched and she rolled her eyes before he could protest to her. Nicolette pushed him away from her gently, but hard enough for him to have a great amount of distance to not turn around. Nicolette smiled to herself feeling accomplished.

She turned on her heel and pushed through the crowd, Jack's crimes were heard over her. He hung his head in shame letting his thoughts overwhelm him. "For your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith, piracy, smuggling,"

Jack wasn't ready to leave the world like he had thought he was. There were so many _more_ things that should've been accomplished. More of which, included Nicky. _His_ Nicky. Even if there were a way to rescue him, she wouldn't be able to know. Nicolette was long gone. Long gone to London, no less. That was a far reach for him, he couldn't go there! There were so many warrants for his arrest, if he stepped in London, who knows what would happen, he would probably be dead at that moment. That wouldn't be so good.

Why in the bloody hell was he going over this? He was going to be dead by the looks of it in a few minutes!

The official who was reading out the proclamation of his death brought him back to reality. These crimes were such good memories, "impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England," Jack smirked and chuckled to himself.

Nicolette rolled her eyes and muttered jokingly, "Oh Jack, what are we going to do with you?" It was like her muttering was louder than any other noise that was around him. Jack's head snapped up and he kept his smirk, seeing Nicolette standing in front of him with her hands on her hips and a smirk developing to match hers.

"Nicky?" He was unsure whether this was a hallucination or some kind of sick and twisted dream. After thinking about her, here she was. She nodded slowly, confirming that she was there and also using that as a sign of hello. His smirk only grew. "Great to see you, darling."

She looked down showing a small smile and a blush. _Amazing_, Jack thought, _I can manage to make her blush standing atop on the gallows with my neck inches away from the noose._ The official continued to list the long list of crimes that Jack had done and Nicolette looked behind her shoulder once her blush finally settled. Over the crowd she had seen Will's hat bobbing in front of Elizabeth. Judging by her shocked, gaping expression and the Governor and the Commodore looking between her and Will with their jaws almost hanging, Nicolette assumed that Will did as he was told. His hat once again started to bob and the feather waved as he pushed his way through the crowd.

The official stated after the long list of his crimes as Will pushed through many people, "And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul." Around the crowd, people squealed as Will pushed them off, 'Oi, watch your step!' 'What's in your mind, mate?', and some screams were heard as the drums quickened.

Will shouted as he unsheathed his sword, "Move!" Nicolette smirked and kept her hand ready on her own.

Norrington looked from Elizabeth to the Governor, hearing the shout of 'Move!' and people's screams coming from the crowd, he knew what was about to partake. He took a step forward using a hand to keep Elizabeth and her father back.

Elizabeth recovered from her shocked expression and looked around the crowd. Her eyes widened when she saw a familiar bird being shacked off on a post. That _bird_. That _parrot_. Cotton? It was definitely Cotton's parrot and by the way it looked, Will and Nic were helping Jack escape! Now, she felt that she had to have a part in this plan. Norrington muttered under his breath, "Marines."

Elizabeth looked between her father and James, she had to think quickly. "I can't breathe." She pretended to faint onto the platform they were on. She made falling down backward seem graceful.

"Elizabeth." Swann said breathlessly bending over to help her along with the Commodore, who seemed to forget what he had ordered under his breath earlier.

With pristine precision, Will took the sword in his hand and as the drums quickened and the noose was set around Jack's neck, Will timed it to the point. The executioner went to pull the lever and the sword Will had in his hand was thrown as Jack was about to experience the drop. The sword locked itself in the trap door and was there for Jack to balance on. Nicolette nodded her head, almost as a recognition. Elizabeth's head jolted up along with her father's and James'. James looked at his Naval officers and gestured for them to do something, but even himself was too shocked in Turner's actions to even move or speak. Not only it was by Turner's doing, it was also by Nicolette's doing. He quickly followed to stop all this.

_"After today, you might only want to call me Miss. Brown. Not Nicolette."_ Her voice sounded through his mind. That statement hinted for what was to come. He should've picked up on it right away.

Will rushed into attack mode and Nicolette, which surprised most people who attended, unsheathed her sword. The two ran up onto the gallows, Will lurched toward the executioner who was fighting him off with an ax. Nicolette pushed the official that was reading the death proclamation earlier. Jack had not a clue what was going on, but when he glanced around he saw Nicky and Will fighting for him. Nic was helping Will fight off the man with the ax, even two against one he seemed dangerous with it.

Nicolette had enough, she slashed the noose that was holding Jack by his neck and twirled back around to push the man with his ax away from Will. Will looked at her with his eyebrow arched, and she rolled her eyes nodding away from her. "Go help him. I got this." She stated and with the determination in her eye, Will couldn't help but nod. He flipped off and Jack cut his rope that bounded his hands with the sword that he balanced on earlier. Nicolette faced the man who she pushed and as he staggered she kicked him right on the chest sending him off the gallows and onto the Commodore who was coming to stop this.

She tried not to chuckle watching him fall under the large executioner and on top of his marines.

But much to her dismay, two Navy men pointed their swords at the crook of her neck. Nicolette gulped and stated, "That's not nice at all." The two men looked at her and then each other confused. She thought quickly, she had to get out of that current position somehow. She looked at one of the tips of their swords and looked down to see his foot an inch away from hers. "Sorry, mate." She stated. They only looked at her confused still and she sighed annoyed sensing their confused eyes burning a hole in her head. She did it fast. She stomped on the closest man's foot and his blade was away from her neck. The other man looked at him like he had saw a ghost.

Nicolette turned around and knocked the other man's sword out of his hand, he didn't have a tight grip on it. The man that she had stomped was nursing his foot. Nicolette rolled her eyes again. "Idiots." She muttered and ran to the side jumping off. She saw a glimpse of Jack and Will running with a rope in their hands and she ran toward them. Nicolette heard pounding feet chasing her and she turned around with her sword ready to swing while running backwards. The men were much larger than she was, she would lose within seconds if she decided to fight them. They looked like bloody morons though, it would be _fun. _Nicolette decided against it.

She turned back around and ran under the arch, the sweet spray of the sea salt air was just inches away from hitting her face. Nicolette was starting to long back to it. Jack looked around the frenzy of Navy officers and the running around of Port Royal locals. Where did she happen to go? Someone grabbed his hand quickly dragging him to the end of the fort. He looked over to see who was this daft person and smiled lightly, "Nicky!" He exclaimed and she rolled her eyes. He missed her rolling her eyes.

Nicky grasped Jack's hand in hers, keeping up to Will's speed. The three met up at the other side, but before they could get up any further they found themselves surrounded by officers. Nicolette kept her sword out almost using it to threaten the many Naval men, but her blade only skimmed each each one of their bayonets. Jack was in the middle staring pointedly at a man's weapon. Will, like Nic, had his sword up as if he was using it as a threat to those who decide to take action.

"We're so intimidating." She stated sarcastically to Will who was leaning against her back. At that moment, the military men that were in front of her stepped aside to let Norrington make his way through. He, as well, had his sword pointed straight at Nicolette, who was only looking back at him with a mischievous smirk developing. James didn't know where to begin to describe his hatred for her and Turner at the moment. He was still recovering from the shock that he had just experienced. Will moved Jack behind him and stood next to Nicolette who was proudly holding her sword toward James.

Will had his down, though you can see how serious he was about his actions. Elizabeth and Swann made their way next to him. The Governor looked at the two hatefully. How dare they do this? Especially after he had given them clemency! He must look like a fool to everyone who had resided in Port Royal. Everyone!

Norrington spoke up to Will and Nicolette, "I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt." He shot a glare at Nicolette who was still smirking at him. She hinted this. He just still couldn't believe that he didn't pick up on it sooner. Will and Jack exchanged glances between the two. James stated in disbelief, talking to Will as well, but he didn't take an eye off of Miss. Brown, "But not from you two."

Governor Swann stepped forward outraged, "On our return to Port Royal, I granted you two clemency." He looked between the two young people that were below his status. Swann was usually patient, but in his voice you could tell that he was angry at the two of them. However, he was more surprised with Turner rather than Miss. Brown, he always had found her, even behind her reserved mask, to be a troublemaker and improper. He continued, "And this is how you thank me? By throwing your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

"And a good man!" Nicolette added with her smirk dropping, putting down her sword and sheathing it in its place on her belt. James and Swann looked over at her with their eyebrows arched. Nicolette stated, "If all we earned here, Mr. Turner and I, is that the hangman would have earned three pairs of boots instead of one, so be it."

Will added on, agreeing with her, "At least our consciences will be cleared."

James took a step forward and his sword was now at the crook of Nicolette's neck, but it was also a threatening step toward Will as well. The blade could go either way. Will, moved her back with his hand and stepped in between them. The tip of the sword that he had made for James was now at his neck. Jack looked over at her and took her hand in his. She looked up into his deep brown eyes and the spell that was once cast between them was charmed again. She smiled lightly, if she were to die on the noose next to him, it would be worth it.

"You two had forgotten your place." James stated, looking at both Nicolette and Will. They just stared back at him coolly and Nicolette enjoyed every minute of his shocked expression, her smirk made its way back and Will sort of developed his own. His for different reasons.

His tone was defiant and sure, he hadn't been more sure about anything ever in his life. Never had he thought that he would be defending a pirate, but he had never thought that he would see Nicolette falling in love with a pirate, or that he would be fighting men of the undead, or... his father was a pirate. He had done many things in the past month that he had thought he would never do. "It's right here. Between you and them."

Jack looked between the three people and as he was about to say something feeling that he was quiet for far too long, But Elizabeth stopped him, doing something completely unexpected. She stepped forward away from her father and James and took Will's arm in hers. Will looked at her with his eyebrow arched, but although he was confused, he was happy about this. "As is mine." She stated with courage as a way to signal to James the truth about their engagement. Even though, he had known it all along.

"Elizabeth?" Swann looked at his daughter in disbelief, but somehow he had known that she would take Will's side. He looked at Norrington's men and ordered, "Lower your weapons." They seemed hesitant and at first did do so. He repeated the order, "For goodness sake, put them down!"

The weapons lowered reluctantly and a sharp relief hit both Jack and Nicolette, thank God for Elizabeth's aristocratic, noble status. They would've been dead or even hanged if she hadn't gained any courage. James never took his eyes off his former fiance... Nicolette hinted this, too. His sword lowered forcibly and his pained expression took form.

Nicolette looked down feeling a pang of guilt form in her gut. If she didn't lie before, that pain would probably seem less. James managed to say words that he almost thought that he couldn't speak after while his heart was slowly crumbling, "So," he gulped silently, "this is where, your heart truly lies?"

Elizabeth nodded, almost feeling the same guilt that Nicolette was feeling, but for different reasons. "It is." She confirmed.

Nicolette looked around and noticed Cotton's parrot perched onto the stone arch that held the bell of Port Royal. She nudged Jack's elbow with hers and he looked over at her, "What, love?"

"Look over there." Jack followed her gaze and smiled seeing the parrot that was perched, he knew that parrot. That could only mean one thing. He smiled lightly and moved away from her pushing Will and Elizabeth aside. His voice was annoyingly absent for too long for his liking and it was time to make his exit.

"Well!" he exclaimed walking in front of the couple, "I'm feeling rather good about this." He looked at all of the men that surrounded them. He sauntered over to the Governor first, saying his goodbye, "I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh?" He leaned closer to Swann and he tried backing away from him. "Spiritually?" The Governor seemed to disagree, so Jack tried again, "Ecumenically?" Swann was surprised that a drunken pirate like him actually knew a word like that and of its meaning. But he seemed to disagree once again. Sparrow tried again and leaned closer, "Grammatically?" The pirate's breath hit the Governor's face and he made it clear that he was revolting in nature.

Jack decided to have a go with Norrington instead. He wagged his finger at him and stated, "I want you to know that I was rooting for _you,_ mate. Know that." He backed away slowly as Nicky only rolled her eyes at him from behind, but he sensed them rolling. "Don't roll your eyes, Nicky, you know it's true." He knew her too well in such a short amount of time. She chuckled to herself and shook her head in disbelief that he had sensed it.

Jack turned around finding an opening to the edge of the cliff, he walked past the couple that had helped him and saw Elizabeth holding Will's arm with hers. He looked at her for a moment and stopped in his place, "Elizabeth?" She looked over at him transferring her attention. Jack admitted, looking down mockingly, "It would've never worked out between us, darling." Will, Elizabeth, and even Nicolette arched a brow toward him, confused. He looked back up and added apologetically, "So sorry."

He went to walk off again, but when he took at least two steps away he stopped to turn at Will who was waiting for his goodbye. Now, he could not just not say goodbye to William, dear William, whom without him this could never have happened and he would've been dead a lot sooner without touching or retrieving the _Black Pearl_ and killing the wretch that made this happen in the first place. "And Will..." What could he say to the bloody eunuch? He trailed off, not sure on how... or what to say or do. Jack looked at his hat, it was nice, decent. "nice hat." Nicolette looked at him confused, really? It was the most atrocious, obnoxious hat she had ever seen.

Will chuckled silently to himself and looked down at the ground as Jack ran to the stone arch, "Friends!" Jack shouted as he turned to face the confused looks on the many people that had just endured a goodbye from him. Except one. She crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips annoyed. He had forgotten her.

Jack went to go say his goodbye to all, but a familiar, feminine voice stopped him. His eyes were transfixed into the hazel abyss he had found himself lost in before. "Sparrow," Nicolette took several steps forward with her arms still crossed over her chest. She inquired with a hopeful smirk, "are you forgetting something?"

Jack smirked at her and walked away from his chance of escape to her. "That depends, in a matter of speaking, if this said thing is either a person thing or a thing that is not alive and breathing"

Nicolette contemplated for a moment and rubbed her chin lightly acting as though she needed to think hard about it, "I'd say," she started with a smirk beginning to form, "a person thing or if you consider myself not lively at all, then it would be the second one, but I believe it to be the first one, mind you."

Jack's smirk turned into a mischievous smile, "Then I might have to agree with you, Miss. Brown. You do fit the description of a person, living, breathing. But I don't think that you could keep up with me like you like to believe you can." Nicolette arched her brow and took a step toward him with the same smirk, they were inches away from touching. They looked into each others eyes and ignored the looks they were receiving. The looks really didn't matter to them and they could really care less.

She stated leaning toward his lips while he closed his eyes waiting for what he wanted, but instead he heard a soft giggle as he was leaning forward and a teasing but yet seductive voice, "The real question here, Mr. Sparrow,"

_"Captain,_ love." Jack corrected, opening his eyes to see Nicolette looking up at his tauntingly.

"_Captain_ Sparrow," she started again, "is that," she closed her eyes leaning toward his lips again. She was such a tease to him. He wasn't going to fall for it. She continued, "can you keep—?"

Jack interrupted her and pressed his lips against hers passionately. She wasn't prepared for it and she forced herself to kiss back the exact same way and put her arms around his neck. When she wanted to continue, Jack broke the kiss and Nicolette leaned forward longing for more. She stated trying to regain some stamina and breath, "Well, then, I guess you can."

Jack smirked mischievously and took the arms of hers over his head. He looked about at all the confused faces that were toward the actions and stated to Nicolette not directly in her eye. "I think now, we should make our exit, love." Nicolette took her arms out of his grasp and looked around. She nodded agreeing with him. He took her hand and dragged her to the platform that looked over the cliff. Norrington's men followed them, but kept their distance. James stood in front of his men who were awaiting his orders, how little they knew that he wasn't going to give any at all.

Jack restarted his farewell, "Friends!"

Nicky intruded and looked over at him, "Jack, I don't think that they are friends of yours."

He rolled his eyes and let go of her hand. Jack looked over at her annoyed and stated calmly to her, but warningly, "Shut it." She looked back at him challengingly and smirked at him. Nicky was not phased. He looked back at the crowd and continued after the interruption of Nicolette's voice, "This is the day that you will always remember," he was walking backwards as the words escaped his mouth, "as the day that you will almost—." Nicolette tried not to look at him as he fell off the battlement. Norrington's men, including him, Elizabeth, Will, and Governor Swann ran over to look down at the idiot who fell off. A series of waves resulted from it. Nicolette rolled her eyes seeing that he had come up safe and sound, _idiot,_ she thought.

"Idiot." Gillette seemed to have the same thoughts that Nicolette was having. He stated, "He has no where to go but back to the noose."

Nicolette smirked looking to her left to see a majestic ship that was painted black along with black sails. "I wouldn't say that so soon." She stated under her breath. James looked to the ship and gaped at it. They actually came back for him. He couldn't believe it.

Gillette ignored her and stated to his superior, "What's your plan of action? Sir?" James looked down speechless. He actually couldn't think of one at the moment. Nicolette smiled at him sweetly, the same welcoming smile she always exchanged to him.

Governor Swann stepped in and suggested to him, "Perhaps on the rare occasion pursuing the right course demands an act of piracy, piracy itself can be the right course?" At the sound of that, relief had hit the Commodore and he smiled to himself at the suggestion. Nicolette liked the sound of that.

Nicolette kept her smile and when James had picked his head up, she looked at both Will and Elizabeth then back at him. She watched him walk away from the battlements and she called, "James?" He turned around and looked at Nicolette with the same small smile that was only to himself, it was rare that smile, and most of his men had never seen it before. "Remember what I said earlier?" She inquired and James nodded to her. She asked him after, "Do I expect you to follow through with it?"

James confirmed, "It would be my extreme honor to do such a thing, Nicolette." She smirked at him, Nicolette had a feeling that this was one of the many encounters that they might have. The others might not be so friendly and that was probably the last time she would hear her first name ever come from him.

She looked over at the couple who were tenderly holding hands with each other. Nic hated ruining their moment, but she felt like she had to say goodbye. "Will, Elizabeth?" The two interrupted their gaze with each other and looked over at Nicolette. She smiled sweetly at the two and stated, "Best of luck you two." She nodded toward the Governor who nodded back as a goodbye.

With that, she looked down at the cliff seeing Jack impatiently waiting for her at the bottom. She smirked and dove down off the cliff and let the rush of the air hit her face roughly. It seemed almost forever until she hit the refreshing Caribbean water, but once she did, she made sure that she had taken a breath before she had hit the crystal clear water. The water was a cold rush on her body. Nicolette dove deep into the water and swam up next to Jack who had to swim to where she was.

Once Nicolette had broken surface, she looked over at Jack flipping her loose hair out of her face. Nicolette smiled, "I would never do that again."

Jack smirked and stated to her, "But you say that now. Should I quote you on that or..."

She chuckled and stated, "No, you shouldn't."

"That's my girl." Jack laughed and they looked forward at the ship that was dropping anchor toward shore, Jack stared at it amazed. He didn't think that Gibbs and the crew would actually come for him, it wasn't in Gibbs' nature, he was a stickler toward rules. Toward the code. Gibbs breaking it, could only mean one thing... the world was truly going mad. They swam toward the black ship that was now all repaired and ready for Jack to claim what was his.

Gibbs leaned over the railing and smiled to himself seeing the two swimming over. The night before, Nicolette asked of him if it be okay if she came along, she had nothing left. Her father didn't want anything to do with her, and her brother, well she barely even mentioned him, in fact, she didn't bother telling him about him. Gibbs figured that if they already had one woman on board the ship, two wouldn't be _as_ bad... or he wanted to figure that.

But he couldn't say no to her at all, she was without a doubt a good person, a woman sailor with potential. He agreed to help her if she needed help with the sails. The two figures swam closer and Gibbs looked at the crew of the _Black Pearl._ "Cast two lines! We got 'em!" Gibbs ordered and the crew went to cast lines off the ship and into the water.

Jack gave the first line to Nicolette and stated to her, "Ladies first, love."

She rolled her eyes, "Your ship, you're Captain, I think you should forget that chivalry nonsense for now and go, Jack."

Jack just floated there, waiting for her to take the line instead of him going first. She wasn't going to stay in the cold water for long and with a growl toward him, Jack only smirked. She took the rope out of his hands and he took the other. Nicolette tugged onto the rope and immediately she felt herself being heaved lightly onto the deck. She was hurled into the air and let out a loud squeal. Jack smiled to himself watching her fly free onto the _Black Pearl_.

"She would get used to that." He said to himself, and was ready to do the honor of going next.

Nicolette's body went onto the deck with a loud thump. Her back was laying down, Anamaria offered her a hand to help her, holding the Captain's jacket in the other. Nicolette looked at it questionably before actually grasping it and being brought onto her feet.

Jack tugged onto his own rope and felt himself being launched out of the water. He flew onto the deck with more grace, well a suitable amount of grace that was more than what Nicky had. When he landed on the deck, he landed hard and onto his bottom looking up at Gibbs who was looking down at him with a small smile seeing that Jack was alive, more alive than ever.

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the code?" Jack inquired, with a bit of a mocking tone.

Gibbs looked at his friend and stated remembering what Elizabeth had told them, "We figured they were more actual guidelines." He lent his Captain a hand who at first looked at it with an eyebrow raised and then exchanged a smile. He took his hand and was brought to his feet. Cotton walked over to Jack with his hat in his hand, Jack's true crown.

Jack took it out of Cotton's hand and examined it for a moment, brushing it off. He looked over at the mute, "Thank you." Jack placed the hat on top of his head, it was the perfect fit like it was before. It would forever be his hat, there was no doubt about that.

Anamaria looked to Nicolette and handed her the Captain's jacket, giving her the honor. "Would you?" Nicolette looked at her hand and smiled lightly, feeling a bit of acceptance from the woman who had ignored her the last couple of weeks.

Nicolette gently took it out of her hand and stated, "I've always liked you." Anamaria chuckled lightly and exchanged her a respectful smile. Nicolette looked over at Jack and walked toward him, "_Captain_ Jack Sparrow," she started to get his attention. Jack looked over at her and smirked seeing his jacket. Nicolette walked behind him and draped the jacket over his shoulders, she rubbed them gently. She leaned toward his ear and whispered, "the _Black Pearl_ is yours."

Aye, the _Black Pearl_ was his. He moved from Nicolette and her and the crew watched as Jack took his place at the helm where he felt the most at home on his ship. He grazed his hand onto the wheel, he felt the wind in his hair, and yet they weren't moving at all. This was his freedom. This ship had been through thick and thin with him. He wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world. Jack now felt complete, he held his hand onto one of the handles of the wheel. He looked around the deck fondly, but noticed that no one was doing any work on it.

They were all watching him instead. Nicolette smirked and stood at the beginning steps of the helm watching him from below.

He looked at the crew, they had to be going and all of a sudden felt uncomfortable. Jack barked his first order that he would use to reclaim his Captain of the _Black Pearl_, "On deck you scabrous dogs!" They immediately took action as he continued, "Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free." Nicolette walked up slowly letting her hand graze the railing of her own freedom. Her clothes were drenched and her hair was stringy from the water, but Jack had found her more beautiful than ever. She stood next to him watching the horizon in amazement, it was better this time than the other. "Now bring me that horizon." He took out his compass ready to get a heading for a new adventure.

Jack opened it and hummed the song Elizabeth had taught him, "And really bad eggs," he moved the wheel and Nicolette looked up at him with a small smile.

She finished for him, "Drink up me hearties, yo ho."

* * *

_***REVISED! Revisions for LU are officially done and over with***_

_Yesterday_

_Nicolette Brown thought that life outside of Port Royal would be worth while, and she was partly right. But when Jack gives her distance suddenly, she doesn't know if it is really worth it anymore. She tries willingly to keep next to him thinking it only to be a phase, but when Nicolette finds out that he's hiding more than his past from her, she is proven wrong. Lord Beckett wants control of the seas and he needs the help of two people in order for that to happen. Two operatives are easily manipulated by him to do what he wants, and they will accomplish their separate goals no matter what. But this only leads Nicolette to come to a choice between family and love._


End file.
